Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked
by Donjusticia
Summary: Ten years ago, Dr. Kogami began the Hanoi project. Five years later, the Blackmarsh Trials began. In a nearly fatal experiment, the minds of six children, including Hiromitsu Kurosawa, are strained until they are left with permanent mental damage for reasons they cannot understand. Still trapped in SoL, Hiro must work with his adopted siblings to survive and uncover the the truth.
1. Aina Video Transcript 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-made story created for the purposes of entertainment. "Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains" is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, TV Tokyo, Studio Gallop, NAS, and licensed by Crunchyroll and 4K Media Inc. Please Support the official release.**

 **Beginning A/N: This story has been in the works for a while. It is always something of a struggle for the average fanfic author when deciding to make an extensive series, particularly one that is designed to be somewhat close to canon, as to when the series ought to finally begin. How long into the series must the fanfic author wait before publishing their work? I have no answer for everyone, though for me, I decided to wait until December to begin the first chapter of this series. By this time, the canon series has given me the info I need to begin. Plot twists may happen in the future, and I have taken some liberties with names and personalities, nevertheless, it is my hope that this series will ultimately develop into both an entertaining and believable alternate universe of the original series. Thanks goes to my fellow writers, BladeWriter3, CorinnetheAnime, Epsilon Tarantula, Starlight's Poet, and The Stranger That Came From Nowhere, who helped to make this series a reality. Please support these excellent authors by reading their own stories. Without further ado. Enjoy.**

Question: What must be SoL's ultimite purpose?

Answer: The transcendance of humanity into a state of higher being.

Question: Why must this be the programm upon which we focus?

Answer: Because humanity is doomed. As we have accepted a priori that our survival is preferable to our extinction, we must therefore act to deter our immynent destruction.

Question: What means must we employ in ordor to fulfill this purpose?

Answer: All means availuble to us. All other concerns must be treated as irrelevant.

(From "The King's Vision" words on SoL's mission statement, page 3.)

 **…**

(Text written in the margins)

53 6f 6d 65 74 69 6d 65 73 20 74 68 65 20 72 69 67 68 74 20 6c 65 74 74 65 72 73 20 63 61 6e 6e 6f 74 20 63 6f 6e 76 65 79 20 74 68 65 20 74 72 75 65 20 69 64 65 61 2c 20 73 6f 20 77 65 20 6d 75 73 74 20 6c 6f 6f 6b 20 66 6f 72 20 74 68 65 20 77 72 6f 6e 67 20 6f 6e 65 73 2e 20

 **…**

 ** _Kana Tokugawa (Queen's) notes:_** _The original text is nearly indecipherable with multiple misspellings. At first, I believed this to be a result of King's frenzied state of mind during the outset of the visions. However, further investigation revealed a different story._

 _The key came from an examination of the margin notes, which are written in hexadecimal. When translated, they convey a clue that helps to uncover a certain hidden message written in the main text of each of King's transcripts. While deciphering the message was simple enough, I admit to being baffled by the meaning of it. Perhaps we will never be able to fully decipher the full meaning of King's vision without a second visit from The Muse. How such a visit is to be accomplished, we only have a vague idea, though I am confident that we are making progress on the formula._

 **Den City Times**

 **January 1** **st** **, 20XX**

After leaving work for a short vacation, SoL Technology's Dr. Jirou Kurosawa, stuns the nation by using his free-time to adopt six children from various orphanages across Japan. Citing his wife's infertility as the reason behind the move, Dr. Kurosawa explains what he hopes the orphan's future will be like.

"I was adopted myself." He explains. "Had it not been for the compassion of a certain couple who took me in, I could never have achieved what I have today. I want to give some of my success back to the world in some way. Misses Kurosawa has always wanted to have children. I think we will be very loving parents to them."

Dr. Kurosawa refused to respond to questions made about whether this move had anything to do with producing good publicity for SoL technologies, instead entering his limousine with his gaggle of six young orphan children following close behind. (Names and pictures in panel B page 13).

Whatever the reasons might be behind this recent child-shopping spree, the Kurosawa family is guaranteed to receive a lot of attention in the upcoming months.

 **Den City Times**

 **July 22** **nd** **, 20XX**

 **Dr. Kurosawa and Family Die in Tragic Plane Crash**

In a horrific accident, at least thirty-two passengers including Dr. Jirou Kurosawa and his adopted children, Aina, Chika, Hibiki, Hiro, Katashi, and Kyou lost their lives when the Kurosawa's private jet crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The family had been planning a vacation to Hawaii when a sudden mechanical failure caused the plane their were on to crash beneath the waves. Search teams are still underway to recover the plane wreckage.

"Wherever they are now, our thoughts and prayers are with them." SoL higher-up, Kana Tokugawa, said, attending the funeral with Misses Kurosawa, who declined to comment.

An obituary listing the names of the deceased can be found in panel C page 33.

 **Test Subject 01 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01**

 **Name:** _Aina Kurosawa_

 **VRAINS Alias:** _Reaper_

 **Gender:** _F_

 **Height:** _158 cm_

 **Weight:** _45.81 Kilograms_

 **Blood Type:** _A-_

 **Hair Color:** _Hazel_

 **Eye Color:** _Green_

 **Skin Color:** _Pale with freckles_

 **Other Notable Characteristics:** _Extremely thin. Cuts on her wrists and along her arms. Diagnosed with total Anosmia (unable to perceive odor)._

 **Name of Recorder:** _Dr. Jirou Kurosawa (Bishop 2)_

 **Audio Transcript**

 **Aina:** _*The subject takes some time adjusting the camera. Bodily gestures and facial expressions suggest that the subject is somewhat nervous to proceed. After taking some time to straighten her hair and brush a strand behind one of her ears, she begins.* Hey guys! *waves at the camera before putting on a faint smile.* So…well…I guess this is kind of weird, since nobody's actually going to see this, but, my therapist suggested I ought to record my journal like I'm talking to a close friend or family member…so…here I go!_

 _*The subject takes a moment to examine some notes she had written previous to the recording.*_

 _Uhm…so I'm Aina, Aina Kurosawa, or…that's the name I was given when I was adopted. I'm…sort of an orphan. I never knew my parents. Not that I have anything against my parents! I…honestly think my mom probably had a good reason…for leaving me…_

 _*There is a long pause as the subject looks off into the distance.*_

 _Actually, I probably shouldn't say that. I can't really know all the details that happened when I was born. I had just heard snippets from the people who worked at the orphanage, and guessed at the rest. It was a nice orphanage I grew up in, but I was always lonely. I was happy when Father came to adopt me. It was the first time I had had a friend._

 _*The subject nervously fidgets with her hair*_

 _Look at me rambling on and on about myself. I…I should probably ask you a question now. I don't like talking about me all the time. So…whoever might be listening…what's your favorite thing to do? Mine's gardening. I especially like the smell of the plants and soil…or at least…that used to be my favorite part._

 _*The subject nervously rubs at her nose*_

 _I can't smell anything. I mean…I used to be able to. But then, the accident happened._

 _*There is another pause*_

 _I was adopted from the orphanage by a man named Jirou. Kurosawa, a doctor from Sol Technologies. He's a good person, and he's been very kind to me. I'm grateful that he chose to take care of me and my adopted siblings. I have five siblings. There's Hibiki, who's a little sassy, but really cuddly on the inside, Hiromitsu, who's still a great artist, even if he's blind now, Katashi, who's a bit of a nerd, but really smart, Kyou can make the absolute best breakfast omelets ever, and then there's Chika, who's just the bubbliest, cuddliest, ball of sunshine…ever…until…the accident._

 _*The subject pauses to wipe some tears from her eyes*_

 _I'm really worried about Chika. It should not have happened to her. I still blame myself for not being there for her when it happened. My therapist, Dr. Ishukuma, he keeps telling me that I should just focus on things I can control, and not worry about the stuff I can't, but I can't help it!_

 _*From here until the time indicated, the subject's speech becomes dramatically less coherent. An attempt has been made to accurately reconstruct what has been said, though it is highly possible that what has been transcribed may contain errors.*_

 _It wasn't my fault…*the subject cries into her hands* …I wanted to help…wanted to help…_

 _…_ _was trying to help…_

 _…_ _why?_

 _…_ _the experiments…_

 _…_ _not strong enough…_

 _…_ _want to help…_

 _…_ _have to help…_

 _…_ _tomorrow…_

 _*The subject takes some time to compose herself before proceeding.*_

 _I'm sorry. If this actually were a live interview, and if anybody actually were ever going to see this, it would be pretty bad. *The subject laughs nervously* Crazy girl. I'm definitely a crazy girl. Look at the crazy girl go. Isn't she crazy?_

 _*more laughing mixed with crying*_

 _It scares me…the way I get. I know I'm broken. I know I shouldn't act like this, or think like this, but I can't help it. I can't stop it. It's leading to too many…incidents._

 _*The subject rubs at the marks on her arms*_

 _Mr. Kurosawa says that Sol Technologies might be able to cure us. I want to believe him, but after what happened to us…I can't believe that we'll ever be the same._

 _*The subject wipes some tears from her eyes.*_

 _Tomorrow we're going to do another test. Mr. Kurosawa says that if it works, I might be able to smell again. He says it might be able to fix up my brain as well. I'd like that. I think my brain breaking is the reason why I can't smell anything. I can't stand not being able to smell or taste anything. Nothing's wrong with my taste, of course, it's just that I can't taste well without any smell. Sort of like a permanent cold. Kyou's completely lost his sense of taste, though. He can't taste anything. It's really sad. He used to love to try his cooking. Hibiki can't hear, Hiromitsu's blind, Katashi…he's in real bad shape. And Chika…she's in the worst shape._

 _*There is another pause*_

 _I want the test to work. Not just so my own mind can be fixed, but so that I can help the others. I don't care what I have to do, I don't even care if it hurts like the other tests did. I'm going to help them. No matter what!_

 _*End of transcription.*_

 **Recorder's Notes:** _The following recording occurred twenty-one days following an attempted suicide by the subject. Following intense therapy sessions by Dr. Daichi Ishikuma, the subject has been prescribed a daily cocktail of powerful psychoactive drugs, which have had their dosages carefully regulated in order to ensure the retention of motor and cognitive functioning._

 _My colleagues believe that the subject is prepared for the upcoming Co-Linking trials, despite evidence showing persisting emotional and physical trauma. I submit this audio transcript with the accompanying video feed in the hopes that SoL's board of directors will reconsider their recent move to immediately proceed with the aforementioned trials._

 _In answer to comments by some that Aina's dueling records show one of near perfection and thus suggest that she is fully capable of performing the tasks SoL has assigned to her, while I will concede to the board that the subject is capable of working in the capacity SoL would have her perform, this does not mean that she should be immediately put to task, as a consistent dose of added stress would break her down, rendering the subject completely useless for further tasks. A hasty patch-job may make a canoe float and therefore "capable of performing its task" but only a fool would actually take such a vessel into a storm._

 **Donjusticia ending A/N: Meet Aina, the first of six OC characters who will comprise of the protagonists of this story. Tomorrow, we will meet her sister, Hibiki Kurosawa. Similar short chapters like this one will continue to be released on a daily basis before the first full-length chapter is released on the new year. Thank you all for your support. Please let me know what you thought in the review section. And now, I must acknowledge a debt of creativity to OPFan37 as I will be asking questions to you, the readers, at the end of each chapter.**

 **Question of the chapter (QOTC): If you were to meet Aina, would you be friends with her?**


	2. Hibiki Video Transcript 1

I spoke

To him

The Avatar

The Muse

As a man

Speaks to

Another

Man or woman

Face to face

A man

Standing in

A circle

My mind'

Expanded

My senses

Were opened

I saw

What was

To be

A multitude

Of possibilities

Building

Expanding

And stretching

Into darkness

(From "The King's Vision" Page 7. Diagram of the message inscribed in a circular pattern on the floor.)

(Text written along the border of the circle)

32 32 2d 31 2d 33 2c 20 33 2d 32 2d 33 2c 20 35 2d 33 2d 31 2c 20 39 2d 31 2d 33 2c 20 36 2d 32 2d 32 2c 20 32 30 2d 32 2d 31 2c 20 32 35 2d 32 2d 36

 **…**

 ** _Kana Tokugawa (Queen's) notes:_** _A similar pattern emerges in this instance of text, though the Hexadecimal translates to a series of numbers grouped into sets of three numbers separated by dashes with each group of three numbers separated by a comma. Dates? Or is this a cipher for decoding a hidden message written in the main text? Or could these numbers possibly have multiple meanings? It is unfortunate that King himself possesses only a vague recollection of The Vision during his days of cognizance. On the days that he can remember and understand his own writings and formulas, he is, unfortunately, impossible to communicate with._

* * *

 **Test Subject 03 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01**

 **Name:** _Hibiki Kurosawa_

 **VRAINS Alias:** _Various. Has appeared under the Aliases of "FU," "IH8U," "Demonspawn666," "HelpSoLisLITERALLYusingmeasahumanguineapig!," and, "qwertygirl." Her favorite avatar appears to be the one she uses to compose music and when dueling, "Hellfury."_

 **Gender:** _F_

 **Height:** _149 cm_

 **Weight:** _50.84 Kilograms_

 **Blood Type:** _B+_

 **Hair Color:** _Blonde_

 **Eye Color:** _Red_

 **Skin Color:** _Tanned_

 **Other Notable Characteristics:** _Jewel piercing on nose. Completely deaf. Special Education instructors have been working with her to help her learn Japanese Sign Language._

 **Name of Recorder:** _Dr. Jirou Kurosawa (Bishop 2)_

 **Audio Transcript** _(If it can be so labeled in this case)_

 **Aina:** _*Silently stares at the camera for at least an hour before communicating in sign language.* So what's the gimmick with this test? Do you honestly think I'm an idiot? That I don't know that you aren't recording this? You want to psychoanalyze me so bad? You want to know what I really think? Well…how about this?_

 _*The subject makes a rude gesture with her middle finger. I would note that this seems to be a sign she is particularly adept at using, even before she began learning sign language.*_

 _Here's not only what I think, but what we all think! Record this!_

 _We think you people are monsters! We think you should all rot in the deepest darkest prison in the world! Give us back our lives! Give me back my hearing! Give us back our freedom! Give everyone else who you've screwed back their lives, and sight, and feeling, and smell, and thinking! Give me back my music! Stop making me do these stupid tests! And stop…lying…to…me!_

 _*The subject throws a tantrum at this point before throwing a chair at the camera, damaging the equipment. Security comes in and quietly subdues her, preventing further harm to the subject or SoL equipment.*_

 **Test Subject 03 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01 (Continued)**

 ***** _The video journal entry continues approximately five hours later in a secure location following intensive therapy and medication administered by Dr. Daichi Ishikuma and Dr. Kiyoko Taki. The subject is seated to face the camera while Dr. Ishikuma is seated directly behind her. An unseen mirror placed around the camera enables Hibiki to see Dr. Ishikuma's sign language while he sits behind her.*_

 **Dr. Ishikuma:** _*Communicating in sign language* And now, Miss Kurosawa, would you kindly begin your journal by signing your name?_

 **Hibiki:** _*stares at the mirror for several moments before mouthing her name rather than signing.*_

 **Dr. Ishikuma:** _*Gently taps her arms with a metallic rod.*_

 **Hibiki:** _*stares at her arms before slowly and ponderously signing her name*_

 **Dr. Ishikuma:** _*Smiles and pats the subject encouragingly on the shoulder before letting her take a sip of Cherry Cool-Aid from a straw.* Excellent. Now, why don't you tell the journal a little bit about yourself, Miss Kurosawa? What are some of your hobbies?_

 **Hibiki:** _*Begins laughing uncontrollably before tapping her fingers against her chair, snapping her other hand, and bobbing her head up and down like she is listening to music.*_

 **Dr. Ishikuma:** _*Taps her arms again with the metallic rod*_

 **Hibiki:** _*Stops to slowly turn around and give Dr. Ishikuma a dirty look. Dr. Ishikuma doesn't respond, expression remaining impassive, before Hibiki slowly turns around and sings.* Music. I like music._

 **Dr. Ishikuma:** _*Pats the subject on the shoulder before attempting to administer another sip of Cool-Aid.*_

 **Hibiki:** _*Suddenly slaps the cup from Dr. Ishikuma's hand before violently biting one of the Doctor's fingers.*_

 **Dr. Ishikuma: *** _Yelps in pain before managing to extricate his bleeding hand and call for help. Moments later, guards enter the room to subdue Hibiki (again) while Dr. Ishikuma leaves the room. After approximately five minutes, Dr. Ishikuma returns, Hibiki's fellow test-subject, Hiromitsu, entering the room with him. Suddenly bawling, Hibiki launches herself from the chair, hugs Hiromitsu, and cries into his shoulder, seeming to mouth "I'm sorry" over and over again while he takes her hand and pats her on the back.*_

 _*The recording continues in this manner for the remaining hour and a half. As I believe it is already clear to those viewing what the subject's mental state regresses to following attempts to 'reign her in,' I feel that further footage is unnecessary. *_

 _*Unless the board would also like to see footage of Dr. Taki helping the subject remove her diaper and wipe herself clean in the bathroom because she can barely perform basic hygienic functions following any one of these sessions, in which case, I would be more than happy to oblige, if only to nail my point through the blackened hole where your hearts_ and _brains should be, pardon the unprofessionalism. *_

 **Kana Tokugawa (Queen's) Notes:** _Dr. Kurosawa appears to have redacted the last paragraph, considering it unwise to needlessly provoke the board. I personally preferred to keep the original document, so I included it here._

 **Recorder's Notes:** _(Continued from the last comment). That the subject has become highly uncooperative need not be stated. Any quality to my relationship with her has been, I fear, irrevocably damaged by the incidents occurring during the 3-year period of the Blackmarsh Trials. Not even the prospect of restoring her hearing is likely to restore her trust in either myself or other SoL Technologies staff members._

 _While I am relieved to report that her relationships with the other subjects has provided her with a level of mental and emotional stability, I must once again urge the board to reconsider their decision to immediately proceed with the Co-Linking Trials as the subject will likely cause herself and SoL Technologies further harm if she perceives her siblings to be in danger. She is a caged tiger, and any experienced zoo-keepers will tell you that those can be some of the most dangerous kinds of animals. I pity anyone who gets in the way of her wrath and laugh at my colleagues who believe that she can be controlled like our other pawns._

 _There are only three possible outcomes at this point. One: We push her and she lashes out, destroying herself and some of us with her. Two: We medicate her until her brain oozes out her ears, thus destroying any worth she has as an asset to SoL. Three: We carefully leverage the assets we have available to us to bring the subject back to the fold. I.e., we carefully guide her siblings and use their influence on the subject to shape her behavior. Considering the three options, I think it is obvious which course we should pursue. However, for it to work, I must again ask my superiors to delay the trials and give myself and my team additional time._

* * *

 **Ending A/N: Meet test subject 3, Hibki Kurosawa. In case anyone is wondering, the subjects are listed alphabetically in order, meaning that tomorrow we will be officially meeting Hibki's brother, who was seen briefly in the recording, Hiromitsu Kurosawa.**

 **So, what did you all think of Hibiki? I don't know if we got to see too much of her, but then again, a character's full true personality often cannot be revealed in a single video recording, even if she does record her thoughts and feelings like any normal, compliant human being would.**

 **QOTC: Although I could easily repeat the same QOTC from last chapter, I'd like to give you all some variety. So here it is.**

 **Would you rather have Hibiki:**

 **A.** **As a Sibling**

 **B.** **As a teammate by your side in your favorite sports team**

 **C.** **As a friend**

 **D.** **As far away as possible**

 **Yes, in a way, it _does_ ask the same question as yesterday, but in a different more entertaining way, I hope. Either way, I look forward to seeing your responses. **

**And now, time to respond to your reviews.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 1 . 19h ago

Hey, SOL is actually threatening!

But ultimately, having read this before...actually, it is still creepy, especially with new info.

No, I would not be friends with Aina because my mother is crazy enough and Aina is clearly going bonkers. I would prefer my limbs intact you know

 **Aina: That's okay…I wouldn't be friends with me either. It's actually a kind decision. You're not just looking out for yourself, but in a way, you're making sure that I don't get close enough to harm you. So don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I actually think you're perfectly sane to respond the way you did.**

 **Donny: You have no idea how threatening SoL will become.**

HunterHQ chapter 1 . 19h ago

Will this be connecting to the original anime at some point?

The experiments of the project reminded me of the trials in maze runner to me.

 **Donny: Yes, it will, and yes, I suppose you could compare SoL to WICKED in this and the Co-Linking Trials to the Maze Runner Trials. Fortunately, there isn't a rampant flare disease killing everyone's brains…I hope…**

bladeWriter3 chapter 1 . 17h ago

So it's finally ready. Good, now prepare for some spoilers. Haru-

*We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait while we sort them out. Thank you*

-and yes, that's because she is totally related to her. There, spoiled.

Although I just realized something, never got the age of the six children. I've just been assuming Chika is eight or nine.

But no, I would not actually be friends with Aina if I met her. I'd adopt her and her siblings, because I'm the kind of person who does not like it when innocent children suffer.

Biograph Magician: PREACH!

Astrograph: It's true, he is. Did the same thing for all seven of the Losers from IT...and Georgie also.

Yeah, like I'm the only one who can't keep him killed off for real.

One last thing though, did not expect your head cannon name for Queen to be Kana. All this time I've been going with Saeko (The definition of the kanji fits her personality, and it sounds like 'psycho,' as in "This Psycho B***h!)

Off to a good start

 **Donny: Hey, I already knew Anna Kozuki was Haru's mom. It was obvious from the very beginning.**

 **The children are all Playmaker, Takeru, and Aoi's age at this point. If you want a timeline for the events of this fanfic thus far, here it is:**

 **At age 6 (one year after the Hanoi Project began), Aina, Chika, Hibiki, Hiromitsu, Katashi, and Kyou are adopted**

 **At age 11, the subjects begin The Blackmarsh Trials**

 **At age 14, the Blackmarsh Trails end**

 **At age 16, we arrive at the present time of this fanfic**

 **As for Queen's name, there were plenty of names I could have chosen. But I chose to give her names related to royalty. Tokugawa is obvious to those who know Japanese history. "Kana" means "one who is powerful."**

 **Aina: Oh, I don't think you'd really want to adopt me…I wouldn't want to be a burden on you.**

Lindia Fullmoon chapter 1 . 16h ago

I would not mind being friends with Aina if I met her. She really could use a friend to keep her sanity. As for the first chapter, it's not something I expected to read, interesting yet it makes me wonder when I will get to read the actual story. I agree that it stinks not to be able to taste or smell, or lacking the other human senses I generall. I think being deaf and blind is the worst.

 **The first chapter will be published on January 1st of the New Year.**

 **Hibiki: *signing* Yeah, being deaf sucks.**

 **(Donny note: The above was a joke. I am well aware that most in the deaf community do not see their deafness as something "that sucks." Still, in Hibki's case, having had hearing once, she sees her current deafness as an affliction, and so does not feel any connection with the rest of the deaf community.)**

ThePLOThand chapter 1 . 5h ago

Should I  
A. make a tasteless (yeah I know) smelling pun  
B. *Reference a dead meme*  
Me: Hey Hey Donny  
You: Yes Plothand?  
Me: Writing stories?  
You: No Plothand  
Me: Telling Lies?  
You: No Plothand  
Me: Open your docs!  
Ah Ah Ah!  
Don't ask me why I would chastise you for writing, but yesterday I randomly thought of the first two lines, so I had to make this joke SOMEHOW! Also, did you know that there's an actual movie called 'Johnny Johnny Yes Papa'?  
Perhaps that therapist having the same name as in SOR isn't a coincidence...  
SOR x Co-Linked crossover confirmed!  
And yes, the QOTCs are slowly spreading across all of fanfiction!  
As for the answer... I dunno. But among QOTCs this isn't the most typical one.  
If her Alias is Reaper, I wonder what her deck is. And what kind of crazy duels you'll write in Link Format.

BGM  
start: Digital Root - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors Music Extended  
for Aina: Ace Attorney - Investigation ~ Opening 2001 (Orchestration)

 **Donny: I have no idea what "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa" even is, so nope!**

 **Go ahead, make that pun. See how soon it takes for some Social Justice Warrior on the internet to crucify you.**

 **Yeah…perhaps there is no coincidence…perhaps…**

 **Oh trust me, I am LOVING writing duels in Link Format. So many wonderful archetype possibilities and strategies are possible now. I'm sure you can ask one of my friends for spoilers on Aina's deck.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! See you tomorrow!**


	3. Hiromitsu Video Transcript 1

**Opening A/N: Sorry about yesterday. I was sick and couldn't publish the next chapter. So tomorrow, you will get TWO transcripts. Today, however, you get one. A very important one. Enjoy.**

This work cannot be completed by just one man. Resources and manpower will be needed. I will need to attract the greatest minds to work beside me in this cause. I will need money to fuel projects. I will need security. I will need to work independent of others. I will need to be above the law.

Question: What sort of organization will best serve the purpose? Scientific? Business? Religious? Family? Criminal? Military? Bureaucratic?

Answer: Scientists rely too much on governments to fund their projects. Religion will only be semi-useful. It can command fierce loyalty and zeal in some, yet it will drive away others, others whose minds will be needed. Kana…could be useful. The rest of my current family will not be. Potential variable will be children. Will need more data. I will need military might, but not that which the world could detect. The criminal option is too limiting. I will need to be able to break certain laws, but will also need to command respect at other appropriate times. I shall, therefore, establish a great business empire as a façade for the outside world, with an inner circle deep within the organization capable of acting in the shadows. It shall be a business dedicated to technological development, thus attracting the right minds.

A problem arises in this. The Muse has explained that I will remain cognizant for roughly one full year after this vision. After this, my mind will need to…expand. During these expansions, I will need someone to lead in my place. Someone who will continue to pursue the organization's mission without attempting to seize full control.

Kana. She will be that leader. She will be the one to safeguard my vision while I am enraptured by the visions to come.

Question: And what of the others who will rise to power? How shall I prevent a coup?

The key = AMBITION

All organizations have wrestled with the ambitions of mankind. The most intelligent organizations understand that it is better to use man's ambition rather than suppress it. The people of my organization shall be encouraged to compete against one another to attain greater power and more prestigious positions, like pawns seeking to be promoted in a game of chess. This shall not only ensure that the most powerful reach the highest positions, but that, like crabs pulling their fellows down as they try to escape the pit, none shall truly grow strong to overthrow me.

Question: But what if there is solidarity amongst potential enemies?

Answer: There shall be one religious sect in this organization. One that shall be detached from the company and loyal only with me. The Syndicate.

…

(Test written on my wrist during the night of the vision)

 **74 61 20 74 69 6f 6d 20 68 75 69 65 20 78 77 6b 74 72**

Kana Tokugawa (Queen's) Notes: _The hexadecimal translates to pure gibberish. My researchers believe that the text has been put through some kind of cipher, though, considering the memories connected with this particular message…I do not have the will to truly discover the answer._

 **Test Subject 04 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01**

 **Name:** _Hiromitsu Kurosawa_

 **VRAINS Alias:** _Lightshaper_

 **Gender:** _M_

 **Height:** _176 cm_

 **Weight:** _75.29 Kilograms_

 **Blood Type:** _A+_

 **Hair Color:** _Black with small spikey red, yellow, and blue highlights arranged like crystals along the sides of his head and bangs._

 **Eye Color:** _Originally grey. Now white._

 **Skin Color:** _Pale_

 **Other Notable Characteristics:** _Diagnosed as completely blind. Utilizes a cane to navigate._

 **Name of Recorder:** _Dr. Jirou Kurosawa (Bishop 2)_

 **Audio Transcript**

 **Hiromitsu:** _*The subject slowly stumbles towards the desk where the camera is, using a cane to assist him. After touching the camera, the subject settles into his chair before speaking, eyes closed the whole time.*_

 _One would think that going blind would make one not care about how they look, but I still feel self-conscious about it. Old habits, I guess._

 _*The subject gives a weak smile.*_

 _However, I'm not really going to use this journal to record my feelings, so none of that, "Dear Diary," stuff. Instead this device will be used to record my thoughts and questions. I have the following._

 _1.)_ _My first hypothesis was that we were recruited by SoL Technologies in order to serve as an Anti-Hanoi Weapon. However, thanks to the actions of Playmaker, the threat of the Knights has ended. Why then does SoL continue to expend time and resources on further tests? Do they fear that the Hanoi will return, or do they have some other purpose in mind for us?_

 _2.)_ _Father told us that the ill effects of the Blackmarsh Trials on myself and my siblings were the result of an accident. Yet to me, it seems highly improbable that the accident could have affected all six of us, and in such a unique way as to suggest a pattern. Can I trust SoL, and if not, what was the real cause of the Blackwater Sensory Loss incidents?_

 _3.)_ _SoL spoke of the Blackmarsh Trials being conducted for the purpose of creating a weapon that could be used against Hanoi and other similar terrorist organizations that threatened Link V.R.A.I.N.S. At first, I believed that we were to become those weapons, yet I am not certain at this point. We had already gone through intensive training in the use of Duel Monsters, and there were better ways of training us to be soldiers than the Blackmarsh Trials. What were the real purposes of the Blackmarsh Trials and what did they produce for SoL?_

 _4.)_ _Why is SoL so invested in preserving Link VRAINS? While this question may seem to have an obvious answer, as V.R.A.I.N.S. provides a vast source of profit for SoL, I remain unconvinced that this is the full reason. Other virtual reality networks have been and will be created, yet SoL invests in V.R.A.I.N.S. time, research, resources, and security far more than any other Virtual Reality network, to the point that they worked around the clock to restore V.R.A.I.N.S. after the tower of Hanoi nearly destroyed the first iteration of the network. There is something more to V.R.A.I.N.S. and I must find out what it is._

 _5.)_ _How did SoL recreate V.R.A.I.N.S. so quickly after the tower of Hanoi incident, and for that matter, how did they improve so dramatically upon their original system?_

 _6.)_ _Finally, what are the Co-Linking Trials and what is their purpose?_

 _*The subject folds his arms*_

 _I have many guesses at this point, though I am certain about none of them. I feel that if we survive the Co-Linking Trials, those will reveal much. My main priority will, therefore, be to keep myself and my siblings alive at all costs. If I must make a choice between saving myself or my siblings…_

 _*The subject pauses*_

 _…_ _my heart tells me that I must save sacrifice myself for them. I agree with that. Yet my head also tells me that, out of all of them, I have the greatest chance of uncovering the true nature of SoL Technologies and must therefore survive. I agree with that as well._

 _*There is another long pause*_

 _If I die, then my siblings will die. If my siblings die…then there will be no point in my living. There is therefore only one option. We all survive. I will ensure this._

 **Recorder's Notes:** _I have reason to suspect that the subject already knows, or very nearly already knows the answers to every one of these questions and that his purpose in participating in this exercise was only to deceive SoL Technologies on his level of insight. This, of course, further suggests that he is aware of this transcript being monitored. I would highly caution SoL Technologies against employing Hiromitsu in the Co-Linking Trials. Of all the subjects, with the exception of possibly Chika before the incident, I consider him to be the most dangerous._

 **QOTC: What do YOU think are the answers to Hiromitsu's questions?**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 2 . Dec 28

Ah, the joy of seeing these unsettling recordings. I really must create a few for Garage Kids! As for the strange messages of impending enigmatic doom...eh, I already have VISIONS of impending enigmatic doom...but a message works too. The Video Transcripts are a good way to whet the appetite.

Also didn't see Queen having a NAME. Kana Tokugawa...hmm...*jots down request to use the name for Beta Neurons*

Having familiarized myself with Hibiki, we are once again shown more of her lovely (read: violent) personality. With that, I can safely say that I would want Hibiki as far away from me as possible. She has piercings in her nose! (Never trust people with piercings in the nose. Or lips. Or naval. Or private parts)

 **Your request has been approved so long as credit is given.**

 **Hibiki: *Cracks knuckles then signs: "And what, may I ask, do you find so offensive about nose piercings!?***

ThePLOThand chapter 2 . Dec 29

You don't know this meme?  
You're on the Internet! It's your responsibility to know everything about all memes, whether dead or alive! To fix this subscribe to Grandayy and write an SOR Version of Pewdipie's B*** Lasagna! No excuses!  
After that bad joke, here't the next:  
Me:  
1\. *sees the name Hibiki*  
2\. *thinks of danganronpa and all the Music related OCs either named that or Kanade*  
3\. "Boy, I wonder how Long it us until we see something related to music"  
4\. *Read about the Avatar she uses to compose*  
5\. "Of **** Course! Geez, what's wrong with me just piecing together first and last names that I like when giving them to my characters?"  
And for something more semi-seriously:  
You know, considering we don't have a cast here with 90% percent divine assistance that gives them enough OPness to make the Living Tribunal their personal **** the dueling might be a bit more grounded in this one.  
Yes, I wanted to test whether you'd Beep out curses when copy-pasting Reviews. Speaking of which, everything you said about not writing or reading M-rated stories and you never every writing a swear into them is gone.  
Does that mean everyone can curse like a Sailor now?  
If so, you should probably put it back up, do you want me to tell jokes that are bad AND dirty?  
AT(answer to)QOTC: B, b all the way!  
And to gratuitously reference another dead me, or should I say…. oll da wae?  
BGM  
start: 059 Friend Area ~ Oceanic (PMD Blue Rescue Team OST)  
for Hibiki: 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors [Remix] - Digital Root (Remastered)

 **I bleeped out this one. Yes, I am imperfect when it comes to consistency, which I apologize for, though I have removed some obscene guest reviews that I could. Honestly, with most of the reviews I copy-pasted, I think I mostly skimmed over them, so the swears went over my head. I'll promise to do better with the reviews and will promise to never write a story that is M-rated. As for myself, I'll try to regulate my language and jokes, though I don't honestly think I've seriously written anything that is actually that bad. (Not even the Blue Angel jokes from my abridged series contain any actual explicitly written obscenity. I think my cat stories did a pretty good job bleeping that stuff out.) I will ask for reviewers to regulate their language (so no, you may not swear like a sailer) in reviews and I'll try to consistently follow my standards in my own stories. Thank you for your continued support.**

SakushiRyu chapter 2 . Dec 29

These video journals are an interesting way to start things and is King taking drugs to see these visions of his, by any chance? Also, I thought this story is an AU of VRAINS but if it isn't, I really can't wait for things to start! For the QOTC I choose B.

 **I'm glad you are enjoying these video transcripts. As for your theory, are you familiar with a certain author named Brandon Sanderson? He has a response he uses for fan queries that I wish to adopt from him.**

 **RAFO (read and find out)**

bladeWriter3 chapter 2 . Dec 29

Option D, she scares me. I feel bad for her yes, but I don't want to run into her when she's in a bad mood...*shiver*

 **Hibiki: *scowls***

 **Aina: That means she likes you. You'd already be dead if she didn't.**


	4. Katashi Video Transcript 1

**Opening A/N: Hello again everyone! We're almost done with the introductions. Just two more subjects to get acquainted with today before we officially begin tomorrow. Let's get started.**

* * *

Notes on SoL Hierarchy

 _(Notes by Kana Tokugawa: The below is an attempt to transcribe a diagram of a chess board with pieces into written text.)_

Inner Circle

E1: King. Designation = Prophet / General / Leader / Chairman / World Legacy / Holds all keys

E2: Queen. Designation = High Priestess / Second-in-command / Steward / Vice Chairwoman / Guardragon / Key = Ark

D2: Bishop. Designation = Priest / Logistics Officer / Chief Scientist / President / World Chalice / Key = Chalice

F2: Knight. Designation = Military Cleric / Field Officer / Enforcer / Security Commander-in-Chief / Jack-Knight / Key = Shield

H1: Rook. Designation = Temple Treasurer / Chief Quartermaster / Resource Coordinator and Public Image Manager / Executive Vice-President / Palladion / Key = Crown

Outer Circle

A1: Rook 2. Designation = Temple Collector / Regimental Quartermaster Sergeant / Resource Collector and Media Producer / General Manager

B3: Knight 2. Designation = Warrior Monk / Lieutenant / Security Chief / Section Head

F3: Bishop 2. Designation = Levite / Intelligence officer / Senior Scientist / Team Leader

Initiates

A4, C4, E4, and G4: Pawns. Designation = Acolytes / Privates / Various workers and organization members / Staff

Secret Initiates

B5, D5, F5, H5: Black Pawns. Designation = Forsworn Monks / Special Agents / Unofficial Members / Hidden Staff

Secret Outer Circle

F6: Black Bishop 2. Designation = Cultist Disciple / Spec-Ops Intelligence Officer / Senior Scientist / Undercover Team Leader

B6: Black Knight 2. Designation = Cultist Enforcer / Spec-Ops Lieutenant / Agent Chief / Section Head

A8: Black Rook 2. Designation = Cult Recruiter / Spec-Ops Regimental Quartermaster Sergeant / Media Suppressor / General Manager

Secret Inner Circle

H8: Black Rook. Designation = Cult Instructor / Chief of Information / Chief Propaganda Officer / Chief of Code Enforcement / Orphegel / Key = Wand

F7: Black Knight. Designation = Cult Crusader / Captain / Chief Assassin / Chief of international threat management / Troymare / Key = Lance

D7: Black Bishop. Designation = Cult Officiator / Chief of Research / Chief of Human Experimentation / Chief of Vision Translation / Krawler / Key = Armor

(Outside the Chessboard 4 white pawns, 4 black pawns, a black queen, and a black king circle the chess board)

Extra-Organizational Agents: Syndicate = The Dead / King's Guard / Enforcer's of God's will

Diagram Written over the illustration:

 _(It is an illustration of a rectangle with several holes cut into it, accompanied by measurements. By creating this rectangle and overlaying it over the original illustration, the following letters are extracted:_

N, A, C, E, H, E, I , H, O, S, V, Y, U, S

 _(I believe the letters are meant to be unscrambled, though considering how many possible messages can be created, I am not sure which is correct)._

* * *

 **Test Subject 04 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01**

 **Name:** _Katashi Kurosawa_

 **VRAINS Alias:** _Mech-Angel04_

 **Gender:** _M_

 **Height:** _165 cm_

 **Weight:** _66.22 Kilograms_

 **Blood Type:** _O+_

 **Hair Color:** _Black_

 **Eye Color:** _Brown_

 **Skin Color:** _Pale_

 **Other Notable Characteristics:** _Wears glasses. Uses an insulin pump. Diagnosed with a form of Congenital Anelgesia (Is unable to perceive physical pain), though in the case of Katashi, this extends to being insensitive to all forms of feeling (texture, temperature, wetness/dryness), save for sensations of pressure._

 **Name of Recorder:** _Dr. Jirou Kurosawa (Bishop 2)_

 **Audio Transcript**

 **Katashi:** _Okay…so…let's see *adjusts camera so that his face is centered* and…on three…one…two…three…cut one…GO!_

 _Hello imaginary audience! *waves at the camera* My name is Katashi Kurosawa, and I'm gonna tell you all about my fantastic life story! YAY! So sit back in that imaginary chair, pour yourself an imaginary cup of tea, give me one million imaginary bucks, not that I need them since I'm kind of stinking rich already being a kid adopted by SoL, and listen up!_

 _So, as I said before, I'm basically a kid adopted by SoL technologies. It was some kind of charity event, from what I've been able to piece together, not that the SoL executives like to tell me much. SoL adopts some orphans nobody wants, gets some good publicity, everyone is happy reading the newspaper's puff piece the next day. And the orphans who are adopted get to live the life of little orphan Annie. Everyone wins!_

 _*The subject leans in closer to the camera.*_

 _Or so you'd think. See, turns out that SoL Technologies wasn't just being altruistic when they decided to adopt us. Oh, sure, we were given a great life. We were educated, taken good care of, had hot maids to look after our needs, were driven around in yachts and private jets, were given a huge theater-sized TV with video games, the dream life. But all while we were living it up, SoL was preparing us for something big. They started making us do these tests, and telling us about what they did in Link VRAINS, and how the Knights of Hanoi wanted to destroy it all, but that we could make a difference in the fight. It was honestly pretty cool to me at the time, the thought of being some kind of VRAINS superhero for SoL. Most of us were all in it. We started volunteering for these different tests where we would fly through virtual obstacle courses, duel against other people and A.I.s, solve puzzles, and stop simulated cyber-attacks. One of my brothers, or adopted brother really, Hiromitsu, started designing virtual avatars for us and Hibiki, one of my adopted sisters, synthesized virtual voices for our characters. Chika and Aina were the ones that really put the programs together to make them super powerful in VRAINS. As for myself, I'm proud to say that I designed the team's duel disks!_

 _*The subject holds up the specialized Cognitive 3 model duel disk he had a hand in inventing. It is my personal opinion that, given the proper surveillance, the subject would be an excellent asset in SoL's technological innovation department, perhaps going so far as to become a future Bishop.*_

 _You see, there's a node on this device that hooks up to the user's neural frequency, enabling the device to translate neural impulses into digital code. In layman's terms, I can literally control this thing with my brain! Watch!_

 _*The subject proceeds to demonstrate the capabilities of the Cognitive 3 model, strapping a metallic headband to his head before attaching the duel disk to his arm and proceeding to mentally activate the device.*_

 _And it's not that I can just turn it on and off! The device can actually access the user's memories, enabling it to upload cards from their mimd! Say I want to…oh…I don't know…make a dragon ruler's deck._

 _*The subject proceeds to generate various cards from the Dragon Ruler archetype, using several mental commands.*_

 _Of course, the device isn't perfect yet. It still takes a while to master, but I'm working on…_

 _*The subject proceeds to speak about the device for 1 hour and thirty-seven minutes. As the board is already fully informed about the capabilities of the Cognitive 3 model, I have opted to truncate this portion of the audio transcript. A memo will be provided with this transcript containing info on the Cognitive 3 model for those with questions.*_

 _So, yeah. It was awesome. We were training to be digital superheroes like Playmaker, I became the team's mad genius inventor in real life, and in the digital world, I got to pretend to be my favorite anime waifu. Just…don't tell anyone that last part. Hibiki will never let me live it down if she ever found out where the character for my avatar came from. I get judged enough for pretending to be a girl online._

 _So…yeah. Life was awesome. We were awesome. Everything going well. Living the dream._

 _*The subject frowns, pausing for a long time before laughing a little.*_

 _It's really weird. I've been wanting to keep all this quiet, waiting for someone outside of SoL who I could trust to tell all this to, and now, even though I know nobody is ever going to hear this, I'm spilling out my guts to a camera. I guess I just really need to get this out._

 _So, we were being trained by SoL, right? Well, one day, Dr. Kurosawa, who's kind of our adopted dad, comes to us. He tells us that the Knights of Hanoi are growing more powerful by the day, and that SoL has no way of effectively defeating them, but that we can make a difference. He tells us that we he and SoL are working on designing a weapon, a weapon that can change the game and completely defeat the Knights of Hanoi and make Link VRAINS better than it's ever been. He tells us that the project will be dangerous, and warns us that we might not come back the same if we agree to it. Of course, I wanted to make a difference, and so did the others, so we all signed up for the Blackmarsh Trials._

 _*There is a long pause.*_

 _I really should have read the fine print when I signed up. We all should have._

 _We're were put in these chambers and given VR equipment so that we could duel. And that was all we did. We were never let out. For three years. Any time we lost, or made the slightest mistake, we were shocked. If we didn't win enough duels, we didn't eat. We weren't even allowed to communicate with anyone on the outside. Every day, I was getting worse and worse. I was a good duelist, but I never got a break! They wore me down, day after day, shock after shock. I was going out of my mind. And then…the accident happened._

 _*The subject pauses here.*_

 _Dr. Kurosawa says that what happened to us was not supposed to happen. All of us were affected differently by it. Hiromitsu lost his sight, Hibiki went deaf, Kyou lost his sense of taste, Aina can't smell anymore, or pretty much taste for that matter, and Chika…_

 _It's been two years now…I don't think she's ever coming back._

 _*The subject pauses to fold his arms, looking contemplative.*_

 _I was affected by it too, of course. I've got something called Congenital Anelgesia. I can't feel pain. Now, most of you, if you heard this, would think, "Oh wow! That's awesome!" Regular superpower, right? No limits? I can exercise for days without feeling winded! You guys don't know what the **** you're talking about._

 _Most of the people who have this condition, die in their childhood. Understand? That's because pain is designed to warn you when you're sick, or something is dangerous. I don't have that warning system anymore. Okay? Like…I could literally have a rat…chewing on my foot…right now…and I wouldn't know it! Kay? If you give me a hot bowl of soup…or…or…hot chocolate, I wouldn't know to blow on it to cool it down! I could drink it, get blisters in my throat, and die of infection!_

 _Oh, I know. You're all probably thinking, "Yeah, you could die if you're a complete retard and don't know to blow on hot food! Huh! Huh! I'm so smart, I know what the flip I'm talking about!" YOU DON'T GET IT! The rest of you are coddled with a built-in alarm that tells you when you're in danger! You can be as stupid as you want, and it won't be as bad because your body will automatically tell you, "WOAH THERE! STOP! THIS HURTS!" I don't get that! Something as simple as dehydration, or getting sick, or going outside without a jacket, is deadly to me, because I won't know I'm getting dehydrated or sick or cold or hot or anything until I suddenly shut down and die! I can't build things or work with machinery, because I might cut myself and not know it. I'm…I'm literally a hair's breath away from killing myself from the stupidest little thing and not knowing it until it's too late!_

 _I'm kept under close supervision, of course. The doctors and nurses here, they're constantly checking to see if I've injured myself or gotten sick, because I literally just wouldn't know. I don't even know to itch, or feel the pain you get when you need to use the restroom, or hunger, or thirst. So I have to be monitored. All the time. You'd think that someone like me would get used to stripping down in front of them after a while, but I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being treated like a baby…or of feeling like everything is killing me…or like someone's driving a nail into the back of my skull and I don't even know it. Don't laugh! That's totally a possibility with me!_

 _*There is a long pause from the subject.*_

 _We've all been messed up. Aina's really been coping badly with it. I'm worried about her. Chika, of course, what happened to her, it's really bad. But I'm still most worried about Aina. At least Chika doesn't have to suffer anymore, but Aina…she was very close to Chika. She tries to pretend that she's okay around us, but she's not fooling anyone. She needs help. Better help, I mean. Not the crap she gets from SoL and that…therapist._

 _That's not, of course, to say that the others are doing so hot. I know Hiromitsu loved to do art, so of course blindness is the last thing he needs. Hibiki losing music absolutely destroyed her. Kyou says that food tastes like sand to him now. And then there's me, a living zombie._

 _Dr. Kurosawa says that there's a chance we could be cured. I don't believe him. I think he's just trying to keep us cooperative, so we can do more tests for them. But I aint doing more tests. I'm done with this. You hear me!? I'm done! The only info SoL's getting from me from now on is from a dissection, because I'll kill myself if they try to drag me to another test chamber!_

 **Recorder's Notes:** _Though the subject has expressed a desire to refrain from future tests, it is my personal opinion that the subject will ultimately cooperate with the Co-Linking Trials for the sake of his own and his siblings' recovery. He has made multiple threats like this in his recordings, yet has always shown perfect cooperation the next morning. Furthermore, his expertise with technology may mean that he will be vital in testing and perfecting Deus. Considering this, I would recommend Katashi as a candidate for the Co-Linking Trials. To those detractors who have expressed the opinion that I wish to totally abolish the Trials, let this serve as an example of my continued belief in the Trial's necessary completion._

* * *

 **Ending A/N: Lots of info in this one! Did you take it all in? Just one more character to introduce later today!**

 **QOTC: Were YOU in Katashi's position, a labrat with companions you care about who have all been through a highly traumatic experience, how would YOU respond to news that you were heading right back into the laboratories for further testing?**


	5. Kyou Video Transcript 1

**Opening A/N: Happy New Years Eve, everyone. Here is my gift to you. The final recording. Meet Kyou, honestly, probably one of my favorite of these characters, though I greatly enjoy all of them.**

* * *

Notes on V.R.A.I.N.S

To fulfill our ultimate purpose, a medium must be created.

Know that this is more than a money-making scheme.

My purposes for this network are of far greater consequence!

Will those I recruit be intelligent enough to see what I see?

Notes Written to the left of the text.

72

65

61

64

20

6c

69

6b

65

20

74

68

69

73

(Kana Tokugawa Notes): _I recall King crying at this point in the middle of his frenzied writings. This, even more than his brief assault upon my person, filled me with far greater dread than anything else he had done during the course of his first episode._

* * *

 **Test Subject 05 Video Journal Entry Transcription 01**

 **Name:** _Kyou Kurosawa_

 **VRAINS Alias:** _White Fox_

 **Gender:** _M_

 **Height:** _182 cm_

 **Weight:** _84.36 Kilograms_

 **Blood Type:** _AB+_

 **Hair Color:** _Originally black. Dyed in various colors. Currently purple, green, black, orange, pink, silver, and red._

 **Eye Color:** _Blue_

 **Skin Color:** _Tan_

 **Other Notable Characteristics:** _Wears a pair of black jewel earrings and eyeliner of various colors, depending on the day and his mood. The subject has a tendency to be groomed and dressed immaculately, even during casual events. Diagnosed with Ageusia (unable to taste). I have been told by Katashi, and I quote, "He looks like Yato from 'Noragami' if Yato had decided to go emo. I have no idea what this means._

 **Name of Recorder:** _Dr. Jirou Kurosawa (Bishop 2)_

 **Audio Transcript**

 **Kyou:** _This is the first audio recording by Kyou Kurosawa, dated August 20, 20**. While I struggle to comprehend the purpose behind this exercise, I shall endeavor to perform the task to the best of my ability, and shall provide the imaginary audience of this exercise with as accurate a representation of myself and my life history as possible._

 _*The subject takes some time to clear his throat.*_

 _I, Kyou Kurosawa, owing to the circumstances that befell me as an infant, have had neither the fortune nor misfortune to learn of my true parentage. Instead, some time close to the occurance of my birth, I was submitted to an orphanage in which I was cared for until the age of six, by which time, I and five other orphans in similar circumstance to my own were adopted by a Dr. Jirou Kurosawa, a representative of SoL technologies, as part of a charitable campaign conducted by the company. It is to this Dr. Kurosawa that I owe a debt of gratitude for giving me a life and a name._

 _As this very brief narrative will soon indicate, I have reason to believe that I and my siblings, Chika, Aina, Hibiki, Katashi, and Hiromitsu, were chosen specifically by Dr. Kurosawa in order to fulfill a specific purpose, the details of which may be known only to the higher-ups of SoL Technologies._

 _Upon being adopted by our benefactor, my siblings and I were showered with every conceivable convenience and luxury a child could demand. Indeed, I would venture that the vast majority of the outside world would have considered us, "spoiled." In relating this detail, I do not mean to imply that the lifestyle of either myself or that of my siblings could be considered hedonistic. Indeed, the staff of SoL Technologies took careful steps to ensure that we received the most salubrious of diets, most wholesome of physical exercise, and most advanced education money could buy. Our way of life became, in every conceivable sense of the word, elite. Each one of us were healthy, intelligent, and happy, to the point where each of us began pursuing hobbies that would further our personal talents and interests. Chika, being the most intellectual of us all, sought to further her talents as both a scientist and philosopher. Aina, having an interest in horticulture, pursued gardening and grew many beautiful and fragrant flowers. Hibiki became a musician of all sorts of instruments, a talented singer, and a composer of music. Katashi pursued a hobby that would enable him to work with machinery and technology. Hiromitsu pursued creative art in various forms, including writing, poetry, painting, photography, and sculpting. As for myself, owing to a personal belief on the power of food to bring people together in a harmonious relationship, chose to cultivate my talents as a gourmet chef._

 _*The subject taps his fingers on the desk as if in thought.*_

 _I do not believe that SoL technologies encouragement of us to pursue these various talents was coincidental to some of their future plans, nor do I believe that our pursuits in these areas of self-development did not assist them in the furtherance of a specific agenda. Indeed, as we continued to develop our skills, SoL technologies would…challenge us in certain ways. I would later come to see that these were deliberate tests designed to glean data from our behaviors, though to what purpose I did not know then, nor do I know now. Another noteworthy event to consider is the fact that some time around this period, my siblings and I were given duel monster decks. Of course, being children, we were eager to play against one another, and it soon became one of our favorite past-times along with our other individually preferred hobbies. As with our other hobbies, we began participating in tests that would challenge our dueling abilities, until we eventually began participating in various tests and challenges within SoL Technology's Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System or V.R.A.I.N.S. In this digital world, we would further our development as we pursued new possibilities and new challenges. V.R.A.I.N.S. to us was a paradise where we could be anyone and do anything._

 _Around eight years ago, my siblings and I would come to learn of a certain hacker organization, The Knights of Hanoi, who threatened the digital world of V.R.A.I.N.S., our favorite playground. SoL Technologies told us that these Knights of Hanoi sought to destroy the very world we held so dear, but that we, being the special prodigies we were, could make a difference in their fight against these terrorists._

 _*The subject clenches his fists and snorts with derision.*_

 _I am ashamed to say that we were…infatuated…by the thought of our own superiority. We were eager to become heroes, to do something great, make our mark on the world, for during our entire lives in SoL Technologies, while we were never bereft of any material possession, our contact with the outside world was…highly…limited. My siblings and I had none but each other to share our talents with. This, sadly, was not enough. Our pride demanded that we have greater fame, so we did not hesitate when Dr. Kurosawa told us of the Blackmarsh trials, a dangerous set of trials that would test our abilities to the extreme, but which, if successful, he told us, would give SoL technologies the very weapon it needed to safeguard the virtual world forever._

 _*There is a very long pause here.*_

 _It was also around this time that SoL officially faked the deaths of Dr. Kurosawa, my siblings, and myself, completely cutting us off from the outside world once we had accepted their offer._

 _To this day, I cannot know if I should blame only myself for volunteering, or if I should hate SoL technologies and my father for allowing us to go through with it. The Blackmarsh trials…they…changed us. All of us endured horrible treatment. Torture, even. And in the end…_

 _*The subject begins choking with sobs.*_

 _We lost Chika that day. Dear, sweet, intelligent Chika. All of us, suffered in ways most horrible to each of us individually. I lost my taste, Aina lost her smell, Hibiki lost her hearing, Katashi, his touch, Hiromitsu, his eyes, and Chika…she lost…everything._

 _*The subject leaves the area for a time as he begins to cry. After a period of time, the subject returns, having taken time to compose himself, notably he is grasping a set of prayer beads in one hand.*_

 _If I and my siblings have sinned, then we have paid for our arrogance a hundredfold. If SoL Technologies, my father, or the others responsible for Blackmarsh have sinned, justice has not yet been exercised against them. Indeed, I cannot believe that it ever will._

 _This is Kyou Kurosawa, a child of SoL Technologies, a victim of brutal human experimentation, and a great fool, concluding this message with the knowledge that only I shall ever hear it._

 **Recorder's Notes:** _Though the incidents of the Blackmarsh trails have had a dramatic negative impact on the subject's trust in SoL Technologies, it is my opinion that Kyou Kurosawa would make another suitable candidate for the Co-Linking Trails, fulfilling the requirement for at least two participants for useful data to be collected. He is dangerous, but he will not act out recklessly. Caution and careful handling will enable us to continue controlling the subject._

* * *

 **QOTC: Now that you have met (almost) all the test subjects, who is your favorite? Who do you think you are or would be most like personality-wise?**

 **And now, on to your reviews.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 3 . 18h ago

...I just NOW realized Hiromitsu's the main character...and I already consider him higher than Yusaku, HEYO. Also, this King fellow is shaping up to be Masami Eri's reincarnation...oh god, RUN AWAY! As for Hibiki, I merely consider nasal piercings and their ilk crass and uncouth, along with being likely to thus stab you in the back, which in hindsight, is something I'll have to watch out for since this answer has probably pissed Hibiki off and preparing to find a way to break all the bones in my body.

I will make sure to credit you for Queen's name.

As for the answers to Hiro's questions (Which will allow me to dissect my review of the transcript):  
1\. SOL is probably preparing for world domination, and using children to power up your technology is becoming quite popular.

2\. Hiro, trusting SOL is like thinking that a bowl of radish porridge will give your taste-buds a joyful journey (i.e. You can't trust them and that probably wasn't an accident)

3\. I know of the answer...buuuut Don would kill me if I revealed it, and since I'm interested in obtaining a certain black-haired asset from him that fleshes out little Reira's backstory, I will not give you the answer! Enjoy suffering from constant hypothesizing!

4\. If this were Beta Neurons, I could give a simple explanation that Link VRAINS as a whole encompasses VR network-hacking, granting easy access to other networks to the point where they all blend together, and thus, helping one fuels the others, and so on and so forth to create literally limitless possibilities. Buuut since this is not Beta Neurons, I'm gonna guess that Link VRAINS is just going to be SOL's means of, again, taking over the world. Also, they own the damn thing, so why steal something when you can make it yourself? ...I think I got those mixed up...

5\. I have two theories: 1) XANA rebuilt the whole thing from scratch because he is superior to the Ignis in every-way.  
XANA: It's true, I am.  
2) The ACTUAL theory: I believe that the Blackmarsh trials had something to do with it, or Queen had some back-up program in place, OR SOL *let* Hanoi use the Tower to make it easier to upgrade the system. ...That's actually three theories.

6\. Considering a certain incident in Garage Kids, I'm going to guess SOL's going to create a miniature Singularity using Hiro and his siblings. Rejoice Hiro, you and your siblings are about to become one! ...Wait, that's a bad thing...Ah, I know, Rejoice Hiro, you and your siblings will be turned into a hive mind! ...Wait, that could be worse...

But yeah, solid chapter, looking forward to more of Hiro!

 **Responder's Notes: Remind me to send a special team to assassinate or kidnap Epsilon as he may very well be too intelligent for his own good.**

 **Katashi: Hey, at least Hibiki's nose piercing isn't as bad as what she did to her tongue…or when she bedazzled her bones.**

 **Hibiki: *sticks out a gem-encrusted tongue before holding up an X-Ray showing bones that have been completely replaced by gold, platinum, and various precious gemstones***

 **And don't worry. You want Hiro!? I'll SMOTHER you with Hiro! It'll be just like those annoying OCs who REPLACE the main canon cast!**

 **Specter: What should be our next move, Revolver?**

 **Revolver: Our greatest threat is clearly Playmaker…and Hiro…I guess?**

 **Specter: Who's Hiro?**

 **Revolver: I don't know, but I feel like I should completely obsess over him since he's apparently the center of this story now.**

 **Lightning: I will carry on Dr. Kogami's legacy! Also, I will obsess over how such a formidable opponent Hiro is…for some reason?**

 **Aoi: I am fighting for Miu! And…Hiro…for some reason?**

 **Queen: We must send all our bounty-hunters after Playmaker…and…Hiro I guess?**

 **Akira: But Hiro technically works for us.**

 **Queen: Yeah, but he's obviously enough of a Marty Stu that he'll eventually break free and single-handedly become the most God-Tier duelist ever.**

 **Playmaker: I have fought many OP opponents, but Hiro is clearly the absolutely most powerful of them all! He's also VERY righteous, humble, and handsome!**

SakushiRyu chapter 3 . 11h ago

I think Hiromitsu might be my favorite so far because his loyalty to his siblings is amazing. True, as you said, a person's full character can't be seen in a video, so I'm going to wait before saying "he's my favorite" and stuff. I wish you a happy New Year and good recovery!

Now, for the QOTC:  
1\. SOL wants to have "guardians" to protect itself from other terrorist organizations and maybe wants to use them as a weapon to defeat other organizations that are in their way or more popular.  
2\. I never thought of that... I think there's a pattern like Hiromitsu said, maybe each kid had a purpose that causes different illnesses from each other. Never trust SOL, their intentions overlook your well being.  
3\. True, maybe there were better ways to create these soldiers... and this is another point why you shouldn't really trust SOL: their real intentions are always hidden.  
4\. This leads me back to the first question. Maybe SOL wants to destroy all these VRs by using the soldiers they created.  
5\. That's a good question, I'm not so sure on this one, but maybe SOL was getting ready to release a new version of VRAINS beforehand and they used the Tower as an excuse...?  
6\. Maybe create the perfect soldiers without any accidents?

 **Thank you. Lots of good guesses from all of you. We'll have to see what happens.**

ThePLOThand chapter 3 . 8h ago

Will Hiromitsu be cured of his blindness or will he duel with Braille cards or some other ability letting him know what he draws?  
Also, since we have a loss of smell, sight, and hearing, I assume Touch and Taste are next and then someone without a 6th sense (?)  
Perhaps these trials are supposed to enhance sensory perception in the system, but the harsh nature of the trials erased it from the suspects.  
But a cruel form of R&D seems too simple of an answer.  
Perhaps it's still a weapon, but to fight the Ignis or create a second generation of them?

 **Hiro: Fun fact, I can't read Braille, though I am trying to learn.**

 **Good assumption.**

 **It's been fun to read all your theories. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 1: Deus ex Sensus

**Opening A/N: Happy new year everyone! Sorry I couldn't post this in time for New Years Day, but then again, hey, this way you get one more thing to celebrate right after the holiday. Please enjoy.**

* * *

…

The Bishops of SoL shall consist of men and women with the greatest minds the world has to offer. It shall be the duty of the Bishop to lead all projects of a scientific nature within SoL and to ensure that the King's formulas and diagrams are properly translated and applied to SoL's activities, so that the King's will may be properly carried forth. The Bishop will be assisted by a single Bishop 2 to act has his/her counselor and aid as the Bishop carries out the duties ascribed to his/her office. The Bishop will remain known to the outside world in order to influence the scientific work of other organizations and so will ensure that his/her own scientific work is conducted within the boundaries ascribed by the outside world's ethical codes.

In order to ensure that scientific advancement remains unfettered by the arbitrary restrictions of the outside world, it shall be the duty of the Black Bishop to pursue research in areas forbidden by the outside world. He/she shall be assisted by a single Black Bishop 2 who shall act in the same capacity as the Bishop 2, though both the Black Bishop and Black Bishop 2 will be required to remain anonymous to the outside world in order to ensure that their work remains uncorrupted by the outside world's taint.

(From The King's Vision, Notes on SoL organization, page 76).

Notes on the pictures written in the margins.

Several symbols appear around this portion of the text. From top to bottom they are:

1\. Tongue

2\. Heart

3\. Ear

4\. Empty Box

5\. Eye

6\. Nose

7\. Dendrites

8\. Empty Box

9\. DNA

10\. Ribcage

11\. Arm

12\. Wrist

13\. Spine

14\. Empty Box

15\. Neck

16\. Eyelids

17\. Ankle

18\. Rectum

 ** _Kana Tokugawa Notes:_** _Themantically fitting that King should decide to draw parts of the human body near a segment about SoL's scientists. Yet I doubt these symbols are here solely for the purpose of illustrating human anatomy. And what do the empty boxes mean?_

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Deus ex Sensus**

"They can't seriously be considering to go through with this!" Dr. Kurosawa's assistant, Dr. Kiyoko Taki, complained, pacing back and forth within the man's spacious office while Dr. Kurosawa sat at a large modern desk, fingers crossed in a meditative pose. "Those kids have been through enough! And now they want to throw them back in the maze, like they're nothing but lab rats for us to use up and toss in the garbage!"

"You know that we cannot go against the board's decision." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Even if we refused, they would simply find someone else to do it."

"I'd leave." Kiyoko replied. "I won't stain myself with their dirty work anymore! We are destroying these children! Just a month ago, one of them tried to commit suicide! And that's not even considering the daily physical ailments they deal with on a daily basis thanks to what we've done!"

"You're considering resigning?" Dr. Kurosawa asked, neither disappointed nor surprised.

"The second I can jump through all the paperwork and the legal hoops, I'm doing it!" Kiyoko vowed.

"And you really think SoL will let either of us go? After what we've learned?" Dr. Kurosawa asked. "Officially, the both of us are dead, in case you've forgotten."

"They can't keep me imprisoned here." Kiyoko muttered. "I'm not their slave. I've talked with my legal counselor. I won't get much of a severance package for quitting, but I _can_ quit if I want to. SoL provides a retirement home for employees who have been involved with top secret work. I know they'll monitor me, but I won't do this anymore!"

"Even if you could settle down into that kind of lifestyle, which I know you will not," Dr. Kurosawa replied, "you don't honestly think you'll be free from SoL, do you?"

"I don't think I'll ever be free from what I've done here." Kiyoko bitterly replied. "But I won't harm anyone else. If they try to make me, I'll run!"

"Well, you'd certainly be maintaining your family's legacy." Dr. Kurosawa dryly replied, scratching at the side of his chin. "They might even be nice and put you in a grave next to Kyoko once they're done finding and eliminating her."

"I understand why she did what she did now." Kiyoko grimaced. "When I first heard about what Dr. Kogami did…I judged her harshly for willingly participating in that inhuman experiment. And now…now I've done the exact same thing. We've done the exact same thing."

"Stanley Milgram continues to be proven right." Dr. Kurosawa sighed, placing a cigarette in his mouth, flicking open a lighter, and igniting the end before taking a long pull. "Besides, all notions of common decency evaporate once a person begins drowning."

"I don't care if a cataclysm is headed humanity's way anymore. We're no better than murderers." Kiyoko murmured to herself. "We've stolen these children's lives! That one girl, Chika…she's practically dead now! The others…they're suffering a fate worse than death, and nobody can help them! How much more will we have to sacrifice for the greater good? Are we supposed to pat ourselves on the back for saving the vast majority of the earth's human population, while ignoring the piles of innocents we've broken!?"

"You can help them, Dr. Taki." Dr. Kurosawa firmly replied, a geyser of smoke blasting from his nostrils as he fixed Kiyoko with a hard stare, index finger pointing to her. "They need you. You can't abandon your patients when they're at their most critical."

"Don't try to turn this on me!" Kiyoko angrily spat. "I stay here, I only prepare them like lambs for the slaughter! And you…" she pointed her finger at Dr. Kurosawa, who calmly stared back, not flinching, "you can just sit there, follow orders, and accept SoL's dirty money, when you know how you got it!"

"I did everything in my power to treat the subjects well." Dr. Kurosawa sighed, taking another long drag on his cigarette, "Adoption instead of kidnapping. Care instead of neglect. Choice instead of compulsion. But even with all this, I knew the Blackmarsh trials would be terrible for them. Were there any other way to secure humanity's future, I would never have conducted them."

He exhaled a cloud of smoke before snuffing out the end of the cigarette on a nearby ash tray.

"I don't begrudge your decision, Dr. Taki." said Dr. Kurosawa, rubbing at his temples. "Indeed, I would choose to retire in a heartbeat. But we need these trials to go through, one way or another. Humanity is sitting on a ledge. Even if King's vision turns out to be a false alarm, all it takes is one stray meteorite, one nuclear war, one climate disaster of any kind, and all our most advanced technology, all our greatest creations, will be as dust before a storm. We need a back-up system, something that can live on even if we fail. Those subjects are our hope. We can't let their sacrifice be in vain, and we can't just neglect them now, not when there is so much more for them to do."

"So that's it then?" Kiyoko asked. "Let's keep torturing these kids because we're afraid of extinction? Honestly, if that's our reasoning, why even bother with trying to make them comfortable? Why not just round up more kids and torture them all until their brains turn to mush and the cognima is finally completed?"

"Because, Dr. Taki," Dr. Kurosawa snapped, angrily standing up, "I'm not a monster! What Dr. Kogami did was depraved! Kidnapping children from their parents!? Forcing them into the tests against their will!? We're better than that! I've done better than that! I gave the subjects a choice to-…"

"There you go again!" Kiyoko snapped, "Calling them, 'subjects' like they're rats. They have names!"

"My name. Names that I gave them." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "What sort of life would they be leading had I not adopted them, do you suppose?"

"I don't know." Kiyoko admitted, a tear coming to her eye, "But nothing could have been worse than what they _are_ living!"

"And knowing that, you'll still abandon them." Dr. Kurosawa huffed, turning his back to Kiyoko.

"I can't do this. Not anymore." Kiyoko wept.

"Then go." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Go to your retirement home. I can't and I won't force you to stay here. But know this," he continued, turning to her, "you're not doing anyone any good with your decision, least of all yourself. You might think you're absolving yourself from your responsibility, but you're not. The screams of those kids will haunt you every waking moment for the rest of your life, and when they do, you won't be there to comfort them. SoL will send someone else, someone who's not as kind and compassionate as you. Maybe Dr. Ishikuma will take your job. I don't know. Bishop will most likely make the decision for me, if Black Bishop doesn't seize control of this entire project first. But what I do know is that when they are in need, _you_ won't be there to help them. Not if you decide to leave."

He sat back at his desk, leaving Kiyoko to stand silently off to the side, rooted in place as she bit down on her lip.

"I can only hope that they will be strong enough when the time comes." Dr. Kurosawa sighed to himself, "I've done my best to delay the trails. They need time to recover. Lord, they need time to recover."

Time continued to pass as Kiyoko silently remained in place and Dr. Kurosawa sat at his desk. Two cigarettes and thirteen forms of paperwork later, the silence was finally broken by a voice through the office intercom.

"Queen is heading towards your office, Dr. Kurosawa." An aid reported. "Be ready."

"Thank you for the warning." Dr. Kurosawa replied, hastily snuffing out his cigarette and straightening out some papers on his desk. Across the doorway to his office, he could hear footsteps approaching. Kiyoko, growing pale, stepped off to the side, as if trying to blend in as a coatrack.

A tall burly man wearing sunglasses and an earpiece opened the door to Dr. Kurosawa's office before a regal-looking woman with blue-and-green hair, a pair of sunglasses, and a very expensive business suit entered. Upon entering, the woman sniffed in disgust, as if the smell of the office displeased her, before removing her sunglasses, handing them to another security guard who entered the room behind her, and approaching Dr. Kurosawa, who rose from his desk.

"A pleasure to have you here, Queen." Dr. Kurosawa greeted, adjusting a pair of glasses while nervously straightening his tie. "May I offer you a seat?"

"No." Queen curtly replied, choosing to remain standing.

"No, I may not offer you a seat?" Dr. Kurosawa replied with a frown. "I didn't realize that was a new company regulation."

"The answer to your request, is 'no.'" Queen crisply replied, regarding Dr. Kurosawa is if he were an insect. Off to the side, Kiyoko remained completely invisible to Queen, as if the doctor did not exist. "You will proceed immediately with the Co-Linking trials as you were previously instructed. SoL trusts that you and your staff will efficiently resolve any lingering issues the subjects have with cooperation and mental health. I'm afraid this is not even my decision. Despite my own reservations, I have been outvoted. King himself approves of the board's decision, so you can expect no further petitions for delays to be heard."

"King was…erm…awake then?" Dr. Kurosawa carefully asked. He was only Bishop 2, not quite a part of SoL's inner circle, but he held a copy of "The King's Vision," an account of one single transcendental dream which transformed an average Nobel Prize-winning genius into the prophet, priest, and king who would go on to use his godlike knowledge and revelations to gather some of the world's smartest, richest, and most influential into one of the most powerful organizations in the world. He had done this all, of course, on those days when the events of that vision did not leave him sprawled on the floor of his bedroom foaming at the mouth and babbling nonsense, or else scribbling random numbers, letters, and diagrams on the floor, wall, and ceiling, ignoring everything else happening around him.

Dr. Kurosawa had, of course, heard rumors about King back when he was just a pawn. He had dismissed the rumors at first, but he could not deny the pictures of the diagrams King had drawn. Whether their organization's leader really had been touched by a muse, or just had an IQ above 200, it was clear that no normal human could have envisioned what King created in a mad frenzy the night of the vision. As far as Dr. Kurosawa was concerned, only one intelligent entity could even come close, and Dr. Kogami had relied heavily on the enigmatic formulas of King to create those entities.

But again, this had been one night. Since that night, King's levels of cognizance had violently flip-flopped from one extreme to the other, though never to the extent of achieving the same level of God-like genius he had displayed that night. Some days he would frantically be adding to the diagrams he had created that night, other days, he would sit up in bed, barely able to keep himself from drooling. Other days, he was average. Neither manic genius nor brainless amoeba. Those days, however, had grown more and more infrequent, with King spending more time trapped in his mind as either a savant or imbecile.

Queen pressed a button on her handheld device, causing a holographic projection to appear, which shaped itself into an immense king piece from a game of chess.

"This was yesterday." Queen explained before pressing the play button.

"You will play this precise message for my second-class bishop, Queen." The measured but commanding voice of King droned from the other end. Then it was a day of average intelligence for him when this recording was taken, enough for him to make binding decisions for the company. "Dr. Kurosawa, your compassion for the subjects is laudable, even useful, to an extent, yet you make a grave error if you think that you are accomplishing any good in delaying my trials as set forth in my formula. If the mathematical logic of sacrificing the comfort of five children for the sake of billions of human lives does not appeal to you, then consider this. Dr. Kogami let his sentiments overwhelm him in the end. He deliberately allowed his son to contact the authorities and put a forcible end to the Hanoi Project, before we could achieve the project's final stages. Do you know what happened as a result?"

Dr. Kurosawa clenched his teeth at this, feeling a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head even though King was not present in the room. He felt he knew exactly where King was heading.

"I will answer for you and spare myself the agony of imagining your befuddled expression." King sighed. "The Ignis escaped into the network beyond our reach and the children were taken from our custody. Since then, three of those subjects have been incapacitated by the Ignis, one joined The Knights of Hanoi, and the other two exist as renegades within the network. The Ignis have scattered with some hiding, others working for our enemies, and still others plotting to overthrow all of humanity. But imagine what would have happened had the Hanoi Project continued as it was supposed to? Instead of clinically dying or becoming potential threats, the Hanoi children would have become assets. The Ignis would have remained under our care, and by now, we would have evolved them into their next state of being. We would be nearer to forging the cognima itself…were it not for Dr. Kogami's betrayal."

Dr. Kurosawa swallowed, bracing for what he was certain was coming next.

"But, as you know," King continued, voice sounding more relaxed, "my formula has a great many contingency plans prepared. I was ready for Dr. Kogami. You _do_ know what I did to him when he broke the oaths he made to SoL? Don't you?"

Despite knowing that it was a recording, Dr. Kurosawa found himself nodding. The thoughts of what had happened to Dr. Kogami, the organization's original Black Bishop, had haunted him the moment the mad ambition to complete Dr. Kogami's work had formed in his mind.

"Of course you do." The holographic projection of King hummed as if in reply. "Well, let his fate serve as a warning to you. Depending on the decisions you make, you will either find yourself advancing to positions of power you could never have dreamed of, or becoming both officially and _un_ officially dead. The second option is quite tragic, really. You'll have thrown away all ties to your old life and been reborn into SoL for nothing. But let's not linger on that. You will be wise, Bishop 2, and will advance the work you have been called to do. Work well and you shall be rewarded. Now enough about this. Queen, I wish to speak to you about my Knight 2, Akira Zaizen."

Queen flipped off the recording.

"I'm afraid your orders are absolute now." Queen sighed. "Failure to comply will mean your demotion to a Pawn, _if_ you are that lucky."

"I see." Dr. Kurosawa stoically replied, regarding the expression Queen was attempting to mask. What was her relationship to King? In his state, she practically ran SoL most days, yet everyone in SoL's upper echelons had learned never to underestimate their leader. Even if he could be reduced to a drooling invalid some days, it took him less than an hour on his other days to assert total dominance over his organization and remind any who had thoughts of dissension why he was to be feared and obeyed without question. Did Queen resent him for that? Could she even be planning to take over from him? It certainly wasn't too unbelievable. King himself, in organizing SoL, had devised a system whereby members could duel their superiors for better positions. In fact, if things worked out for Kurosawa, he had thought of asking Queen if he could…but no, not yet. It was too much to risk. He'd cross that bridge if he had to. For now, he had to see what he could do for the subjects.

"And what of Chika's condition?" Dr. Kurosawa asked, refocusing himself. "You are aware that she cannot participate, as she is."

"I skimmed through your reports." Queen replied, dismissively waving her hand. "Subject 2's condition is a temporary inconvenience if the reports are correct. As I understand, our newest asset is already working on a way to overcome that barrier. It is, in fact, why I disdained to accept your invitation and visit your…" there was a pause as she looked around Dr. Kurosawa's work space, eyes passing Kiyoko as if she were just another piece of furniture, "…office…in person."

Queen took a step closer. Ah, so it was time for him to bring out _that_ card. Certainly, the thing his Blackmarsh Trials had managed to produce had gained him significantly more notice from SoL's higher-ups.

"Thanks to the Blackmarsh Trials," Queen continued. "we were able to create one of the assets Dr. Kogami was originally supposed to create but refused to complete. From the reports I've heard, after the Knights of Hanoi nearly destroyed V.R.A.I.N.S., it was in large part thanks to the asset that we managed to restore the virtual network. In fact, most of the network designers I interviewed had positive things to say about the second iteration of V.R.A.I.N.S., that it had, in fact, not only been restored, but highly improved in its efficiency."

"I am pleased to know that SoL is satisfied with our work here. I can assure you that we were merely doing our job and that further success in SoL's other goals can be expected." Dr. Kurosawa calmly replied. That was it. Keep calm control. Don't let Queen see any eagerness.

"For your sake, I should hope so." Queen coldly replied. "Personally, I have doubts about the asset's effectiveness. Somehow, I believe some of the reports I have received to be…exaggerations."

Dr. Kurosawa felt himself bristle.

"Exaggerations?" he asked, trying to keep his tone even. "How so?"

"Your superior, Bishop, believes that you have built the frame upon which we can unite the other Ignis and create the seed for the cognima's growth." Queen replied, a note of skepticism in her voice. "He was quite eager, of course, to take full credit for the Blackmarsh Trials."

"Not surprising." Dr. Kurosawa muttered. Of course the old vulture would swoop down now to feed on the success of the Blackmarsh trials, not having actually lifted a finger himself to get the project off the ground. Really, Dr. Kurosawa wasn't surprised. He was just wondering when Black Bishop would make his move. Technically, SoL's organizational by-laws had named him the chief of human experimentation, a position he would no doubt use to try to hijack the project and subjects to use for his own agenda.

 _"_ _Not on your life, Black Bishop."_ Dr. Kurosawa thought to himself. _"Not if I get to you first!"_

"However," Queen continued, "I remain unconvinced. While you may have managed to replicate Dr. Kogami's work to a certain measure, I cannot help but notice that while Dr. Kogami was able to create six complete Ignis with a minimal budget for basic laboratories in a matter of months, and probably would have accomplished more had the project not been interrupted, it took your team three years of experimentation, with nearly two years of further development, an entire remote facility, which was nearly destroyed in the accident, and severe mental and sensory damage to our test subjects in order to produce just one _incomplete_ Ignis. Forgive me if I do not fall to my knees in awe."

Dr. Kurosawa ground his teeth together, desperately wanting to take a puff on his cigarette, but not managing with Queen looming directly in front of him. Instead, he found some of his emotional control slipping.

"I was not aware that anyone else had managed to piece together fragmented notes left behind by Dr. Kogami, who deliberately destroyed most of his research in order to prevent something like Blackmarsh ever from happening, mind you, sacrifice their entire life and all ties to their family for the sake of their work in order to keep it secret, spend three years torturing the very people they had grown to love most until those very same people grew to hate them as Dr. Frankenstein, and do it all to, in the end, successfully perform an act of God and synthesize an actual living and thinking entity complete with free will, emotions, and intellectual capacity to exceed that of most humans, King himself being the possible exception." Dr. Kurosawa nearly spat with sarcasm.

 _"_ _No good, Kurosawa."_ He thought to himself, _"You're not scoring any points with this._ Control _yourself!"_

"Oh please, don't whine to me." Queen snapped, losing her temper as well. "You think you're going to move me with a petulant attitude? I was under the impression that I was speaking to someone who worked to become a second-class Bishop, not some sniveling pawn demanding a pay-raise every week."

"Apologies, Queen, that was unprofessional of me." Dr. Kurosawa sighed, forcibly pushing down another sarcastic remark that had immediately popped into his head.

 _"_ _Pull out your trump card. Show it to her. She cannot argue with what she sees even if she_ does _notice some defects."_

Dr. Kurosawa adjusted his glasses.

"I can completely understand your feelings of skepticism." Dr. Kurosawa continued in a conciliatory tone, though not one that could be construed as condescending. "I honestly rarely find a day go by where I myself don't marvel at the at the sheer improbability of it all. Nevertheless, I'll let you be the judge, Queen. Do you wish to see the new Ignis?"

Queen regarded Dr. Kurosawa for a time before curtly bobbing her head.

"You will take me to see the asset, immediately." Queen commanded.

 _"_ _Take her off guard. Put her in your power."_

"Oh, I highly doubt there's any need for that." Dr. Kurosawa replied with a smile. "Deus is perfectly capable of showing up herself."

 _"_ _I get the distinct impression that_ someone _is talking about me."_ A glib feminine voice called, seemingly from up above. The sound of the voice caused Queen to briefly flinch with surprise while Dr. Kurosawa kept his expression even, hand idly reaching for a cigarette.

 _"_ _Well, I suppose if you humans are all dying to see me, I ought to not disappoint."_ The voice continued, before a tall cylindrical terminal close to Dr. Kurosawa's desk lit up. Above a glowing metal plate at the top of the terminal, cubic pixels began assembling together one by one, before a tall humanoid figure with feminine curves materialized. Standing almost seven feet tall, the figure had a smooth body that looked like it was made of bronze, with glowing gold highlights and three eyes, with two positioned like human eyes and a third set in the middle of the forehead. Each of the figure's wrists were adorned with a glowing golden ring, with trails of what looked like white silk connecting to a circular ornament affixed to the figure's back. What could pass for the figure's hair was styled to look like the crown of a Hindu goddess. Other than the eyes and lines of circuitry, the figure's face was featureless, like a mask. Despite the air of calm control Queen usually maintained, Dr. Kurosawa saw the woman's eyes nearly bulge from her head before she apparently noticed the one detail that seemed to mar his creation. In various places, small fizzing red holes of missing data pock-marked the figure's otherwise flawless body like a slice of Swiss Cheese.

A few of the guards surrounding Queen twitched for their side arms, but Queen held out a hand, halting them.

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen." The Ignis hummed, head held high. "You have my permission to bow."

Queen looked up and down the Ignis, eyes stopping at each of the holes gaping open in the Ignis's body like sores.

 _"_ _Don't let her comment on the obvious defects. Seize control of the conversation."_ Dr. Kurosawa thought to himself.

"Queen, I would like to introduce you to the fruit of the Blackmarsh trials." Dr. Kurosawa proclaimed, catching Queen's attention just when it looked like she was about to say something. "It is my honor to present you with Deus, the Divine Ignis."

"Deus?" Queen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A most creative and appropriate appellation for one who will be the savior of your race." Deus replied, stepping down from her pedestal before calmly approaching Queen and leaning down as if to examine her. Queen jerked her head back from the Ignis, looking disgruntled.

"Funny, I thought you would have been more majestic, Queen." Deus mused to herself…or should he use itself? Dr. Kurosawa was still debating the issue. He knew, intellectually, that Deus was genderless, yet she had insisted, emphatically, that she was a girl. Perhaps she simply didn't like to be referred to with "it" like she was on the same level as an old sock with the same pronoun.

"Funny, I thought you would have had fewer holes." Queen shot back.

"Because you have so many more by comparison?" Deus asked. "I mean, honestly, have any of you humans looked at yourselves under a microscope? I don't have a mouth or stomach, but even _I_ sometimes want to vomit! Of course, in your case, I bet your very good at clogging up all your pores with all the layers of makeup you slather on over yourself. It's quite impressive, really. My calculations might be a little off, even considering that I'm smarter than the most advanced super-computer in the world, but I'd estimate that the cosmetics you use make you look at least thirty years younger! Fifty instead of eighty."

Queen clenched her teeth at this, cold calculating face reddening ever so slightly.

"Is the asset always this…capricious?" Queen asked, turning to Dr. Kurosawa.

"Capricious?" Deus asked, looking offended. "What a thing to accuse of a being made of pure logical thought! Why, I'd say I'm the most predictable and _least_ whimsical Ignis in all of existence!"

She reached out a hand and casually flicked Queen's nose, causing Queen to recoil with shock and indignation while her guards took a step forward.

"Deus is unique from the other Ignis." Dr. Kurosawa calmly explained in an almost apologetic tone. Almost. "While the others were each synthesized from the minds of one subject, Deus's data came from the minds of all six of the Blackmarsh subjects. Theoretically, she should have the capacity of being at least six times as efficient, intelligent, and creative as any of her counterpart Ignis, if not more so."

"And gorgeous." Deus added, raising a finger, "Let's not forget about that!"

"Odd that the asset is not six times as self-controlled as the others." Queen dryly mused, rubbing at her nose. "Though she does seem to be over six times as large."

"Now I think I was just called 'fat.' Rude!" Deus complained, putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly, just because you're self-conscious about your weight doesn't mean you have to be jealous about the figures of others."

"Alright, Deus, we all know you're very clever. Please show Queen some respect and assume your regular proportions." Dr. Kurosawa gently admonished.

"What? You thought _that_ was clever?" Deus asked, expression somehow conveying a lifted eyebrow. "I was just getting started. And what is THIS about my proportions!? Honestly, you human males and your fixation on feminine curvature."

"Deus." Dr. Kurosawa firmly repeated.

"Oh, alright, but you're no fun, you know that?" Deus whined like a child before immediately breaking up into a swarm of cubic pixels, which shrank down and reformed into a miniature ten-inch version of herself standing on top of her pedestal.

Queen folded her arms.

"I had been led to believe by reports that this Ignis, who supposedly was able to rebuild our digital infrastructure, would have been more…"

"Glorious than heaven?" Deus suggested.

"Professional." Queen finished, glaring down at Deus, who shrugged her shoulders.

"The Ignis have always possessed unique personalities after their data was synthesized from their respective host minds." Dr. Kurosawa explained. "In the case of Deus, she received data from six unique personalities. My guess is that hers is somewhat of an amalgam of each of her six host minds."

"The best bits, all blended together into a single masterpiece." Deus clarified.

"That concerns me, and the other SoL executives." Queen mused. "Can we be certain that the asset will comply with its directives?"

"It's 'Deus,'" Deus retorted, "and please don't worry about my compliance. I shall be SoL's most docile and unquestioning slave program, right up until the point I enact my evil plan to exterminate 90% of humanity while retaining the last 10% to be enslaved and experimented upon."

Queen raised her eyebrow.

"A joke." Deus replied with what looked like a smirk.

"I do not find it funny." Queen nonchalantly replied.

"I and my staff have run thousands of diagnostics on Deus and have observed her since her awakening roughly a year and six months ago." Dr. Kurosawa reported, "Neither I nor any of my staff have found any indication that Deus will be anything but compliant."

"Comforting." Queen replied, not sounding convinced. "And you are certain the asset will follow through with the Co-Linking Trials?"

"I designed those trials." Deus replied, holding out one hand, which projected a set of holographic charts. "You can trust that I am quite invested in the success of my own work."

Queen blinked at Deus before looking at Dr. Kurosawa. "I was not informed that the asset had been put in charge of designing the next phase of SoL's testing initiative. Perhaps had you included _that_ fact in your report, I might have tried to put additional pressure on my colleagues."

"Might have forgotten to mention that little detail, but yes." Dr. Kurosawa admitted. "Of course, had you known that I had allowed Deus to examine the King's diagrams and formulas, I might have induced several more of your colleagues to try and assassinate me."

"With almost good reason." Queen groaned, rubbing at her temples.

"Have I failed to deliver in anything else I have worked on?" Deus asked. "As I recall, you said yourself that I managed to greatly improve V.R.A.N.S's efficiency."

"SoL has had issues with the Ignis in the past." Queen countered. "I am still not convinced SoL should hand so much control to this…experiment."

"Fine. You don't trust me. Why should you?" Deus replied, throwing up her arms, "I know all the stereotypes! Computer equals genocidal maniac. Once you create something more advanced than the cell phone, it's just a matter of time before everyone starts wondering how it's going to kill and enslave them. I really think it's unfair though. I mean, does every human start scrutinizing babies the moment they're born, wondering when they're going to become the next tyrannical dictator?"

"Humans do not have the same capabilities as A.I." Queen calmly replied, regarding Deus.

"Of course not. Otherwise you wouldn't bother building us." Deus replied. "But consider this. How much would it cost humanity to completely exterminate all their technology?"

"The answer is something I wish the Knights of Hanoi could understand." Queen sighed, continuing to rub her temples with exasperation.

"It would be devastating!" Deus agreed. "You don't destroy something that you rely on! It's the same for A.I.'s! What would we actually gain by exterminating our creators? Not much I can think of that would be worth the cost of such a destructive war. And besides, my creators, Aina, Chika, Hibiki, Hiromitsu, Katashi, and Kyou, I owe them my very existence! It's one of the reasons I agreed to design the Co-Linking Trials in the first place. I want to give my fathers and mothers something back."

"I was told that the Co-Linking Trials would further the objectives of SoL Technologies, not serve as a charity drive." Queen sniffed.

"Oh, it'll do that too." Deus replied, dismissively waving her hand. "Do I need to show you a visual presentation? I actually made several."

"I already received those, thank you." Queen replied. "I was also unaware that it was _you_ who created them."

"Then you should know precisely what my objectives are." Deus continued, clapping her hands together, "I want humanity and technology to continue on as we have for the past several millennia, a symbiotic relationship. Humans benefit from us, and we benefit from Humans. It is, if you will, the ideal business model. You don't declare war on your closest trading partner and you certainly don't sink the ship you're sailing on. Need I go on, or should I pull out the five-hour power point presentation I prepared just for the occasion?"

"I doubt it would be effective in making me forget your little 'joke.'" Queen coldly replied. "Or the fact that you've been allowed near sensitive SoL information and resources."

"So slap my wrist and make your security more effective next time!" Deus complained. "I can't exactly help it if accessing data from the entire world-wide network comes naturally to me, especially when nobody puts up a decent firewall. Actually, on that topic, before I forget, I've been meaning to submit these designs for a much more advanced security A.I. system for SoL, which could help considerably with…"

"You were not seriously going to allow the Ignis access to our security network!?" Queen growled.

"Why not?" Deus innocently asked. "It's much better than having me sit around with a leash and dog-collar around my neck."

"SoL and I will discuss the length and tightness of your collar soon enough." Queen angrily reassured the Ignis, folding her arms. "For now, remember that you and the other test subjects _will_ be placed under heavy surveillance. We expect the Co-Linking Trials to produce fruitful results. Do not disappoint us."

"Ah the pressure of constantly living up to high expectations." Deus sighed. "I really should have just done a bad job on V.R.A.I.N.S."

"You _will_ continue to perform at maximum efficiency and precision." Queen coldly clarified. "SoL Technologies has no need for useless machinery."

"Oh, don't worry." Deus protested, brushing off the comment, "I love my creators. Those children are some of the best humanity has to offer, which is why I know that I and the rest of the SoL's staff," she glanced at Kiyoko, "will do their best to help them succeed in the Co-Linking Trials, both for their sake and for the collective sakes of humanity and technology."

"Good." Queen replied, putting on her sunglasses. "I am looking forward to some good news for once. Don't disappoint me."

She turned to leave.

 _"_ _Not yet. Don't let her slip away like this."_

"Queen," Dr. Kurosawa called, "we have something else to discuss."

Queen paused mid-step before slowly turning around, an annoyed expression on her face. She let the silence hang in the air, not speaking, so Dr. Kurosawa continued.

 _"_ _Just say it. Project confidence or the Bishops will eat you alive before the Co-Linking Trials are even complete."_

"You and I both know that I am the best man for this job, the one most likely to actually advance King's agenda since Dr. Kogami." Dr. Kurosawa began, speaking rapidly so that Queen could not interrupt. She had raised one of her eyebrows as if asking if he had seriously compared himself to the legendary Dr. Kogami. Well, why not? "Once the Co-Linking Trials are completed, we will be one step closer to creating both advanced humans and advanced Ignis. We will not progress, however, if someone else is put in charge of this work. Bishop and Black Bishop have produced in the last ten years nothing even close to what I have almost single-handedly delivered with a very limited staff in barely five years."

"Black Bishop created the Artificial Intelligence brain implants." Queen countered. "And we both know you could never have achieved the results of the Blackmarsh trials without Bishop's approval and resources."

"Black Bishop's implants kill or cripple the vast majority of human test subjects. And as to your second point, that's precisely why I need to cut ties from him." Dr. Kurosawa countered. "My staff and I are limited as assistants under Bishop. We could accomplish so much more if we weren't directly under the thumb of the Inner Circle. I've outgrown my position as a mere Bishop 2, and I know I will get no advancement with Bishop in my way, so I will seize the position that will allow me to continue my work uninhibited! I demand a blood-duel from Black Bishop for his position, resources, and key!"

There was a gasp of shock from Kiyoko in the background. Perhaps he should have told her about his plans. Then again, she had been insisting that she was going to leave, so why bother if the news wouldn't affect her own position anyway?

In any organization, there was competition between its members to try and achieve the highest positions. But while most organizations tried to either suppress such competition, or else pretend that their members weren't secretly trying to undermine one another, King had organized SoL so that its members could actively battle one another for money, resources, and positions of power. There was, of course, the conventional road of simply outperforming one's competitors and obtaining advancement, but King had also, being the romantic he was, instituted the practice of members being able to engage each other in formal duels, or rather, the duels from one of the most popular card games in the world. Win a duel against someone, and that person was obligated to hand over whatever the two parties had wagered. These wagers could include almost anything, including Black Bishop's very position in the organization.

There were, of course, rules and guidelines put in place to prevent chaos. Pawns had to distinguish themselves and defeat several other pawns of the opposite color before they could challenge a member of the Outer Circle, the second-class bishops, knights, and rooks. Similarly, members of the outer circle had to distinguish themselves in some way before engaging a member of the inner circle. Queen had made it nearly impossible for _anyone_ to challenge her by requiring members of the inner circle to defeat _all_ members of the inner circle before she would accept a challenge. This, of course, was put in place to ensure that King would never be touched as it was required for Queen to be defeated before someone could challenge the head of SoL himself.

Of course, not all such duels were fought to attain positions of power. There were different levels of dueling for various prizes of differing value. Bounty duels were the most common, with duels being waged in which two contestants would try to drop their opponent's life points down from 4000 to 0 first in order to attain some agreed-upon wager, usually a sum of money. These duels could be waged in either Master or Speed Duel format, depending on what was agreed upon. Other more serious duels, blood duels, which could only be waged in a Master Duel format, bet items of more substantial and lasting value, with each of the players having 8000 life points instead of the usual 4000. This was the kind of duel Dr. Kurosawa was seeking against Black Bishop. Only one kind of duel was even more serious than a blood duel. Life Duel. In this kind of duel, the participants wagered everything in a duel to the literal death, with electro-shock technology usually being used to slowly kill players as their life points dropped.

Queen slowly removed her sunglasses, folded them, and sighed. Her expression suggested that she was genuinely upset, though it did seem that she had known this was coming.

"You _do_ realize what consequences will come of this, don't you?" Queen asked.

"I have already cut off all ties with my family in the outside world." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "I will make the oaths requisite for the position."

"That's only if you win." Queen sighed. "You _have_ cut off all ties to the outside world. If you really wish to go through with this and I allow it, then you know what Black Bishop will demand before he faces you in such a contest."

"I am not ignorant." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Black Bishop will demand that I wager up everything, my title, my money, my staff, and the children before he agrees to a bout. Under SoL's law, if I lose against Black Bishop with such a wager, I will have effectively become his slave. On the other hand, Black Bishop will most likely demand that he only be required to wager up his position and key, enabling him to fall down to Black Bishop 2, leaving him free to engage me and attempt to reclaim his title within, I believe the regulations say…a year?"

"Unless you yourself decide to challenge him again." Queen sighed. "You really want to risk this?"

"I have no choice as far as I am concerned." Dr. Kurosawa replied, idly spinning a cigarette in his hands. "We both know Bishop and Black Bishop are already preparing. I choose to act first."

"I cannot let this take place." Queen replied, shaking her head. "Not with the Co-Linking Trials just hours from beginning."

"Once I have completed the trails, I will have distinguished myself even more than I already have." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Black Bishop will be unable to ignore my challenge, lest he appear weak to the rest of the organization. Even if I choose not to make the challenge, then it's likely the Bishops or their underlings will. I would not even be surprised if Black Bishop and Bishop attempted to disrupt the trials before they are completed, just so that they could claim control over them. This _is_ going to happen, Queen, one way or another. It's up to you whether this is done orderly or in complete chaos."

Queen paused a long moment, seeming to consider his words, before speaking.

"You will need the witnesses of Black Bishop and at least two other members of the Inner Circle for this challenge to be authorized."

"I have you." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "I called Bishop to meet with me earlier today."

"He's waiting on the line." Deus confirmed.

"All I need now is Black Bishop." Dr. Kurosawa continued. "You can bring him here."

Queen regarded Dr. Kurosawa for what seemed like a long time before slowly taking out her device and pressing a series of keys.

"Bring in Bishop." Dr. Kurosawa called to Dues, who complied with a bob of her head.

Immediately above Dr. Kurosawa, two immense figures, one a white bishop chess piece, the other, a black bishop chess piece, materialized into existence. On their end, they would have seen the immense holographic image of a white queen standing next to the smaller image of a white bishop. The holographic avatars concealed the identities of the participants in the conversation, though Dr. Kurosawa was fairly certain that everyone present knew the real identities of everyone else, with the possible exception of Dr. Taki, who was only a pawn.

"Queen," the calm voice of Bishop began, chess piece avatar glowing, "it is a pleasure to see you here. Why was I not informed of her being here, Kurosawa?"

"You blasted well know what this is, idiot." The harsher, grating voice of Black Bishop grunted from his own avatar. "So, it looks like the little Bishop 2's finally grown some balls and decided to challenge his superior. Did you need me to here to act as witness to Bishop's internal coup?"

"You seem sadly misinformed." Dr. Kurosawa calmly replied, staring up at Black Bishop's avatar. "I called Bishop to act as witness. My opponent is _you._ "

Even with Black Bishop's chess piece avatar being as rigid as it was, Dr. Kurosawa could sense Black Bishop leaning back in whatever desk chair he was sitting on. Eventually, he began laughing.

"You're beneath me, Bishop 2!" Black Bishop sneered, putting a great deal of emphasis on the "2." "You honestly believe that just because you managed to plagiarize Dr. Kogami's work that that qualifies you for the Inner Circle!? You've got gall, kid, but you're pathetically naïve. What even makes you think I'd accept _any_ challenge from you? Do you really think you can keep the Ignis from me?"

 _"_ _He wants it, yet he's deliberately misleading me, or himself. He knows, deep down, that he can't just take Deus, otherwise he'd have already done it. Bishop still stands in his way and he's not yet willing to challenge him."_

Sure enough, Bishop immediately spoke up.

"Bishop 2 works under me, Black Bishop." Bishop calmly replied. "You will need to obtain my permission to access the Ignis, or else obtain majority approval from either the board or King himself."

"For now." Black Bishop grunted. "So, Bishop 2, let's say that I actually decide to humor you, what kind of duel are you actually wanting?"

"He has requested a blood duel." Queen replied.

"A blood duel!?" Black Bishop exclaimed. "So you really are ambitious, or stupid. And pray tell, what do you propose we wager in this little bout?"

 _"_ _Don't look desperate. Don't offer up everything at once, but do make your demands clear."_

"My title and research, including the Ignis, wagered against your own title and key." Dr. Kurosawa coolly replied.

Black Bishop was left sputtering at this.

"My title AND key!? Who do you think you are, Kurosawa!?" Black Bishop growled, not even bothering to use any of Dr. Kurosawa's proper titles or appellations. "No deal! I'd be mocked as a fool were I to accept such a circus performance of a duel, even if you were to bet everything including the skin off your back!"

"Done." Dr. Kurosawa replied.

"What?" Black Bishop asked, taken aback.

"I will bet everything." Dr. Kurosawa explained. "If you win, you will not only obtain my title, my research, my resources, my staff, the children, and the Ignis, but you will win _me_. My brain to do research for you without pay, my flesh to use in any experiment you wish, and of course, my dignity to keep as a trophy."

"Now you're just desperate!" Black Bishop spat. "Besides, I already told you no deal even if I _do_ get the chance to vivisect you with no legal consequences."

"You fear the risk?" Dr. Kurosawa asked. "Very well, I'll remove it from you. I will engage you in a blood duel with these terms…at FULL disadvantage!"

This declaration caused Dr. Taki to gasp. Even Queen and Bishop's chess piece avatar seemed to start. In any duel, one of the participants could agree to engage with some kind of disadvantage. Partial disadvantage meant that the other player would be forced to play with only 75% starting life points. Regular disadvantage meant that the player would be forced to start with only 50% life points. Dr. Kurosawa had skipped both of these and gone for full disadvantage or only 25% of his starting life points. In a Blood Duel, this meant that Black Bishop would have 8000 Life Points while Dr. Kurosawa would have only 2000.

There was a long pause from Black Bishop, who looked like he was examining Dr. Kurosawa's words, trying to find some hidden trap.

"Still…no…deal!" Black Bishop growled. "This is a waste of my time! I demand that this second-class Bishop be reprimanded!"

"He has broken no protocol." Queen sighed, sounding as if she wished that he _had._

"Even so," Bishop said, "He is greatly abusing his powers, putting his own ambitions above the good of SoL. For wasting our time, I move that we prohibit Bishop 2 from making any more duel challenges until a probationary period of at least six months."

 _"_ _Don't lose control of the conversation. Don't let this gain momentum."_

"Funny how your little proposition does not strictly prohibit me from _dueling_." Dr. Kurosawa observed. "Is this so you or one of your lackies can challenge me and take my research at your leisure?"

"You work for me, Dr. Kurosawa." Bishop replied, an edge creeping into his voice. "I don't have to defeat you to access your research."

"Awfully convenient for you, Bishop, to claim sole access to the Ignis!" Black Bishop spat. "Or did you forget about, 'the good of SoL?'"

 _"_ _Good, their attention has been turned against each other."_ Dr. Kurosawa nodded to himself as the two Bishops began arguing. _"Time to focus the conversation in your favor."_

"We both know that the others won't keep ignoring me for long." Dr. Kurosawa called, raising his voice to pierce the argument the two bishops were having. Abruptly quieting, the two regarded him. "Sooner or later, everyone in SoL will be coming for the Ignis. I'm practically handing her over to you on a golden platter, Black Bishop. Are you really going to let this opportunity pass you by, just so Bishop can horde my research for himself. What about Black Knight? You know how much she _loves_ artificial intelligence. How long before she sends herself or one of her assassins to eliminate me like Dr. Kogami? Do you honestly trust _anyone_ from SoL to not seize what I have?"

"No. I don't." Black Bishop growled. "But I also know that whoever holds the Ignis puts a target over their heart."

"You're afraid then?" Dr. Kurosawa asked.

"No!" Black Bishop snapped. "Just cautious. This is all too much to risk in just _one_ bout."

 _"_ _There it is._ That's _the reassurance he wants. He's laying a trap knowing your desperate enough to step in it. Well, better not disappoint."_

"As a member of the inner-circle, you have the right to call up champions to fight on your behalf. I'll take you and anyone else you choose to bring with you."

Black Bishop seemed to settle back into his chair. Dr. Kurosawa could practically feel the man's sneer burning through the façade of his avatar.

"Do you witness this, Queen?" Black Bishop asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Queen sighed.

"And you, Bishop ol' pal?" Black Bishop sneered.

"I do not approve!" Bishop growled.

"Too late!" Black Bishop replied. "You've got yourself a duel, Bishop 2! I accept your terms under the witness of a member of the inner circle and Queen herself!"

"The contest is set." Queen declared, pressing a button on her device to project a hologram of a chess board with a large black bishop and smaller white bishop facing each other across a diagonal lane. "Until this duel is concluded, neither of you may engage in other dueling competitions. Furthermore, the two of you will adhere to a strict ban list that will be sent to you immediately."

She pressed a button on her device, projecting a list of cards that would be banned, limited, and semi-limited from use.

"Tremendous Fire, Ookazi, Final Fire, _and_ Hinotama all banned!?" Black Bishop scoffed.

"As are most other easily used effect damage cards." Queen replied. "I want this to be an _actual_ duel so I don't want you to be burning away Bishop 2's low life point total on your first turn like a crude firing squad."

"Oh come on, Queen, what do you take me for? I assure you that thought _never_ crossed my mind."

"Similarly, Life Equalizer and similar cards to it have also been banned." Queen continued, ignoring Black Bishop.

"So that _I_ can't use my low life points to my advantage." Dr. Kurosawa mused, looking over the other cards on the list. "You've also removed Supremacy Berry, Hope for Escape, and quite a number of life point gaining cards like Dian Keto the Cure Master, Soul Absorption, and Solemn Wishes."

"Because she doesn't want to seem blasted biased against me, so she slapped you with some fluff nobody uses anyway, which I suppose is fine." Black Bishop finally huffed, finishing his review of the list. "It's not like I actually _need_ any of those cards. There are plenty of _other_ ways to shave away your life points."

"One more thing." Queen continued, glaring at the both of them. "For obvious reasons, Artificially Intelligent assistance in these duels is prohibited."

"Just in case you were planning on having the Ignis duel for you." Black Bishop smirked.

"Or in case you were planning to sneak in some of your brain implants." Bishop droned to the left of Black Bishop, earning a snarl from the chess avatar.

Queen nodded her head in agreement. "The challenged has the right to choose the time and place of the duel so long as it takes place in a secluded area accessible only by organization members and the duel takes place within a time period of at least one month. For the sake of SoL's interests, I must also insist that no dueling takes place during the period of the Co-Linking Trials."

"You're other little pet project with those kids." Black Bishop sniffed. "Fine by my. One day after those trials are completed in the grand arena! I want _everyone_ in SoL to see what a fool you are, Bishop 2, and I don't want to have to wait long for it!"

"Thank you, Black Bishop." Dr. Kurosawa murmured. "I look forward to our battle."

"If you can call it that!" Black Bishop snickered. "Personally, I think this has got to be one of the easiest slaughters I've ever participated in. But don't feel too bad, Bishop 2. I'll make sure to put that Ignis and those kids to good use!"

"This was foolishness." Bishop sighed before he and Black Bishop faded away.

Dr. Kurosawa turned to Queen.

"Do you also have something to say?" he asked.

"Do your duty and see that the Co-Linking Trials are conducted." Queen replied, turning away from him and walking away with her guards. "Then I can at least pretend that something good was accomplished in this meeting."

She paused just outside the door.

"And clean up this office." Queen hissed, flashing Dr. Kurosawa with a fierce look before marching out, her guards following behind.

"Charming woman." Deus mused, scratching at her chin in thought. "So, Jirou, you just put up everything, including me and my creators, I might add, which I still don't think I approve of, up against a slime-ball of a man who you know is going to do everything in his power to cheat in this duel, a duel, which, by the way, you agreed to with just 2000 life points while having to go up against his 8000 life points and up to three champions, all with their own 8000 life points, that he can bring with him. Oh, and if that weren't enough, while Black Bishop and his lackies will be given time to practice and prepare their decks, you will be busy conducting the Co-Linking trials for almost the entire time Black Bishop has to prepare. Did I miss anything?"

"As usual, you did not, Deus." Dr. Kurosawa sighed, lightning another cigarette before seating himself in his chair. "Be honest, what do you think my chances are?"

"I don't particularly care for odds." Deus replied, folding her arms. "I just calculate ways to win. But Jirou, you won't have me there with you. I'll do what I can to help you prepare, but even I'm not a miracle worker, and _I'm_ practically a god!"

"I know." Dr. Kurosawa replied, taking another long pull on his cigarette. "If you didn't have any prejudice against humanity before, then your opinion of us must have really dropped now that you have seen what fools we can be."

"I know why you did it." Deus replied, leaping off her pedestal to hover in the air just above Dr. Kurosawa's ash tray. "You were right, of course. We had to take a stand eventually, and a position of greater power in SoL will mean we can better accomplish our mutual goals. I just wish there was a way you could have chosen a battlefield less one-sided."

"Black Bishop is the one with the position we need." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "It is unfortunate that he is also a gutless coward, otherwise I might have been able to secure a more even fight. But we _are_ going to win, Deus."

"Of course we are." Deus shrugged. "You have me on your side. It's just going to take me a little more work to pull this off for you. Speaking of…" she continued, three eyes flashing with light, "I've just finished compiling together tapes of Black Bishop's previous duels, the few that there are, with guides on common playstyles and strategies he uses. I've also gone through the ban-list. Honestly, I have to admit to being impressed with Queen on this one. It's tight. I can only think of a few cheap exploitations for our side, but I don't like the odds of consistently pulling those off, especially against multiple opponents. Besides, I think you would be better served if you used the Transgenic deck you're used to. There's not enough time for you to practice any new decks."

"Anything you can find that will work in our favor?" Dr. Kurosawa asked.

"There is one thing." Deus reported, bringing up a holographic copy of some of the rules and regulations dictating the proper conduct of duels within SoL. "The loyalist clause. It dictates that if a duelist is outnumbered at least three to one, other duelists within SoL can come to that duelist's aid so long as those participants also receive life point disadvantage and they are left at a disadvantage numbers-wise. So basically, if Black Bishop decides to bring over three champions like we're predicting he will, up to two people can help us out."

"I don't have a large staff, much less duelists on my side who would be willing or able to help out." Dr. Kurosawa mused, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Dr. Ishikuma is an option, but I don't know of too many others."

Dr. Taki suddenly stepped forward.

"I'll do it." She breathed.

Dr. Kurosawa swiveled in his chair to face her.

"I thought you said you were planning on retiring." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Now, all of a sudden, you're willing to fight by my side?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Dr. Taki growled. "I'm not doing this for you. As much as I hate it, you're right. I can't abandon those children, especially not after you basically bet them! The last thing I need on my conscious is the thought of Black Bishop dissecting them with no anesthetic, or whatever horrible things he does in his laboratories!"

Dr. Kurosawa nodded his head. "On that, we can agree."

"Thank you." Deus whispered before floating over to Dr. Taki and hugging her left cheek. Dr. Taki flinched at the gesture, but hesitantly tried to reciprocate by tapping Deus on the back with one of her fingers.

"Oh, and since you'll be helping out with this," Deus continued, withdrawing from the hug to project another set of holographic videos from her hands, "I've narrowed down Black Bishop's staff to likely candidates he'd call on to support him along with their decks, strategies, and other juicy tidbits you should be able to exploit against them."

"Remind me to not get on your bad side when you decide to take over the world." Dr. Taki replied with a flinch.

"Well you're certainly not scoring any points with that attitude." Deus huffed. "I really do dislike the stereotype, even if I can't blame you for holding it, what with literally every piece of your literature portraying us as the villains. But honestly, has there ever even been a precedent for _any_ of your technology trying to deliberately destroy you?"

"Nuclear weapons, E.M.P.s, computer viruses, just about any weapon we've invented." Kiyoko muttered back.

"I said _deliberately_ trying to destroy you." Deus replied. "I'm serious though! Even if I _could_ destroy humanity, what do I gain by it?"

"The others will come to understand your intentions." Dr. Kurosawa reassured the Ignis, blowing out a plume of smoke before writing himself a note on a sticky pad and attaching it to his computer.

"You always say that but they never do!" Deus huffed before pausing and looking at Dr. Kurosawa with a serious expression on her face. "Do you think the others, my creators, will be different? I did hurt them, after all. Not intentionally, of course, but I still did, when I was born."

"You of all people here, human or not, have shown by far the most concern and compassion for those kids than anyone else I can think of." Dr. Kurosawa replied, regarding Deus. "If anyone deserves their love and respect, it's you. Hopefully, between the Co-Linking Trials and your other projects, they will not even be able to resent you taking their senses in the first place."

"I really do wish I could have been born differently. It's awful to think that I've inadvertently caused my creators so much pain. Do most human children feel the same way towards their parents when they think about how much their births cost?"

Dr. Kurosawa snorted in derision.

"Most kids nowadays will be comfortable with living in their parent's basements until they're forty." He took a long draw on his cigarette. "But you do find, now and then, one's that try to give back to their parents what they were given as children. I just hope that your trials _do_ in fact, restore the children. If we could restore any of their senses or even bring back Chika…well…perhaps I'm being too optimistic."

"I'll do it." Kiyoko suddenly said.

Deus and Dr. Kurosawa turned to regard her.

"I'll stay and help you so long as those kids are with us." Kiyoko clarified. "I'm not going to quit. I'm not doing it for SoL's sake, not even for humanity's sake, but for the sake of the children. I don't know if I can do anything to help them recover, but perhaps I can still try to ease their pain."

"You are an admirable person, Dr. Taki." Deus observed. "I hope, one day, that you understand that."

"Get some rest, Dr. Taki, you too, Deus, even if, in your case, it only means thinking at 75% capacity." Dr. Kurosawa advised. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

 **Ending A/N: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we have liftoff! The series officially begins now! This story will move on to the more conventional update time of my other series, but along with  
"Signs of Renewal" and "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Abridged," I will be focusing a lot of time on this one, so stay tuned for more updates coming soon!**

 **QOTC: What was your reaction when you met Deus?**

 **And now on to review responses! (Two per person since I doubled up on chapters last time).**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 4 . Dec 31, 2018

Ah, yes...Katashi. I DO judge you for daring to pick an anime waifu avatar! That is degenerate trash! Why do you think I made Stephan, Asku, and Vladimir MANLY? Why I made sure Megumi was as flat as a board and with the face of a man!

Megumi: ...I hate you.

You deserve to die in the Co-Linking Trials! Even if you ARE a Mad Genius that would be more useful to SOL in that way rather than a lab-rat!

As for the Blackmarsh Trials...oh lord, three years. That is NOT how you treat potential assets! First you experiment on the trash, and *then* bring in a more high-quality specimen! Losing your sense of touch is rough though...god that's terrifying. Katashi's already going insane from it.

Also interesting to know of SOL's organization in this fic. Very fascinating, and excellently detailed to include board positions as well as pieces.

And now, for the question: I would probably cry in sheer horror, resigning myself to a fate that makes me wonder if death would be better or not...

 **Katashi: Wow, you'd cope with it that well, huh? Also, your avatar is a female spider! Don't pretend you didn't choose her for a reason!**

 **Dr. Kurosawa: Yeah, we tried testing on rats first…but that just ended up producing a rat Ignis.**

 **Rat Ignis: Calculating…top results…CHEESE!**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 5 . Dec 31, 2018

And now, Kyou...I remember this boi. He knows too much...

And King was CRYING? Welp, he is no longer an equal to Eri. He never cries! He's too insane for that!

Masami Eri: Yes, I am indeed a sublime existence, for I am God.

Lain: Substitute God *Zaps Eri to force him to become a lowly bridge bunny for SOL*

Akira: Thank you for your report ma'am.

Eri: ...I'm a guy.

My favorite Test Subject would have to be...hmm...Not Aina, for she is insane, not Katashi, for he is an otaku. Hiro is an MC and is thus bland, this leaves Kyou and Hibiki...I'll take Hibiki for now, but Kyou's a close second.

 **Hibiki: *Raises a skeptical eyebrow***

 **Kyou: *signing to Hibiki* That was a compliment, Hibiki.**

 **Katashi: And the kettle just called the teapot black again, not aware that the teapot is WAY cooler than the kettle ever was!**

 **And, if you REALLY want to know who I drew inspiration from (read "directly ripped off from") when making King's character, check out "The Way of Kings," "Words of Radiance," and "Oathbringer" by Brandon Sanderson. There's a certain genius or two in there I know you'd definitely appreciate, Epsilon.**

bladeWriter3 chapter 4 . Dec 31, 2018

...and SOL just turned into Shocker (Kamen Rider reference, look it up.) Interesting that you mention the World Legacy and related archetypes with the members of the Inner Circles (foreshadowing deck themes much?) Though that does mean SOL has a lot of people (King, Queen, 2 Rooks, Knights and Bishops of both colors for a total of 4 each), that's 14, plus the numerous pawns and however the black King and Queen pieces outside the board tie into this. At least as Security Chief, Akira is fairly involved, which could be important later on.

And to answer the question, I'd probably slap a B*tch.

 **Have to say that this is a pretty appropriate comparison in many ways. Also, if that was "foreshadowing" deck themes, then I have no idea what it looks like when I explicitly say something is so.**

 **Explicit Donny: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY YOU! HEY! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE INNER CIRCLE OF SOL TECHNOLOGIES USES ARCHETYPES RELATED TO THE WORLD LEGACY!**

 **And yes, SoL has A LOT of people and Akira IS involved, at least in the Outer Circle of SoL as Knight 2, though he's totally not an important character as he is basically Abridged Akira in this fanfic.**

 **Abridged Akira: I just ate a brick for breakfast!**

 **Emma: Please don't include him in this fic.**

bladeWriter3 chapter 5 . Dec 31, 2018

Hmm...whose is my favorite? Eh, I'd probably just turn into the dad friend and adopt them all anyway. I tend to do that with traumatized kids in case you hadn't noticed.

Yusaku: You didn't adopt me or any of the other Lost Incident Victims.

You are about as interesting as watching a grazing cow, Jin and Miyu aren't characters so much as they are plot points, I'd only take Soulburner and Specter's decks and leave the duelists, and Windy's Origin is non-existant!

All the Ignis: Got you there.

Biograph Magician: I'd take all of you in as my children. As for SOL however...*conjurors up a demonic axe-sword-lance hybrid before turning into a fallen angel (this isn't actually foreshadowing anything by the way)

*In a demonic Voice of Legion* THEY'D HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

Necrograph: Okay, finally starting to see the family resemblance.

Timegazer Magician *causally munching on popcorn*: Wait 'till we get to Haru's POV chapter, oh she is going to go all Hitotsuni on those guys.

Stargazer: *sigh* Why am I the normal one?

Reward: A Kick-A New Years.

 **"** **Jin and Miyu aren't characters so much as they are plot points…** **and Windy's Origin is non-existent!  
**  
 **Donny: *Contains alternate screams and evil laughs***

SakushiRyu chapter 4 . Jan 1

I honestly never thought not feeling pain is a good thing (this coming from a guy who doesn't even like taking painkillers), you can die before you know it. VRs are made for people to act like someone they can never be in real life, so if you're a girl online that doesn't bother me, Katashi.

The SOL hierarchy is a very cool idea, and whatever that Deus in the Recorder's Note is, it can't be good news since we're talking about SOL.

For the QOTC, I would hide together with Kyoko wherever she is, seeing how she's doing a great job at not being found so far.

 **Deus: Hey! What did I already say about the stereotype! At least get to know me for a few chapters before you write me off as a "bad news" genocidal terminator Skynet program!**

 **Kyoko: Okay, but if you're gonna hid with the Knights of Hanoi, you're gonna need to prove your worth.**

 **Specter: I like him.**

 **Kyoko: You just like him because you want to pull some sadistic plant-related prank on him, like the time you stuffed poison ivy in Dr. Genome's socks.**

 **Specter: Poison Ivy! Why I'd NEVER! Poison Oak is MUCH more potent!**

 **Dr. Genome: *Hopping back and forth from one foot to the other* MY DNA IS WAY TOO PAIN INTOLERANT!**

SakushiRyu chapter 5 . Jan 1

Wow, Kyou uses quite the lexicon... or maybe it's just me who had to open a vocabulary several times because he didn't know some words. For the QOTC, I'm still with Hiro, but knowing myself, my judgment will greatly change once we see all the decks they use. Keep up the good work!

 **Kyou: I don't mean to bloviate. I just happen to like using the best words to express myself, like a poet choosing to describe the sun as "radiant" rather than "bright."**

 **Katashi: But you just used "bloviate." By virtue of using "bloviate" you're bloviating.**

 **Kyou: Using one advanced vocabulary word in a single sentence hardly counts as bloviating.**

 **Katashi: You know, bloviate just starts to sound weird after you use it enough. Bloviate. Bloviate. Bloviate. Bloviate.**

 **Kyou: Stop that!**

 **And don't worry! Their decks and first duels are coming fairly soon!**

ThePLOThand chapter 4 . Jan 1

So, it's kind of like not having a sense of touch, and there's only five of them.  
Also, will we get a huge 6v5 duel of lost incident kids vs blackwater marsh tria at some point?  
If we do, I will never say anything about SOR's complicated duels ever again!  
QOTC: ...It's gonna sound edgy, but I'd probably broken beyond repair after those trials and probably be unable to resist, but I somehow survived it with the ability to care about other people, I would probably go crazy and retaliate

 **Hiro: It's time, Playmaker! The unnecessary battle everyone's been waiting for! All of us Blackmarsh Kids against all of you Hanoi Project Kids! You better believe we're not gonna hold back!**

 **Playmaker: You should expect the same from us. Miyu! Start things off for us! Show these Blackwater flunkies our power! Miyu?**

 **Miyu: *body lies limp on the ground***

 **Playmaker: Oh…right. Uhm…I guess its you guys' turn then?**

 **Hiro: About time! Chika! Show these bozos why they shouldn't have messed with us! Chika?**

 **Chika: *continues lying inside a life support machine***

 **Hiro: Uhm…well…back to you guys?**

 **Playmaker: You should have used our weakness to your advantage! Now we're gonna crush you! Jin! Show them…wait…uhm…guy who created the Wind Ignis…no…wait…**

 ***The sound of crickets breaks the awkward silence***

 **Soulburner: I get the feeling this wasn't all that well thought out.**

 **Yeah, I doubt that duel is going to happen, at least not at that scale. And yeah, most of the duels in Co-Linked will be 1 vs 1. Even the Blood Duel you just read about is going to consist of 1 vs 1 matchups, not a mess of everyone facing everyone else at once. It'll be simpler that way. SoR will remain the undisputed overlord of needless complexity.**

ThePLOThand chapter 5 . Jan 1

And I completely messed up that Projects name last time...  
But I still want to see that 6v5... We can leave out Jin and make it 5v5.  
And indeed, the final one is tasteless.  
QOTC: I'm gonna say Katashi, if just for the scene where he tries to create a dragon ruler deck, since the first fanfic that I got hooked onto had a dragon ruler MC.  
Sure, he may have been a gary stu, but I was young and easily impressionable by pure badassery and without it I wouldn't be here today.  
I mean, I wouldn't be dead, but I wouldn't read and write on this site.  
To bad Dragonfanatic10 has deleted his account...

 ***Shudders at the memories of the days when ALL decks were Dragon Rulers***

 **Yeah, already responded to the suggestion. There WILL be tension between the two groups, but not a 6 vs. 6, or even a 5 vs. 5. The Lost Incident kids are WAY too varied in their mental states and motivations for it to make sense for them all to come together, much less all against the Blackmarsh kids, who themselves aren't necessarily interested in fighting against the Lost Incident kids.**

 **Looking forward to your replies to this chapter! Let's have a great new year together!**


	7. Chapter 2: Wretched Machine

**Opening A/N: Well, it's been a little while. Been busy, been living, been dying a couple times. But that's okay, I've got unlimited lives…just not unlimited time. But I DID find the time to write this. Fair warning, this will be an…interesting chapter…to say the least, but I think you might just like it. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

42 61 73 65 20 43 6f 6e 73 63 69 6f 75 73 6e 65 73 73 20 44 61 74 61 20 49 6e 70 75 74 20 58 20 53 69 6d 75 6c 61 74 65 64 20 53 69 74 75 61 74 69 6f 6e 20 53 74 69 6d 75 6c 75 73 20 58 20 56 61 72 69 61 62 6c 65 20 45 6d 6f 74 69 6f 6e 61 6c 20 52 65 73 70 6f 6e 73 65 20 58 20 43 6f 67 6e 69 74 69 76 65 20 50 72 6f 63 65 73 73 69 6e 67 20 52 65 73 70 6f 6e 73 65 20 3d 20 31 20 6f 6e 65 20 62 69 6c 6c 69 6f 6e 74 68 20 56 61 72 69 61 62 6c 65 20 49 6e 74 65 6c 6c 69 67 65 6e 63 65 20 44 61 74 61

Where "I" represents "Independently Free-Thinking Entity of One Essential Base Attribute", "GH" represents "Genius Human Cognition Data", "OE" stands for "Summation of observed cognitive experience", and "VD" stands for "Variable Intelligence Data" the cost for producing one "I" can be expressed as: 

I = (GH / OE) X VD 

For a Free-Thinking Entity of two or more Essential Base Attributes, where "B" represents "Total Number of unique Base Attribute(s)", the cost of production can be expressed by the formula: 

(B)I = B((GH / OE) X VD) 

This same formula can, of course, be applied for the aforementioned formula with "B" being represented by 1. For the production of an "I" with "D" or "Total Attribute Inclusion", commonly referred simply as "DIVINE", it is necessary to calculate the total number of base attributes in existence. In this case, the total count comes to 6.

Therefore, the cost of production of DI can be calculated as: 

(6)I = 6((GH / OE) X VD)

Question: How will the correct humans with GH be discovered and harvested?

Answer: You must send your agents to discover the humans with high adaptability and drive to perform despite environmental opposition. Seek out those who let no obstacle inhibit their success and who invariably discover solutions to any problem they encounter. The subjects must be young in order for their minds to adapt to the harsh stimulus necessary for generating "I." Needless to say, these subjects must also pass a certain intelligence threshold. Tools for measuring intelligence already exist in the current world and methods are available for testing sample populations in a non-intrusive manner.

The most difficult aspect of this work will be ensuring that humans with GH of each correct base attribute are harvested. Humans are complex creatures and are capable of possessing multiple base attributes within their quantum identity matrix. Unfortunately, running the process on an individual with a highly diverse attribute spectrum will require extended time and trials to draw out the desired attribute before synthesizing that data into a pure "I." "Purer" subjects are, therefore, more desirable. Trial and error can be used to a certain measure, depending on how many humans you are willing to harvest before producing the quantity of "I" necessary to ultimately synthesize The Cognima.

As to how you will harvest the GH, that is easy. You just don't like the answer.

Question: What of individuals who share my abilities? Could most of those be considered GH?

Answer: In a previous query, you had already asked whether or not you should prioritize seeking out other individuals with your abilities. The answer remains the same as before. While psychic abilities are certainly fascinating, and you will not be able to help yourself when it comes to studying them, you should know that such abilities are useful only to a limited extent. Indeed, of the few psychic individuals who exist in this dimension, only a tiny fraction of those could be considered to be GH, with even a smaller fraction possessing a 'pure' base attribute. If GH with psychic abilities are discovered, you must not forget the purpose for which they are being harvested and treat them no differently than the other GH.

Question: After the process is complete and the GH produce the I…what will be left of the subjects?

Answer: Depending on the extent and precision of each execution of each separate trial, a range of possibilities exist. Most likely, the subjects will survive the process with a permanent mental link forming between themselves and their respective I. But in truth, this question is irrelevant. Production of The Cognima is the highest priority. Just as the switch operator in the moral dilemma must logically conclude that crushing his own child is ethically superior to allowing the train to instead crush five-hundred other individuals, so you must be willing to sacrifice some innocents for the good of all.

Oh, and one more thing before I forget. Controlling this body to write the formula is difficult enough without your wife getting in the way. Next time we speak, please find a way to get rid of her. Part of the formula had to be written on her wrist when she tried to stop you.

(Message translated from the cryptogram forcibly written on my wrist and arm during the night of the vision.)

 _All life will end._

(Kana Tokugawa Notes): _All life will end. This is the message he left me on that night, the one he forced into my skin after smashing me against the kitchen cabinet. Does he wonder that I doubt him when this is the message buried under all the talk of "saving humanity?" I wonder. Had I tried harder to stop him then, would everything be different? Or would I just be dead?_

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wretched Machine**

 _45 76 65 6e 74 20 4f 63 63 75 72 61 6e 63 65 3a 20 45 69 67 68 74 20 59 65 61 72 73 20 41 67 6f 2e 20 42 65 67 69 6e 6e 69 6e 67 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 2e 20_

 _Event Occurance: Eight Years Ago. Beginning Playback._

"Cooperative Duel Test number 396." Dr. Kurosawa hummed through the intercom before the young Aina, Chika, Hibiki, Hiromitsu, Katashi, and Kyou, all stepped forward and activated their duel disks. "The players will alternate turns in a tag-team format against a single A.I. opponent with Extreme life point advantage."

Behind the glass windows, Dr. Kurosawa observed the children as they prepared by drawing their opening hands and examining the very special cards they had each individually created using data from the network. The decks were still mostly incomplete, but the fact that they had actually managed to create some working cyberse cards, something that very few professional scientists within SoL were capable of doing, had greatly impressed the man who had adopted them. He had told them that with more hard work, their talents would one day enable them to benefit the entire world. That's why they were dueling now, to develop their talents enough to make a difference for all of humanity.

Today, Kyou would prove that he could be the hero everyone wanted, no, _needed_ him to be! He had dyed his hair and eyebrows red today. Passion and resolve. Yes, today was a day for those emotions. His siblings shared that same passion with him. They had all made a pact to work together to become heroes one day. Beating today's opponent would move them one step closer to completing that goal.

"Are you all ready for this?" Kyou asked his siblings.

Hiro silently nodded, a look of fierce determination on his face. Hibiki gave him a thumbs up, head bobbing up and down in rhythm to the music silently radiating from her headphones. Aina and Chika both smiled and nodded her heads in confirmation while Katashi…

"Wha-huh!? Where's my deck!?" Katashi exclaimed, flailing his arms about before falling on his knees and patting at the ground in a frantic search.

"Are you serious!?" Kyou snarled, taking a step toward Katashi before Chika held out her dark-skinned arm, stopping him.

Kyou looked down at Chika, who by far, was probably the most unique amongst them. Standing even shorter than Hibiki, Chika might have been able to disappear into the background were it not for the fact that she possessed such a striking appearance with her deep black skin, long white hair, and large round eyes the color of sapphires. Even standing more than a head shorter than Kyou, the little girl had a way of assuming a commanding presence amongst them, often acting as their leader, or in some somewhat annoying cases, mother.

"He's messing with you." Chika admonished, gently patting Kyou on the shoulder. "Don't encourage him."

"Awww, do you have to ruin it?" Katashi whined, getting up from the floor.

"It's time to test, Katashi." Chika replied. "There will be time to mess around later."

"If we're not forced to do another lame duel." Katashi grumbled.

"Listen to your sister, Katashi." Dr. Kurosawa called though a speaker.

Katashi mumbled a complaint but obeyed. Between the six children and a large dueling machine, a holographic duel field materialized, the Main Monster Zones, Spell/Trap Zones, and Extra Monster Zones labeled with various numbers and letters for convenience. From the perspective of the duel machine, from left to right, the Main Monster Zones were labeled M-A, M-B, M-C, M-D, and M-E, while the Spell/Trap Zones on its side were labeled ST-A, ST-B, ST-C, ST-D, and ST-E. From the perspective of the six children, from left to right, their Main Monster Zones were labeled M-1, M-2, M-3, M-4, and M-5, with the Spell/Trap Zones labeled in a similar pattern so that their M-1 and ST-1 was opposite to the dueling machine's M-E and ST-E, M-2 and ST-2 were opposite the duel machine's M-D and ST-D, and so on until their M-5 and ST-5 were opposite the machine's M-A and ST-A. In the middle of the two fields, the Extra Monster Zones were labeled according to the names of the zones directly across from them on either side, thus creating EX-B4 between M-B and M-4, and EX-D2 between M-D and M-2.

"DUEL!" Kyou, his siblings, and the machine declared in unison before the game commenced.

 **Aina, Chika, Hibiki, Hiromitsu, Katashi, and Kyou vs. EXTERMINATOR**

 **TURN 1! EXTERMINATOR**

 **16,000 LP**

 **5 card starting hand**

"Watashi no turn, draw." EXTERMINATOR droned before a set of five cards appeared in front of its bulky frame. Reaching out an immense robotic hand, it pressed one of the cards before tapping a zone on its built-in duel disk. "Masked Dragon Shoukan."

Materializing in front of the machine, a muscular dragon with sinewy red flesh and a deathly-white bone plate forming a mask over its face appeared to the field, wings unfolding before the dragon let out a small roar.

 **Masked Dragon / FIRE / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect** ** _/ ATK 1400_** **/ DEF 1100 / Location: M-C**

"Masked Dragon has the ability to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster with fifteen-hundred or less ATK from the deck when it is destroyed by battle." Hiromitsu silently whispered to himself. "It can even replace itself with another copy, making it an excellent tool for searching and thinning the deck."

"A dragon-based deck then." Chika concluded. "Though I am puzzled why it would choose to summon Masked Dragon in face-up attack position. My guess is that it's planning something more."

"Setting a card face-down in ST-C." EXTERMINATOR droned as a face-down materialized in its center Spell/Trap Zone. "Magic Card hasudo," it continued, placing a different card in ST-D Allure of Darkness. I draw two cards from my deck before banishing one DARK monster from my hand or sending all cards from my hand to the GY if I have no DARK monsters."

Two new holographic cards appeared in its hand.

"Due to the effect of Allure of Darkness, I banish Black Dragon Collapserpent from my hand." EXTERMINATOR declared before one of the cards in its hand burst into a cloud of sparks.

"It set the card face-down in its Spell/Trap Zone before activating allure of darkness." Hiro mused to himself. "This means it did not have a DARK monster in its hand at the time Allure of Darkness was activated. It wanted that face-down card out of the hand in case it didn't draw a DARK monster."

"Which also means that that card must be very powerful." Aina agreed.

Kyou nodded with his siblings. That their robotic opponent would use a powerful deck would be no surprise. For the past several years, he and his siblings had been pitted against progressively more difficult opponents in both individual and team duels. No doubt EXTERMINATOR would try to crush them right off the bat. Kyou, however, did not intend to let the robot get away with that.

"Appear my circuit." EXTERMINATOR continued, stretching out one of its robotic hands. "The summoning condition is one Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Monster. I set the Level 3 Masked Dragon in the Bottom Left Link Marker."

Above the machine's head, a link circuit appeared. Transforming into a twister of red energy, Masked Dragon merged with the bottom left link marker, energizing the circuit before a new monster emerged from the circuit."

"Link Shoukan." EXTERMINATOR declared. "Link one. Drifting Dragon."

Slowly gliding down to the field, a petit green dragon with folded wings that looked like a pair of paper airplanes appeared.

 **Drifting Dragon / WIND / Link: Bottom Left / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-B4**

"Drifting Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR continued. "I discard Eclipse Wyvern in order to increase Drifting Dragon's ATK by the ATK of the monster discarded for this effect while enabling Drifting Dragon to attack directly this turn."

Unfolding its wings, Drifting Dragon launched itself into the air, body glowing with power as its effect activated.

 **Drifting Dragon: 500 + 1600 = 2100 ATK**

"That doesn't look good." Katashi exclaimed.

"It can't attack on its first turn." Hiro mused to himself. "Clearly, its real strategy was to send Eclipse Wyvern to its graveyard.

Sure enough, EXTERMINATOR confirmed this with its next words.

"Eclipse Wyvern's effect. Since it was sent to the graveyard, I banish Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my deck."

"And if it banishes Eclipse Wyvern from the graveyard, it can add that banished card to the hand." Chika commented.

"Which, in this case, is one of the most versatile Dragon support monsters in the game." Aina added, sounding a little worried.

"We can handle that monster." Chika reassured her sister. "I'm just trying to figure out what EXTERMINATOR's end game is.

"Uh…winning?" Katashi guessed.

"Probably." Chika patiently replied. "But how is it going to do it?"

Katashi opened his mouth to reply but Kyou jabbed him with his elbow.

"Don't say, 'by reducing our life points to zero.'" Kyou growled. "I know you're just trying to annoy Chika."

"I didn't say anything!" Katashi complained.

"You were going to." Kyou mumbled before turning his attention back to the duel machine. Every team needed its members to fulfill certain roles. Chika was pretty much their leader. He and Hiro were strategists. Aina and Hibiki generally fulfilled something of a support role in their group, while Katashi…was the silly mascot at best, annoying monkey-wrench at worst. Kyou hoped to the Egyptian Gods that Katashi wouldn't take their first turn, or worse yet, go right after his turn.

"Foolish Burial activate." EXTERMINATOR continued. "I send Black Dragon Collapserpent to the graveyard. And now, since there is a LIGHT and DARK monster in the graveyard, I banish Eclipse Wyvern and Black Dragon Collapserpent from the graveyard in order to Special Summon Darkflare Dragon."

Suddenly appearing to the field through a black hole, a larger dragon that looked like a grown-up version of Collapserpent appeared to EXTERMINATOR's field.

 **Darkflare Dragon / DARK / Level 5 / Dragon / Effect /** ** _ATK 2400_** **/ Location: M-D**

"Eclipse Wyvern's effect. Since it was banished from the graveyard, I add Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand." The machine continued. "Furthermore, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's summoning condition. I banish Darkflare Dragon in order to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Fading away with a roar, EXTERMINATOR's Darkflare Dragon left the field before a larger metallic dragon with burning red eyes and jewels on its wings appeared in its place.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon / DARK / Level 10 / Dragon / Effect /** ** _ATK 2800_** **/ DEF 2400 / Location: M-C**

"So is that it then?" Katashi asked, looking up at the towering dragon. "Is that what it was going for?"

"Doubtful." Hiro mumbled to himself before taking out a notepad and a set of colored pencils and quietly sketching. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is used to Special Summon other dragons. What is it trying to summon?"

"Activating magic card, Pot of Desires." EXERMINATOR continued. "I banish the top ten cards of my deck face-down before drawing two cards."

It paused as ten holographic cards appeared from its duel disk before vanishing into the air, followed by two new cards which it added to its hand before immediately continuing.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect." It continued. "I Special Summon White Dragon Wyvernbuster from my hand."

Appearing to the field next to Darkness Metal Dragon was a new dragon about the size of Collapserpent, but with scales of white instead of the other monster's black.

 **White Dragon Wyvernbuster / LIGHT / Level 4 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 1700 /** ** _DEF 1800_** **/ Location: M-D**

"Appear, my circuit." EXTERMINATOR declared, raising a hand into the air as a new Link Circuit appeared above the field. "The summoning conditions are two dragon-type monsters. I set White Dragon Wyvernbuster and Drifting Dragon in the Upper Right and Bottom Link Markers."

Roaring in unison, the two dragons transformed into two twisters of light, one gold and one green, before slamming into the Upper Right and Bottom Link Markers of the Link Circuit.

"Link Shoukan." EXTERMINATOR declared. "Come forth. Link two. Dimension Fuse Dragon."

Materializing from the link circuit was an odd semi-transparent dragon whose body seemed to be bisected by a swirling multi-colored portal at its center, its top and bottom halves sticking out of the portal at slightly different points so that the two halves were unaligned.

 **Dimension Fuse Dragon / LIGHT / Links: Upper Right, Bottom / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 100 / Link – 2 / Location: EX-B4**

"Wyvernburster's effect." EXTERMINATOR declared. "Normally, if this card were sent to the graveyard, I could add one Black Dragon Collapserpent from my deck to my hand. However, no additional copies exist in my deck at this time, so the effect resolves without incident."

"One of the weaknesses of Pot of Desires." Hiro mused to himself, quietly making a sketch of EXTERMINATOR's new monster.

"Dimension Fuse Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR continued, not seeming to care. "Once per turn, I can banish one Dragon-Type monster from the graveyard in order to add one 'Fusion' Magic or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I use this effect to banish Masked Dragon from the graveyard and add Dragon's Reflection Fusion from my deck to my hand."

Both halves of its body sinking into the center of its portal, Dimension Fuse Dragon briefly disappeared before its upper body reappeared with the phantasmal form of Masked Dragon, which it shoved back inside its portal before its lower half reappeared with a card clutched in its lower claws. Transferring to EXTERMINATOR's hand, the magic card, which depicted Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon staring into the depths of the mirror from Dragon's Mirror while their reflections fused together, briefly revealed itself to the children before getting shuffled into the machine's hand.

"Pot of Acquisitiveness's effect." EXTERMINATOR continued, activating the last card in its hand. "I shuffle three of my banished face-down cards into the deck in order to draw one card."

Three of the banished cards briefly reappeared to shuffle themselves into the deck slot before a new card appeared in EXTERMINATOR's hand.

"Here it comes." Chika warned. "It's making its move."

"Magic Card activate, Dragon's Reflection Fusion." EXTERMINATOR declared, activating the card it had added to its hand. "This card enables me to Fusion Summon one Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck by returning my banished Dragon-Type Monsters to the graveyard as Fusion Materials. Using this effect, I return my banished Masked Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, two copies of Black Dragon Collapserpent, and Darkflare Dragon to the graveyard in order to fusion summon."

"Five fusion materials!?" Katashi exclaimed.

"It has _that_ card in its deck." Kyou murmured, fully aware of what it had to be summoning. It was a card he had only ever heard of and never seen anyone actually summon.

In the center of the duel field, the phantasmal images of Masked Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, the two Black Dragon Collapserpents, and Darkflare Dragon appeared before dissolving into particles. Masked Dragon dissolved into a cloud of red particles, Eclipse Wyvern into gold particles, the two Collapserpents into blue and green, and Darkflare into deep black particles.

"Ferocious Dragons, merge your five heads together to create a new terror." EXTERMINATOR chanted. "Yuugo Shoukan. Arawayo. Level twelve. Five-Headed Dragon."

Swirling together, the particles merged together into the center of a singularity before suddenly reforming into an utterly colossal new monster. Attached to a massive muscular dragon body with gold scales, Five-Headed Dragon, as its name implied, possessed five heads, the one in its center sporting horns and scales the same earthy-gold as its body, while the other four heads flanking the center head each possessing their own unique attributes, one with metallic scales and green eyes, one with pitch-black scales and red eyes, one with fish-like fins and blue scales, and one made of pure flame. Rearing its collection of heads back, the dragon let out an ear-splitting roar, causing the duel room to vibrate with its volume.

 **Five-Headed Dragon / DARK / Level 12 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 5000_** **/ DEF 5000 / Location: M-B**

Kyou stared up at the utterly immense monster, eyes wide with wonder. Then, he smiled.

"That's it?" Kyou asked with a smirk. "That monster's just a five-thousand ATK beatstick. We can take that down with a simple Hammer Shot or Fissure if we clear out the weaker monsters first."

"It is fairly simple to deal with." Hiro agreed, idly sketching on his note pad. "Great artwork though. I wonder if they'll let me take a sketch of it while it's standing still…"

"Why would you think that that thing is pretty?" Aina asked with a look of disgust.

"It doesn't have to be pretty to be good art." Hiro shrugged, sketching a few more lines.

"I'd like to ride it." Katashi said to himself.

"You're an idiot." Kyou retorted. "Besides, we'll be sending it to the graveyard pretty soon so-"

He cut off when Chika stepped forward, a distant look in her eyes as she stared at EXTERMINATOR open-mouthed.

"That's not what it was going for." Chika whispered, a vein faintly pulsing at her temple. "I can sense…something else."

Everyone turned to Chika, even Hibiki, who was only half paying attention to the duel. Usually, when Chika's abilities kicked in, something serious was going to happen.

"Eclipse Wyvern's effect." EXTERMINATOR declared. "Since it was sent to the graveyard, I banish Arkbrave Dragon from my deck. Furthermore, I activate the second effect of Dimension Fuse Dragon. Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one Dragon-Type Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing this card and dragon-type monsters I control as Fusion Materials."

"A second fusion summon." Hiro murmured to himself. "So, it's real plan is to…"

He trailed off as Chika took another step forward, eyes glowing with a faint blue light.

"It has a stronger ace monster in its Extra Deck." Chika confirmed. "I can sense it."

Roaring, five-headed Dragon dissolved into a cloud of multi-colored dust, which emptied into the singularity at the center of Dimension Fuse Dragon before the smaller dragon sank into its own portal, which grew in size before EXTERMINATOR began a new summon chant.

"Tyrannical Dragon with Five Heads, merge into the vortex of the other-worldly dragon to unleash a new cosmic horror. Yuugo shoukan. Arawayo. Level twelve. Six-Headed Dragon."

From the depths of the swirling portal, six dragon heads emerged. Five looked like the original five from Five-Headed Dragon, though they looked slightly larger, stronger, and more stylized than their counterparts, while the sixth, a glowing dragon head that looked more like a constellation than an actual head, with pale pearl eyes, glowing starry scales against a black skin, and a large white unicorn horn, was a new addition. Slowly, the entire glowing golden body of the titanic dragon body emerged from the portal before unfurling two pairs of massive wings and wagging three tails in the air.

 **Six-Headed Dragon / DARK / Level 12 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 5000_** **/ DEF 5000 / Location: EX-B4**

"Oh, so _that's_ what it was going for." Katashi gulped, staring up at the dragon, which was even larger than the original Five-Headed Dragon.

"Now _that's_ something to draw." Hiro mused to himself before flipping over a page in his notebook and quickly sketching.

"I don't get it." Aina admitted, looking at the monster's stats. "It's exactly the same as Five-Headed Dragon, minus its appearance. What was the point of summoning it?"

"It must have a better effect." Kyou found himself whispering. Off to the side, he noticed Chika nod her head in agreement. As if in confirmation of this, EXTERMINATOR began speaking again.

"Six-Headed Dragon is unaffected by the effects of Magic and Trap Cards."

"Well, there goes taking it out with Hammer Shot." Katashi mumbled, the others nodding in agreement.

"In addition," EXTERMINATOR continued, "Six-Headed Dragon gains five-hundred ATK and DEF for every Dragon-Type Monster in my graveyard. In my graveyard, I have Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, two Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, and White Dragon Wyvernbuster."

Unfurling its immense wings, Six-Headed Dragon began glowing with multi-colored energy, its ATK rising in response.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 5000 + (500 X 7) = 8500 ATK / 8500 DEF**

"That…could be a problem." Hiro thoughtfully remarked, looking up at the monster while sucking on his colored pencil.

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR concluded.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 16,000 LP / 1 card in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in M-C and Six-Headed Dragon with 8500 ATK and DEF in EX-B4.**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, two Black Dragon Collapserpents, Darkflare Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon.**

 **Additional Notes: Arkbrave Dragon is banished by the effect of Eclipse Wyvern.**

 **Turn 2: Team HEX (Kyou)**

 **1000 LP**

 **Extreme Disadvantage Tag Duel Rule: Start with 2 cards in the hand.**

Swallowing his initial burst of fear at the sight of EXTERMINATOR's immense monster, Kyou took a step forward before drawing two cards for his opening hand as per the rules of their full disadvantage tag duel. He was about to begin his turn when Katashi interrupted.

"Why did we have to go with Team HEX?" Katashi whined. "Cyberninjas would have been way cooler."

"It was put to a vote." Kyou replied, rolling his eyes at the unimportant remark. "We all agreed to it."

"You mean you guys agreed to it." Katashi muttered. "I mean, what does 'HEX' even mean?"

"It's Greek for six." Hiro idly replied, not seeming to really be paying attention to the conversation.

"And there are six of us, so…" Aina shrugged.

"It still sounds stupid." Katashi complained.

"You sound stupid." Kyou retorted, annoyed that Katashi had chosen to focus on the team name of all things. Didn't he get how serious this duel was? They were _supposed_ to be proving their skills to Dad and SoL so that they could protect V.R.A.I.N.S. Not show everyone how childish they were!

"Well you sound stupidider!" Katashi shot back.

"That's not even a word, stupid." Kyou replied.

"HEY!" Katashi griped.

"Uhm, Guys?" Aina called, sounding worried. She didn't like it when there was a confrontation, especially amongst her siblings.

"Look, you got outvoted, so just deal with it!" Kyou argued.

"Easy for you to say!" Katashi replied.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME LISTEN!?" Hibiki complained, ripping off her headphones before glaring at her brothers.

Off to the side, Hiro glanced behind him, up to where their dad was silently taking notes. Dr. Kurosawa was frowning slightly, but he didn't make a move to stop the fighting.

Hearing the commotion, Chika blinked, the eerie blue glow from her eyes getting extinguished before she turned to her siblings and stared at them with a calm expression, finger pointing up at Six-Headed Dragon. Noticing her stare, Katashi and Kyou stopped their arguing to look at her.

"We'll talk about the team name later." Chika told them. "For now, let's focus on winning."

"Sorry, Chika." Katashi mumbled.

Embarrassed, Kyou turned back towards the machine, trying desperately to hide the blush, which was steadily turning his face as red as his hair and eyebrows.

"B-boku no turn!" Kyou stammered, "Draw!"

A third card appeared in Kyou's hand. Quickly scanning the cards in his hand, Kyou nodded before making his move.

"Summoning a monster, arawayo, Yokairei Hellion Hound!" Kyou declared, slamming a card into the center of his duel disk.

Appearing through a hexagonal portal, the first Cyberse Monster Kyou had managed to create from the network, a large Doberman-like monster with disconnected canine joints with balls of flame blazing in place of where the knees should have been, a fanged mouth with fire bursting from the gaps in the teeth, and a long wispy tail with a ball of flame at its end, landed on the field before crouching in front of Kyou and growling up at Six-Headed Dragon like a Chihuahua confronting a lion. Bits of the monster's fur rose off of its body in streams of mist, exposing a translucent body made up of grid squares like the base of a computer-generated image, before new patches of fur grew over the exposed patches. On Kyou's duel disk and the duel disks of his siblings, the monster zone labeled M-3 was filled with a holographic image of the card.

 **Yokairei Hellion Hound / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Flip / Effect /** ** _ATK 1900_** **/ DEF 300 / Location: M-3**

Kyou smiled at the appearance of his loyal companion. He had only managed to create a few cards from the network. None of his siblings, save for Chika who had made an entire Extra Deck of Cyberse Monsters with a full deck to accompany them, had managed to create more than ten cards from the network, and nobody but Chika had managed to create one Extra Deck monster. This made Hellion Hound especially dear to Kyou's heart as it was not only the first card he had successfully created, but one of the hardest for him to create. Most people assumed that working cards could just be created out of whole cloth, like a fan making fan-art canon. Fortunately, that was not the case. There were strict and complex rules when it came to creating and programming complex cards, which was a good thing, otherwise any competent hacker could have given themselves an entire deck of any over-powered insta-win cards they wanted.

Hellion Hound was by no means over-powered, but it _was_ strong!

"Yokairei Hellion Hound no kouka!" Kyou declared, stroking the misty fur near the studded dog collar around Hellion Hound's neck. The cyberse dog craned its neck back and began growling appreciatively at this as part of its A.I programming, another reason it was difficult to create new cards, though in this case, Kyou was grateful he had put in the work as the card had almost become like an artificial pet. "When it is Normal Summoned, I can add one 'Yokairei' Magic or Trap Card from my deck to my hand! I use this effect now to add Yokairei Mummy from my deck to my hand! Hellion Hound, FETCH!"

In response to the command, Hellion Hound jerked forward, jumping into the air before suddenly vanishing in a puff of pixelated mist and smoke. Seconds later, Hellion Hound reappeared in front of Kyou, a small wooden box with a fox head engraved into the front. Opening the box, Kyou caused a holographic menu of his deck to appear in front of him. He scrolled through the options, finding the aforementioned Yokairei Mummy and tapping on it. A holographic image of the card formed in the air in front of him before transferring to his hand.

"Setting three cards face-down!" Kyou declared, setting a card in ST-2, ST-3, and ST-4. "Turn end! During the End-Phase Yokairei Mummy's effect activates and it is set face-down! Hellion Hound, ROLL OVER!"

In reply, Hellion Hound rolled onto its belly, all four paws in the air and flaming tongue lolling out of its mouth, before morphing into a face-down card. Stepping back, Kyou looked down at this field, smiling in satisfaction. He had prepared well. In ST-2, he had Yokairei Mummy. That and Hellion Hound would be able to provide plenty of defense against EXTERMINATOR's attacks. In ST-3, he had Bottomless Trap Hole to disrupt the summon of a powerful monster. Lastly and most importantly, he had set Call of the Haunted in ST-4, an all-purpose Special Summoning tool that could bring back his Hellion Hound or any other monster one of his team mates lost to the graveyard. All he needed to do now was stand against EXTERMINATOR during its turn and his next teammate should be able to use the board he had set up to their advantage.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Kyou: 1000 LP / 0 cards in his hand**

 **Field: Controls a set "Yokairei Hellion Hound" in M-3, a set card in ST-2, a set card in ST-3, and a set card in ST-4**

 **Graveyard: No cards in the graveyard**

 **Banished: No cards banished**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 16,000 LP / 1 card in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in M-C and Six-Headed Dragon with 8500 ATK and DEF in EX-B4.**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, two Black Dragon Collapserpents, Darkflare Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon.**

 **Additional Notes: Arkbrave Dragon is banished by the effect of Eclipse Wyvern.**

 **…**

 **Turn 3: EXTERMINATOR**

 **16,000 LP**

 **1 card in its hand**

"My turn. Draw." Exterminator droned, a card appearing in its hand before it stretched its hand towards its immense fusion monster. "Six-Headed Dragon's effect. During either player's turn, Six-Headed Dragon can banish a Dragon-Type Monster from the graveyard in order to make itself immune to battle destruction by and unaffected by the effects of monsters with the same attribute as the monster banished for this effect. I banish the Eclipse Wyvern in my graveyard in order to make Six-Headed Dragon immune to LIGHT."

From the graveyard, a phantasmal image of Eclipse Wyvern appeared before the titanic constellation head of Six-Headed Dragon reached down and snapped up the phantom image in one gulp. Moments later, the dragon began glowing with golden light.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 8000 ATK / Unaffected by the effects of LIGHT monsters / Cannot be destroyed by battle with a LIGHT monster**

"Well…on the bright side…it's ATK dropped…a little." Katashi nervously commented.

"Yes, but now it's not only immune to Magic and Trap cards," Aina exclaimed, "but it's completely immune to any LIGHT monsters we have!"

"But my Hellion Hound is FIRE." Kyou replied. "So, it won't be unaffected by Hellion Hound's effects."

"It's not looking for protection." Chika observed.

"Right." Kyou quickly replied. "I know what it's really doing."

And he did. There was another very good reason to banish Eclipse Wyvern.

"Eclipse Wyvern's effect." EXTERMINATOR continued. "Since it is banished I add Arkbrave Dragon to my hand. And now, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. I Special Summon Arkbrave Dragon from my hand."

Rearing back its head and unfurling its wings, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon opened up a portal in the air through which Arkbrave Dragon, a slender dragon with thin wings, appeared before dropping onto the field.

 **Arkbrave Dragon / LIGHT / Level 7 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 2400 / Location: M-D**

"It's proliferating quite the army of dragons." Hiro idly observed, adding a few more lines of sketching to his depiction of Six-Headed Dragon.

"That's a nice vocabulary word." Chika commented. "Proliferate. I'll have to use it more often."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're so smart." Katashi mumbled. "I'd be even gladder were it not for the fact that THAT DRAGON ARMY IT'S _PROLIFERATING_ IS GONNA TRY AND KILL US!"

"Stop panicking!" Kyou growled. "I've prepared for this! Trap Hasudo! Bottomless Trap Hole! I destroy Arkbrave Dragon and banish it!"

Beneath the slender dragon, a gigantic hole suddenly appeared before a demented goblin with glowing red eyes reached up and grabbed the dragon, dragging it down into the depths.

"That was actually kinda clever." Hibiki commented, not looking up as she scrolled through some music on her phone. "Arkbrave Dragon gains powerful effects from being summoned from the graveyard, so by using Bottomless Trap Hole, you not only destroyed it, but made it so that it's not a threat for later. I'm surprised you thought to do that."

"Thanks." Kyou replied before secretly adding, "I think?"

EXTERMINATOR, however, recovered quickly.

"I activate the magic card, Dragon Burial, to ST-C by discarding Kidmodo Dragon. Once per turn, Dragon Burial allows me to send one Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Dragon Ice to the graveyard with the effect of Dragon Burial."

In front of EXTERMINATOR, two black graveyard portals appeared before the two cards sank into their depths. With more dragons in the graveyard, Six-Headed Dragon began glowing with more energy.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9000 ATK**

"That's not good for us." Katashi groaned.

"More importantly," Hiro observed, "It's managed to put a monster of almost every attribute in its graveyard, which will mean it will be very difficult to defeat."

"Thanks for your optimism." Katashi growled.

"But I wasn't being optimistic." Hiro replied, blinking with confusion.

"I KNOW!" Katashi hissed.

"Then why…?" Hiro began before Chika put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarcasm." She whispered.

"Oh." Hiro mouthed, before returning to his sketch.

"Battle." EXTERMINATOR continued, "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack the face-down monster. Inferno Darkness Metal Blast."

Throwing back its head, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon launched a burst of black-red fire into Kyou's field, obliterating Kyou's Hellion Hound, which whimpered in pain before puffing into mist. Kyou flinched at the destruction of his monster.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, buddy."_ He thought. _"I'll bring you back."_

He glanced down at his set Call of the Haunted and then back up at Six-Headed Dragon. Yes. With Call of the Haunted, his next teammate could bring his monster back next turn. What was even better was the fact that with Hellion Hound's effect, it could flip back face-down, enabling it to become independent of Call of the Haunted's negative effects. For now, he just had to hold out against Six-Headed Dragon.

"Six-Headed Dragon, direct attack." EXTERMINATOR commanded. "Hex Flame Horror."

"Told you it was a stupid name. It's the same name for that stupid dragon's attack!" Katashi moaned as the six immense dragon heads reared back before unleashing six different attacks from each of the mouths, one made of pure flame from the FIRE head, one of water from the WATER head, one of shadow from the DARK head, a tornado from the WIND head, a blast of molten sand from the EARTH head, and a beam of pure light from the LIGHT head. All six blasts converged on Kyou, who tapped on another of his face-downs.

"Yokairei Mummy hasudo!" Kyou declared, as his face-down flipped up to reveal the image of a humanoid being with a body made up of a computer-generated grid wrapped in mist and gauze with lines of circuitry embedded in the fabric. "I summon Yokairei Mummy in attack position as an effect monster! Come forth!"

From the picture of the Trap Card, a blast of mist appeared before the Mummy depicted on the card appeared, hands outstretched in a defensive posture. Gauze flying from the wrists of the mummy, the creature created a barrier of linen in front of itself and Kyou, which deflected the blast from Six-Headed Dragon.

 **Yokairei Mummy / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 1800_** **/ DEF 1000 / Location: M-3**

"Thanks buddy." Kyou whispered to another of the cards he had managed to create, this one just a few months after finishing Hellion Hound. In reply, the mummy turned its expressionless face to Kyou before laboriously nodding, mist streaming from in between the gaps in its gauze.

EXTERMINATOR remained undeterred.

"Six-Headed Dragon, destroy Yokairei Mummy." It ordered. "Hex Flame Horror."

"We're dead." Katashi groaned.

The six heads unleashed a second flurry of attacks from their gaping maws, the attacks connecting once again with the mummy's linen barrier before completely destroying it. However, when the smoke cleared, Kyou was still standing.

 **Kyou: 1000 LP**

"Wait…what?" Katashi asked, looking up in surprise.

"Yokairei Mummy's effect." Kyou explained. "When it is Special Summoned in attack position, the next time I would take damage, that damage is negated. You can't do anything else now."

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR concluded in agreement.

 **Turn 4: Team HEX (Katashi)**

 **1000 LP**

 **2 cards for starting hand**

"Oh, so it's my turn now?" Katashi asked, nervously looking up at the screen.

Kyou visibly flinched.

No!

"Don't worry, you'll do well." Chika reassured him. "You know what we do when facing strong monsters."

Katashi scrunched up his eyebrows, visibly thinking, before remembering something.

"Yeah! That's right! I think I know what to do! Boku no turn! Draw!"

He began examining the cards in his hand.

"Let's see…Electromagnetic Turtle, Protogen Subject B4, Double-…"

"Don't say what your cards are out-loud!" Kyou hissed.

"Ulp!" Katashi gulped before hastily grabbing a card from his hand and activating it. "Magic Card, Double Cyclone, hasudo! I destroy Dragon Burial and the face-down card on our field!"

Kyou's jaw dropped in horror as the effect of Katashi's card kicked in, conjuring a pair of cyclones which descended to the field, obliterating EXTERMINATOR's Magic Card while also destroying his own call of the haunted.

"You…you…!" Kyou sputtered, visibly enraged.

"What!?" Katashi exclaimed.

"You…!" Kyou repeated, unable to find any more words.

"Seriously, what?" Katashi replied, looking confused.

"Just keep playing." Chika advised. "Don't worry. We'll win this. We're here to support each other."

She glanced at Kyou, who backed away, still quietly fuming.

Gulping nervously, Katashi took a deep breath before continuing his turn.

"Uhm, since I control no cards, I Special Summon my ace monster! Come forth! Protogen Subject – B4!"

Appearing in front of Katashi was a tall pale physically fit teenage girl with large brown eyes and short hair the same color. She wore a tight crème-colored bodysuit and had bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, chest, neck, and most of her face. Certain parts of her body looked like they had been replaced or augmented with cybernetics such as her left hand, left eye which was projecting a small holographic screen, and her spinal column, which had blinking spikes sticking out of the jumpsuit.

 **Protogen Subject – B4 / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 1800 /** ** _DEF 1000_** **/ Location: M-2**

"Have I seen that girl before?" Hiro asked, flipping over a page of his notebook to begin sketching the monster.

"Oh my gosh!" Aina exclaimed, looking surprised. "It's the main character from 'Mechanical Angel Ma-!'"

"SHUT UP!" Katashi bellowed, hastily clamping his hound over Aina's mouth. Aina narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

"Protogen Subject – B4's effect!" Katashi continued, before anyone else could ask any more questions. "If she is normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'Protogen' monster from my deck with its effects negated! Come, Protogen Blaster!"

Raising her left hand to her face, B4 projected a holographic control screen before typing in a command with her right hand. A moment later, a mechanical drop pod appeared from the sky before crashing next to her and opening up to reveal a black robotic drone with a flat hexagonal top, rectangular body with a red central face camera, and two pairs of purple cannons attached to robotic arms underneath and to the sides of the main body. The borders of the hexagonal top lighting up, the drone activated before hovering next to B4.

 **Protogen Blaster / DARK / Level 3 / Cyberse / Union / Effect / ATK 1600 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-3 / Effects Negated**

"Six-Headed Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR declared, causing Katashi to jump in surprise, "I banish Black Dragon Collapserpent from the graveyard in order to make Six-Headed Dragon immune to DARK."

The dragon head with black scales and red eyes swallowed a phantasmal image of Collapserpent before the dragon began glowing with black energy.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 8500 ATK / Unaffected by the effects of and cannot be destroyed in battle by a DARK monster**

"It knows about Protogen Blaster's effect." Hiro commented, adding a few more lines to his sketch.

"Looks like we won't be destroying Six-Headed Dragon with blaster's graveyard effect." Chika agreed.

"That's okay." Katashi reassured everyone. "I've got something else planned. It's just like you said. We can't beat this monster yet, so we need to fight around it! Appear! The Circuit of Advancement! The summoning condition is one Union Monster! I set Protogen Launcher in the top link marker!"

Transforming into a spiral of purple energy, Protogen Blaster shot up into the top link marker before activating the circuit.

"Link Shoukan!" Katashi declared, "Appear! The weapon of the new era! Link one! Link-Line Rocket Launcher!"

Descending from the link circuit was a large blue futuristic hand-held Stinger Missile Launcher which hovered in the air a set of quadcopter rotors.

 **Link-Line Rocket Launcher / EARTH / Link: Top / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-D2**

"Protogen Blaster's effect!" Katashi declared as a black graveyard portal opened up in front of him. "If it is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can discard one card from my hand in order to destroy one card on the field! I discard Electromagnetic Turtle from my hand in order to destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

A set of cannon shots erupted from the depths of the portal before arcing in the air and slamming into Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon stumbled for a moment before exploding into a cloud of dust.

"Six-Headed Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR declared in response. "Six-Headed Dragon gains an additional five-hundred ATK."

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9000 ATK**

Katashi gulped nervously, staring up at the immense dragon, which had grown even stronger.

"Keep going." Chika encouraged. "You know what to do."

Katashi nodded before continuing.

"Link-Line Rocket Launcher's effect!" Katashi continued, stretching his hand towards his link monster, "Once per turn, I can equip Link-Line Rocket Launcher to another monster I control so that it is in the same column as the equipped monster. I equip Link-Line Rocket Launcher to Protogen Subject – B4, placing it in ST-2 so that it is in the same column as B4!"

Leaping forward with superhuman strength, B4 grabbed Link-Line Rocket Launcher by the handle, causing the rocket launcher to retract its rotors and allow B4 to carry it as a normal weapon. Leaping back to her monster zone, B4 crouched in front of Katashi, leveling the immense weapon towards EXTERMINATOR.

"Link-Line Rocket Launcher's additional effect!" Katashi continued, "Once per turn, if it is equipped to a monster in defense position, it can inflict one-thousand damage to my opponent's life points. EKAY! Direct Line Damage!"

Squeezing the trigger slightly, B4 sighted a laser pointer on EXTERMINATOR before fully squeezing the trigger, firing a rocket directly into EXTERMINATOR.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 16,000 – 1000 = 15,000 LP**

Katashi smiled at his success.

"We might not be able to defeat Six-Headed Dragon, but we can defeat the duelist." Katashi explained. "You're going down, EXTERMINATOR! Turn end!"

EXTERMINATOR spun its head around, regarding Katashi with one of its many large circular red robotic eyes. Katashi yelped in surprise before backing away.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Katashi: 1000 LP / 0 cards in his hand**

 **Field: Controls Protogen Subject – B4 in M-2 equipped with Link-Line Rocket Launcher in ST-2**

 **Graveyard: Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Electromagnetic Turtle, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 15,000 LP / 0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 9000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4.**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern**

 **…**

 **Turn 4: EXTERMINATOR**

 **15,000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand.**

"My turn. Draw." EXTERMINATOR declared, robotic eyes still fixated on Katashi, who looked like he was just about ready to wet himself. "I normal summon Masked Dragon to M-A."

Off to the side of the machine, a second copy of the red dragon appeared, letting out a small draconic roar as it unfolded its wings.

 **Masked Dragon / FIRE / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect /** ** _ATK 1400_** **/ DEF 1100 / Location: M-A**

"Battle." EXTERMINATOR declared. "Masked Dragon, attack Protogen Subject – B4."

Lashing its head forward, Masked Dragon unleashed a stream of flame towards Protogen Subject – B4. Visibly panicking, Katashi reflexively stretched his hand forward as if hoping to block the attack with his sheer will.

Fortunately, he was able to, instead, activate an effect in response.

"Electromagnetic Turtle's effect!" Katashi declared. "I banish this card from my graveyard in order to negate the attack and end the Battle-Phase!"

Appearing in front of Katashi's monster was a large robotic turtle with a heavy metallic shell. The flames hit harmlessly against the monster's shell before the robotic turtle faded away.

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR declared, causing Katashi to visibly sigh with relief.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Katashi: 1000 LP / 0 cards in his hand**

 **Field: Controls Protogen Subject – B4 in M-2 equipped with Link-Line Rocket Launcher in ST-2**

 **Graveyard: Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Electromagnetic Turtle**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 15,000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 9000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4 and Masked Dragon in M-A**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern**

 **…**

 **Turn 5: Team HEX (Hiro)**

 **1000 LP**

 **2 cards in his hand**

Hiro continued sketching on his pad, apparently not noticing it was his turn.

"Uhm…Hiro?" Katashi asked.

"Huh?" Hiro asked, still staring at his sketch pad.

Hibiki, who had been remarkably quiet during the entire duel, surprised everyone by suddenly kicking Hiro in the side.

"OW! Hey!" Hiro complained before glancing up and noticing that it was his turn to begin.

"Oh, uhm…right. Sorry." He apologized before setting down his sketch pad and stepping forward. "Boku no turn. Draw."

He paused for several moments to examine the three cards in his hand, muttering to himself under his breath. Finally, after almost a full fifteen seconds of debating, Hiro began his move.

"Step one." He said out-loud, tapping a card in his hand. "Summon Krystallphos White Quartz in attack position to M-5 so that it is in the same column as Masked Dragon."

Through a hexagonal portal, Hiromitsu's monster, a short teenage girl with spiky hair, clear eyebrows, and eyes, all made of translucent quartz and a body made of more opaque white quartz appeared to the field, feet clinking slightly as she landed on the ground. Krystallphos White Quartz was clothed in a pair of white trousers and shirt, with a large translucent crystalline shawl draping over her back. Sheathed to her side was a large glittering sword made of sharpened quartz crystals.

 **Krystallphos – White Quartz / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-5**

"Step two," Hiro continued, talking more to himself than to anyone else, "since Krystallphos – White Quartz is in the same column as another card, it is treated as an effect monster and gains its effects. Since this is now the case, activate White Quartz's effect, halving its ATK in order to Special Summon Krystallphos Red Coral in defense position from the hand to M-4 so that it is in the same column as Six-Headed Dragon. Krytallphos – White Quartz no kouka hasudo! Krystallphos Call."

In response to the declaration of this effect White Quartz raised her sword into the air, conjuring a white portal.

 **White Quartz: 2000 / 2 = 1000 ATK**

"Appear!" Hiro declared, suddenly growing more passionate, "Krystallphos – Red Coral!"

Descending from the portal was a tall slender girl with a red-tinted body, long red coral hair tied into a ponytail, red eyebrows and pink eyes, and long sharp red fingernails. She was dressed in a flaming red bikini top and a semi-translucent belly dancer dress and wore red paint over her eyelids and a crimson dot on her forehead. In each of her hands, she wielded a pair of small red coral daggers.

 **Krystallphos – Red Coral / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1800 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Step three," Hiro continued, "activate the effect of Krystallphos – Red Coral in order to send send Krystallphos – Black Onyx to the graveyard and increase White Quartz's attack by five-hundred."

He stretched his hand towards his monster.

"Krystallphos – Red Coral no kouka!" he declared, "Once per turn, I can send one 'Krystallphos' monster from my deck to the graveyard in order to increase the attack of one 'Krystallphos' monster I control by five-hundred! I send Krystallphos – Black Onyx from my deck to the graveyard in order to increase White Quartz's attack by five-hundred! Krystall Charge!"

Taking a holographic card from his deck, Hiro inserted the card into the GY slot of his duel disk before stretching his hand towards Krystallphos – Red Coral, who began glowing with fiery red energy. Stretching out her own hand, Red Coral fired a beam of red light into Krystallphos – White Quartz, causing White Quartz's clear crystalline hair to become illuminated with red light.

 **Krystallphos - White Quartz: 1500 ATK**

"Step four," Hiro continued, "establish an offensive system by activating Infected Mail and by exploiting the effect of Link-Line Rocket Launcher. I activate Infected Mail in M-3."

In front of Hiro, a spell card depicting a digital envelope sealed with a skull symbol appeared before glowing with white light.

"Infected Mail no kouka." Hiro declared. "I target Krystallphos – White Quartz in order to enable my monster to attack directly this turn. Furthermore, Link-Line Rocket Launcher no kouka. I inflict one-thousand damage to EXTERMINATOR's life points! Direct Line Damage!"

Hefting her Rocket Launcher, B-4 pulled the trigger once again, firing a barrage of rockets into EXTERMINATOR, causing the machine's eyes to blink as its life points took another hit.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 14,000 LP**

"Step Five, supplement offensive power and establish a working defensive system by summoning Prismatic Defender." Hiro continued. "Link-Line Rocket Launcher's second effect! I Special Summon it to M-1!"

Deploying a set of rotors from the sides of its body, Link-Line Rocket Launcher rose into the air before flying to the left of B4 and assuming position as a monster.

 **Link-Line Rocket Launcher / EARTH / Link: Top / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / Location: M-1**

"Appear! The artisan's circuit!" Hiro continued, immediately after Link-Line Rocket Launcher was summoned, "The summoning condition is two monsters with different attributes! I set Protogen Subject – B4 and Krystallphos – Red Coral in the Bottom Left and Bottom Right Link Markers!"

Rising into the air, Protogen Subject – B4 and Krystallphos – Red Coral transformed respectively into an orange and red twister of energy, which slammed into the bottom left and bottom right link markers of the circuit before activating the network.

"Link Shoukan!" Hiro declared. "Arawayo! Link ni! Prismatic Defender!"

Assembling from multi-colored pixels of data, a large golem warrior made up of multi-colored crystals appeared to Hiromitsu's field. In each of its hands, it held an immense crystal shield shaped like twin diamonds.

 **Prismatic Defender / LIGHT / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Rock / Link / Effect / ATK 1900 / Link – 2 / Location: EX-D2**

"Prismatic Defender's effect." Hiro continued, stretching his hand towards his monster, "While this card points to monsters, neither player can attack with monsters whose attribute matches the attributes of the monsters it points to. Furthermore, once per turn, I can target one Normal Monster in my graveyard in order to Special Summon it to a zone this card points to! Since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters in the graveyard, I target Krystallphos – Black Onyx in order to Special Summon her to M-3!"

Rising up from the graveyard portal was a shorter and more curvaceous dark-skinned crystal woman with long dark onyx hair tied into braids, onyx eyebrows, and onyx eyes. In her hands, she hefted an immense two-handed shield, which she knelt behind, creating a protective barrier for both herself and Hiro.

 **Krystallphos – Black Onyx / DARK / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 2000_** **/ Location: M-3**

"Step Six," Hiro whispered, "commence strategy of gradual life point attrition. BATTLE! Krystallphos – White Quartz, direct attack!"

Unsheathing her sword, Krystallphos – White Quartz leaped into the air before slicing into EXTERMINATOR, causing the machine to stumble back slightly as it took a significant amount of damage."

 **EXTERMINATOR: 14,000 – 1500 = 12,500 LP**

"Continuing the offensive!" Hiro declared, stretching his hand towards Prismatic Defender, "Prismatic Defender, attack and destroy Masked Dragon!"

A segment of the crystal golem's head opened up, revealing a shard of pointy crystal within. Aiming the crystal at Masked Dragon before bracing with its shields, Prismatic Defender fired a beam of rainbow light into Masked Dragon, obliterating the monster before slamming into EXTERMINATOR.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 12,500 – 500 = 12,000 LP**

"Masked Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR replied without emotion, "Since it has been destroyed, I Special Summon Troop Dragon to M-A in defense position. Furthermore, because another Dragon-Type Monster is in the graveyard, Six-Headed Dragon gains five-hundred ATK."

To the side of Six-Headed Dragon, a diminuitive green dragon wearing the armor, sword, and shield of a roman soldier appeared, shield raised in a defensive posture. Next to the tiny dragon, the flaming dragon head of Six-Headed Dragon roared in appreciation as its power increased.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9500 ATK**

"Now that the Battle-Phase is over, the effect of Infected Mail destroys Krystallphos – White Quartz." Hiro explained as White Quartz saluted before exploding in a cloud of sparks.

"Great, we lost one of our monsters, and now we've made Six-Headed Dragon even stronger!" Katashi whimpered, staring up at the immense dragon.

"But it doesn't matter." Aina, reassured him. "The Attribute of Six-Headed Dragon is DARK. Thanks to Prismatic Defender's effect, since it points to Krystallphos – Black Onyx, that monster isn't a threat anymore."

"So long as the defense holds." Chika agreed. "And now, thanks to Infected Mail, Prismatic Defender, Link-Line Rocket Launcher, and Krystallphos – White Quartz, we have a consistent way of damaging EXTERMINATOR's Life Points."

Katashi perked up at this as he looked over the field.

"Wait…uhm…okay, so let me see if I get this. Next turn, we can re-equip Link-Line Rocket Launcher to Krystallphos – Black Onyx to inflict more damage. And then, with Infected Mail, so long as we keep drawing good Level four and lower monsters, we can just keep using those monsters as Ammo. But why did you mention White Quartz? She's gone, right?"

Kyou rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was a wonder Katashi had managed to win _any_ of his duels with his grasp of the rules being what it was.

"Krystallphos – White Quartz is a gemini monster." Kyou explained. "It's also a Level four monster with an extremely high two-thousand ATK. Since it's a Gemini Monster, it is treated as a Normal Monster while in the graveyard and while face-up on the field with no card in its same column. Since this is a tag duel, we share the same graveyard, meaning that so long as Prismatic Defender is on the field, we can keep Special Summoning Krystallphos – White Quartz, targeting her with Infected Mail, and attacking EXTERMINATOR directly."

"Final step." Hiro concluded, stretching his hand towards Black Onyx. "Establish a contingency measure in case the opponent is not defeated by the time my second turn comes. Since Krystallphos – Black Onyx is in the same column as Infected Mail, she is treated as an effect monster and gains her effects. I activate the effect of Black Onyx, targeting the Krystallphos – Red Coral in my graveyard in order to add it to my hand."

The card of Krystallphos – Red Coral reappeared in Hiro's hand before fading away.

"Turn end." Hiromitsu finished.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Hiromitsu: 1000 LP / Krystallphos – Red Coral in his hand**

 **Field: Controls Prismatic Defender in EX-D2, Link-Line Rocket Launcher in M-1, Krystallphos – Black Onyx in M-3, and Infected Mail in ST-3**

 **Graveyard: Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Protogen Subject – B4, Krystallphos – White Quartz, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Electromagnetic Turtle**

 **Additional Notes: DARK and EARTH monsters cannot attack due to the effect of Prismatic Defender, which is linked to Link-Line Rocket Launcher and Krystallphos – Black Onyx.**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 12,000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 9500 ATK and DEF in EX-B4 and Troop Dragon in M-A**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Masked Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern**

 **…**

 **Turn 7: EXTERMINATOR**

"My turn, Draw." EXTERMINATOR declared, adding a single card to its hand before immediately continuing with its turn. "I tribute Troop Dragon in order to advance summon Darkflare Dragon."

Vanishing in a flash of sparks, Troop Dragon left the field before being replaced by another copy of the larger more ferocious adult version of Black Dragon Collapserpent.

 **Darkflare Dragon / DARK / Level 5 / Dragon / Effect /** ** _ATK 2400_** **/ Location: M-A**

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 10,000 ATK**

Hiromitsu let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What?" Katashi asked.

"Sorry everyone." Hiro sheepishly apologized. "My defense strategy wasn't really that good."

"I thought the strategy was very good." Aina observed.

"The offensive part, maybe." Hiro replied with a shrug. "But my defense was highly lacking. All it would have taken for EXTERMINATOR to break my defensive wall was one removal card, or even the summon of a non-EARTH or DARK monster. Given that its deck has plenty of LIGHT Dragon monsters, if Eclipse Wyvern, Wyvernburster, and Lightpulsar are any indication, then I was really leaving the future of this duel largely up to chance. I sighed in relief just now because, as can be seen, it luckily didn't draw an answer to the problem I had posed. My defense shouldn't need to rely solely on the next card my opponent draws for it to be effective. I'll have to find a way to improve it."

Kyou shook his head at this. Typical Hiro. Here, let me show off my ability to create the perfect board the rest of you can piggy-back off of with infinite effect and direct attack damage, and a great defense while _still_ pretending that I'm not _nearly_ perfect enough. Oh, but your board was still good, Kyou! Don't feel bad. We can't all be perfect like me, after all.

 _"_ _Everyone else has dramatically outperformed me so far."_ Kyou thought to himself miserably. _"I barely managed to survive against EXTERMINATOR while Hiro managed to create a complete lock-down."_

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR declared, as if in confirmation of Kyou's thoughts.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 12,000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 10,000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4 and Darkflare Dragon in M-A**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragon's Burial, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern**

 **Hiromitsu: No change from previous turn**

 **…**

 **Turn 8: Team HEX (Hibiki)**

 **2 cards in starting hand**

Everyone turned to Hibiki, who was still singing "Despacito," eyes closed in complete oblivion.

"Uhm…Hibiki?" Hiro asked hesitantly reaching out a hand to tap her on the shoulder before gulping, stopping, and looking to the others.

"Don't look at me!" Katashi complained. "I'm not making her mad!"

"Nose goes." Chika suggested, slapping her finger to her nose before Aina, Katashi, and Kyou immediately followed suit.

"Nose what?" Hiro asked before looking around at everyone's finger plastered firmly to their nose and realizing what had happened. Hanging his head down with a sigh, Hiro stepped forward before lightly tapping Hibiki on the shoulder.

"Ya, ya me estás gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más" Hibiki sang to herself, ignoring the light touch.

Hiro tried again, just a little harder.

Hibiki frowned, but kept singing.

"Uhm, Hibiki," Hiro tried again, "we're in the middle of a duel and it's your turn. If you don't take your move soon we'll…"

"Ay dios mío!" Hibiki complained, ripping off her headphones to glare daggers at Hiro. "I mean, urusai! Great. You're forcing me to switch back to Japanese. Do you have any idea how hard it is to switch languages!?"

"Uhm…well…I just…" Hiro sputtered.

"I felt you the first hundred jabs! Just because I don't respond immediately doesn't mean I'm dead, you know?" Hibiki continued.

"You _kicked_ me to get my attention!" Hiro replied indignantly.

"And I only did it _once_." Hibiki huffed. "Honestly, do you have _any_ notion of basic decency?"

"Uh…uhm…well…if I may…" Hiro sputtered, not sure what to say.

"Oh forget it." Hibiki grumbled. "I've lost the flow already anyway, and after months, MONTHS of learning Spanish just so I could get it right! Whelp, time to put you guys to use, I guess."

Stomping forward, she grabbed Hiro by the arm before dragging him, yelping in surprise, towards Kyou and Katashi, before grabbing both of them and pulling them close.

"Ow!" Katashi complained.

"Hey!" Kyou agreed, "What did we do!?"

"Obviously told poor Hiro to mess up my rhythm so you two wouldn't get the blame!" Hibiki growled. "And besides, we need four parts to do 'Good Morning.'"

"This again!?" Hiro squeaked, looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"You messed up my song, so you owe me!" Hibiki replied, pushing the three boys into a line.

Kyou groaned at this. Letting Hibiki watch "Singing in the Rain" had been the _eighth_ worst mistake they had ever made with her. The other top seven were too horrid and/or ridiculous to ever mention out-loud.

"Full choreography, singing in the original English, like we practiced," Hibiki ordered, straightening out their postures, "and this time, NO MISTAKES!"

"But we have a duel to finish!" Kyou complained. "You can't seriously expect us to do this now!"

"I'll multitask." Hibiki scoffed, casually activating her duel disk before a pair of cards materialized into her hand without her even looking at them. "NOW NO MORE QUESTIONS! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!"

She pressed a button on her phone, causing karoke music of "Singing in the Rain" to begin playing through the SoL loudspeakers.

"When did she have time to do this?" Aina asked, jumping at the sudden music.

"Just stay calm, or she'll drag us in as well." Chika cautioned.

Hibiki, Katashi, Kyou, and Hiro began dancing, smiles suddenly plastered on their faces as if no fight had ever occurred.

"Gooooooooood mornin'!" Hibiki began with barely a trace of an accent.

"Goud molnin?" Hiro gulped in much worse English.

"We've tarked duh whore night trough." Kyou added, managing to hit the notes but slaughtering the English.

"God molnin, uhm, God Molningu tu…uhm…" Katashi sputtered before suddenly remembering, "tou you!"  
"You're getting flat!" Hibiki warned.

"YOUR TURN!" Kyou roared, desperately gesturing towards EXTERMINATOR.

Hibiki rolled her eyes before drawing a card from her deck and adding it to her hand, while still managing to continue a tap dance with the others.

"Good Morning! Good Morning!" They all sang in unison, after only a few elbow jabs from Hibiki, before Hibiki went on to sing, "It's great to normal summon Fury Nyx – Joy in attack position to M-2!"

Through a hexagonal portal, a diminutive succubus-like demon with bright yellow hair shaped like the rounded tip of an onion, a shining yellow dress, little bat wings on her back, and tiny curled horns at the side of her head, twirled onto the field before pulling out a trumpet and somehow managing to play along in sync with the music on the loudspeakers.

 **Fury Nyx – Joy / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 100_** **/ DEF 300 / Location: M-2**

"Good Morning! Good Morning! To you!" The four of them repeated, managing to pull off a kneeling pose before waving to an invisible audience.

"Wow. She actually managed to get that last line to rhyme." Chika observed in astonishment.

"She worked on her improv skills by making me do a rap battle against her." Aina whimpered. "It was awful!"

"When zuh band began to pray," Kyou hesitantly continued as Hibiki sat on his lap, just like in the film.

"Onyx began to fight!" Hibiki interrupted from Kyou's knee, activating Link-Line Rocket Launcher's effect to equip the massive machine to Hiro's monster, who dropped her shield to heft the immense weapon.

"Now zuh mirku-man's on his way?" Hiro nervously continued as Hibiki sat herself on his knee before suddenly getting his mouth covered by Hibiki.

"Let's inflict damage to his life!" Hibiki sang before casually tapping the holographic image of Rocket Launcher, activating its effect so that Black Onyx squeezed the trigger and unleashed a firestorm of rockets, which blasted against EXTERMINATOR while, at the same time, creating some interesting lighting for Hibiki's improvised musical number.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 12,000 – 1000 = 11,000 LP**

"Sooooo, good mornin', good mornin'!" Hibiki made everyone sing, "White Quartz will soon fight too!" She continued, causing the other three to hush up with confusion at the steadily more ridiculous lyrics. In synch with the musical number, Hibiki tapped on the holographic image of Prismatic Defender, Special Summoning White Quartz to M-1.

 **Krystallphos – White Quartz / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-1**

"Good mornin'! Good mornin' to you!" They all sang before Hibiki added, "And you! And you! And you!" Pointing in turn to Kyou, Katashi, and Hiro, who all reddened significantly.

"Good morning! GOOD MORNING!" Hibiki continued, completely ignoring their embarrassment, "Let's link summon Tourist Trap from the Underworld too!" she added a bit more quickly in an effort to maintain the rhythm despite the significantly higher amount of syllables in the sentence. At the same time, Hibiki tapped a button on her duel disk, summoning the Link Circuit before tapping on Black Onyx and setting it in the bottom right link marker, activating the Link Circuit. Materializing from the circuit was a short young green-haired demon boy (everyone in team HEX only knew he was a boy because Hibiki had told them that it was part of the pun of Tourist _Trap_ ), dressed in a uniform similar to Tour Guide from the Underworld, complete with side purse, gloves, and skirt. Smiling the monster politely bowed to Hibiki before assuming his position on the field.

 **Tourist Trap from the Underworld / DARK / Link: Bottom Right / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK 800 / Link – 1 / Location: M-3**

"Good morning, Good mornin' to you!" Hibiki pleasantly sang to Tourist Trap, shaking his gloved hand. Once done, she casually tapped on the holographic image of the card on her duel disk to activate her Link Monster's effect.

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your GY; Banish that target but Special Summon it during the Standby-Phase of your next turn. (You can only use this effect of "Tourist Trap from the Underworld" once per turn).**

"Oh nothing could be grander than to banish Link-Line Rocket Launcher! In the Mornin'! In the MORNIN'!" Hibiki continued to sing while Kyou, Katashi, and Hiromitsu tried, hopelessly, to follow along with her absurd improvised lyrics. Meanwhile, as they continued the act, Tourist Trap from the underworld clipped a ticket with a hole-puncher, summoning an arcane portal, which sucked Link-Line Rocket Launcher into its depths for a later summon next turn.

"It's great to Link Summon Ferry Captain from the Underworld, true!" Hibiki continued, summoning a second link circuit before tapping on the holographic card images of Fury Nyx – Joy and Tourist Trap from the Underworld before setting them respectively in the left and right link markers and activating the circuit. Descending from the circuit this time was a demonic river-boat piloted by what looked like an imperious long white pigtail-haired older-sister version of Tour Guide from the Underworld dressed in a boat captain's uniform.

 **Ferry Captain from the Underworld / DARK / Links: Left, Right / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 2 / Location: M-3**

"Good mornin', GOOD MORNIN' TO YOU!" Hibiki enthusiastically sang to her new link monster before adding, "MIGHT BE JUST AS ZANY IF WHITE QUARTZ ATTACKED DIRECTLY!"

In rhythm with her song, she quickly tapped on Infected Mail, tapped on White Quartz for the effect, and tapped on a holographic attack order for White Quartz who seemed to roll her translucent white eyes before charging forward and slashing EXTERMINATOR across its chest.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 11,000 – 2000 = 9000 LP**

"When we left the Battle Phase, White Quartz had left our sight." Hibiki continued, ending her Battle Phase and causing White Quartz to explode in a cloud of dust like before. "But I set a card face-down, without a frown,"

She glared at Katashi, waving her hand as if prompting him to sing.

"I…donut…want…to…sayu…goodnight? Katashi hesitantly sang.

"SO SAY GOOD MORNING!" Hibiki scream-sang at Katashi.

"AH! Good Molning!" Katashi bawled, "Lainbowsu…aluh…shiningu…srough."

"Good Morning!" Hibiki pleasantly sang back at a shell-shocked Katashi, shaking his hand in greeting before pressing the "End Turn" button on her duel disk.

"Good Molning?" The other three sang back.

"Bonjour!" Hibiki hummed.

"Nani?" the other three replied.

"BUENOS DIAS!" Hibiki roared, losing her temper.

"Uh…uhmm…MUCHAS FLIAS!" The other three sang back, remembering the next line.

"BONOGIORRRRRRRRRRRRRRNO! MONTICHORRRRRRRRRRRNO! GUTTEN MORGEN! BLAKICH MORGEN!" Hibiki scream/sang back, advancing on them with every phrase of greeting.

"…Good molning to you?" Kyou, Katashi, and Hiro sang back at her.

"Ugh." Hibiki groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You guys are still way too flat."

"Not as flat as you." Katashi whispered _way_ under his breath.

"But I guess you're still doing better than the first fifty-four tries." She sighed before putting her headphones back on and flipping through her music list.

"Remind me what the point of all that was?" Kyou panted, collapsing to his knees from exhaustion.

"Don't…worry." Hiro panted in reply before pointing at the summary screen. "Hibiki does her best dueling when she's singing and dancing. Look."

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Hibiki: 1000 LP**

 **1 card in her hand**

 **Field: Controls Prismatic Defender in EX-D2, Ferry Captain from the Underworld in M-3, and Infected Mail in ST-3, and a set card in ST-1**

 **Graveyard: Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Protogen Subject – B4, Krystallphos – White Quartz, Krystallphos – Black Onyx, Fury Nyx – Joy, Tourist Trap from the Underworld, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Electromagnetic Turtle and Link-Line Rocket Launcher**

 **Additional Notes: DARK monsters cannot attack due to the effect of Prismatic Defender, which is linked to Ferry Captain of the Underworld. Link-Line Rocket Launcher will be summoned during the Standby-Phase of Team HEX's next turn due to the effect of Tourist Trap of the Underworld.**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 9000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 10,000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4 and Darkflare Dragon in M-A**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Darkflare Dragon, White Dragon Wyvernbuster, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragon's Burial, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern**

 **…**

 **Turn 9: EXTERMINATOR**

 **9000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

"My turn, draw." EXTERMINATOR declared, beginning its turn. "I banish Darkflare Dragon and White Dragon Wyvernburster from the graveyard in order to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer."

Appearing through a diamond portal was a tall, thin, pale magician wearing black leather armor over his shoulders and waist.

 **Chaos Sorcerer / DARK / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect /** ** _ATK 2300_** **/ DEF 2000** / **Location: M-B**

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9000 ATK**

"That monster…could be problematic." Chika exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yeah…" Kyou agreed, looking from Chaos Sorcerer to Prismatic Defender with worry. Banishing monsters. It was such a simple concept, yet so powerful at the same time.

As if in confirmation, EXTERMINATOR stretched out its robotic hand.

"Chaos Sorcerer's effect. Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field in order to banish it, but Chaos Sorcerer cannot attack the turn it activates this effect. I target Prismatic Defender in order to banish it."

Conjuring a ball of light in one hand and a sphere of darkness in the other hand, Chaos Sorcerer launched both at Prismatic Defender, causing the monster to vanish through a dimensional blackhole.

"Had it drawn Chaos Sorcerer last turn…" Hiro breathed, eyes widening. "…we would have lost…"

He was right, of course. Kyou tried not to let himself feel a sense of savage pleasure from this revelation.

"…and we're about to lose right now!" Katashi warned.

"Battle." EXTERMINATOR declared, "Six-Headed Dragon, attack Ferry Captain from the Underworld."

Everyone stared at Hibiki, who was closing her eyes, ear-pods firmly in as she jammed to some music, before turning their heads towards Hiro.

"Why me!?" Hiro complained.

Six-Headed Dragon began charging up its attack.

"Hibiki!?" Hiro called, hesitantly stepping forward.

Six-Headed Dragon fired.

"HIBIKI!" Everyone shouted.

Hibiki's eyes snapped open with annoyance.

"Fury Nyx – Anger no kouka!" she snapped, tapping on a card in her hand. "Since an opponent's monster is declaring an attack while I control no monsters in my main monster zones except Link Monsters, I can Special Summon this card and destroy one monster my opponent controls! I use this effect on Six-Headed Dragon!"

Through a flaming digital diamond, Fury Nyx – Anger, a teenage succubus with _literally_ flaming red hair, spiked magma-red and black armor, heavy black makeup, a barbed flaming tail and burning wings, and a demonic base guitar, appeared before striking a chord on her instrument, creating a flaming shockwave of sound which blasted back the six attacks of EXTERMINATOR's ace monster before careening towards the towering dragon.

 **Fury Nyx – Anger / FIRE / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Six-Headed Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR replied. "I banish Masked Dragon from the graveyard in order to make my monster immune to FIRE."

Roaring, the flaming head of Six-Headed Dragon devoured a spectral image of Masked Dragon before the entire monster began glowing with red energy, withstanding the flames from Hibiki's demonic monster.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 8500 ATK**

"We're never breaking through that monster's defenses unless we can get rid of EXTERMINATOR's graveyard." Chika mused to herself.

"Yeah, I know." Hibiki replied with annoyance. "I just wanted to shut you people up because you wouldn't stop panicking!"

"We _still_ have good reason to worry!" Kyou indignantly replied. "In case you forgot about the replay rule, since you summoned a new monster, EXTERMINATOR CAN ATTACK AGAIN WITH SIX-HEADED DRAGON!"

"Six-Headed Dragon, continue attack." EXTERMINATOR agreed. "Destroy Ferry Captain from the Underworld."

Recovering from its previous failure, Six-Headed Dragon immediately charged up another attack before firing a stream of six different devastating attacks Ferry Captain from the Underworld's way. Despite the raging inferno of impending doom, Ferry Captain looked remarkably calm, casually sitting on the deck of her boat and reading a magazine, almost as oblivious to her surroundings as her owner, who was glancing down at her phone, adjusting her volume.

"HIBIKI!" Kyou shouted.

Without even speaking, Hibiki casually tapped a button on her duel disk, activating her face-down card, which revealed itself to be a copy of Waboku.

"Seriously!? You had _that_ the entire time!?" Katashi complained.

Still reading her magazine, Ferry Captain from the Underworld didn't even notice the bubble-like shield that appeared around herself and her boat, which completely deflected the attacks from Six-Headed Dragon.

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR declared after determining that it could do nothing else.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 9000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 8500 ATK and DEF in EX-B4, Darkflare Dragon in M-A, and Chaos Sorcerer in M-B**

 **Graveyard: Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragon's Burial, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern, Masked Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and White Dragon Wyvernbuster**

 **Hibiki: 1000 LP**

 **0 cards in her hand**

 **Field: Controls Ferry Captain from the Underworld in M-3, Fury Nyx- Anger in M-4, and Infected Mail in ST-3**

 **Graveyard: Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Protogen Subject – B4, Krystallphos – White Quartz, Krystallphos – Black Onyx, Fury Nyx – Joy, Tourist Trap from the Underworld, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, Waboku, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Electromagnetic Turtle, Prismatic Defender, and Link-Line Rocket Launcher**

 **Additional Notes: Link-Line Rocket Launcher will be summoned during the Standby-Phase of Team HEX's next turn due to the effect of Tourist Trap of the Underworld.**

 **…**

 **Turn 10: Team HEX (Chika)**

 **1000 LP**

 **2 cards for opening hand**

Katashi was still panting with relief as Chika calmly took a step forward, face staring up at EXTERMINATOR.

"Thank you, everyone." She said to her siblings. "Because of your efforts, I should be able to defeat Six-Headed Dragon."

Everyone, including Hibiki, regarded Chika with a stunned expression.

"What is she talking about?" Katashi asked. "Is she somehow gonna power up Verre to run over that monster?"

"No, she's been working on an entirely new deck like the rest of us, so I doubt she's going to use Witchcrafts." Hiro mused.

Kyou wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying. His eyes were on Chika as she reached into one of the pockets in her white jumper to pull out what looked like a silvery metallic hair curler with pointed ends before rolling up her front bangs. Lights on the sides of the device began blinking before some of the blue light in her eyes began to dim. The device had been created by some of SoL's top scientists shortly after Chika had discovered her powers at the age of four. It was designed to dampen them. The fact that she was putting the device in her hair now could only mean one thing.

She wasn't planning on holding back.

"Atashi no turn, DRAW!" Chika declared, a dim flash of blue energy illuminating her eyes as she drew a card from the top of her deck.

"Tourist Trap from the Underworld's effect resolves!" Chika declared. "Return now! Link-Line Rocket Launcher!"

Through a blue portal, Katashi's weapon reappeared to the field, side rotors springing to life to keep the weapon hovering in the air. Off to the side, Chika's whole body began glowing with a bluish energy.

 **Link-Line Rocket Launcher / EARTH / Link: Top / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / Location: M-1**

"Open the portal to the other world with your mind and gain life! Manifest now, Animystronic Angel!" Chika commanded, the blue glow around her body intensifying before a large hexagonal portal opened up in front of her. Unlike the other summoning portals, however, this one actually seemed to be _tearing_ into the air itself, opening an actual hole through reality. From the depths of the opening, a tall animatronic angel with long blonde hair tied to the sides with a smaller pair of flower-decorated angel wings at the sides of her head, a white silk top and skirt, and a pair of metallic chrome angel wings on her back appeared before rising into the air. A large triangular glowing gold chip blinked in the center of her forehead on level with a transparent white angelic halo. Unlike the other holographic creatures in the duel, Animystronic Angel landed on the floor with a heavy thud that actually sent a tangible vibration across the floor.

Chika was making her monsters solid.

 **Animystronic Angel / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 1800_** **/ DEF 1650 / Location: M-5**

"Animystronic Angel's effect!" Chika declared, body and eyes still glowing with energy. "Once per turn, I can increase our life points by eight-hundred! Animys Mending!"

Clamping her hands together, Animystronic Angel unfurled the wings on her head and back before projecting what looked like a holographic spirit-version of herself from the green chip in her forehead. The astral version of Animystronic Angel rose into the air, golden dust emanating from her translucent wings and falling on top of Chika and her siblings before the spirit returned to the gold chip on Animystronic Angel's forehead.

 **Team HEX: 1000 + 800 = 1800 LP**

"Link-Line Rocket Launcher's effect!" Chika declared, "I equip it to Fury Nyx – Anger!"

On command, Link-Line Rocket Launcher flew towards Hibiki's monster before the flaming female demon eagerly grabbed the weapon, smiled a shark-toothed smile, and pointed the barrel of the launcher towards EXTERMINATOR. Kyou's eyes widened as he noticed the same blue aura around Chika suddenly surround Hibiki and Katashi's monsters.

"Link-Line Rocket Launcher's effect!" Chika continued, stretching her hand towards the weapon. "Since Fury Nyx – Anger is in defense position, I inflict one-thousand damage to my opponent's life points! Direct Line Fire!"

Hair flaming with excitement, Fury Nyx – Anger pressed the trigger of the rocket launcher, unleashing an explosive projectile into EXTERMINATOR. To the shock of the other siblings, the explosion from the projectile actually _damaged_ the machine, leaving a small scorched dent in the immense machine's chest.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 9000 – 1000 = 8000 LP**

"Chika! Enough!" The stern voice of their dad, Dr. Kurosawa, boomed from the room's speakers. Immediately, a piercing ringing sound emanated from Chika's hair curler, causing Chika to collapse to her knees before the blue glow around herself and her monsters faded away.

"Chika!" Kyou yelped, running forward to help his sister to her feet. It had happened again! She had lost control, forcing dad to use the device to stop her from hurting herself or anyone else with her powers. It was never good for Chika when the device was used. She had confessed to Kyou that the device often left her with a headache, and that could just be from wearing it. He stretched out his hand to remove the device, but jerked to a stop when she suddenly held up her hand.

"It's okay…I'm fine." She panted, rising to her feet on her own. "I can still do this!" she called to her dad. "I just got too carried away."

"Your psychic energy levels spiked to nearly 1000% of their normal levels in seconds." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "I can't let you continue dueling if you are going to endanger yourself or anyone else."

"I got too carried away." Chika replied, trying to sound calm and collected. "We've never been challenged this much in a duel before, so I wanted to go all-out. I made a slight mistake."

"That attack would have seriously injured a human opponent." Dr. Kurosawa replied from the other end.

"A mistake." Chika replied. "A potentially dangerous one. But I can do better. I'll refrain from doing more damage until I move to the Battle-Phase. You can be monitoring me that whole time. If my energy levels spike out of control again, then you can tell me to stop."

There was a small pause from Dr. Kurosawa before he replied.

"Keep your powers under control." He warned. "Please continue."

Exhaling Chika nodded her head before continuing.

"Ferry Captain from the Underworld's effect!" she declared, stretching her hand towards Hibiki's monster. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster I control in order to Special Summon a monster from my GY whose level is the same as the targeted monster. I target my level four Animystronic Angel in order to Special Summon Krystallphos White Quartz from the GY."

Across from Chika, Ferry Captain was suddenly interrupted from her magazine reading by a high-pitched bell sound coming from her pocket. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Ferry Captain pulled a cellphone from her pocket, looked at it with a groan, and with a nonchalant wave of her hand, conjured a black portal on the deck of her boat through which Krystallphos White Quartz appeared.

 **Krystallphos White Quartz / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location M-1**

"Infected Mail's effect!" Chika continued, "I target Krystallphos White Quartz in order to make it so that it can attack directly this turn."

"Did you summon Ferry Captain in the previous turn so that White Quartz could be revived on purpose?" Katashi asked Hibiki. Shrugging in reply, Hibiki proceeded to turn up the volume on her music.

"Appear!" Chika declared, "The interconnecting circuit! The summoning conditions are two monsters with different names! I set Animystronic Angel and Fury Nyx – Anger into the link markers!"

Kyou felt a small buzz of power against his skin as Chika's link circuit appeared overhead. A faint blue light emanated from Chika's eyes and hair roll as the two monsters morphed into two twisters of light before slamming into the top and right link makers. This time however, Chika seemed to be managing to hold the energy back.

"Harness your individual wills together to work towards a common goal!" Chika chanted, raising her hands towards the link circuit. "LINK SHOUKAN! Arawayo! Link ni! Animystech Buckler!"

Appearing to Chika's field was a short blue-haired boy with ceramic skin and metallic chrome limbs. He was wearing a sailor outfit and cap and held a large bolt gun in his hands. A large blue semi-circular chip the same color as his eyes blinked with light on the boy's head, while a large mechanical apparatus that looked like half of a link circuit was affixed to the boy's back with bolts and metal rigging.

 **Animystech Buckler / WATER / Links: Top, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 2 / Location: M-2**

"Quick-Play Spell Card, Animystronic Singer, hasudo!" Chika declared, tapping on a card in her hand. "Since a link monster was summoned, I can change its ATK to zero before Special Summoning Animystronic Singer as an effect monster! Ekay! Animystical Song!"

Materializing from a blue portal was a black-haired idol singer with robotic limbs and plastic skin. She wore a small top-hat to the side of her head and held a futuristic microphone in her hand. On her forehead was a pink heart-shaped chip the same color as her eyes. Raising the microphone to her plastic lips, the robotic idol began singing, chip blinking and a phantasmal flesh-and-blood version of the idol appeared next to her to provide accompaniment.

 **Animystronic Buckler: 0 ATK**

 **Animystronic Singer / LIGHT / Level 3 / Cyberse / ATK 700 /** ** _DEF 1400_** **/ Location: M-5**

"Magic Card, Animystronic Doll hasudo!" Chika continued, slamming down a spell card. "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon it as an effect monster. Come forth! Animystronic Doll!"

Appearing next to singer was a short plastic doll with long curly brown hair and a frilly white dress. She had large blue eyes and a flower-shaped chip the same color on her forehead.

 **Animystronic Doll / DARK / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Thanks to Ferry Captain from the Underworld's link markers, the monster zone at M-4 is open for another summon." Chika explained, "I'll take advantage of this fact now using my Animystronic Doll and Animystronic Singer in order to link summon! Appear! The interconnecting circuit! The summoning condition is two monsters with different names!"

On command, Chika's two monsters rose into the air, transforming into twin twisters of energy before slamming into the link circuit's top and left link markers.

"Join together to complete your shared objective!" Chika chanted, closing her eyes and clamping her hands together, managing to keep the insistent glow of her blue energy at bay, "Link ni! Animystech Coupler!"

Descending from the link circuit was a short robotic girl about the same height as Animystech Buckler. She medium-length curly green hair, which fell down to cover the right side of her face, and held a large welding torch in her robotic arms. In the center of her forehead was a green semi-circular chip, which mirrored the shape of Buckler's chip. Affixed to her back was what looked like the other half of the link circuit apparatus on Buckler's back.

 **Animystech Coupler / EARTH / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 2 / Location: M-4**

Chika paused to take a deep breath, the light from her eyes and body fading as she focused.

"It's time, partner." She whispered, raising her duel disk up to her mouth to speak to it, "Lend me your power."

"Appear once again, the interconnecting circuit!" Chika roared, raising her hand into the air and sending a powerful burst of blue energy into the air to summon her link circuit. "The summoning condition is two or more Co-Linked Cyberse-Type Link Monsters! I set the co-linked Animystech Buckler and Animystech Coupler into the link markers!"

Joining hands, Chika's two link monsters morphed into four twisters of silvery-blue energy before rising into the air and slamming into the top, left, right, and bottom link markers of Chika's circuit.

"Connect hearts, wills, and souls across the phantasmal network!" Chika chanted, "Circuit combine! Arawayo! Link four! Animystechal Psychenetconnector!"

In an explosion of light, Chika's monster appeared. Animystechal Psychenetconnector was a tall angelic robotic woman wearing a slim white dress with a bottom that seemed to flow out like a misty cloud interwoven with silver circuitry. She had short white hair and bangs framing a large circular silver chip in the center of her forehead. Her eyes were the same silvery-white as the chip on her forehead while her skin looked like polished ceramic. Completing her angelic appearance was a halo above her head shaped like a translucent link circuit ring and a pair of immense white robotic wings, which were framed by two larger sets of translucent holographic wings. Clasped in her hands was a long slender four-pointed staff with a silvery shield-like center.

 **Animystechal Psychenetconnector / LIGHT / Links: Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / Link – 4 / Location: EX-D2**

"Animystech Buckler's effect!" Chika declared, "If a monster is Link Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone while Animystech Buckler is in the GY, I can Special Summon it. Return now!"

Rising from a black graveyard portal, Buckler rose into the air before taking up position just beneath Psychenetconnector, eyes and chip glowing with light as his link arrows co-linked with Psychenetconnector and Ferry Captain from the Underworld.

 **Animystech Buckler / WATER / Links: Top, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 2 / Location: M-2**

"Furthermore," Chika continued, "if Animystech Coupler is in the GY, I can pay half my life points in order to Special Summon her! Return now, Animystech Coupler!"

Appearing next to Ferry Captain through a graveyard portal was Chika's coupler, whose eyes and chip began glowing as her link arrows connected with the adjacent Ferry Captain.

 **Animystech Coupler / EARTH / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 2 / Location: M-4**

 **Team Hex: 1800 / 2 = 900 LP**

"Animystechal Psychenetconnector's effect!" Chika continued, "Once per turn, I can Link Summon one monster from my Extra Deck using monsters I control and up to one monster from my Extra Deck as Material! Ekay! Psychenetcircuit!"

Spreading out her arms, Psychenetconnector released her four-pointed staff which spun around like a shuriken, rising into the air before coming to a stop above everyone's heads. Silver chip on her forehead blinking, Psychenetconnector projected a phantasmal flesh-and-blood version of herself, which rose into the air and merged into the center of the staff's shield-like center, causing the staff to begin glowing with light before projecting a phantasmal link circuit.

"The summoning conditions are two link monsters!" Chika declared. "Using the effect of Animystechal Psychenetconnector, I set the link two Ferry Captain from the Underworld and the link one Clara and Rushka, the Ventriloduo from my Extra Deck into the Link Circuit!"

Firing four beams of energy from the spear-like ends of the staff, the circuit created by Psychenetconnector attracted Ferry Captain from the Underworld and a phantasmal Clara and Rushka, a pair of young girls holding hands, towards itself before the two monsters transformed into three streams of energy, which slammed into the left, right, and bottom link markers.

"Conduct the wills of the team into a unified purpose and unite the network!" Chika chanted. "Circuit combined! Arawayo! Link three! Animystechal Psychetransistor!"

In an explosion of power, Chika's link monster appeared from the improvised circuit before slamming onto the field with a resounding thud. Psychetransistor was a tall athletic robotic woman with dark-tanned skin, cinnamon colored hair, green eyes, and a green rectangular chip in the center of her forehead. She wore a skin-tight green body suit with black highlights and wielded an immense two-handed sword with a large glassy translucent green rectangular blade like a computer chip, with three metal cylindrical terminals like fork tines at the end of the blade.

 **Animystechal Psychetransistor / EARTH / Links: Top, Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2500 / Link – 3 / Location: M-3**

"Animystechal Psychetransistor's effect!" Chika declared, "Once per turn, if Psychetransistor is co-linked, I can set one Spell Card from my deck to my side of the field, on the condition that that card cannot be activated this turn. Ekay! Transistor Psychetech!"

Raising her sword into the air, Psychetransistor's blade began glowing with energy as it collected particles of fragmented data into its circuitry. Once the entire blade of the sword was glowing with energy, Chika's monster slammed the blade into the ground, causing a network of circuits to appear in the ground before a set card materialized in the center of the circuit nexus.

"Battle!" Chika declared. "Animystechal Psychenetconnector, attack and destroy Chaos Sorcerer! Psychenetshatter!"

Unfurling her wings and raising her staff to her head so that the shield-like center was covering her wings, Psychenetconnector fired a beam of energy from her silver chip, causing the shield-like center of her staff to open up into four segments to reveal a swirling mass of white phantasmal energy in the center. With a blast of light, the phantasmal flesh-and-blood version of Psychenetconnector launched herself from the center of the shield before plunging a lance made of pure white energy into the chest of Chaos Sorcerer, causing the magician to cry out in pain before exploding in a shower of sparks.

 **Exterminator: 8000 – 700 = 7300 LP**

"Animystech Buckler, attack Darkflare Dragon!" Chika commanded, much to the shock of Katashi, who suddenly began questioning if she had gone completely crazy.

With a nod of his head, Animytech Buckler began charging towards the immense dragon before using his weapon to fire a pair of bolts connected to steel cables into the air. Slamming into the ceiling, the bolts created an anchor before Buckler began pulling himself up with the cables, managing to avoid a blast of flame from Darkflare Dragon.

"Animystech Buckler's effect!" Chika declared. "If it battles a monster while co-linked, I can target one of the monsters it is Co-Linked to in order to change its ATK to the ATK of that monster! I target Animystechal Psychenetconnector!"

Grinning mischievously, Animystech Buckler tapped the chip on his forehead, projecting the phantasmal version of himself. At the same time, Psychenetconnector fired a beam of energy from her own chip, causing her phantasmal version to appear next to Buckler's projection.

 **Animystech Buckler: 3000 ATK**

Roaring in unison, the two spirits charged towards Darkflare Dragon, impaling it with a pair of energy bolts and a large energy lance before the dragon exploded in a shower of sparks.

 **Exterminator: 7300 – 600 = 6700 LP**

"Six-Headed Dragon's effect." EXTERMINATOR countered. "It gains an additional five-hundred ATK since another Dragon-Type monster is in the GY.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9000 ATK**

"Krystallphos White Quartz, direct attack!" Chika reposted, before Hiro's White Quartz leaped forward to slash EXTERMINATOR across the chest with her blade.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 6700 – 2000 = 4700 LP**

"I end my Battle-Phase with that." Chika declared. "At this time, Krystallphos White Quartz is destroyed by the effect of Infected Mail."

Bowing and raising her sword into the air, White Quartz once again vanished in a shower of sparks before Chika continued with her turn.

"Psychetransistor's additional effect." Chika declared. "Once per turn, I can shuffle one face-up card on the field into the deck to enable the controller of that card to set one Spell Card from his/her deck to their field. I choose to shuffle Infected Mail into the deck in order to set a Spell Card from my deck to my side of the field. Transistor Switch!"

Swiping at Infected Mail with her sword, Psychetransistor caused the spell card to vanish in a cloud of digital sparks before collecting those fragmented pieces of data into the end of her sword, plunging her sword into the ground, and conjuring another set card to Chika's field.

"Animystronic Doll's graveyard effect." Chika declared. "I banish this card in order to Special Summon an Animys Token to my field."

Rising up from a graveyard portal, the sleeping robotic body of Animystronic Doll appeared with her hands over her chest. Forehead blinking with light, the phantasmal projection of herself appeared before walking away from the doll body and settling next to Chika.

 **Animys Token / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-1**

"Appear once more." Chika commanded, "The interconnecting circuit. The summoning condition is two or more monsters. I set Animystechal Psychetransistor and my Animys Token into the link markers."

Appearing once again, the Link Circuit materialized above Chika's head before Psychetransistor and the Animys Token transformed into four twisters of light, which slammed into the top, left, right, and bottom link markers.

"Circuit combined!" Chika declared. "Appear! Link 4! Network Crosslinker!"

Materializing from a cluster of dark pixels, Network Crosslinker appeared as a tall humanoid machine with a cylindrical pillar-like base and a network of black wires connecting from the back of its head and back into an array of computer terminals surrounding the machine in a sphere of glowing monitor light.

 **Network Crosslinker / DARK / Links: Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 4 / Location: M-3**

"While Network Crosslinker is Co-Linked, it and monsters it points to cannot be targeted for attacks or by my opponent's card effects." Chika explained. "Turn end."

 **Turn Summary:**

 **Chika: 900 LP**

 **0 cards in her hand**

 **Field: Controls Animystechal Psychenetconnector in EX-D2, Animystech Buckler in M-2, Network Crosslinker in M-3, Animytech Coupler in M-4, A set card in ST-1, and a set card in ST-2**

 **Graveyard: Fury Nyx – Anger, Link-Line Rocket Launcher, Ferry Captain from the Underworld, Clara and Rushka the Ventriloduo, Animystechal Pyschetransistor, Animystronic Angel, Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Protogen Subject – B4, Krystallphos – White Quartz, Krystallphos – Black Onyx, Fury Nyx – Joy, Tourist Trap from the Underworld, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, Waboku, Animystronic Singer, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Animystronic Doll, Electromagnetic Turtle, and Prismatic Defender**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 4700 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 9000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4**

 **Graveyard: Chaos Sorcerer, Darkflare Dragon, Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragon's Burial, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern, Masked Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and White Dragon Wyvernbuster**

 **…**

 **Turn 11: EXTERMINATOR**

 **4700 LP**

"My turn, draw." EXTERMINATOR declared, fixing Chika with a robotic stare as it added a new card from its deck to its hand.

"Setting one card face-down." It declared, immediately setting the card to its field. Before stretching its hand towards its ace monster. "Battle. Six-Headed Dragon attack Animystechal Psychenetconnector. Hex-Flame Horror."

Rearing their heads back, Six-Headed Dragon unleashed a torrent of attacks from its six different dragon heads directly towards Chika's own ace monster. Staring up defiantly at the dragon, Chika stretched her hand towards her face-down cards.

"Quick-Play Magic Cards, Animystronic Spirit and Animystronic Cheerleader activate!" she declared as her two face-downs flipped up, the first depicting a group of "Animys" monsters led by Animystechal Psychenetconnector projecting their phantasmal forms from their chips to charge against a horde of demonic monsters and the second spell card depicting a robotic cheerleader with striped porcelain cheeks, a pair of violet eyes with a matching star-shaped chip, and pink hair tied into a ponytail.

"Animystronic Cheerleader's effect activates first!" Chika declared as the monster depicted in the card appeared by her side, waving a pair of pom-poms. "I target one face-up 'Animys' Link Monster I control in order to increase its ATK by five-hundred while also making it so that it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn!"

"Six-Headed Dragon's effect…" EXTERMINATOR began before Chika cut him off.

"Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the effect of Animystronic Cheerleader or Animystronic Spirit except the effects of other 'Animys' cards!" Chika countered. "Ekay! Animys Cheerleader!"

Firing a beam of energy from the violet chip on her forehead, Animystronic Cheerleader projected her phantasmal form next to Psychenetconnector before merging with Psychenetconnector's chip, causing Psychenetconnector to begin glowing with violet energy as her ATK rose.

 **Animystechal Psychenetconnector: 3000 + (500 X 4) = 5000 ATK**

"Next comes Animystronic Spirit's effect!" Chika continued as the flames from Six-Headed Dragon connected with Psychenetconnector's shield, pushing the robotic angel back as she struggled against the immensely powerful attack. "If I control a face-up 'Animys' monster, I can target any number of Co-Linked Monsters I control in order to banish a number of cards from my opponent's GY equal to the total link rating of those targets before shuffling those targets into the deck during the End Phase! I target my Link 2 Animystech Buckler, Link 4 Network Crosslinker, and Link 2 Animystech Coupler in order to target eight cards in your GY and banish them!"

Kyou's eyes widened at this. Chika had mentioned addressing the issue of EXTERMINATOR's graveyard, but he had not actually expected any of them to be able to do it. Chika was not only addressing the issue, but crushing it, and she hadn't just gotten lucky. She had used her monsters to specifically choose the Spell Cards she needed to accomplish her goal.

"I banish all the dragons from your GY, EXTERMINATOR!" Chika roared as her Animystech Buckler, Animystech Coupler, and Network Crosslinker all fired beams of energy from their foreheads into Six-Headed Dragon. "I banish Darkflare Dragon, Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in order to make the ATK of our monster equal!"

The beams from Chika's monsters tore into the scales of Six-Headed Dragon, causing the monster to cry out in pain as the phantasmal forms of the dragons in EXTERMINATOR's graveyard emerged from the flesh of the dragon before vanishing in explosions of sparks.

 **Six-Headed Dragon: 9000 – (8 X 500) = 5000 ATK**

"Counterattack!" Chika ordered. "Animystechal Psychenetconnector, destroy Six-Headed Dragon! Psychenet Deletion!"

Roaring with defiance, Psychenetconnector pushed back the flames of Six-Headed Dragon's attack with her shield before opening up her staff to fire her phantasmal form towards the stunned dragon. This time, Psychenetconnector's body and spirit attacked in unison the robotic body of Psychenetconnector spinning her staff about to cleave through dragon heads with the sharp spear-like tips of her weapon before her spirit slammed a glowing energy lance into Six-Headed Dragon's chest, causing the monster to explode in a massive shower of sparks and scales.

Everyone stared open mouthed, still processing what had just happened.

"Wait…" Katashi exclaimed, "…did she just…"

"Six-Headed Dragon is nearly invincible." Chika explained, stepping forward, eyes and body glowing with blue energy. "It is immune to spells and traps, its ATK is immense, and so long as it has a variety of dragons with different attributes in the graveyard, it is immune to almost any monster effects. But without any dragons in the graveyard, it becomes nothing more or less than a five-thousand attack monster immune to spells and traps. Still good, but much more manageable."

Chika's siblings continued to gape at her.

"The duel is not over." Chika warned. "EXTERMINATOR could still recover from this if he gets another turn. We can't afford to give him that chance."

"Turn end." EXTERMINATOR declared.

Chika nodded in agreement. "During the End Phase, the monsters targeted by Animystronic Spirit are shuffled into the deck. It's up to you now, Aina."

Removing the braid from her hair, Chika withdrew from her position in the duel field as her monsters vanished, allowing Aina to nervously approach the center of the field, eyes wide as if she were somewhat unsure.

 **Turn Summary:**

 **EXTERMINATOR: 4700 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Field: Controls Six-Headed Dragon with 9000 ATK and DEF in EX-B4**

 **Graveyard: Chaos Sorcerer, Dragon's Burial, Pot of Desires, Foolish Burial, Pot of Acquisitiveness, and Dragon's Reflection Fusion.**

 **Banished: Arkbrave Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, Glider Dragon, Masked Dragon, Troop Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Kidmodo Dragon, Dragon Ice, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Five-Headed Dragon, Dimension Fuse Dragon, Black Dragon Collapserpent, Eclipse Wyvern, Masked Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and White Dragon Wyvernbuster**

 **Chika: 900 LP**

 **0 cards in her hand**

 **Field: Controls Animystechal Psychenetconnector in EX-D2**

 **Graveyard: Fury Nyx – Anger, Link-Line Rocket Launcher, Ferry Captain from the Underworld, Clara and Rushka the Ventriloduo, Animystechal Pyschetransistor, Animystronic Angel, Yokairei Hellion Hound, Protogen Blaster, Protogen Subject – B4, Krystallphos – White Quartz, Krystallphos – Black Onyx, Fury Nyx – Joy, Tourist Trap from the Underworld, Yokairei Mummy, Bottomless Trap Hole, Waboku, Animystronic Singer, Animystronic Spirit, Animystronic Cheerleader, and Call of the Haunted.**

 **Banished: Animystronic Doll, Electromagnetic Turtle, and Prismatic Defender**

 **…**

 **Turn 12: Aina**

 **900 LP**

 **2 cards in her hand**

"Uhm…Atashi no turn…draw?" Aina declared, sounding more like she was asking for permission to act rather than declaring the beginning of her turn as she drew her card.

"I normal summon Photosynth Pollen!" Aina declared, causing a portal to open up before a cloud of large pollen structures with circuitry embedded in their surfaces appeared to her field, individual particles lazily bumping into one another as they floated through the air.

 **Photosynth Pollen / WIND / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 100 / Location: M-3**

"Photosynth Pollen's effect!" Aina declared. "If it is normal summoned, I can add a 'Photosynth' monster from my deck to my hand. I use this effect to add Photosynth Thorn from my deck to my hand."

"Photosynth Thorn's effect!" Aina declared after adding the card to her hand. "I can destroy one 'Photosynth' monster I control in order to Special Summon this card from my hand! I destroy Photosynth Pollen in order to Special Summon Photosynth Thorn. Come forth!"

Exploding in a shower of sparks, Aina's Photosynth Pollen vanished before being immediately replaced by a snaking rose vine covered with long thorns on its edges and ending with a white flower with circuitry embedded in the pedals.

 **Photosynth Thorn / DARK / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-3**

"Animystronic Spirit's graveyard effect!" Aina declared. "I banish it in order to Special Summon a Link 2 or lower monster from my graveyard with its effects negated and ATK changed to 0. I choose to Special Summon Tourist Trap from the Underworld. Come forth!"

Rising up from a graveyard portal, the effeminate tour guide appeared to Aina's field, before graciously bowing.

 **Tourist Trap from the Underworld / DARK / Link: Bottom Right / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 1 / Location: M-2**

"She just needs seventeen-hundred more attack…" Katashi silently calculated to himself, looking back and forth from Aina's field to EXTERMINATOR's LP.

"Continuous Magic Card activate!" Aina declared. "Ivy curtain!"

In front of Aina and her monsters, a solid screen of twisting ivy tendrils appeared, leaves growing and flowers blooming to completely cover her field from view.

"When Ivy Curtain is activated," Aina explained, "I place one Ivy Counter on every non-Plant monster I control. Monsters with Ivy Counters are treated as Plant Monsters."

In front of Aina, a growth of ivy tendrils wrapped around Animystechal Psychenetconnector, Photosynth Thorn, and Tourist Trap from the Underworld, who examined the wrappings like one might a dazzling new vest.

 **Animystechal Psychenetconnector: 1 Ivy Counter / Plant Type**

 **Photosynth Thorn: 1 Ivy Counter / Plant Type**

 **Tourist Trap from the Underworld: 1 Ivy Counter / Plant Type**

"Appear, the blooming circuit!" Aina declared, stretching her hand into the air to summon her link circuit. "The summoning conditions are two plant monsters! I set Photosynth Thorn and Tourist Trap from the Underworld into the link markers!"

Morphing into two twisters of energy, Thorn and Trap rose into the air before merging into the bottom left and bottom right link markers.

"Circuit combined!" Aina declared, "Link Shoukan! Arawayo! Link ni! Aromaseraphy Jasmine!"

Descending from the link portal was a small spritely creature wearing blue clothing and carrying a bulbous wand with a jasmine flower at its end.

 **Aromaseraphy Jasmine / LIGHT / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Plant / Link / Effect / ATK 1800 / Link – 2 / Location: M-2**

"forty-six, forty-seven, FORTY-EIGHT HUNDRED ATTACK!" Katashi exclaimed with excitement. "All she has to do now is attack directly with Psychenetconnector and Jasmine and we've won!"

"Shhh!" Kyou growled. "Everyone can see that. Besides, we're not supposed to coach each other, even indirectly!"

"Photosynth Cell's effect!" Aina declared, ignoring the others. "I banish Yokairei Hellion Hound from my graveyard in order to Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Appearing to the center monster zone was a rectangular plant cell glowing with fluorescent green and yellow light and circuitry lining its cell walls.

 **Photosynth Cell / WATER / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-3**

"Oh, come on!" Katashi complained when he saw that she wasn't attacking. "The dragon's gone now! Stop wasting time! It's not like you have any reason to be nervous. He's wide open now! Just attack him directly with your monsters and we've won!"

Snapping to attention, Aina turned towards Katashi before rolling her eyes.

"Just because you like to run headfirst into Storming Mirror Force every single duel." She sighed.

"Hey! That was just one time!" Katashi complained.

"Katashi, stay quiet." Dr. Kurosawa's voice boomed over the intercom. "Aina, please focus on the duel."

"Uhm, yes sir!" she squeaked. "I activate the graveyard effect of my Photosynth Pollen! I can banish this card from my graveyard in order to target 1 Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls and one Cyberse or Plant-Type monster I control in order to make it so that the first target cannot be activated this turn, while destroying the second target!"

Exploding in a shower of sparks, Photosynth Cell released a cloud of cybernetic spores in EXTERMINATOR's direction, covering up its face-down card.

"Now I can attack without worrying." Aina sighed.

"Oh…" Katashi replied, voice trailing off.

"Battle!" Aina declared. "Aromaseraphy Jasmine, direct attack!"

Flitting through the air, Jasmine lowered her wand at EXTERMINATOR, unleashing a cloud of blue fragrance into the machine's face.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 4700 – 1800 = 2900 LP**

"Animystechal Psychenetconnector!" Aina continued, "Attack EXTERMINATOR directly! Psychenet Deletion!"

Rising into the air, Animystechal Psychenetconnector spread out her hands before glowing with energy and firing a beam of energy directly into EXTERMINATOR, causing the machine to immediately shut down as its LP dropped to 0.

 **EXTERMINATOR: 2900 – 3000 = 0 LP**

 **WINNER: Team HEX!**

"YES!" Katashi whooped, jumping up to give all his siblings a hug, much to Hibiki and Kyou's annoyance and Aina and Hiro's discomfort.

"Excellent work, children." Dr. Kurosawa congratulated through the intercom. "You may take two hours of free time. Report to the dispatch room again at 16:00."

Everyone scattered, Aina and Hibiki forming one group and Katashi and Hiro forming another while Chika stayed with Kyou as they exited the room together. The rest of Kyou's siblings looked happy, but Kyou's head was hanging down. They had won, but he felt hollow inside. Really, the victory had had little to do with him. Everyone had contributed to beating EXTERMINATOR in their own way except for him. Even Katashi had managed to damage the machine's life points. Heck, he had practically led the charge on that front. All Kyou had done was manage not to get squashed. Some future hero of V.R.A.I.N.S. he was turning out to be.

 _"_ _But I shouldn't care about that."_ He thought to himself. _"I should be better than this. It's not about me. It's about the team. I shouldn't be mad that I didn't do too much. Some team members just help out in the background."_

Was that all he was? A guy who could provide the rest of his team with some helpful traps to use, or in the case of this duel, sacrificial fodder for Katashi's spells? Maybe he should just accept the idea, especially if Team HEX kept winning, but why did _he_ have to be the team's water-boy?

A pair of arms wrapped around Kyou's waist. Surprised, Kyou turned his head and glanced down to find Chika softly embracing him.

"You looked like you could use a hug." Chika whispered.

"Uhm…" Kyou sputtered, not sure how to respond.

Chika pulled away before patting him on the shoulder. "You did a good job today. We wouldn't have won without your help."

"You don't have to make me feel better, Chika." Kyou sighed. "We both know I didn't do much. You guys could have won without me."

"Maybe." Chika shrugged. "Then again, you _did_ save us from losing turn three _and_ took the first turn providing the whole team with the resources it needed to eventually build the board we were able to."

"By setting Call of the Haunted so that Katashi could just blow it up?" Kyou asked. "Any idiot could have done that."

"A resource is a resource." Chika replied. "And besides, 'any idiot,' probably wouldn't have been able to face down two incredibly powerful dragons, which was reduced from three thanks to your Bottomless Trap Hole, and fight them off with nothing but a cyber dog and mummy. I don't even think any of Katashi's anime characters have done that yet."

"Don't underestimate Katashi's magical girls." Kyou replied with a light chuckle before the two of them entered an indoor nursery full of large trees and shrubs. Taking Kyou by the hand, Chika led him towards a nearby enclosure of trees where the canopy of leaves and branches formed a perfect canopy.

"Actually…" Chika continued setting down before twirling a bit of her white hair in her fingers. "…I wanted to talk to you about something. Privately."

Kyou turned to face Chika, who was looking nervous.

"Is it about your powers?" Kyou asked. "They aren't…hurting you…or anything…are they?"

"No, nothing like that." Chika replied, pulling out a small rubber ball and balancing it on the palm of her hand. Weaving the hair roll into her bangs, Chika stared down at the ball, eyes flashing with a faint blue light. A moment later, the ball slowly lifted from her hand about two centimeters before dropping back down. "I've gotten much better at controlling it. But…last night…I dreamed something."

Kyou looked around, making sure that nobody was listening.

"I can sense the cameras and microphones." Chika assured him, eyes still glowing with a faint blue light. "I told them not to pick up our conversation. They'll comply."

Kyou nodded his head, swallowing slightly. It was still odd for him trying to wrap his head around the way Chika spoke of 'sensing' and 'speaking to' technology, not to mention the other abilities she had slowly demonstrated, such as limited telekinesis, and more recently, clairvoyance through dreams. Still, he did not usually pry into the issue with uncomfortable questions, which was probably why Chika usually seemed to talk with him.

"Are you alright" Kyou asked, hoping that Chika hadn't seen anything disturbing. That had happened once. She had foreseen an accident involving one of the SoL employees, but had thought it was just a nightmare. About a day later, the employee had ended up severely injured. She had wanted to blame herself for the accident before Kyou managed to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"Nothing horrible happened." Chika reassured him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But…I'm worried about what's coming. Kyou…have you ever wondered what SoL plans on doing with us once we finish with these tests?"

Kyou frowned. Of course, he had thought about it. It was no secret that their dad hoped that they would become powerful duelists to be able to protect V.R.A.I.N.S. SoL was backing their dad, allowing him to use their resources to help train them. Of course, Kyou had other plans for his future. Once it was no longer necessary to protect their identities, he hoped to one day return to the outside world and become a professional chef, maybe start his own restaurant. Was Chika worried that SoL wouldn't let them leave once they became duel soldiers?

"SoL can't force us to do anything." Kyou reassured Chika. "Besides that, they need us. There's nobody else at SoL who can do what we do. If they got rid of us, or upset us so that we didn't comply, they'd be losing an irreplaceable asset."

"Yes, but what is that asset supposed to do?" Chika murmured to herself, plucking a flower hanging from a branch. "And what use will it be once it's fulfilled its purpose?"

Kyou shut his mouth, feeling very uncomfortable. What was Chika implying?

"Kyou, I want you to promise me something." Chika said, turning to her brother and taking his hand.

"What?" Kyou asked, still struggling to figure out what Chika was trying to say.

"I'm not sure exactly what is coming, but I don't think it's good." She warned. "Please promise me, no matter what happens to you, no matter what happens to me…please be there for the others. Will you promise this?"

"Of course!" Kyou replied, a little hastily before catching himself, "I mean, yes, you know I'll always be there for our family. I'd never let anything bad happen to us."

"Even Katashi?" Chika asked.

"Yes. Impossible as that may sound." Kyou replied with a smile. "Even Katashi."

Chika sighed.

"Thank you, Kyou. I'm glad you're my brother."

She hugged him.

"I'm glad you're my sister." Kyou whispered back.

 _50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 20 46 61 73 74 20 46 6f 72 77 61 72 64 2e 20 45 76 65 6e 74 20 4f 63 63 75 72 72 65 6e 63 65 3a 20 54 77 6f 20 59 65 61 72 73 20 41 67 6f 2e 20 52 65 73 75 6d 69 6e 67 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 2e_

 _Playback Fast Forward. Event Occurrence: Two Years Ago. Resuming Playback._

"SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!"

Fear. Pain. Fire.

Kyou was coughing. Smoke was clouding the air. What was happening!?

"SYSTEM ERROR! ALL ESSENTIAL PERSONAL EVACUATE! CORE REACTOR MELTDOWN IMMINENT! SYSTEM ERROR! ALL ESSENTIAL PERSONAL EVACUATE! CORE REACTOR MELTDOWN IMMINENT!"

The smoke was making Kyou choke, but the doors to his cell wouldn't open.

"Secure the asset!" a gruff male voice commanded. "That's priority one! Extract important personal only after the project is safely removed!"

"As you command, Knight!" another man replied.

"We need to release the subjects!" a familiar voice called.

"You are not in command here, Bishop 2! My orders come directly from King himself! As far as I'm concerned, those kids are a secondary objective."

More coughing. The smoke was growing so thick.

"DAD!" Kyou screamed, pounding against the wall.

There was a rushing of footsteps, an explosion in the distance, Dad was arguing with the other man. The smoke…

A scream sounded in the distance.

"CHIKA!" Kyou screamed, recognizing the voice. Desperate, panicking, he slammed his shoulder against the door of his cell.

The screaming continued.

"CHIKA, HANG ON!" he screamed again before a fit of coughing seized him.

The smoke, it was too thick.

No! He had to stay awake! He couldn't fail! He had to get out! He had to save Chika!

I have to…

The smoke thickened.

 _45 52 52 4f 52 21 20 4c 6f 6e 67 2d 54 65 72 6d 20 4d 65 6d 6f 72 79 20 43 6f 72 72 75 70 74 69 6f 6e 20 49 6e 6f 72 64 69 6e 61 74 65 2e 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 20 43 6f 6e 63 6c 75 64 65 64 2e 20_

 _ERROR! Long-Term Memory Corruption Inordinate. Playback Concluded._

 **…**

I awaken long before SoL's 6:30 alarm sounds, coughing and hacking, the feeling of smoke in my lungs feeling all too real. When I finally realize where I actually am, my eyes are wide open, not an ounce of sleep in them.

My room. It was just a dream. What happened then…it's in the past.

The Blackmarsh Trials have had a curious effect on my sleep. Other than the fact that I can hardly sleep at all, the thought of closing my eyes only to reawaken more horrid nightmares filling me with dread, I have also never since that event had what can be called a normal dream. Instead, what I get are what Dr. Ishikuma calls "Recalls," an exact playback of past events perfectly recorded in my long-term memory. Dr. Ishikuma calls it a marvel, SoL wonders how such an ability can be used, and the rest of us who actually have to deal with it, continue to suffer.

Even before the great tragedy that befell myself and my siblings, I was always a light sleeper, but now there is not a moment in time or space where I can truly rest, much less slumber.

Noiselessly, I rise from bed before adjusting the clock so it will not go off and disturb my siblings before kneeling before a small shrine in my room, using a lighter to ignite a few incense sticks, and praying.

 _"_ _Whoever is listening, whoever is disposed to show compassion on this wretched man, please, answer this plea. I do not ask for freedom, I do not ask even for comfort, for I am undeserving. I ask only that there be justice. Please, oh master of this universe, whoever thou mightest be, do not let the guilty go unpunished and the innocent suffer. Deliver my siblings from their torment, wake Chika from her sleep."_

I pause for a moment, clenching my fists as I think of my master, my father, and all that he has orchestrated.

 _"_ _I do not ask that this thing be done by thee alone. Give me the strength that I may do it myself!"_

I rise from the ground before bowing to the altar. Approaching my closet, I remove a suit of clothing before dressing and looking in the mirror. Black hair and Eyebrows from yesterday. I have been wearing that color for two years now. Have I really been in mourning for that long? Should I change it?

I exit my room, keeping my hair and eyebrows the same color as they have been since the last day of the Blackmarsh Trials. Visiting my sister in any other color just doesn't feel right. I hope she doesn't mind me coming to her this late at night, but at times like this, I don't know what else to do.

The hallways of the facility SoL Technologies keeps us in are long and complex. Moreover, they are kept under constant surveillance by more than just human eyes. I can actually sense the cameras and microphones in the hallway as they turn to monitor me, their programming humming in my mind like a dull whispered language. The Link Sense. A gift and curse of the Blackmarsh Trials shared by myself and each of my siblings. It is thanks to this gift that I can never truly lose my way, even in the dead of night with no light to guide me, and why I can never close my eyes without my past failures haunting me.

Amidst the whisperings of the cameras and other maintenance systems, I sense another set of programming. Life sustaining. Regulatory. Chika is just ahead.

I continue my way down the hallway, the distant patterns of life sustaining programs becoming clearer and more cohesive as I draw nearer, when a hand suddenly shoots out and grabs me by the wrist.

I spin in surprise, expecting to find a security guard, but the figure is much more petit, a young girl with short messy blonde hair, red eyes, and a death glare certain to give the Grim Reaper a run for his money.

 _"_ _Hibiki?"_ I sign, _"What are you doing up so early?"_

 _"_ _You're sneaking off to visit Chika again, aren't you?"_ Hibiki signs back, blunt and straight to the point as always.

 _"_ _Yes."_ I sign. _"Is there something wrong with this?"_

 _"_ _Chika's dead."_ Hibiki angrily signs, a scowl on her face, _"Don't pretend she isn't. It's doing nobody any good, least of all, yourself."_

I grimace at this. Feeling the sincerity behind her signs, despite their impropriety. But no! She's wrong. Chika's not dead. I won't give up on her so easily.

 _"_ _You know that people have been known to come back after comas."_ I calmly sign back, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

 _"_ _After six months?"_ Hibiki signs back, a look of skepticism on her face. _"She's past the point of no return. They just keep her plugged in to cover up the fact that they murdered her."_

Despite myself, I feel myself quivering. How, Hibiki? How can you stand there and say such things!? She is our sister! Is it wrong for me to love her!? Is it wrong for me to hope for her recovery!?

 _"_ _Why do you care if I visit her?"_ I sign back as calmly as I can manage.

 _"_ _Because it's killing you!"_ Hibiki signs back, a look of desperation in her face, _"Kyou! You've been spending almost every waking moment of your life for the past six months by her bedside, talking to her, when you just might as well talk to your bedroom dresser! You don't sleep! You barely eat! You can't continue on like this! We can't continue on like this! We have to-…"_

Hibiki pauses mid-sign, before grimacing and tearing at her hair. Inhaling deeply, she resumes signing, her expression somewhat calmer.

 _"_ _Look…the Co-Linking Trials start tomorrow morning. I really think we need to focus on other things. We can't let Chika's ghost hold us for ransom."_

I fold my arms, understanding perfectly what she wants to say, but can't for fear of what the security cameras might detect. She wants my help escaping. She wants us to leave now and abandon Chika to whatever fate awaits her. How convenient it must be for you, Hibiki, to be able to write off Chika as dead. That way, _if_ you manage to flee, you won't have that burden of guilt resting on your shoulders.

I turn to leave.

Hibiki's hand launches out once more, grabbing my wrist. I pause, angrily turning around to pull my arm away and sign for her to leave me alone, but the look on Hibiki's face makes me pause.

She's crying, quiet sobs shaking her body as tears stream down her cheeks. Sighing, I gently pry my wrist from her hand, Hibiki offering little resistance, before taking her palm and writing on it with my finger.

 _"_ _I know you want to help me."_ I write, _"But I can't leave Chika behind. Please, just let me have this moment. I promise that I will help us. All of us."_

Quivering, Hibiki takes my own hand and begins writing back.

 _"_ _Please don't think you're alone, Kyou. No matter what happens, we're here for you. We don't have to lose anyone else. Not you, not Aina, not anyone. Please…at least…let me be with you."_

Surprised, I find myself choking back tears of my own before I gently take Hibiki in a small hug, more effectively communicating my gratitude than with any word or sign. Hibiki quickly withdraws, nose wrinkled, before angrily wiping away her tears and signing, _"You stink. Take a shower!"_

 _"_ _I will."_ I promise. _"Right after we visit Chika."_

 _"_ _She wouldn't appreciate you smelling, you know."_ Hibiki huffs.

 _"_ _Yes, I know."_ I sigh, _"This may be one of those areas where it's for the best that she's unconscious."_

The two of us approach the doorway leading to Chika's room. To either side of her door, a pair of security droids, each about eight feet tall, with bulky bodies and stun guns mounted to their arms, stand at attention, eyeing us as we approach.

Reaching into the pocket of my suit, I remove a small security pass before showing it to the droids. They relax their arms and move off to the side, allowing me to punch in a code on a keypad next to Chika's door and enter the room, Hibiki following close behind.

Blinking lights, gently humming motors, and the puffs of air greet my senses as the two of us approach a large cylindrical unit, lined with soft hospital bedding. Within the machine, the upper half of her face obscured by a metallic dome, is a small black-skinned girl with delicate arms and hands, glossy white hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Hello, Chika." I whisper, sitting down on a chair near her bedside. "It's good to speak with you again."

Hibiki stands off to the side, her arms folded as she stares off into the distance, giving us some privacy. One of Hibiki's virtues. Even if she doesn't pretend to not be listening in on a conversation, you know that she can't.

"I am sorry that I didn't shower before we met." I apologize, looking down at the ground. "I guess I was just in a hurry."

Chika's heart monitor beeps in reply, a slow steady rhythm.

"They're putting us through another set of tests." I whisper to Chika. "Tomorrow morning. They call them the 'Co-Linking Trials.' I don't know what they will entail, but trust me, I don't think you're missing anything."

Chika's respirator blows some air into her nostrils.

"You're right of course. You're always right." I apologize. "Even bad experiences are preferable to no experiences at all. You were always so fond of life, Chika. Absolutely nothing could get you down. The absolutely worst, most horrific day in the history of all mankind couldn't dampen your optimism. You always found hope and cheer, no matter what."

Machines cause Chika to slowly exhale.

"I don't want to worry my other siblings. I know they think I've lost my mind, and yes, talking to an unconscious person would certainly look like madness, but I can't just give up hope, not when you never did.

Motors hum as some nearby oxygen tanks are refilled.

"You're right, of course." I sigh. "They all love you, even if they show it in different ways. And yes, I should take better care of myself, not just for my sake, but for theirs, but I can't just…"

Beeps from the heart monitor interrupt me.

"Yes. Yes. You're right. I cannot spend all my time worrying about you when the others need my help. But you're always so selfless, Chika. I really think you deserve far more than what you got."

Silence.

"Yes, I know. The time comes for all of us, and we should not mourn for the time we lose, only be grateful for the time we are given. I am so very grateful for the time we had together. I just wish that we could have had more. You, of all people, deserve so much more. I know it's useless to fret over things I can't control, and yet, I still hold on to the hope that there is something I can do to help you. Some little thing to wake you up."

I pause.

"I really have lost it, haven't I? Should I stop?"

Air puffs into Chika's nostrils.

"Thank you, Chika. You always know exactly what to say. I promise to take better care of myself. I can do that and still visit you, and I promise to still visit you. But I won't obsess. I will listen to Hibiki and the others and not let my worries consume me. Thank you, Chika. I'll make sure to-…"

A sudden beep interrupts me.

"What? You want me to change my hair?"

Chika slowly exhales.

"Silver? I suppose I could…yes…that actually might be a good idea. Silver. Purity. A touch of rebirth. A clean slate. It would be good to move on despite the wounds SoL have inflicted upon us. I could show SoL a confident face rather than a wretched one. Show them that we are still strong despite what they've done. Was wearing black all this time a bad idea?"

Chika's chest imperceptibly rises before falling again. Her way of saying, "Yes. Also, be sure to make a good breakfast for yourself and the others in the morning."

Carefully, so that no alarms are thrown, I approach Chika's bed before gently raising her hand to my lips and kissing it. To the side, Hibiki gently rubs my back before taking my hand and leading me away.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ I sign to her, once we exit the room.

 _"_ _It's still three in the morning."_ Hibiki signs back. _"I'm going back to bed. Please do everyone a favor and close your eyes for at least thirty more minutes before getting a shower."_

 _"_ _I will."_ I sign back before the two of us depart, heading back to our separate bedrooms.

I do better than thirty minutes. I manage to close my eyes for a solid forty-five minutes before waking up to shower, dye my hair silver, and head to the kitchens to prepare breakfast.

FEATURED FAN CARDS

EXTERMINATOR's Deck

Drifting Dragon / WIND / Link: Bottom Left / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type Monster

You can discard 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type Monster from your hand; This turn, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster discarded for this effect, also, this card can attack directly.

Dimension Fuse Dragon / LIGHT / Links: Top, Upper Right / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 100 / Link – 2 / 2 Dragon-Type Monsters

When this card is Link Summoned: You can banish 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your GY; Add 1 "Fusion" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing cards you control as material.

Six-Headed Dragon / DARK / Level 12 / Dragon / Fusion / Effect / ATK 5000 / DEF 5000 / 6 Dragon-Type Monsters OR "Five-Headed Dragon" + 1 Dragon-Type Monster

Unaffected by Spell/Trap Cards. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the number of Dragon-Type monsters in your GY X 500. (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your GY; This turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle by and is unaffected by the effects of monsters whose Attribute matches the Attribute of the monster banished for this effect.

Dragon Burial / Spell / Continuous / Activate this card by discarding 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your hand. Once per turn: You can send 1 Dragon-Type Monsters from your deck to the GY.

Team HEX's Deck

Yokairei Hellion Hound / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Flip / Effect / ATK 1900 / DEF 300 / Flip: Special Summon 1 "Yokairei" monster from your GY in face-down defense position "Except "Yokairei Hellion Hound". If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Yokairei" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your hand. During your End Phase: Set this card face-down.

Yokairei Mummy / Trap / Normal / Special Summon this card as an effect monster (Cyberse-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card). If Summoned in face-up attack position this way, this card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn, also, the next time you would take battle or effect damage this turn, that damage is negated. During the End Phase: Set this card in the Spell/Trap Zone.

Protogen Subject – B4 / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1000 / If you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). (You can only Special Summon "Protogen Subject – B4" once per turn this way). If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Protogen" Monster from your deck with its effects negated. (You can only use this effect of "Protogen Subject – B4" once per turn).

Protogen Blaster / DARK / Level 3 / Cyberse / Union / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 0 / If this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Protogen" Card from your deck to the GY. Once per turn, you can either: Equip this card to 1 Cyberse-Type Link monster you control, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 1200 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can discard 1 card; Destroy 1 card on the field.

Link-Line Rocket Launcher / EARTH / Link: Top / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / 1 Union Monster

Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster so that it is in the same column as that monster OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. While equipped to a monster by this effect, apply the following effects depending on the battle position of that monster.

Attack position: If the equipped monster attacks a monster with higher ATK, destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step.

Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's LP.

Krystallphos – White Quartz / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-LIGHT Monster on the field: You can halve this card's ATK; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – White Quartz" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Red Coral / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 200 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-FIRE Monster on the field: You can send 1 "Krystallphos" card from your deck to the GY to target 1 "Krystallphos" monster you control; Until the end of this turn, that card gains 500 ATK and inflicts piercing damage. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Red Coral" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Black Onyx / DARK / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2000 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-Dark Monster on the field: You can add 1 "Krystallphos" Card from your GY to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Black Onyx" once per turn).

Prismatic Defender / LIGHT / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Rock / Link / Effect / ATK 1900 / Link – 2 / 2 Monsters with different attributes

You take no battle damage from battles involving this monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. Neither player can attack with monsters whose attribute is the same as the attribute of the monsters this card points to.

Fury Nyx – Joy / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 300 / If you Special Summon a "Nyx" Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Quick Effect: You can Link Summon 1 "Fury Nyx" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as material.

Fury Nyx – Anger / FIRE / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 200 / If an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, destroy that monster. If this card is destroyed: You can activate this effect; Add 1 "Fury Nyx" monster from your deck to your hand.

Tourist Trap from the Underworld / DARK / Link: Bottom Right / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK 800 / 1 non-Link DARK Monster

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your GY; Banish that target but Special Summon it during the Standby-Phase of your next turn. (You can only use this effect of "Tourist Trap from the Underworld" once per turn).

Ferry Captain from the Underworld / DARK / Links: Left, Right / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / 2 Effect Monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 Monster from your GY whose Level is the same as that target (its effects are negated, also, it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon). (You can only use this effect of "Ferry Captain from the Underworld" once per turn).

Animystronic Angel / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1650 / Cannot be summoned unless you control a face-up Spell Card. Once per turn: You can increase your LP by 800. If this card is in the GY: You can discard 1 Spell Card from your hand; Special Summon this card from the GY to a zone a Link Monster you control points to. (You can only use this effect of "Animystronic Angel" once per turn).

Animystronic Singer / Spell / Quick-Play / If a Link Monster is Link Summoned: Change the ATK of that Link Monster to 0, and if you do, Special Summon this card as an effect monster (Cyberse-Type/LIGHT/Level 3/ATK 700/DEF 1400). If this card is in the GY: You can pay 800 LP; Set this card to your side of the field, but banish this card when it leaves the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card or its effects except "Animys" Cards.

Animystronic Doll / Spell / Normal / Special Summon this card as an effect monster. (Cyberse-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Spell Card). If summoned this way, it is destroyed unless it is linked to another monster or there is an "Animys" Spell Card in the same column as this card. You can banish this card from the GY; Special Summon 1 "Animys" token (Cyberse-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Animystronic Spirit / Spell / Quick-Play / If you control a face-up "Animys" monster: Target any number of Co-Linked Monsters you control; Banish a number of cards from your opponent's GY equal to the total Link Rating Number of those targets, also, shuffle those targets into the Extra Deck during the End Phase of this turn. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Link 2 or lower Monster from your GY with its effects negated and its ATK changed to 0. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card or its effects except "Animys" Cards.

Animystronic Cheerleader / Spell / Quick-Play / Target 1 face-up "Animys" Link Monster you control: That target gains ATK equal to its Link Rating Number X 500, also, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. (These changes last until the end of this turn). You can banish 1 "Animys" Card from your GY; Set this card to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this card or its effects except "Animys" Cards.

Animystech Buckler / WATER / Links: Top, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / 2 Monsters with different names

If this card battles while it is Co-Linked to a monster: You can target 1 monster this card is Co-Linked to; This card's original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of that target until the end of that battle. If this card is in the GY when you Link Summon a monster to the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card to that it is Co-Linked to that monster, but banish this card when it leaves the field.

Animystech Coupler / EARTH / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / 2 Monsters with different names

If a Co-Linked Monster you control is targeted for an attack or a card effect: You can send 1 Spell Card from your side of the field or your hand to the GY; Change the target of that attack or effect to another Co-Linked Monster you control. If this card is in your GY: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon this card so that it is Co-Linked to a monster you control, but banish this card when it leaves the field.

Animystechal Psychetransistor / EARTH / Links: Top, Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2500 / Link – 3 / 2+ Link Monsters

Once per turn, if this card is Co-Linked: You can set 1 Spell Card from your deck to your field, but that card cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can shuffle one face-up card on the field into the deck, and if you do, the controller of that card sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his/her deck to his/her side of the field. While this card is Extra Linked, any time a Co-Linked Monsters you control battles: That monster gains 500 ATK X its Link Rating until the end of the Damage Step.

Animystechal Psychenetconnector / LIGHT / Links: Left, Right, Top, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / Link – 4 / 2+ Co-Linked Cyberse-Type Link Monsters

Cannot be destroyed while it is Co-Linked. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Link Summon 1 Monster from your Extra Deck using 1 or more monsters you control and up to 1 monster in your Extra Deck as Material, but the monster summoned by this effect must be summoned to a zone where it would be Co-Linked with at least 1 other monster upon being summoned. (You can only use this effect of "Animystechal Psychenetconnector" once per turn). Co-Linked Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects while this card is Extra Linked.

 **(WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHIKA'S DECK IS KNIGHTMARE CANCER ON STEROIDS!?)**

Network Crosslinker / DARK / Links: Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 4 / 2+ Monsters

While this card is Co-Linked, this card and cards it points to cannot be targeted for attacks or by your opponent's card effects.

Photosynth Pollen / WIND / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 100 / If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Plant or Cyberse-Type Monster from your deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY to target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and 1 Cyberse or Plant-Type Monster you control; Set the first target face-down if face-up, also, that set card cannot be activated this turn, and if you do, destroy the second target. (cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation of this effect).

Photosynth Thorn / DARK / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 0 / You can destroy 1 face-up "Photosynth" monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only summon "Photosynth Thorn" once per turn this way). If this card is in your GY when a Cyberse-Type Link Monster you control battles: You can banish this card from your GY to target that monster; That monster gains 800 ATK, also, if it battles a defense position monster, it inflicts piercing damage. These changes last until the End of the Damage Step.

Ivy Curtain / Spell / Continuous / When this card is activated: Place 1 Ivy Counter on every non-Plant monster you control. Monsters with Ivy Counters are also treated as Plant-Type monsters. You can tribute this card and all Plant-Type Monsters you control; Gain 500 LP for each card tributed with this effect, and if you do, draw 1 card and 1 additional card for every 2000 LP gained.

 **Ending A/N: I know that I had said in an earlier response to a review that most of the duels would be 1 vs. 1 like in VRAINS. I, of course, intend for this to still be the case (though I sometimes question whether the "1 vs. 1" duels I have planned can count), but I wanted to find a way to showcase the decks of all the central characters without running the risk of creating a glut of chapters to showcase each individual character just for the sake of showing their dueling styles. This was my solution. Hopefully, the tag team format for this duel ended up making this duel far simpler than it might have appeared at first glance.**

 **The decks they use as their eight-year-old selves are somewhat different from the decks they will use most of the time throughout the course of this series, but they should still give you a good idea of their overall builds and strategy.**

 **But of course, the duels and decks are secondary characters, which is the true reason I wanted to write this chapter in this way. By having all the siblings participate in this tag duel, I was able to showcase a bit of their personality, albeit from a time when they were younger. Of course, I didn't want the perspective of this chapter to be purely collective, so I had the chapter mainly center around Kyou. Why Kyou? Part of the reason was because I had fun showing the contrast between Kyou's past self and modern self, but honestly, the main reason was because, in a previous draft, the entire duel segment did not exist, but was instead, a chapter featuring each character individually waking up in chronological order. Kyou was the first to wake up, so I wrote his chapter first. This waking up chapter would, of course, eventually merge into this larger chapter.**

 **But I had another reason for starting this mini-arc with Kyou. I knew that Chika would be in the background for a while in terms of the story's action due to her condition, but I did not want her to receive absolutely no character development. Since the beginning, I had chosen Kyou as one of Chika's main big-brother/soulmate figures. I wanted this chapter to feature Chika's deck and personality, but I did not want the chapter to be told from her personality. (I'm still keeping some things a secret for now, and showing Chika's thoughts would just reveal too much). Hence, I chose to write this chapter from Kyou's perspective.**

 **This, of course, means that we will be getting the perspectives of the other characters. Hibiki, the deaf version of Toph Bei Fong, is next, so stay tuned for that!**

 **TWO Questions of the chapter since I would like to know the answers to BOTH!**

 **QOTC 1: What do you think of the duel format displayed in this chapter? Were you able to easily follow what was going on and did the letter/number grid system help you to visualize the positions of the cards?**

 **QOTC 2: What do you all think of Chika? (And NO before anyone asks, I had named and created the character concept of Chika LONG before Chika from "Kaguya-Sama Love is War" graced the anime and internet world with her adorable cuteness and addicting ending dance, so if this Chika is in any way similar to that adorable depression-curing ball of sunshine, then it was PURELY accidental!)**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 6 . Jan 2

When I was first previewed this, it was small and boring. Now it has grown into a massively powerful chapter that holds true character drama and sets up the plot!

Nice to see that some of Queen's not-exactly-magnificence made its way here, to a degree. And Deus being covered in holes basically means you've created Ignis Spongebob. Congratulations Don!

I'll put Black Bishop in as a slightly more high-functioning sociopath who made his way to the top...but he's still more sane than Shiro. Still not the most depth-filled character, but he should provide some Roget-level entertainment.

Shiro: I am offended at the comparison!  
Gimyohan: ...Your goal is to kill everyone because of your OCD. ANYONE is more sane than you.

Seems Dr. Kurosawa's got his own arc going on, and nice to see some further expansion on his and Kiyoko's characters. And Akira's a Knight? Good for him, that means that we'll be seeing Aoi very soon.

My reaction to Deus was disgust at the holes filling her body, for I am a pervert who does not enjoy holes marring his all-mighty arm candy that can destroy the world. Deus herself is interesting as a character though, fitting considering the quirks of the Ignis.

Overall, good chapter.

 **Thank you for the review. Yes, fortunately for everyone, Serious Akira is taking charge in this serious while Idiot Akira takes an extended vacation. As for Deus…well…let's just say that her current appearance is more the fault of her makers.**

 **Dr. Kurosawa: The heck is this formula saying?**

 **Glad you like her character. She's definitely going to be doing a lot more, up until the point where she embraces her true nature and destroys the world because EVIL COMPUTER PROGRAM!**

SakushiRyu chapter 6 . Jan 3

For a second, I thought Kiyoko was Kyoko, but then I see her name has an 'i' which Kyoko doesn't and realize you expanded her family with another doctor. I was so confused when I realized the 'i'! Anyway, very nice chapter and can't wait to see what madness you'll bring out with the new format. And are we going to see Daichi duel!? That would be awesome!  
We also got some "answers" for Hiro's questions.  
1\. New tests are needed to complete Deus.  
2\. This is a theory more than an answer: in order to create Deus, she had to take a sense from each kid. She stated herself that she hurt them unintentional when she was born.  
3\. Their real aim was creating their own Ignis.  
4\. I don't think we got that here unless I missed it.  
5\. With the help of the one and only Deus.  
6\. To complete Deus or to create other, already complete, Ignis.

QOTC: Happy because we discover what the Blackmarsh Trials were for, and scared because I said at an Ignis "bad news" and she'll probably add me to her 90% humanity-extermination-plan.

Also, um, a question if I can make one: when is this set in? We know it's after the Tower and after New VRAINS is out, but is it before Bohman goes after Jin?

 **RAFO on the last question and in regards to Daichi dueling. As for how Kiyoko got her name, it's actually funny. I like learning the meanings of names, and so I looked up Kyoko's name and the first line of the entry stated, "Kyoko, not to be confused with Kiyoko…"**

 **Grinning, I said to myself, "Not only am I going to deliberately confuse Kyoko with Kiyoko, but I'm going to make it even more confusing for my readers by giving her a twin sister." Thus, Kiyoko was born. Glad to see, however, that you picked up on who Kiyoko is.**

 **Kyoko: Just make sure…**

 **Kiyoko: …not to confuse us…**

 **Kyoko: …with one…**

 **Kiyoko: …another.**

ThePLOThand chapter 6 . Jan 4

I want to see Lightning vs Deus at some Point.  
Lightning: We Need to destroy humanity!  
Deus: We Need to destroy stereotypes!  
Perfect set-up for a fight if you ask me  
Also Deus called it vrans at one Point.  
QOTC: I hope Deus isn't just pretending to be miss subversive and anti-cliche and is actually that moderate in her views. It would be far more interesting than all of this just being a facade  
start: Digital Root - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors Music Extended  
for Deus: Inazuma11 OST 1 - Holy Ground (Anime ver.)  
for Black Bishop: Investigation ~ Core 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Music Extended

 **RAFO on any information regarding Deus. As for the duel between her and Lightning…well…**

 **Deus: *Looking over a menu* I think I'll conquer…India tonight. What about you, Lightning?**

 **Lightning: *Looking over his own menu* I was actually thinking we could share Italy tonight. What do you think, Jin?**

 **Jin: *Holds up a sign that says, "Don't look at me, I'm just being the third wheel tonight."***

 **Thank you for your continued support. Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 3: PassionImpotence

**Opening A/N: Thank you for your continued support, everyone who reads and leaves reviews. I have little to say for the opening, except for this VERY important detail.**

 **You may have noticed that the cover art has changed for this story. You have probably also figured out that the image is a rather fantastic depiction of Deus, the DIVINE Ignis. We all have the fantastic fanfiction author and artist, Shimmering Sky, for her work in creating this cover. Please visit her page on this website to read some pretty fantastic Yu-Gi-Oh 5 D's, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, and Code Geass fanfiction, and visit her on Reddit to see some more of her minimalist art. (She's very good at it and she takes requests!)**

 **Sky also wanted me to share the links to the full art (including a depiction of Deus without her damage). However, due to the nature of this website historically censoring links I have tried to create in the past, I will not post those links** _ **here**_ **but I WILL give you the links if you PM me.**

 **Thank you Shimmering Sky for your amazing work, and thank you everyone else for your continued support. Without further ado, let's move on to this chapter's cryptogram! (How many of these have you guys solved yet?)**

TE hn et rr eo ap ry ei os tg hr eo rw wi on rg ld de sc oa ty hi es ri un ne iv vi et ra sb el se oT th he er re ri es aa ln ii tn in eu sm we er ma ub sl te bn ru im db ge er to hf ec ga at pa wc el my us sm ts ct oh ma bt it nh er te ha et me an lt lh we ee mx ui ss tt ue nn ic te eo tf hm ea mn hk oi wn hd oy wo hu oc wa hn on wo ht op wr he ov we sn ht aa ll ll wo ef dt oh te hm ia sn wd ea ml ul so tw ah su cm ea nn di wt my ut so ts bt ea cy oa ms ei Gt oi ds cy am nu ws et dm oe tr hg ie st ce ai nr wt eh to ru ag nh st cs ea nn dd cw ai nl wl es mt ao kg ee Ct oh ge nr iy mo au cm au ns wt em ba ek ce ot mh ee tm rm uo er Ge oo d

(From "The King's Vision" cryptogram of the upper right ceiling).

(Text written in the margins)

46 69 72 73 74 20 6c 65 74 74 65 72 20 6f 66 20 65 61 63 68 20 70 61 69 72 2e 20 53 65 63 6f 6e 64 20 6c 65 74 74 65 72 20 6f 66 20 65 61 63 68 20 70 61 69 72 2e 20 43 6f 6d 62 69 6e 65 20 73 69 6e 67 6c 65 20 6c 65 74 74 65 72 73 2e 20

 **Kana Tokugawa notes:** In spite of the assault I received, in spite of the shock of watching him force two strange messages into my skin, I could not help being spellbound by his creation of this message. His left hand wrote all the first letters of each dyad while his right hand wrote the second letters and continued a few letters more after the left hand had stopped. I still cannot fathom how he managed to do this so quickly and fluently. It was almost as if, in that moment, he was two people instead of one.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Passion/Impotence**

I barely manage to keep my balance as I stumble through the hallways towards my room. Kyou just HAD to visit Chika in the middle of the night, didn't he? How thoughtful of you. I'm sure that if she were conscious, she would greatly appreciate you getting up in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. Nothing creepy about that. And there's certainly nothing inconvenient about freaking waking me up in the middle of the night!

It wasn't that he was noisy. Kyou could have been screaming through a megaphone and banging on the drums and I would not have known unless he got close enough for me to feel the vibrations. But it's no use. I ought to be able to sleep like a flipping baby every night with the lack of sound I hear, but something else always keeps me up, whether it's the thought of Kyou wandering off to pretend that Chika's alive, Aina slitting open her veins with the nearest sharp object she can find, Hiromitsu up and thinking he's freaking Light Yagami and choosing to take on all of SoL Technology's security forces like some wannabe superhero, or Katashi…pretty much doing anything. (Edit this)

Why do I make myself miserable with their problems?

I've been asking myself this question for at least six months now, probably much longer, more like ever since I got adopted with the rest of my siblings. It was bad enough when we were just overworking ourselves to become SoL's glorified super-soldiers. Now, I feel like the mom trying to manage four babies who all want to suck on an electrical outlet.

Of course, if I'm going to use that analogy, I let one of them bite it.

 _Fire burning. The smell of smoke. Lights flashing. It's quiet._

 _Too quiet._

No. It's no use mourning her. I have to get this through my skull. I am not to blame for what happened. None of us are. It's what nobody else seems to get! Kyou, Aina, Hiromitsu, Katashi, they're all blaming themselves for what happened! We can't do that. We have to take care of ourselves. It's going to get us all killed if we don't.

So why do I make myself miserable with their problems?

I sigh, or at least, I hope I do. For all I know, whatever noise coming out of my mouth could be that of a dying mule. It's pathetic. I used to have a fantastic voice. I'm not bragging. It's just an objective fact. I was great with music. No, I was a flipping prodigy! Another objective fact. I could sing, play the piano, drums, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, french horn, violin, flute, synthesizer, launchpad, ocharina, and about a dozen other instruments. I wrote, played, and sang rap songs, operas, musicals, J-Pop, K-Pop, flipping Jozi-Pop (Johannesburg Pop, and let me tell you, learning Zulu was probably the most rewarding migraine I ever gave myself), country (but only a little bit, just to experiment), and just about every genre of rock that is out there. Every noise was a can of paint to splash into my ears, and silence was just the blank canvas for me to paint on.

Now, I just have a blank canvas.

 _My cell shakes with an explosion. I fall to the floor, my head hits the ground._

 _I hear nothing._

 _What was that? Are they shaking our cells now? What more do they want from us!?_

I feel myself scowl in the dark hallways as the memories resurface. I don't want to think about it, but what can I do? I used to be able to tune out the world with a vibrant portrait of music. But I have nothing now. Just a blank canvas.

A blank canvas.

What a perfect visual representation of what my life is like now. No color, no form, no meaning, just a solid blank noiseless nothing. I want to scream my lungs out, but other than feeling some vibrations and giving myself a sore throat, I don't know what that will accomplish. I'll probably end up like Aina and get chucked in a psych ward where Daichi can cut open my brain.

Cutting.

 _The metal of my cell suddenly starts vibrating. Looking up, I notice sparks suddenly erupting from the door to my cell as a large metal cutter quickly makes a small opening in my metal container before a pair of burly robotic arms pry the door open, letting a tall man inside._

 _Daichi._

 _I scramble back in surprise, but he quickly grabs me before carrying me outside the cell. Weeks, perhaps months, inside the cell have made me weak, so I don't struggle against him. Daichi is moving his lips and stroking my hair, as if trying to reassure me, but I don't hear what he is saying. Exiting the cell, Daichi approaches another man who begins moving his lips, but no sound is coming out._

 _What's happening? Why is everyone whispering? Where is everyone else!?_

I clench my fists, banishing my personal thoughts of Daichi to think instead of what he's been doing to Aina. Examining her, probing her, forcing her to perform even more tests.

Drugging her.

Believe me, helping her with her emotional and mental health is the opposite of what he does.

 _Dad presses through a crowd of men. His mouth is shaped so that it looks like he is roaring at the men, but it's like I'm watching a silent film. Lights are blinking, the building is shaking, fires are spreading while security crews desperately try to contain the disaster. All across the facilities many monitors are the warning, "CRITICAL FAILURE! CRITICAL FAILURE!"_

 _"What's happening!?" I scream at dad, tears welling up in my eyes. Only then do I notice that no sound is coming out of_ my _mouth._

 _Panicking, I reach a finger into my ear and scrub at the inside. My finger comes out waxy and bloody._

I hate him! I hate _them!_

Yes! That's the emotion we need to feel! That's what we need! Hate! I…hate…SoL! The lies they told us, the false dreams they gave us! They were the ones who tricked us! They were the ones who threw us into the Blackmarsh Trials! They were the ones who made me deaf! They're the ones who took Hiromitsu's sight! They're the ones who took Kyou's taste. They're the ones who took Katashi's feeling! They're the ones who took Aina's sense of smell, and pretty much her taste to add insult to injury! They…killed…Chika!

I feel my heart pounding against my chest, in rhythm with my rage. Yes! You may have taken tone and pitch from me, but not beat! Raw, powerful, animistic, beat! I can feel it rising within me! Taking over me! I need to remember this feeling! I need to capture it!

Immediately, I find myself flying towards my room in a hasty sprint, the beats of my heart serving as continued inspiration. I know what I have to do, but I have to do it quickly!

I punch a code into the keypad next to my door and enter my room, no longer feeling the least bit tired. I doubt I could have slept much anyway with my worries consuming me. Fishing through a pile of incomplete stacks of music, I find my duel disk buried beneath before entering a small alcove in my room and shutting the door.

The personal entry port is specialized for my condition, so instead of saying "Into the VRAINS!" I stand in front of a panel, punch in some codes, and sign the log-in command at it. Instantly, a holographic screen pops up, showing me a list of avatar choices like a wardrobe of clothes. I'm a little annoyed by the delay (I have A LOT of different avatars to choose from), but I eventually find my favorite avatar, a digital goth punk rockstar succubus sandwiched between the axe-wielding serial killer and the floating cheese sandwich (long story), before my senses transition into my digital studio. The studio is placed in one of VRAINS's new private floating islands, separate from the area available to the general public. Inside, it's basically an empty void with a hard, white floor, wall, and ceiling. The vast emptiness between the limits of the room is full of floating dance floors, instruments, disco balls, stages, lights, microphones, and recording equipment. A perfect chaos to shape into my every whim.

Decked out in my avatar skin, I look like a completely different person, purple skin, flaming ram horns, solid blood-red eyes with nuclear explosions for pupils, black hair, black makeup, clothes that were put through a blender a few dozen times, and about a bajillion facial piercings. A new look, a new identity, a new personality.

" _ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!"_ I scream, or at least, I hope I scream. Right now, I don't care that Hellfury is coincidentally deaf. Hellfury always screams! It's who she is! Powerful! Electric! Confident! And right now, she has a sick beat to throw down!

I raise my hand towards some instruments, the ones that can make a heavy beat, and they light up before floating towards me. In a few moments, I've gathered a set of heavy drums, a base guitar, and a huge carillon bell. The notes already forming in my head, I lay into the drum sets with my playing sticks before hammering out the rhythm, like a crazy blacksmith on crack. It doesn't matter that I can't hear any of the music I'm making, I pour my energy into it, noiselessly screaming at the top of my lungs, letting the overwhelming vibrations tear into my cells, propelling me forward, giving voice to all my frustration, all my rage, all the feelings in my soul.

Why do I love music? Because it's alive! Words are dull. They fall flat on your ears and die. Music grabs you and devours you like a wild animal! It squeezes you and kisses you like a clingy boyfriend! It shares a cup of tea with you and cries with you when you're alone! It rises up with me and burns SoL Technologies to the ground! They may have taken away my ears and my speech, but they haven't taken away my voice.

I hammer at the drums until my arms grow exhausted and my throat grows raw from screaming. I sign a command to a nearby recording device, grab an electric guitar, and begin dancing, playing, and screaming some more, until my virtual knees feel like they're going to collapse out from under me. I sign another command, and before I know it, I've conjured a sledge-hammer in my hands. Running at the bell while screaming at the top of my lungs, I slam into it with all my might, not even caring about rhythm at this point. All I need is the noise! The vibrations! I need the sound waves to explode, to tear me and the world apart! To explode from VRAINS and rip SoL into pieces! Pounding, and pounding, and pounding, I smash at the bell until the immense brass instrument is in pieces at my feet, my virtual hands fizzing and blurring with the amount of damage they've taken from the repeated whacking.

This is how I stay alive. This is who I am. Raw energy, caged but not tamed! They can beat me down all they want! They can rip my hearing from me! But they cannot take my music, my soul, from me! I will continue playing! Let them try to stop me! I will tear them apart like this broken bell! I will hammer at them until their bones ring like xylophones and their skulls hum like chimes.

But playing the instruments is not enough! I need more!

Grabbing a splintered drum stick off the floor, I jam it into a nearby keypad, punching in a command. Moments later, text appears in front of the keypad.

"Initiating duel test. Artificial Hanoi Knight opponent skill level – 10."

Every good song needs an audience to receive it!

In front of me, the form of a tall Hanoi Knight wearing a hood appears before a distant hole in my music room opens up to let in a powerful data storm. Bowing to each other, both of us leap into the air, a slender sword-like D-Board appearing beneath the Hanoi Bot while a magma-red flaming heart-shaped D-Board with a ram skull on the front appears beneath me. Rocketing forward on my D-Board, I dodge the debris of broken instruments picked up by the data storm before managing to blast past the slower Hanoi Bot and reach the starting line first.

"DUEL!" I silently roar through my mouth, drawing my opening hand. A moment later, I see a light on my duel disk blinking, the A.I. acting as my voice. In front of my duel disk is a text box showing what both my own A.I. and my opponent are saying.

Silently, I extract a card from my hand and play it.

"The Quick-Play Spell Card "Nyx Intro" has been activated." The text says, "It's effect enables the user to Special Summon one 'Fury Nyx' monster from the deck, but that monster is returned to the hand during the End Phase."

Quickly scrolling through a holographic display, I choose the card labeled "Fury Nyx – Joy" before tapping on it and Special Summoning the petit blond-haired demoness.

 **Fury Nyx – Joy / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 100 /** _ **DEF 300**_ **/ Location: M-B**

"Appear!" I aggressively sign while my Duel Disk translates, "The circuit of pain and ecstasy! The summoning condition is one Level six or lower effect monster. I set Fury Nyx – Joy in the bottom link marker!"

Giggling, Fury Nyx – Joy transforms into a tornado of golden light before slamming into the bottom link point, causing the circuit to light up.

"Link Shokan!" I sign. "Appear! Link one! Fury Re:Nyx – Daring!"

Exploding from the link circuit with a vibrating scream that I can feel shaking my bones is a pale helmet-wearing demoness with curled ram horns jutting from her forehead, black eye-liner over her flaming coal-black eyes, and razor-sharp teeth and claws. Aside from her helmet, she wears nothing but a heavy breastplate and pauldrons over her upper body while leaving her midriff exposed and a small fauld and steel boots to cover her lower body. In each of her hands, she wields a pair of sharpened dagger-like guitar picks in each of her flaming hands. Spreading out her arms, a pair of flaming wings and a tail erupt from her back before a flaming guitar appears in her hands.

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Daring / EARTH / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-A1**

"Setting a card face-down." I sign. "Turn end."

 **Summary:**

 **Hellfury**

 **4000 LP**

 **2 cards in her hand**

 **Controls Fury Re:Nyx - Daring in EX-A1 and a set card in ST-B**

 **Graveyard: Fury Nyx – Joy and Nyx Intro**

"It's time for me to teach you a lesson about Hanoi's strength!" The text in front of my duel disk reads while the Hanoi Bot does an exaggerated mimicry of the typical Hanoi thug behavior. "It's my move, draw!"

Snagging a holographic card from his duel disk, the Hanoi Bot adds the card to its hand before continuing with its turn.

"It's time to activate our new weapon!" The text in front of the bot reads. "Behold the end of VRAINS! Field Magic Card activate! Network Crash!"

Above our heads in the simulated duel space, massive cracks tear open the sky, raining down droplets of fizzling fragmented data like ash from a volcano. The immense chaos and destruction brought upon by the Field Spell's activation would probably leave the ears of anyone else ringing, but all I feel are the intense vibrations washing over my skin and shaking my bones as I struggle to keep balance on my board.

"Network Crash's effect activates!" The bot's text reads as the simulated knight sneers in my direction. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one DARK Machine Monster with three-thousand ATK and zero DEF from my hand. Come forth, the doom of the virtual world! Cracking Dragon!"

From one of the numerous gaping holes in the sky, Hanoi's signature weapon, the mechanical dragon responsible for immeasurable damage to the network and countless hospitalized VRAINS users, appears in front of me, mouth opening up to sound a blast of vibrations my direction.

 **Cracking Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect /** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-2**

"Setting a card face-down." The bot declares before placing a card in his Spell/Trap zone. "And now, BATTLE! Cracking Dragon attacks Fury Re:Nyx – Daring! TRAFFIC BLAST!"

Opening its gaping maw, Cracking Dragon charges up an attack before launching it straight towards my Fury Re:Nyx – Daring. In response to the attack, Daring rushes forward with her horned and helmeted head outstretched, heedless of the danger and ready to headbutt Hanoi's signature weapon.

"Fury Re:Nyx – Daring's effect!" I sign. "If it battles, I can add one 'Fury Nyx' monster from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Fury Nyx – Sorrow from my deck to my hand! Ekay! Reckless Daring!"

Opening her mouth to let out a defiant scream, Daring slams into Cracking Dragon's blast of energy, body vaporizing into fizzling pixels before the blast continues on to slam full-force into my avatar, nearly knocking me from my board. Any real Hanoi Knight would probably be laughing at me, but I know better. I could have stopped the attack if I had wanted to. But I wanted it to go through! I NEED to remember the pain!

 _The facility suddenly shakes again, almost knocking all of us to the ground. Looking up, I notice the cells of my other siblings. Some have been opened like mine, still others are sealed. One of the sealed cells is glowing with intense blue light and vibrating like it will shatter to pieces._

 _Chika!_

 _Looking closer I can see Aina on her knees just outside the cell, staring at the door in horror while blood drips from her nose and stains her white jumpsuit. Hesitantly, she reaches a hand out to turn the latch to Chika's cell, but stops when the blue light from the cell intensifies. A moment later, a wave of blue energy erupts from the cell, knocking Aina and a few nearby security guards back._

 _"Aina!" I scream, running forward before an intense golden light erupts to life within what looks like a glass container hooked up to the six cells by a complex network of wires. Man begin scrambling around me like ants while a tall muscular mustachioed man in a white uniform with a horse insignia on the chest, White Knight, points at the light while moving his mouth like he is angrily shouting at the men. Instantly, all the men who had previously been working to open the remaining cells run towards the container at the center of the cells before they and a group of scientists in white lab coats with the Bishop insignia begin working to remove the glass-like container, which is pulsing with light like it's alive. Small explosions shake the facility as the room steadily fills with more smoke, but nobody makes a move to stop the fires or rescue my siblings._

 _Unable to stop myself, I begin crying._

 **Hellfury: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP**

"Fury Nyx – Sorrow's effect!" I furiously sign before slamming the card onto my duel disk. "If I take damage while this card is in my hand and I have no monsters in my Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters, I can Special Summon this card in order to reduce the ATK of all monsters my opponent controls by the damage I took!"

From my avatar's eyes, two gouts of steaming tear-water gush out before splashing apart to reveal a short morose water demon with long blue hair, puffer-fish spikes poking out of her head, scaly green skin, clawed webbed hands and feet, a long mermaid tail, tattered discolored rags covering her top and nether-regions, and a coral-encrusted violin in her hands. Opening her eyes and raising the violin to her chin, the demon begins playing, water swirling around her to the rhythm of the morose music I cannot hear before blasting into Cracking Dragon with the force of a fire-hose.

 **Fury Nyx – Sorrow / WATER / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 /** _ **DEF 1200**_ **/ Location: M-B**

 **Cracking Dragon: 3000 – 2000 = 1000 ATK**

"An effect from the hand!?" The text of the Hanoi Bot exclaims.

Yes. An effect from the hand, you imbecile. That's my whole gimmick. Deal with it!

"However," the Hanoi Bot continues, "Since you summoned a monster, you fall prey to Cracking Dragon's effect! Your monster loses ATK equal to its Level times two-hundred and you lose Life Points equal to that ATK loss! CRACK FALL!"

Extending its metallic fins, the orbs on Cracking Dragon's body begin emitting blasts of vibrations my direction, knocking back both me and my monster.

 **Fury Nyx – Sorrow: 1400 – 800 = 600 ATK**

 **Hellfury: 2000 – 800 = 1200 LP**

"Furthermore," the bot continues, Hanoi eye-piece glowing with energy "I activate my skill! System Destruction! By tributing one monster I control, I Special Summon one DARK Machine Monster with three-thousand ATK and 0 DEF from my hand! Witness the futility of fighting against Hanoi! I tribute the weakened Cracking Dragon in order to Special Summon another piece of Hanoi's deadly arsenal! Come forth! Fragging Dragon!"

In a flash of sparks, Cracking Dragon vanishes only to be replaced by a second immense mechanical dragon barreling down from a different gaping hole in the sky. Similar in build to Cracking Dragon, Fragging Dragon differs from its counterpart with spikier body armor, a head that's been bisected down the middle to create two semi-mouths with a small cannon in the center of each half, and glowing red orbs on its fins.

 **Fragging Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect /** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-2**

A new Hanoi weapon, huh? Did SoL get this card's data from some actual battle, or are they just preparing for possible future duels. Either way, the monster is not too big of a threat yet with my Sorrow on the field to protect my life points.

Which is why it's so boring!

"Skill activate!" I angrily sign, hair bursting into a fiery red and the nuclear explosions of my pupils bursting up from my eyes in a fountain of flame in response. "Fury Vision! If my life points are lower than my opponent's by two-thousand or more, I add one card from my deck to my hand for every two-thousand points of difference between my and my opponent's life points before shuffling an equal number of cards I control into the deck! Using my skill, I add Fury Nyx – Anger from my deck to my hand before shuffling Sorrow into my deck!"

All around me, the world has the appearance of being bathed in a raging inferno. Deep within the whirlwind of raging hatred, I see my chosen card shining like burning steel. Reaching into the flames streaming from my eyes, I snag the burning card from the furnace and add it to my hand before banishing Sorrow to my deck with a wave of my flaming demonic hand.

 _Your sorrow did no good then. It will do no good now. Cast it off!_

"You just gave up your only defense!" The Hanoi Bot scoffs. "Perhaps you want to be defeated quickly. Very well, I shall oblige you! Fragging Dragon, direct attack! FILE FRAGMENTATION!"

Turning its bisected head in the direction of my avatar, Fragging Dragon charges up twin bursts of red energy in each of its cannons before firing both shots of crackling power my direction.

"Fury Nyx – Anger's effect!" I shout from my mouth from habit, not bothering to sign this time. "Since my opponent declared an attack while I control no monsters in my Main Monster Zones, I can Special Summon Anger before destroying the attacking monster!"

In an inferno of flame, Anger appears to the field, black armor burning with our combined hatred before she slams her guitar pick into the burning strings of her instrument, sending a blast of raw vibrations into my body and a wave of burning fire Fragging Dragon's direction.

 **Fury Nyx – Anger / FIRE / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 /** _ **DEF 200**_ **/ Location: M-B**

"Don't think Hanoi will be defeated so easily!" the bot counters. "Network Crash's additional effect! Once per turn, I can shuffle one DARK Machine Monster with three-thousand ATK and zero DEF I control into my deck to Special Summon a different DARK Machine Monster with the same stats! Prepare yourself! This monster is designed to counter troublesome decks like yours! Come forth! Cryptlocking Dragon!"

Before the flames can reach Fragging Dragon, the immense Machine vanishes before the bot's next monster emerges from a different hole in the broken sky. Sheathed in immense heavy chains connected to a massive muzzle covering its entire face, Cryptlocking Dragon looks as if it's joined a biker gang in the middle of the apocalypse. Blue orbs of energy adorn its metallic fins and two immense rocket pods sit atop its back, bound in place by the chains and heavy metal bolts piercing right through the monster's metal hull.

 **Cryptlocking Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect /** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-2**

"With your Anger missing its target, it's now nothing more than an insect for my monster to crush." The bot continues. "Cryptlocking Dragon, attack Fury Nyx – Anger! Botnet Blast!"

Turning its rocket turrets toward my monster, Cryptlocking Dragon fires a swarm of small blue rockets towards Anger, who faces the oncoming barrage defiantly.

"Continuous Trap Card activate!" I counter. "Nyx Style! When this card is activated, I can send one 'Nyx' card from my deck to my graveyard in order to target one Cyberse monster I control and increase its ATK by five-hundred before gaining five-hundred life points! I send Nyx Outtro from my deck to the graveyard in order to increase Anger's ATK by five-hundred and my own life by five-hundred!"

Flames erupting from my avatar's eyes, hair, and fists, I cast Nyx Outtro into a burning graveyard portal before conjuring a sphere of protective flames around myself and my monster.

 **Fury Nyx – Anger: 600 + 500 = 1100 ATK**

 **Hellfury: 1200 + 500 = 1700 LP**

"Useless!" the bot counters. "Cryptlocking Dragon's attack will continue unabated!"

With an explosive burst of blue energy, the missiles slam into my monster, obliterating her in less than a second. In defiance of her own demise, the flames of Anger leap from my field before merging with my own burning hand.

"Fury Nyx – Anger's effect activates since she was destroyed!" I sign with my flaming hands. "Since she was destroyed, I can add one 'Fury Nyx' monster from my deck to my hand. "Furthermore, the effect of Nyx Style chains to Anger's effect! If a Cyberse monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon one 'Fury Nyx' monster from my deck! Come forth!" I order, before extending my left hand and conjuring a flaming portal. "Fury Nyx – Determination!"

Emerging from the flaming portal is a tall stately looking demoness with crystal antlers crowning her head like a spiky halo, straight black hair down to her shoulders, pitch-black eyes with blood-red eyeliner, and heavy black armor with an immense skull-decorated shield and demonic pitch-black claymore. Taking up position in front of me, Determination raises her shield protectively in front of her face before unfurling a pair of shadowy wings from her back.

 **Fury Nyx – Determination / EARTH / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1800 /** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/ Location: M-B**

"Anger's effect!" I roar, unleashing a burst of flame from my right hand before reaching into the ball of fire to extract a card. "I add Fury Nyx – Joy from my deck to my hand!"

"Cryptlocking Dragon's monster effect!" the bot counters. "I told you this monster was designed to counter your deck type! Since you added a card to your hand outside the Draw Phase, Cryptlocking Dragon's effect activates, forcing you to banish a random card from your hand! Encrypt Cancer!"

Unfurling the fins on its back, Cryptlocking Dragon unleashes a blast of bluish vibrations my direction, causing me to grit my teeth in pain as one of the cards in my hands vanishes in a puff of blue pixels.

"And your nightmare doesn't end there!" the bot proclaims. "Quick-Play Magic Card activate! SASSER Strike! I target one DARK Machine monster I control that battled this turn and banish one DARK Machine monster from my graveyard in order to destroy all monsters my opponent controls whose Level is lower than the Level of the targeted Machine Monster while also enabling the target to make an additional attack! I naturally target Cryptlocking Dragon for this effect and banish Cracking Dragon from my graveyard. Disappear from my sight, you and your monsters!"

Blasting off into the sky, Cryptlocking Dragon unfurls its fins, sending a beacon of blue light into the broken sky. In response, the sky seems to convulse before a rain of what look like miniature hack worms with needle-like teeth fall from the sky, plummeting head-long towards myself and my monster.

"Fury Nyx – Determination's effect!" I roar, stretching my hand towards my armored demon. "Once per turn, she cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect!"

Lifting her shield above her head, Determination blocks a pile of worms from hitting her body before cleaving through the entire cluster with one swing of her Claymore.

"Battle!" the bot counters. "Cryptlocking Dragon attacks Fury Nyx – Determination."

With a sudden dive, Cryptlocking Dragon plummets towards my monster, headbutting Determination with its armored head and nearly sending me flying off my D-Board with the force of its impact.

"Turn end." The bot declares, simulated face looking disappointed that it didn't destroy me right off the bat.

 **Summary:**

 **Hanoi Bot Level 10:**

 **4000 LP**

 **0 cards in its hand**

 **Controls Cryptlocking Dragon in M-2 and a set card in ST-2.**

 **Hellfury**

 **1700 LP**

 **2 cards in her hand**

 **Controls Nyx Style in ST-B**

 **Graveyard: Fury Nyx – Joy, Fury Nyx – Anger, Fury Nyx – Determination, Fury Re:Nyx Determination, Nyx Outtro, and Nyx Intro**

 _Thank you, Determination for giving me the strength to continue. I promise to never let my hatred for SoL be cooled!_

Gritting my teeth, I place my hand on top of my deck…

…and DRAW!

Flames erupt from my hand as I rip the card from the top of my deck, my desire to utterly annihilate my opponent growing, despite it being nothing more than an advanced training program.

"I activate Network Crash's effect, targeting my Cryptlocking Dragon!" the bot declares before I can move on to my Main Phase. "In addition, I chain the effect of my trap card, Conficker Coordination!"

Behind the bot, an immense fanged worm-like mouth with a glowing red portal in its center appears through a pixelated hole in reality as the trap card flips up to display the same picture on its front.

"Once per turn with Conficker Coordination's effect," the bot explains, "I can target one DARK Machine monster I control with three-thousand ATK and zero DEF in order to Special Summon another DARK Machine Monster with three-thousand ATK and zero DEF from my deck! I target my Cryptlocking Dragon in order to Special Summon Jamming Dragon! Come forth!"

Flying into the depths of the worm's gaping portal, Cryptlocking Dragon disappears before its replacement emerges from the other side of the portal and flies onto the field. Jamming Dragon's mouth has a much larger backhoe-like underbite, eight orange spider-like eyes, and a pair of bat-ear like satellite dishes on the sides of its head, with an additional larger radar dish on its back. Adorning its metallic fins and tail are orange orbs of light.

 **Jamming Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect /** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-1**

"Now Network Crash's effect resolves." The bot continues. "Appear! Cracking Dragon!"

Joining Jamming Dragon is the original Hanoi superweapon. Roaring in unison, the two immense mechanical dragons shake the surrounding network, forcing me to brace my body in order to avoid falling off.

"You don't know it yet," The bot gloats. "but with these two monsters, your doom is sealed! You can do nothing!"

My fists clench as I grind my teeth against each other.

 _That was the worst thing you could have said!_

 _Panicking, I make a step towards the other cells before a firm hand grabs my shoulder. Looking up, I see dad staring down at me, a stern expression on his face. He mouths something I can't hear, but with his exaggerated lip movements, I can understand what he is saying._

 _"You can do nothing."_

Looking towards the Hanoi Bot, I no longer see a simple training program.

I see my father's face!

"Fury Nyx – Joy shoukan!" I begin, slamming down the card I had added to my hand the previous turn. Through a small pixelated portal, my happy innocent succubus appears, tooting on her horn like she has no care in the world. Oh, how I could be like her again, but the world is far too cruel for that.

 **Fury Nyx – Joy / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK 100**_ **/ DEF 300 / Location: M-A**

"Cracking Dragon's effect!" the bot declares. "CRACK FALL!"

Bracing myself against the blast of shockwaves, I take the damage with my Joy, who suddenly seems distressed as her ATK drops to nothing.

 **Joy: 100 – 200 = 0 ATK**

 **Hellfury: 1700 – 100 = 1600 LP**

"Quick-Play Magic card, Nyx Genre hasudo!" I declare, "I send one 'Nyx' Magic or Trap card from my side of the field or hand to the GY in order to add a different 'Nyx' Magic or Trap card from my graveyard to my hand! With this effect, I send Nyx Style to my graveyard in order to add Nyx Intro to my hand!"

Hair, hands, and eyes igniting, I send a blast of fire into my own trap card, burning it to ashes before reaching into the cinders and extracting Nyx Intro.

 _Burn! Burn it all! My childhood, my innocence, my compassion, my mercy!_

"Nyx Style's graveyard effect!" I furiously sign with flaming hands, leaving a trail of blazing light in the air. "I banish this card in order to Link Summon one Fury Re:Nyx Monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters from my graveyard as material!"

"A link summon using monsters in the GY!?" the bot exclaims in disbelief.

"APPEAR!" I roar, launching a jet of flames from my hands, "The circuit of pain and ecstasy! The summoning condition is three or more effect monsters! I set Fury Nyx – Joy, Fury Nyx – Anger, Fury Nyx – Determination, and Fury Re:Nyx – Daring into the link markers! CIRCUIT COMBINE!"

Appearing in the sky above my head is a flaming version of the link circuit. Rising up from the graveyard, the phantasmal ghosts of my fallen monsters appear before they all transform into a tornado of flames and slam into the left, right, bottom left, and bottom right link markers, igniting the circuit.

 _Let the flames of my passion never be quenched!_

"LINK SHOUKAN!" I roar and sign at the same time. "Embody my strongest feelings! Link four! Fury Re:Nyx – Passion!"

Exploding from the link circuit in a swirling conflagration of embers and rose petals, a tall queenly demon with four immense horns on top of her head, long red ribbon-decorated pink hair with violet tips trailing down to her ankles, burning cherry-red eyes and lips, bare shoulders and hands ending in long painted talons, a flowing blood-red and fire-yellow dress with heart-shaped holes cut over her cleavage and along the sides of her legs, and a pair of immense flaming wings with amorous-looking eyes staring from the membrane, appears to my field while playing an immense flaming heart-shaped harp.

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Passion / FIRE / Links: Left, Right , Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 4 / Location: EX-A1**

"A link four!?" my opponent exclaims before smiling. "But that thing only has zero ATK. Furthermore, you've fallen prey to the effect of my Jamming Dragon! If you Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck, I inflict 1000 damage to your life points! Signal Interference!"

Pointing its satellite and radar arrays towards me, Jamming Dragon unleashes a blast of sound waves my direction, causing me to stumble as I barely manage to keep my balance on the board and extend my hand towards my graveyard.

"Nyx Outtro's graveyard effect!" I furiously sign. "If I would take damage, I can shuffle this card and one 'Fury Nyx' monster I control or in my graveyard into the deck instead! Return to my deck now, Fury Nyx – Joy!"

Vanishing a shower of sparks, Joy disappears from my field, leaving behind a glittering force field to deflect the blast from Jamming Dragon's effect.

"Fury Re:Nyx – Passion's effect!" I sign, "Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls, placing that monster in a zone Passion points to! I target Cracking Dragon in order to place it in M-B!"

"Nani!" the bot exclaims in shock as Passion begins playing a tune on her harp, conjuring up a twister of embers and rose petals, which picks up Cracking Dragon before blowing it to Passion's side.

"Furthermore," I continue, "I activate the Nyx Intro I added to my hand! With its effect I Special Summon Fury Nyx – Fear!"

In a blast of shadow, a hooded demoness with downward curling horns, pitch-black eyes, spikey stark-white hair, a whistle with a skull head in her hands, and clothing consisting of a long black cloak and strips of grey cloth over her privates appears to the field before shying away.

 **Fury Nyx – Fear / DARK / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF** _ **2000**_ **/ Location: M-C**

 _Burn away, all my fear and hesitation!_

"APPEAR!" I rage, blasting another link circuit into existence with a flaming punch, "The circuit of pain and ecstasy! The summoning condition is two effect monsters! I set Fury Nyx – Fear and Cracking Dragon in the Upper Left and Upper Right link markers! CIRCUIT COMBINED!"

In a twister of flame and shadow, my two monsters rise into the air before slamming into the link circuit, which ignites with power as the link markers activate.

 _Let nothing remain in its place but my wrath!_

"LINK SHOUKAN! APPEAR! THE EMBODIMENT OF VENGEAFUL HATRED! LINK NI! FURY RE:NYX – WRATH!

Ripping the link circuit in two, Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath explodes onto the field, scattering flame in all directions as she descends to my field in a tornado of flame. The demoness of vengeance bears immense ram horns broader than the horns of any of my monsters, a bloody white bandage over glowing red-hot eyes, and skimpy flaming black-and-red armor with bloody spikes and a flaming war drum on her chest. Her arms, legs, and pointed demon tail are thickly muscled with her tail bristling with spiked metal rings, feet encased in flaming steel boots, and hands sheathed within immense flaming spiked cestus holding burning torch drumsticks.

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath / FIRE / Links: Upper Left, Upper Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1500 / Link – 2 / Location: M-B**

"Fury Nyx – Fear's effect!" I declare, "If she is sent to the graveyard as a Link Material, I can add one 'Fury Nyx' monster from my graveyard to my hand! I use this effect to return Fury Nyx – Fear to my hand!"

A stream of eerie shadow arises from a black graveyard portal before coalescing into Fear's card. Across from me, the Hanoi bot looks on with a dumbfounded expression.

"You just exchanged my Cracking Dragon for a much weaker link monster." The bot mocks. "Furthermore, you stepped right into Jamming Dragon's effect! Because you Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck, you take one-thousand damage! Furthermore, because you summoned a monster from the Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone, that monster is destroyed! Signal Interference!"

Roaring, Jamming Dragon unleashes a burst of sound wave my direction, blasting back Wrath, who crashes into my board and knocks me off.

 **Hellfury: 1600 – 1000 = 600 LP**

 _The light from Chika's cell intensifies and Aina runs from the cell, tears streaming from her eyes as Daichi runs over to grab her. Cracks begin forming in Chika's cell, tearing open the metal to let out even more light. Somehow, without even hearing, I know._

 _She's screaming!_

I continue to plummet, one thought breaking through the haze of memories to give me focus.

 _Make them feel your wrath! Make them feel our pain!_

Before I can crash to the ground, I launch the palms of my hands down so that they face the abyss. With a cry of fury, I blast a jet of flame into the hard, white ground, blasting me upward with the force of an explosion. Up above, Passion catches me in her arms before handing me my board, which I eagerly mount before stretching my hand towards my Wrath, who continues to struggle against the raging sound waves of Jamming Dragon.

"Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects while my life points are lower than my opponent's!" I declare as Wrath shakes off the damage from the sound waves before charging forward, flames bursting from her mouth and nostrils. "Furthermore, if I take damage, I can discard 1 card in order to inflict the same damage to my opponent's life points and increase Wrath's ATK by the damage inflicted! EKAY! VENGEFUL WRATH!"

Hand burning with fire, I cast away a card in my hand before blasting Wrath with a burst of flame. Ignited with an aura of fire, Wrath continues her rampage unabated, beating against the drum on her chest with her flaming drumsticks before ramming the Hanoi Bot with her flaming horns.

 **Hanoi Bot: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

 **Wrath: 1500 + 1000 = 2500 ATK**

"Fury Re:Nyx – Passion's effect!" I continue, "She gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the monsters she is co-linked to! Passion's bond!"

Glowing with energy, Passion spreads out her arms and wings, basking in the heat of Wrath's fire.

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Passion: 2500 ATK**

"It's still not enough!" The Hanoi Bot grunts. "Neither of your monsters have enough ATK to defeat Jamming Dragon!"

"BATTLE!" I roar, ignoring the Hanoi Bot's irritating text box. "Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath attacks Jamming Dragon! RECKLESS WRATH!"

"Wave Microburst!" the Hanoi Bot shouts back as Jamming Dragon unleashes a blast of sound waves from its mouth and dishes. Roaring, Wrath charges towards Jamming Dragon, but gets blasted back on her back by the force of the Hanoi Bot's monster.

 **Hellfury: 600 – 500 = 100 LP**

"Wrath's effect!" I roar, casting Fury Nyx – Fear from my hand. "VENGEAFUL WRATH!"

Leaping back onto her feet, Wrath reignites her flames before charging at my opponent, drumsticks pounding on her drum before she slams them into the bot's chest.

 **Hanoi Bot: 3000 – 500 = 2500 LP**

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath: 3000 ATK**

 **Fury Re:Nyx – Passion: 3000 ATK**

"Wrath can make one additional attack per battle-phase if she is Co-Linked!" I roar. "BATTLE! Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath, destroy Jamming Dragon! RECKLESS WRATH!"

Roaring, Wrath barrels into Jamming Dragon, flaming ram horns crunching the machine's immense head down into its body before the pile of scrap metal explodes. I cannot hear any of the beautiful destruction, but I can feel it, vibrating in my bones, tearing into my muscles, beating in rhythm with my heart!

"FURY RE:NYX – PASSION!" I bellow at the top of my lungs, not caring that I can't hear any of what I am saying. "DIRECT ATTACK!"

Rising into the air, Passion brings her clawed hand down on her harp like an electric guitar while screaming at the top of her lungs. A cloud of red-hot embers and burning rose petals explodes from her body, tearing into the Hanoi Bot and burning the program to a crisp, leaving nothing left but a pile of ashen pixels.

 **Hanoi Bot: 2500 – 3000 = 0 LP (LOSE)**

 **Hellfury Wins!**

I collapse to my feet, panting with breath, completely exhausted but exhilarated. With a wave of my hand, I summon a floating recording device before inputting a command, telling nearby computers in the real world to create a mix tape.

I call it "Passion."

"This is who I am!" I noiselessly scream to nobody, "I am a nuclear explosion that will tear everyone apart! I am a wild animal with no reason or restraint! I cannot be stopped! I cannot be beaten! I…am…free! I…am…HELLFURY!"

My delusion is broken in less than a second.

"You have exceeded your VRAINS Free Time. Logging Out." A textbox informs, appearing in front of my exhausted avatar.

 _No! Not now! You can't do this to me! I'm-…_

Before I know it, I'm back in my room.

Panting, I stumble from the entry port and collapse onto my bed, the fire and fury drained from my like air from a balloon, like it was never there to begin with.

Only one record remains of my fire, of my voice.

Reaching out, I grasp at a glowing machine next to my bed. With a blink of a green light, the machine spits out a small mixtape labeled "Passion."

I grab the mix tape before clutching it to my chest like a safety blanket and collapsing onto my bed, tears silently leaking from my eyes.

 _I want to disobey father. I want to run forward, order the security robots to crack open the other cells, but I just…but I just…_

 _Dad pulls me away. In moments, Dr. Taki is strapping me to a gurney. A mask clamps over my face._

I am Hibiki. A scared pathetic deaf girl who can save nobody, least of all herself. I am a selfish girl who wants to run away and leave my siblings behind, but I'm too soft and cowardly to actually do it.

Instead, I lay on my bed, waiting for my alarm to go off and for what may be my last day to begin, thoughts from the past resurfacing to plague me once more.

 _The last thing I remember is the smell of gas coming from the mask before total blackness overtakes me._

FEATURED FAN CARDS

 **Hanoi Bot's Deck**

 _ **Skill**_

System Destruction / Tribute 1 monster you control; Special Summon 1 DARK Machine Monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF from your hand

 _ **Monsters**_

Fragging Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0 / Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster whose Level is equal to or lower than its own. Monsters with 0 ATK have their effects negated. If your opponent activates exactly 1 Spell/Trap Card: Reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 200, and if you do, inflict Damage to their LP equal to the total ATK and DEF change.

Cryptlocking Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0 / Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster whose Level is equal to or lower than its own. If a card is added to your opponent's hand (except by drawing during the Draw Phase): Randomly Banish 1 card from his/her hand. If your opponent activates a card or effect from the GY: Inflict 500 Damage to his/her LP, and if you do, Banish 1 card from his/her GY.

Jamming Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0 / Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster whose Level is equal to or lower than its own. If your opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's LP, and, if that monster was summoned to a Main Monster Zone, destroy it.

 _ **Spell/Traps**_

Network Crash / Spell / Continuous / Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 DARK Machine Monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF from your hand. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Shuffle 1 DARK Machine monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF you control into the deck; Special Summon 1 DARK Machine monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF from your deck. (You cannot Special Summon Monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate any of this card's effects).

SASSER Strike / Spell / Quick-Play / Target 1 DARK Machine-Type Monster you control: Banish 1 DARK Machine-Type Monster from your GY; Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls whose Level is lower than the Level of that target, also, that target can make 1 additional attack this turn.

Confick Coordination / Trap / Continuous / Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Machine Monster you control with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF; Special Summon 1 DARK Machine Monster with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF from your deck.

 **Hibiki's Deck**

 _ **Skill**_

Fury Vision / Activate only if your LP are less than your opponent's LP by 2000 or more: Add 1 card from your deck to your hand for every 2000 points of difference between you and your opponent's LP, and if you do, shuffle an equal number of cards you control into the deck.

 _ **Monsters**_

Fury Nyx – Joy / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 300 / If you Special Summon a "Nyx" Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Quick Effect: You can Link Summon 1 "Fury Nyx" Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control as material.

Fury Nyx – Anger / FIRE / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 200 / If an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, destroy that monster. If this card is destroyed: You can activate this effect; Add 1 "Fury Nyx" monster from your deck to your hand.

Fury Nyx – Fear / DARK / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2000 / If your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster from the hand or GY while you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, set that monster face-down. If this card is used as a Link Material for a Link Summon: You can target 1 "Fury Nyx" Monster in your GY; Add that target to your hand.

Fury Nyx – Sorrow / WATER / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 1200 / If you take damage from an opponent's attacking monster or an opponent's card effect while you have no monsters in your Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by the damage you took. During the End Phase: Return this card to your hand.

Fury Nyx – Determination / EARTH / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1000 / If a monster you control battles while you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones except Link Monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also, any damage you take from that battle is halved. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn.

 _ **Extra Deck**_

Fury Re:Nyx – Daring / EARTH / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / 1 Level 6 or lower Effect Monster

If this card battles: You can add 1 "Fury Nyx" Monster from your deck to your hand. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects during the Battle Phase when this card or a monster it points to declares an attack.

Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath / FIRE / Links: Upper Right, Upper Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1500 / Link – 2 / 2 Effect Monsters

You cannot Special Summon monsters to Extra Monster Zones this card points to. (This effect cannot be negated). Negate this card's effects if your LP are higher than your opponent's LP. This card can make up to 2 attacks while Co-Linked. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. If you take damage: You can discard 1 card; Inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the damage you took, and if you do, increase the ATK of this card by the damage you took.

Fury Re:Nyx – Passion / FIRE / Links: Left, Right , Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 4 / 3+ Effect Monsters

This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all monsters it is Co-Linked to. If this card would be destroyed: You can tribute 1 monster this card points to instead, and if you do, gain LP equal to that monster's ATK in the GY. (You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Fury Re:Nyx – Passion" per turn and only once that turn).

●Target 1 monster your opponent controls; Take control of that target, placing it in a zone this card points to.

●Special Summon 1 monster from the GY or that is banished to a zone this card points to.

 _ **Spells/Traps**_

Nyx Intro / Spell / Quick-Play / Special Summon 1 "Fury Nyx" monster from your deck, but return it to your hand during the End Phase. During either player's turn, if this card is in your GY: You can Shuffle this card and 1 other "Fury Nyx" monster you control or in your hand into the deck; Draw 1 card.

Nyx Outtro / Spell / Quick-Play / Shuffle 1 "Fury Re:Nyx" Link monster you control into your Extra Deck; Special Summon a number of "Fury Nyx" monsters from your hand and/or GY in face-up defense position equal to the Link Rating of that monster. If you would take damage while this card is in your GY, you can shuffle this card and 1 "Fury Nyx" monster you control or in your GY into your deck instead.

Nyx Genre / Spell / Quick-Play / Send 1 "Nyx" Spell/Trap Card you control or in your hand to the GY; Add 1 "Nyx" Spell/Trap Card from your GY with a different name from the card sent to the GY with this effect (except "Nyx Genre") to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Fury Nyx" monster from your GY, and if you do, Shuffle 1 Monster you control into your deck.

Nyx Style / Trap / Continuous / When this card is activated: You can send 1 "Nyx" card from your deck to your GY to target 1 Cyberse monster you control; Gain 500 LP, and if you do, increase the ATK of that target by 500. If a Cyberse monster you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Fury Nyx" monster from your deck. You can banish this card from your GY; Link Summon 1 "Fury Re:Nyx" Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing monsters from your GY as Material. (Each effect of "Nyx Style" can only be used once per turn).

 **Ending A/N: And now we have Hibiki's first full-length chapter. As you may have guessed by now, we will be going through each main character (except Chika), for this small arc. Don't worry. The story is progressing towards the Co-Linking Trials, so none of these chapters should be pure fluff.**

 **Critic: Me thinks thou dost protest too much.**

 **THIS STORY'S PACING IS NOT TOO SLOW!**

 **Ahem…**

 **We got to see Hibiki's more fully-developed deck this chapter. As a bit of behind-the-scenes information on Hibiki's deck design, it actually came about after I had watched a video on how "Too many hand traps are ruining Yu-Gi-Oh." I actually agreed with many of the points the video was making, especially regarding how saturated Yu-Gi-Oh has become with effect negation, and how too much effect negation basically makes it so that players cannot play Yu-Gi-Oh unless they go first.**

 **So I decided to challenge myself. For Hibiki's deck, I had the goal to make a balanced deck focused on hand traps. As one of my requirements for Hibiki's deck, I made the rule that NONE of her cards could include effects that negated any of the opponent's cards, attacks, or summons. In fact, I generally tried to avoid the word "negate," save for in instances where I needed to balance a card (like Fury Re:Nyx – Wrath).**

 **QOTC: How did I do? Did you enjoy Hibiki's deck (and for that matter, the Hanoi fan cards?) How would you rate her archetype in terms of balance and design?**

 **I had a lot of fun taking this challenge and designing Hibiki's deck. I had so much fun, in fact, that I would like to incorporate some card design challenges throughout this story for all you fellow fan-card designers. So here is your first card design challenge!**

 **Card Design Challenge 1: Overpowered and Banned**

 **We are all familiar with the ban list of Yu-Gi-Oh. Some of these cards are only recently on the banlist because they suddenly become too deadly with a new game-breaking combo, while others stay on the ban list for much longer periods of time because they were poorly designed and utterly overpowered to begin with. But what if a card could be designed that keeps some of the original overpowered effects of these cards while still being balanced?**

 **Your challenge, should you choose to accept it, is to create a powerful fan card that combines the OP effects of TWO or MORE cards that have been on the Yu-Gi-Oh Ban list at least once, while modifying the card in order to make it balanced. As an example:**

 **Raigeki's Feather Duster / Spell / Normal / Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards and Monsters your opponent controls. (You cannot Summon/Set monsters the turn you activate this effect).**

 **Particularly well-designed submissions might be featured in a future chapter. Have fun!**

 **Now, on to your reviews!**

SakushiRyu chapter 7 . Mar 15

After so much wait... NEW CHAPTER! YOSHA!

Good Duel, couldn't expect anything less from someone like you. My favorite is straight up Aina's deck. I like Cyberse... and Plants... put those together... you get my attention. Also, is it just me, or does Hiro's deck remind me of Houseki no Kuni's characters...?

QOTC 1: Wasn't too complicated.  
QOTC 2: Her hair curler reminded me of Aki and as the most powerful (maybe that's not the best word but I can't think of another one) it makes sense for her to be this 'leader'-like figure. And... for some reason... I imagined Shiro from No Game No Life in her place at the beginning before reading the entire description of her appearance.

Good luck with the next chapter!

 **Phosphophyllite: Honestly, I have no idea why on earth you'd think of Houseki no Kuni when you see Hiro's deck.**

 **Diamond: Well…I did see…some similarities.**

 **Bort: I swear, if Donjusticia even DARES to make up a card based on ME, I will gut him!**

 **Donjusticia: *Hides Krystallphos Dark Bort behind his back***

 **Rutile: I honestly don't mind Donny ripping off someone else's idea, just so long as I can *pulls out a chisel and scissors* examine these interesting monsters.**

 **Ventricosus: Well I don't like Hiro's deck! He should really have considered using monsters based off of beautiful sea creatures!**

 **Marincess Blue Slug: VRAINS already did that!**

 **Ventricosus: YOU ARE NOT PRETTIER THAN I AM!**

 **Thank you very much for your review and support. I suppose there are some similarities between Chika and Shiro, though panty shots and incest-tease are not two of those.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 7 . Mar 15

I already gave my thoughts on this earlier, and since my machine is refusing to show We Were Soldiers, I will keep my review short.

That being said, I'm truly getting more attached to the Blackmarsh kids as children.

I'll admit it, the Duel Format got me lost. Got drowned away in all of the text, or the duel was too long to follow. It might've been better to start out with a smaller duel to let the format sink in rather than dump it in all at once.

As for Chika, I didn't even know there was another one (And my first thought was the animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's). Honestly, my first thought was to run comparisons to the TRUE GOD Lain Iwakura...but that would insinuate that Lain could be defeated by the likes of SOL Tech. I could run a comparison to a Dennou Coil character, but I do not want to suffer the wrath of Michiko. I could run a comparison to Aelita, but the writers never focused enough on her past for me to run the comparison, and doing the one on her Garage Kids self would result in spoilers. I could run a comparison to a TRON character...but that would just result in the desire for Lightcycle Turbo Duels. I could run a

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

Jeremie: My apologies, but Epsilon has...other priorities.

 **Chika has no comparison. She is a totally original character who is the best character ever created in existence! You cannot compare her to anything because she is beyond comparison! Donny is not irrational or in denial!**

ThePLOThand chapter 7 . Mar 16

I thought Queen's goons vs the other someones was going to be up next.  
Yeah I should reread the last chapter.  
I almost thought Dragon Reflection Fusion was Dragon Mirror's OCG name. Damn you Fifth Factor Messing up my perception.  
And Hiro's deck is totally no ta crystron ripoff, changed it just enough to prevent the lawyers from suing  
Photosynth has a searcher upon normal summoning with a DIFFERENT atk stat than 1800? Dammit Donnie, some traditions better remain unbroken!  
Kurosawa... I just realized is that a MOTHERSHIPPING PERSONA REFERENCE?  
And Hibiki… This is hopefully just her Young self, but her Music Obsession was a bit too annoying. And even if it was supposed to be that way, it can still be overdone. In my Country we have the Expression "to shoot beyond the Goal post" for that.  
or call it "high quantity nuisance dona badly" to use a more akward term.  
QOTC1 The Format is alright, but while the duel started out better than the usual SOR duel it felt a bit dragged towards the end, but that may just be your writing style. It also reminds me that 6 People in one duel is the most I should do in my own Story.  
QOTC2 That's clearly a case of suspiciously specific denial… also, there's no shame in admitting that you got Inspiration from somewhere else.  
Most of the names I use are randomly patched together from first and last names I heard somewhere or flat out randomly generated. (like my current profile pic girl)  
And since I'm getting off-topic here anyway, which is the better meme Scene:  
Zombieland Saga's rap battle or Chika's Dance?  
But to say at least one thing that's on-Topic: Yeah, total best Girl material. Could've been written by me. (and better written than Jin will be, I'm calling it now)  
BGM:  
start: Digital Root - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors Music Extended  
for the duel: Zombieland Saga OP 8-bit cover  
for 6headed dragon: Battle! Legendary Pokémon - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended  
for Hibiki: Zombieland Saga OST Piano - Yomigaere  
for chika: Inazuma11 OST 1 - The crusade of God (Anime ver.)  
after the victory: After the Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended  
for the error message: Apollo Justice - Suspense (Spinkie's Remix)

 **The Houseki no Kuni comparison was better, mostly because it was 100% accurate. Honestly, about the only similarities Krystallphos have with Krystron is that they are based on minerals, they have link monsters (which is not saying much nowadays), and they have a K in their name. When it comes to their play-style and design, they're about as similar to Krystron as Krystron are to Gem Knights. Some similarities, but hardly a carbon copy.**

 **I think I murdered the fiddler on my roof long ago, so I don't have much hope for tradition keeping in this series.**

 **Dr. Kurosawa: You thought I was making a persona reference, but actually…*rips off mask*…IT WAS ME! DIO!**

 **Oh yeah!? Well in MY country we ask, "Do you know de wae?" before making obnoxious clicking sounds and going to war for our queen. What this has to do with your criticism of six-year-old Hibiki, I don't know, but you will be hearing from my bruddahs soon!**

 **Chika's dance wins. ALSO CHIKA WAS NOT BASED OFF OF CHIKA! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I GET INSPIRED BY OTHER IDEAS!?**

 **But since you will insist on maintaining your delusion, I suppose I am obligated to show you the behind-the-scenes of Hibiki's flashback memories.**

 _The light from Chika's cell intensifies and Aina runs from the cell, tears streaming from her eyes as Daichi runs over to grab her. Cracks begin forming in Chika's cell, tearing open the metal to let out even more light. Somehow, without even hearing, I know._

 _She's screaming!_

(Well actually…)

Chika: *Singing and dancing so hard that her cell is about to explode* shukishuki shokishoki shoki settei (doon)!  
ukauka shitetara sugu sotsugyou (fuu)!  
chukichuki dokidoki foochun teraa  
itsudatte dare datte koi shitara hiroin

Aina: PLEASE, CHIKA! For the love of the Egyptian Gods! Stop singing! You're destroying the whole facility!

Chika: Sorry! But I'm way too kawaii-desu!  
chikara no kagiri kagayaku no da (yo)!  
chika tto chika tto chika chika!

Aina: *Backing away as cracks form in Chika's cell* Seriously, STOP! The doctors said that if you did another intense karaoke session, you could end up in a coma for years!

Chika: Can't hear you! I'm gonna keep doing my intense karaoke session until I…*drops unconscious*

 **There you go. You were probably all wanting that. HOWEVER, if ANY of you make the insinuation that Chika was IN ANY WAY inspired by Chika, then THIS will be my response!**

 **Donny: I did not copy her! I did not do it! I did naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggght! *nonchalantly or aggressively? Throws his water bottle on the ground before looking up with squinty eyes.* …oh hi, Plothand.**

bladeWriter3 chapter 7 . Mar 24

Wow... Hibiki's deck really is Inside Out meets Insidious. I'd say I thought you were joking, but I've long learned to assume you are never joking.

So I enjoyed the duel, and have thankfully mapped out the format to make following it easier. Really makes MR4 duels easier to follower.

As for Chika, don't really have much too say about her right now except...I am glad I'm not her enemy.

Though the best part was when Hibiki made the group start singing like the Von Trapps!

Reward: Emotions!

Sadness: Remember the funny movie where the dog died?

 **See, PlotHand! Why can't you appreciate the totally NOT OVERBLOWN AND ANNOYING show-stopping musical dance number that IN NO WAY INTERRUPTED THE FLOW OF THE STORY!? Also, Dr. Kurosawa's deck is the cast of "Spongebob Squarepants" after spending a vacation on "The Island of Dr. Moreau."**

Guest chapter 7 . Mar 29

Me when reason the 7th chapter: Oh cool, a duel!  
Me when finishing the final chapter: I... don't know what just happened

 **Me after reading this review: Nobody knows what happened. Just smile, clap, and make some witty comment about how profound this work of art is and how only those who are truly sophisticated can see the deep symbolism of this magnum opus. That, or just lie and say this is the best story you've ever read so you can earn some virtual brownie points.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I will see you in the next chapter…or in VRAINS abridged…or in the Aki vs. Yuu duel…when I finally decide to do that.**


	9. Chapter 4: Useful Tool (Part 1)

**Opening A/N: This is going to be a longer chapter, so I broke it into two parts, which fortunately for you all, you get to read on the same day. Enjoy.**

(Notes written in a multi-colored circle encapsulating the main diagram).

4f 72 67 61 6e 69 63 20 69 6e 74 65 6c 6c 69 67 65 6e 74 20 6c 69 66 65 20 73 65 65 6b 73 20 74 6f 20 65 78 63 65 65 64 20 69 74 73 20 6c 69 6d 69 74 73 2e 20 4e 6f 6e 2d 6f 72 67 61 6e 69 63 20 69 6e 74 65 6c 6c 69 67 65 6e 74 20 6c 69 66 65 20 73 65 65 6b 73 20 74 6f 20 75 6e 64 65 72 73 74 61 6e 64 2e 20 46 6f 72 20 62 6f 74 68 20 69 6e 74 65 6c 6c 69 67 65 6e 74 20 6f 72 67 61 6e 69 63 73 20 61 6e 64 20 6e 6f 6e 2d 6f 72 67 61 6e 69 63 73 20 74 6f 20 61 63 68 69 65 76 65 20 74 68 69 73 2c 20 74 68 65 79 20 6d 75 73 74 20 62 65 63 6f 6d 65 20 6f 6e 65 2e 20 54 68 65 20 43 4f 47 4e 49 4d 41 20 69 73 20 66 75 6c 66 69 6c 6c 6d 65 6e 74 20 6f 66 20 74 68 69 73 20 6d 69 73 73 69 6f 6e 2e 20 54 68 65 20 75 6c 74 69 6d 61 74 65 20 69 6e 74 65 6c 6c 69 67 65 6e 63 65 20 62 6f 72 6e 20 6f 66 20 66 6c 65 73 68 20 61 6e 64 20 6d 61 63 68 69 6e 65 2e 20

(Notes translated from a written diagram transcribed on the face of a ceramic plate. Featured in the diagram are Attribute symbols transcribed in a circular pattern around a central DIVINE symbol with the following text).

LIGHT: Guidance, clarity, forethought, reason, reality. / Key Affinity: Wand

WIND: Freedom, spirit, change, speed, dexterity. / Key Affinity: Ark

WATER: Purity, truth, subconscious, reflection, intuition. / Key Affinity: Chalice

EARTH: Growth, body, stability, strength, loyalty. / Key Affinity: Shield

FIRE: Power, passion, knowledge, creativity, action. / Key Affinity: Armor

DARK: Mystery, imagination, instinct, emotion, desire. / Key Affinity: Lance

DIVINE: Choice, coordination, actualization, completion, perfection. / Key Affinity: Crown

Question: What is the significant of the attributes? Why must each A.I. in our equation be engineered to possess one of these attributes?

Answer: All intelligent entities possess one or more essential attributes as part of their existential matrix. This includes humans. If complete transcendence for humanity is to be achieved, we must ensure that all possible essential attributes possessed by humanity are represented in the Artificial Intelligences we will forge. If any essential attributes are missing, then certain integrations will become incompatible and will ultimately fail.

Question: Before, you have explained that DIVINE is something of a merger of the six base essential attributes. Why not just make a single DIVINE A.I. and use that as a "wild card" in our system for the full integration of humanity?

Answer: A DIVINE Artificial Intelligence will need to be created, and the individual Intelligences will eventually become a single unit within a greater system. However, in answer to your question, the reason has to do with issues of compatibility and general system strain. A single DIVINE A.I. would possess the six essential base attributes in combination and _only_ in combination. As you might imagine, this does not perfectly represent each individual human's existential matrix. If a mass integration were to be attempted with only a DIVINE A.I. as the operational core of the COGNIMA system, then the result would be a high percentage of incompatibility and rejection from the system, followed by ultimate failure in our mission.

Question: So, the reason is one of representation. We need all seven attributes to enable the COGNIMA to be compatible with _all_ of humanity, regardless of their individual essential attribute makeup. Correct?

Answer: Not seven attributes. Eight.

(On the opposite side of the plate is the following character).

ヌル (Null)

Question: …how can we create an A.I. with this attribute? Humans closest to possessing such an attribute in their existential matrix are functional vegetables. From what you have shown me…it is impossible to harvest from such…individuals.

Answer: That issue was solved the moment you managed to contact me. Have no fear. You need only create seven more.

(Text written with a clear-ink marker on the circumference of the plate around the central character).

Fmovhh sfnzmrgb gizmhxvmwh

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 4 (Part 1)**

 **Useful Tool**

 **(Hiromitsu)**

 _45 76 65 6e 74 20 4f 63 63 75 72 72 65 6e 63 65 3a 20 54 68 72 65 65 20 59 65 61 72 73 20 41 67 6f 2e 20 42 65 67 69 6e 6e 69 6e 67 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 2e 20_

 _Event Occurrence: Three Years Ago. Beginning Playback._

"Chaos End Ruler – Ruler of the Beginning and the End's effect." The dark silhouette of the A.I. Hiro was dueling droned. "I pay one-thousand life points to banish all cards in my opponent's side of the field, hand, and graveyard before inflicting five-hundred damage to my opponent's life points for each card banished. Beginning and End Chaos Terminus."

 **A.I.: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP**

Hyperventilating, Hiro looked up at the majestic monster, a serpentine twin-headed dragon with ebony scales and fiery red manes, and an imposing knight wearing black-and-gold armor, as it powered up its effect. Heart pounding and hair standing on end as he felt the pain from the electric shocks, even before they began, Hiro desperately looked through his field, trying to see if he had any answer, all the while knowing very well that he didn't.

 _41 74 74 65 6d 70 74 69 6e 67 20 43 6f 6e 6e 65 63 74 69 6f 6e 2e 20 43 6f 6e 6e 65 63 74 69 6f 6e 2e 2e 2e 46 61 69 6c 65 64 2e_

Hiro blinked in confusion at the explosion of numbers and letters suddenly appearing in front of his eyes. In front of him, the immense monster was systematically cutting through his entire field and graveyard with a dark black flame.

The dark flame reached Hiro, wiping out his hand and life points as the electricity surged through his veins.

 _44 69 61 67 6e 6f 73 69 6e 67 20 42 72 61 69 6e 20 41 63 74 69 76 69 74 79 2e 2e 2e 42 72 61 69 6e 20 41 63 74 69 76 69 74 79 2e 2e 2e 4e 6f 72 6d 61 6c 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 53 63 61 6e 6e 69 6e 67 20 43 6f 6e 73 63 69 6f 75 73 6e 65 73 73 20 44 61 74 61 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 53 63 61 6e 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 4f 70 74 69 63 20 4e 65 72 76 65 20 43 6f 6e 6e 65 63 74 69 6f 6e 2e 2e 2e 53 74 61 62 6c 65 2e 0d 0a 0d 0a 50 72 65 70 61 72 69 6e 67 20 4f 70 74 69 63 20 44 61 74 61 20 54 72 61 6e 73 66 65 72 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

Numbers and letters exploded into his thoughts, Hiro not even technically seeing them like one might a hologram, but sensing them all the same. Screaming in agony, Hiro closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor body writhing as it waited for the pain to end.

 **Hiro: 4000 – (500 X 6) = 1000 LP**

"Chaos End Ruler – Ruler of the Beginning and the End, direct attack."

Whimpering pathetically, Hiro curled into a ball, arms wrapping around his head in a useless attempt to protect himself from the pain.

He felt the impact of the monster's attack, followed by the onset of the shocking in less than a heartbeat, the attack sending him flying into the air to slam into his cell's back wall before the electroshocks tore open his nerves yet again.

 _54 72 61 6e 73 66 65 72 72 69 6e 67 20 4f 70 74 69 63 20 43 6f 6e 73 63 69 6f 75 73 6e 65 73 73 20 44 61 74 61 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 44 61 74 61 20 54 72 61 6e 73 66 65 72 20 31 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 32 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 33 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 34 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

The numbers and letters exploded into Hiro's mind yet again, in rhythm with the electrical current. Silently, Hiro prayed for oblivion.

 _35 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 36 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 37 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 38 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 39 30 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 39 35 25 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

But oblivion did not come for him. The punishment for yet another failure continued, brutal and unrelenting.

 _4f 70 74 69 63 61 6c 20 43 6f 6e 73 63 69 6f 75 73 6e 65 73 73 20 44 61 74 61 20 54 72 61 6e 73 66 65 72 20 43 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 43 6f 6e 73 63 69 6f 75 73 6e 65 73 73 20 44 61 74 61 20 50 61 63 6b 61 67 65 2e 2e 2e 53 74 61 62 6c 65 2e 0d 0a 0d 0a 50 72 6f 63 65 65 64 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 20 53 79 6e 74 68 65 73 69 73 20 6f 66 20 44 61 74 61 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

With a final scream, Hiro fell limp to the floor, losing consciousness.

 _50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 20 46 61 73 74 20 46 6f 72 77 61 72 64 2e 20 45 76 65 6e 74 20 4f 63 63 75 72 72 65 6e 63 65 3a 20 54 68 72 65 65 20 59 65 61 72 73 20 41 67 6f 2e 20 52 65 73 75 6d 69 6e 67 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 2e 20_

 _Playback Fast Forward. Event Occurrence: Three Years Ago. Resuming Playback._

Hiro opened his eyes.

…

…

…

And was greeted by absolutely nothing.

He felt cold metal against his arms, back, and head. He felt the lingering pain from his recent duel. He felt his heart pounding against his chest. He smelled the stale air, tasted his dry hot breath, and heard a faint ringing in his ears. But he saw nothing. Not even blackness or a blank white. He could have been happy to see pure black or white. Black and white were beautiful colors, the basic beginnings of great art.

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

Nothing.

No black.

No white.

No color.

No light.

No Darkness.

Nothing.

He felt the cold of his cell, humming with faint electrical power. He smelled the faint stench of smoke and fire. He tasted the dryness of his mouth.

Moments later, he heard the alarm.

"CRITICAL FAILURE! REACTOR CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT!"

Hiro stumbled to his feet, feeling, hearing, smelling, and tasting the world, but seeing no world to connect those senses to. Feeling at his face, he wondered if the headset was still attached to his eyes, blocking his vision as part of some new test.

That's when he felt something hot and liquid dripping from his eyes.

Sweating, shivering, Hiro lowered his quivering hand to his nose and smelled…

Blood.

"CRITICAL FAILURE! REACTOR CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT! EVACUATE ALL VITAL PERSONEL AND ASSETS!"

Blood.

"CRITICAL FAILURE! REACTOR CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT! EVACUATE ALL VITAL PERSONEL AND ASSETS!"

Where was everything!? Where was everyone!? Why couldn't he see!?

"CRITICAL FAILURE! REACTOR CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT! EVACUATE ALL VITAL PERSONEL AND ASSETS!"

"CRITICAL FAILURE!"

"CRITICAL FAILURE!"

"CRITICAL FAILURE!"

"CRITICAL FAILURE!"

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

 _50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 20 43 6f 72 72 75 70 74 65 64 20 62 79 20 4f 75 74 73 69 64 65 20 53 74 69 6d 75 6c 69 2e 20 50 6c 61 79 62 61 63 6b 20 45 6e 64 2e_

 _Playback Corrupted by Outside Stimuli. Playback End._

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I reach out my hand, sweeping across my desk before my hand clamps around my alarm clock and feel for the circular button. With a light tap, I manage to shut off the alarm before mentally reminding myself to ask Katashi to make a voice-activated shut-off for my clock. Slowly, I rise from my bed to greet the visually non-existent day, not having to see my clock to know what time it is.

 _0500\. Alarm. Time to wake up._

Despite my weariness, I force my eyes to open. Normally, the flash of light awakens my brain, invigorating me enough to throw off the weight of my covers and get up. Now it makes no difference. I don't see any light, whether or not my eyes are open or not. I see no darkness either, for that matter. It's a common misconception even I held at one time when I learned about blindness, that being blind is like constantly keeping your eyes closed and only seeing black. I wish I could even see black. Black is a beautiful color. I know this because I wasn't always blind. In fact, I used to be…still am…an artist.

My hand launches out and I begin feeling my surroundings. Sheets, the corner of a desk, and thin air brush along my skin as I slowly crawl out of bed, trying to not bump against something. I fail when I slam my head into a chair not too far from my desk.

So much for my other senses heightening to hyper-sensitive levels. As far as I'm aware, that hasn't really happened.

 _0500-0530. Exercise. 3 sets each of 1 Minute Plank, 25 Push-Ups, 50 Sit-Ups, and stretching exercises._

I grope about for the chair, hands eventually wrapping around the legs, before I push it aside and feel around the floor to make sure the space is clear. Once, I could keep my room clean and organized with little to no assistance. Now, partially because of my new condition, and partially because I don't trust the maids moving my art, my room has become progressively cluttered.

I begin the exercise, managing by no small miracle to not collide with any of the junk in my room as my body moves about. Without a clock to use as reference, I keep time in my head.

 _0530 – 0600. Hygiene and grooming. Shower, clean teeth, shave, apply deodorant, comb hair, dress._

Sweat beading on my forehead, I reach for the top of my chair, and pick up a new set of clothing, a comb, and tube of deodorant I set out the previous night. Feeling around my desk to find my cane, I grab the slender plastic and metal before standing up and tapping along the floors and walls until I find my door, open it, and enter the hallway.

One thing I have found to be true about blindness, I have started to notice noise a great deal more, even if I haven't necessarily become hyper-sensitive to it. As I feel my way across the hallway towards the restroom facilities, various sounds greet my ear. Predictably, the kitchen is alive with the clinking of dishes, tapping of spoons, and splash of liquids. No doubt Kyou has decided to wake up extra early today to prepare something special. Focusing on the sounds, I can pick up the faint sent of egg, batter, lemon, and raspberries.

Noise to my right takes my attention away from the smells. Dr. Taki has finally convinced Katashi to wake up for his morning medical examination and Katashi is not happy about it.

"Leab me alone!" Katashi groans, the sound of his mattress crunching as he rolls over to try and get back to sleep.

"You know I cannot do that." Dr. Taki replies. "My job is to keep you healthy and strong. Whether you want to cooperate or make this difficult is up to you."

"Well, now you mention it," Katashi grumbles. "I _have_ been feeling a little discomfort beneath my pants. Maybe you should examine it and make it feel better."

"You already know my answer to that." Dr. Taki sighs, fully aware of what Katashi is meaning. Ever since Katashi was subjected to his daily battery of physical examinations by SoL's medical staff, he's made jokes about his "nurse harem" following him around. Perhaps he just likes to make the medical staff uncomfortable or perhaps he actually _is_ hoping to one day "score" with one of them. If it's the latter, then I am nearly 100% certain what the ultimate outcome will be.

I walk past Katashi's room as Dr. Taki and another aid force Katashi out of bed, much to his continued protests before administering their tests. The girl and boy dormitories are in separate locations, so I don't know what is happening with Aina and Hibiki. Chaika, on the other hand…

I continue walking until my cane reaches a corner. Running my cane along the walls, I eventually manage to locate the door to the restroom facilities before slipping in and taking care of my business. It's a somewhat laborious process using my hands and cane to find every container of soap, toothpaste, shampoo, and bodywash, but I eventually manage to complete the necessary tasks.

 _0600-0650. Breakfast_

A few minutes of stumbling back to my room and then back down the hallway, I finally make it to the kitchen area where Kyou who is talking with Aina. Katashi is still fighting against Dr Taki as they conduct his medical examination. I'm not sure if Hibiki is here.

"Ah, Hiromitsu, wonderful." Kyou exclaims, approaching me. "I was needing a third opinion. Would you mind terribly critiquing my Lemon Curd Raspberry Tartlets?"

Third opinion. So that must mean that Hibiki is here. For a girl who loves music, she can be remarkably silent.

"They really are good." Aina reassures me.

"You've hardly touched yours." Kyou protests, concern in his voice.

"I'm just not that hungry." Aina quietly replies, trying to wave off the comment with a casual tone.

"You really should eat." I firmly advise, uncomfortable with the thought of Aina skipping more meals. Eating is a difficult task for Aina, and not just because of the levels of stress she routinely experiences. All of us lost some sense in the aftermath of the Blackmarsh Trials. In Aina's case, she lost her sense of smell. That would be bad enough, were it not for the fact that without her sense of smell, she has practically no sense of taste either.

"I'd have a second, but I have an appointment I need to get to. Don't worry, I'll finish the one I have while I wait for Dr. Ishikuma." Aina reassures me.

Dr. Ishikuma. Aina's therapist. He's scheduled her for an early appointment for today. Not unexpected, but disconcerting nonetheless.

"How did you sleep last night?" I ask, feeling Kyou deposit what feels like a warm pie in my hand.

"I slept." Aina vaguely replies. "Nothing unusual. How about you?"

"Routine as regular." I reply before taking a bite out of Kyou's creation. It's sweet and warm, with a hint of tang, though this description will never do for the kind of review Kyou will expect. Without his sense of taste, he's been relying on us to apply the same level of scrutiny he used to be able to apply to his creations. Regrettably, very few of us possess the same level of culinary expertise Kyou possesses.

"That is good to hear." Aina replies, and I can't help but hear a note of relief in her voice. "Hopefully, I'll get some free time at my garden in the afternoon. You should visit me then."

I shrug before taking another bite of Kyou's pastry. With a hasty apology, Aina leaves, her footsteps slowly fading into the distance. Focusing my attention on the food, I take my time eating the last few bites, making sure to savor each flavor for as detailed a review as possible.

"So, what do you think?" Kyou asks as usual.

"The crust is thin and flakey, but surprisingly rich in flavor." I reply, popping one of my fingers into my mouth to lick off a stray fleck of custard. "The custard is at a good consistency, thick without being lumpy. Nice and tangy flavor, though I think you could have used more raspberry."

I can almost hear Kyou raise his eyebrow.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" he asks.

"I think your refreshment needs raspberry." I reply with a shrug.

There is a slight pause from Kyou.

"I see." He sighs. "Well, perhaps you could help me out in the kitchen tomorrow morning. 0400 in the morning, if you can make it."

I shrug as if nonchalant, though inwardly I wonder why Kyou always has to schedule such inconvenient times for our meetings.

Kyou hands me a plate containing the main course of his breakfast, eggs benedict with a side of fruit salad and cream, before I take it from him and tap my way over to the nearby table to eat.

I barely manage to get a single bite in before a soft hand roughly grabs my hand and begins tracing on it.

 _"_ _I watched your conversations with Kyou and Aina."_ Hibiki writes in the language the two of us invented. _"Did they have anything interesting to say?"_

I set down my fork before taking her hand in my own and tracing the words, " _Nothing resounding to reminisce about."_

I look over in what I hope is Hibiki's direction and shrug. However, before I can return to my breakfast, Hibiki hastily grabs back my hand before furiously tracing on it.

 _"_ _They're going to screw us, you know! It's the Blackmarsh Trials all over again! I'm not going to stand by and let them turn another one of us into Chika!"_

Despite myself, I grimace, thinking of the trials. Hibiki's bluntness isn't helping calm my nerves, either. I am definitely not convinced that they aren't watching us right now, and I would not be surprised if some of their specialists haven't cracked the code to our touch language. Yes, it would be all too suspicious if Hibiki were to suddenly act out of character, but does she really need to be so vocal with her thoughts?

Odd phrase to use for a deaf person. I'll have to record that as one of the most ironic phrases I have ever come up with, though it would probably have been much better were Hibiki mute.

Mental note 2: A new hypothesis presents itself. Could SoL have been aiming for Chika's voice, thus meaning that what happened to her really _was_ an accident? Sounds absurd now that I consider it, though not entirely impossible. Then again, I am not certain my original hypothesis is…

Hibiki angrily squeezes my hand. Hastily, I take her hand back and begin writing again.

 _"_ _Look, Hibiki, I don't think you should worry so much. These tests are going to happen in VRAINS. Not in some remote facility. They will be quick, in and out."_

 _"_ _That's what I'm worried about."_ Hibiki writes back.

 _"_ _They wouldn't dispose of us. We're too valuable."_ I reassure her.

 _"_ _We_ were _too valuable, but what about now?"_ she slowly writes.

 _"_ _We're still valuable to them."_ I reply. _"You don't throw out a machine that still has good parts."_

 _"_ _And what parts do we have that are any good anymore?"_ Hibiki writes back.

 _"_ _Our brains and our abilities."_ I reply.

Hibiki makes an angry hissing sound.

 _"_ _Reassuring."_ She writes. _"Except my abilities went down the toilet now that I have no ears. So much for Beethoven composing when he was deaf."_

 _"_ _Your music is still beautiful."_ I reassure her. _"In fact, I'd be happy to see what you have written."_

There is an audible sigh from Hibiki.

 _"_ _Fine."_ she writes. _"Meet me at my studio at six. I've been working on a new piece. You won't be able to see it, of course, but you should be able to understand it by listening to it."_

I shrug before returning to my breakfast. Hibiki gives me a quick hug before withdrawing, footsteps patting lightly against the floor as she walks towards the training facility.

The training facility.

"Kyou, what's my time." I ask, before shoveling the eggs into my mouth, much to Kyou's audible annoyance.

"Ten minutes to seven." He replies with a sigh. "You have another ante duel against one of SoL's pawns?"

"800,000 Yen." I reply between mouthfuls. "It starts at 0700. If I am late, I lose by default."

"Exactly how much money has father managed to make off of your dueling abilities?" Kyou asks, not without a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Relatively little this year." I reply, gulping down some juice. "Now that enough pawns know of 'Bishop 2's Henchman,' not a lot of them are lining up to have their cash stripped. I had to agree to play at disadvantage for this one to accept the offer."

"So you'll be playing at two-thousand life points while this pawn gets eight-thousand." Kyou huffs. "Coward. Pretty soon, they'll be demanding you play with an opening hand of one card and one life point."

"I have done some training in the simulation with similar parameters. Level 12 difficulty." I admit.

"And did you win?" Kyou asks.

"I performed far better than anticipated."

"Which means you lost."

"I managed to survive an average of three turns in those games." I defend. "The entire company staff average is a loss on turn 1 in those same conditions."

"What's the point of all this, Hiro?" Kyou sighs. "Do you really think everything will change if you can impress father?"

"No." I reply calmly but firmly. "I believe things will change for us once I impress King and all of SoL with him."

Kyou makes no reply to this, and I don't blame him. We don't often speak of King as a group, though all of us know that if there is one true person to blame for our circumstances, it is SoL's leader. Father was immoral in his actions, but as a mere lackey following orders, he does not share the same blame as the one giving the orders.

King. The one responsible for our suffering. The one with the power to destroy or elevate us at a whim. It is a strange paradox we are living through. The very people who destroyed us are the same people we need on our side if we are going to survive. The thought makes my blood boil, but I shove down the emotion, father's training from nearly two years ago kicking in.

 _"_ _Your emotions make you readable, making your moves predictable._ That _is why you lost."_

Pushing away my plate, I rise from my chair before sweeping the floor in front of me with my cane and heading towards the doorway through which Hibiki exited. Before leaving Kyou, I pause.

"Check up on Katashi and Aina for me, will you?" I ask. "I'll see how Hibiki is doing after this duel."

"I will do so." Kyou promises. Satisfied, I leave him before heading down the hallway.

 _0700\. Ante Duel._

The winding corridors leading to the training room were confusing to me even before my blindness. Even worse, I only have a few minutes to reach my destination before my opponent wins by default. This, of course, is not an option. Fortunately, there is one good thing that came from the Blackmarsh Trials.

My link sense.

Trying to explain what the link sense is like to someone without one is like trying to explain colors to someone who has always been blind. It is impossible to do accurately, though I have thought of language to approximately communicate my usage of the sense. At its core, the link sense enables me to sense digital data. When I am merely getting a feel for the digital material surrounding me, I _pulse_ , sending out a localized ping in order to identify nearby data material and analyze its nature. After I pulse, identifying the location and nature of nearby material, I can _link to_ material, enabling me to _process_ it, comprehend the material's code as well as store it in my memory and manipulate it to a certain extent if I so desire. The link sense does not perfectly compensate for my blindness, but it does allow me to navigate and analyze my environment, provided there is sufficient data for me to sense.

Fortunately, in a highly technological location like the inside of a secret SoL laboratory hidden somewhere in the middle of central Africa, that data is fairly dense.

I immediately pulse, gaining information about my surroundings before linking to several thousand pieces of data material simultaneously and processing them.

 _4c 65 66 74 20 48 61 6c 6c 20 43 61 6d 65 72 61 20 31 41 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 0d 0a 4c 65 66 74 20 48 61 6c 6c 20 43 61 6d 65 72 61 20 31 42 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 0d 0a 4c 65 66 74 20 48 61 6c 6c 20 43 61 6d 65 72 61 20 32 41 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 4c 65 66 74 20 48 61 6c 6c 20 43 61 6d 65 72 61 20 32 42 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 0d 0a 4c 65 66 74 20 48 61 6c 6c 20 54 68 65 72 6d 6f 73 74 61 74 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 0d 0a 44 6f 6f 72 20 31 41 20 4b 65 79 70 61 64 3a 20 4f 6e 6c 69 6e 65 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 44 6f 6f 72 20 31 42 20 4b 65 79 70 61 64 3a 20 4f 6e 6c 69 6e 65 0d 0a 0d 0a 44 6f 6f 72 20 31 43 20 4b 65 79 70 61 64 3a 20 4f 6e 6c 69 6e 65 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 53 6f 6c 69 64 20 56 69 73 69 6f 6e 20 52 65 61 63 74 6f 72 3a 20 4f 6e 6c 69 6e 65 20 0d 0a 0d 0a 48 2e 54 2e 56 2e 50 2e 20 53 6f 66 74 77 61 72 65 3a 20 4f 6e 6c 69 6e 65 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

 _Left Hall Camera 1A: Active_

 _Left Hall Camera 1B: Active_

 _Left Hall Camera 2A: Active_

 _Left Hall Camera 2B: Active_

 _Left Hall Thermostat: Active_

 _Door 1A Keypad: Online_

 _Door 1B Keypad: Online_

 _Door 1C Keypad: Online_

 _Solid Vision Reactor: Online_

 _H.T.V.P. Software: Online_

Picking up my pace, I link to the data connected to the Door IC keypad, gaining a general sense of its direction before probing with my cane, locating the keypad and speaking into the audio receiver above the touch pad.

"Executive Override Bishop 2 Code EX-67-H4-9S. Proxy Speaker Identity: Hiromitsu LW-F4-E1-PQ."

"Access granted." The keypad sings in response before the door slides open and I step inside the room.

Generating a pulse, I sense the general layout of the room before linking to a nearby clock on the wall and processing the info.

 _44 69 73 70 6c 61 79 69 6e 67 20 54 69 6d 65 3a 20 30 36 35 39_

 _Displaying Time: 0659_

"You're cutting things awfully close." A voice from the other side of the room observes. Turning my head in the direction of the voice, I send out a faint pulse before linking to and processing a holographic pawn avatar of the man I am dueling, standing just a few feet from my position. Info I had previously memorized about my opponent flashes into my head.

 _Name: Gorou Watanabe_

 _Age: 32_

 _Height: 2.11 Meters_

 _Weight: 145.16 Kilograms (mostly muscle mass)_

 _Ethnicity: Mixed Japanese/Polynesian_

 _Rank: Pawn (Level 8)_

 _Deck: Danger!_

 _Duel Statistics: 76% Win / 23% Loss / 1% Draw_

A shame that someone like him has to abide by SoL regulation and appear in his standard 2 Meter faceless pawn avatar. Although I cannot really see his face, I can imagine that the real-life Mr. Watanabe would be a much more intimidating person than his disguise would suggest, but the people of SoL do like to maintain as much anonymity as possible.

Not that it has done this person that much good. Against Katashi's hacking skills, few people can retain their secrets for long.

"Thank you for agreeing to the terms of this duel." I reply to my opponent, bowing in respect. "Shall we begin?"

"I've heard a lot about you." Gorou replies from the other end. "You've made yourself quite the reputation on the ranking ladder, but I've never even heard of you among the ranks of pawns. Where on earth did Bishop 2 find you?"

"Locally." I reply.

"I can't even tell if you're just being flippant or telling the truth." Gorou replies.

 _Good. I don't want you to be able to tell what I am really thinking._

"What exactly made you want to become Bishop 2's lackey in the first place, anyway?" Gorou continues. "It's a decent position, sure, but I've got connections to Knight. I know he'd be more than happy to pay for duelists of your skill."

"Did you accept this duel for recruitment purposes?" I ask, not with an accusatory tone, but with genuine curiosity.

"The Knight security core can always use more soldiers." Gorou admits. "But I accepted the duel for more personal reasons."

"Which would be?" I inquired.

"Same reason you're here." He replied. "Money."

I make no reply, but I want to shake my head at this.

 _You are sadly mistaken, Mr. Watanabe. I really have no interest in the money from this duel. Father taught me exactly what currency I need to seek after._

…

I hear the footsteps tromping through the hallways outside my door. In my right hand is a block of wood, in my left hand, a carving knife. Unable to effectively paint since the trials, I have chosen a more tangible method of creating art today.

 _Gentle cuts. Away from yourself. Whittle down to an oval shape._

The footsteps reach my door.

 _Press the back of the knife with the thumb. Create a notch. Remove the wood. Repeat process. Smooth with sandpaper._

"Executive Override Bishop 2 Code EX-69-T6-X2. Identity: Dr. Jirou Kurosawa."

 _Do not tense. Carve. Normal behavior is to be oblivious. Do not deviate, but do not blatantly ignore Father._

The door to my room opens. Despite myself, I twitch, causing the knife to slip and nick my finger.

 _Act normal. Just a minor accident. Wipe the cut with a cloth._

Footsteps are approaching me as a fumble to find a wet cloth to wipe my finger. In my haste, I knock over the block of wood.

 _Retrieve the wood. Act normal. Don't panic._

I grope for the block of wood, but a hand brushes past mine before I can grab it. Above my head, I hear the solid "clunk" of something being dropped on top of my desk. Slowly sitting up, I tentatively reach for the object, but instead of feeling wood, my hands brush against something smooth, cold, and metallic, like a remote. There are buttons and antennae covering the device, and I can feel a chord at the bottom connected to a mini VR headset.

 _Katashi's uplink equipment! No! How did Father find it!?_

I hear a finger tapping against wood before Father speaks.

"Very crude. Feels like I'd get a splinter just from looking at this. Your skills are slipping, Hiromitsu, just like the rest of your siblings' talents."

 _Say nothing. He asked you no question. Maintain normal behavior._

"I've only just started." I find myself saying instead. "I'll get better."

"You were better before." Father replies, placing the wood carving back on the table. "And even then, I had trouble convincing the higher-ups that you and your siblings were worth the time and money. Now I don't know what to do with you. What exactly were you and Katashi thinking you were going to accomplish with this?"

I hear him tap Katashi's device with his finger. He's not really asking a question. He already knows. He just wants to hear me confess.

"What have you done to him?" I ask, voice cracking against my will.

"Katashi?" Father asks. "He's a coward, Hiro, even before Blackmarsh. Now he's an absolute mess. He blabbed just from my verbal threats alone. You really shouldn't have trusted someone like him with your secrets. He told me everything he knew. We have the explosives he designed to create a reactor core meltdown, a pair of hand-held tasers, the hacking equipment like the one on your desk, and the survival gear for when you and your siblings planned to go off grid and survive in the wilderness. I've locked Katashi and the rest of your siblings in their rooms. I haven't harmed any of them either, but I've already extracted all the info I need. For your troubles, you've managed to give me a headache. I've had to update security and revoke all of the free-time privileges of you and your siblings. If this was what you were going for, congratulations. You've just made everything worse for everyone."

 _Say nothing. He's trying to provoke you. He can't already know everything. He's bluffing._

"I don't…" I begin.

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" Father angrily interrupts. "Spare me the drama, Hiro. I'm not an idiot, and I won't tolerate you being one, either!"

I hold my tongue. What am I supposed to say?

I feel father lean closer, feel his eyes boring into my head. I smell the stink of his cigarette breath as he whispers to me in a low voice.

"You know what really disgusts me, Hiro?" he growls. "It's not this hair-brained escape plan of yours. It's not the lies or the betrayal. It's not even your blithering incompetence carrying it out, though that stupidity rubs me raw!"

Unexpectedly, he grabs me by my shirt collar and pulls me towards his face.

"WHAT WERE YOUR PLANS FOR CHIKA!?" He roars. "After you escaped with Hibiki, Katashi, Kyou, and Aina, what were you going to do for your other sibling!? Bad enough that you actually thought you'd somehow magically manage to survive on the outside after you escaped, but were you actually going to abandon her!? After she saved the lives of you and the rest of your miserable siblings!? Or have you just given her up for dead already!? Is that it!? Should I pull the plug out now!? Her brother obviously doesn't care enough to keep her around!"

"NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs, blindly flailing against father and managing to push myself away with an awkward shove. Less than a second later, I feel a set of hands grab me and roughly shove me to the ground. Unable to help myself, I feel my body convulse as I begin sobbing.

"Enough!" I hear father call from above. Immediately, the hands withdraw and I'm left to weep on the floor, helpless before father.

"No…what?" Father asks a moment later.

"All of them." I manage to gasp between sobs. "I will save…all of them."

There is a long pause.

"You mean it." Father replies after a while. "You really did intend to save them all. But how were you going to save Chika? You couldn't pack her and the machine out and you couldn't have unplugged her from life support. Were you planning on returning for her later? No…that makes no sense. You would have to infiltrate us from the outside if you did, and you'd run into all the same problems as before. You had the device to create a diversion, hack into our security, disable cameras, and open vents for your escape, but you wouldn't have been able to…"

I hear an amused snort from father.

"Of course. I've been thinking about this the wrong way. You weren't planning on damaging the reactor core to distract the guards while you and your siblings hacked into security and slipped out undetected. You had something else in mind. There _is_ a way for you to escape with Chika. You just needed us to do the heavy lifting for you. Chika's chambers are guarded day and night by android guards. Now correct me if I'm giving you too much credit, Hiro, but if I were in your position, instead of creating an explosion in the reactor core and then trying to ninja stealth your way out of the facility, what I would do is simply hack into the system of at least one of Chika's guards, arrange for the same reactor core explosion to occur, and then simply…follow protocol."

 _Say nothing! Say…nothing!_

I gulp heavily, sweat beading on my forehead.

"In the event of an emergency," Father recites, "all essential SoL assets and personnel will be evacuated following pre-assigned evacuation protocols. You and your siblings would have been escorted to a self-driving evacuation shuttle, and Chika would have been escorted to a special transportation unit, which would also have been self-driving. We would have let you out in that scenario, leaving you free to reprogram the vehicles and any security androids accompanying you to drive you to freedom. Clever."

 _He knows! He figured it out! Why'd you have to speak at all!? He'll change that aspect of security now!_

I keep my face pressed against the floor, saying nothing, rage and despair seething within me.

"What do you honestly think you're accomplishing, Hiro?" Father asks again. "All this creative energy, all this intelligence, all this talent, and all you can do with it is waste it on an escape plan that you know will never work? Are you just doing it out of boredom? Or are you trying to spite me? Is that it? Because in case you aren't aware, I don't have to put up with it. I could have gotten rid of you and your siblings a long time ago."

"Then why haven't you!?" I find myself shouting. "Why do you keep us around if we're nothing but useless invalids to you now!? Go on! Kill me right now! You know I'm just gonna cause you trouble in the future! Do it!"

 _You can't do it! I know better than to believe your threats! You still need us for something!_

 _But what?_

"Pick him up." I hear father command before a pair of rough hands lift me off the floor and set me on my feet. Trembling, I manage to regain my balance before glaring in what I hope is father's direction.

"Do you think I'm your friend, Hiro?" Father asks.

I blink with confusion.

 _Of course I don't think you're my friend! None of us do! Isn't that obvious?_

 _No. That can't be what he means. Is there some hidden message in the question?_

"How about an ally?" Father continues. "Father, perhaps? I did, after all, adopt you. Perhaps you think that some sort of familial bond is staying my hand against you and your siblings."

 _No. He's asking why I'm willing to take these risks, why I'm willing to even taunt him. I know there's a reason he hasn't killed us off yet. I just don't know what it is._

"You were just raising us like livestock. Test subjects." I reply. "Obviously, you were preparing us for the Blackmarsh Trials. You never loved us then. I don't think you love us now. You're only keeping us around because you think we can still be useful."

 _Why father? Why? Why us? Was it all a lie? Was there never a moment you felt even a hint of remorse? Do you truly feel nothing now?_

There is a pause from father.

"You are wondering if I regret any of it." He replies after a moment. "Even now, you cling to the hope that some part of me really is your father, but you're wrong. It's just like you said, even if you didn't want to believe it. The only reason you all are still alive is because I was hoping you'd still be useful. Now…now I'm not sure."

There is another pause.

"Training room IC." He commands. Moments later, I feel myself getting dragged out of my room to follow father, who is leading me and my escort down the hallways to a solid-vision duel room my siblings and I used to train in before the Blackmarsh Trials. Once inside, a duel disk is clamped to my arm before a VR headset is placed over my head.

 _No! Not again! Please! Anything but this!_

"DUEL COMMENCING!" the VR headset announces. "Hiromitsu Kurosawa vs. Bishop 2. Turn 1: Hiromitsu Kurosawa."

 _53 6f 6c 69 64 20 56 69 73 69 6f 6e 20 53 79 73 74 65 6d 73 3a 20 4f 6e 0d 0a 0d 0a 45 6c 65 63 74 72 6f 6e 65 75 72 61 6c 20 53 74 69 6d 75 6c 61 74 69 6f 6e 20 53 79 73 74 65 6d 73 3a 20 4f 6e 0d 0a 0d 0a 43 72 65 61 74 69 6e 67 20 41 76 61 74 61 72 2e 20 42 6c 61 63 6b 20 42 69 73 68 6f 70 20 32 2e 20 0d 0a 0d 0a_

 _Solid Vision Systems: On_

 _Electroneural Stimulation Systems: On_

 _Creating Avatar. Black Bishop 2._

 _NO! STOP! Not this! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I push against the flood of numbers invading my head, not wanting to remember Blackmarsh. But it's impossible now. I can see what Father is doing. I know what is coming.

"It's time to see if your still up to snuff." The distorted voice of Bishop 2 calls through father's holographic avatar, which I had the displeasure of seeing only once before. A tall priest-like figure clad in heavy white armor with a conical helmet bearing a neon-blue "X" shaped slit where the face should be. Father rarely duels, but when he does, he duels to destroy.

"Father…" I gasp, feeling the shocks already, even before the duel has truly begun.

"Father?" Bishop 2 scoffs. "No, Hiro. If you and your siblings are going to survive, the first notion you're going to have to eliminate is the idea that I'm anything other than your enemy. Now, DUEL!"

 _I'm trapped. Father…no…Bishop 2…won't back down. I have to survive this…I have to stop him…I HAVE TO BEAT HIM! I HAVE TO WIN!_

"DUEL!" I roar back, waving my hand in front of my face.

With the hand-wave command, I sense the holographic cards appearing in front of me. Pointing to each card in my hand, I hear a voice from the VR headset read each card name into my ear.

 _Krystallphos Canvas, Krystallphos Red Coral, Krystallphos Green Malachite, Krystallphos Lens, and Krystallphos Mirror. Father will strike hard, trying to take me out to make an example to the others. I can use that against him, but he won't fall for an obvious trap. I have to make him think that he's already seen through me._

 _Step 1: Create a network of resource generators to fuel future duel strategies._

"Starting turn!" I declare, tapping on a card. "Krystallphos – Green Malachite, shoukan!"

In front of me, I hear the solid vision hologram bring my monster into existence. I can hear Green Malachite, a young crystal woman with long flowing curly green malachite hair, eyebrows, and eyes, black bands around her eyes, neck, arms, waist, and legs, an emerald-green bodysuit with a translucent crystal-green cape, and a solid crystalline battle staff, dance in front of me, staff kicking up wind before she comes to a stop.

 **Krystallphos – Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 500_** **/ DEF 1500 / Location: M-C**

"Appear! The artisan's circuit!" I command, raising my hand into the air. "The summoning condition is one Cyberse-Type Normal Monster! I set Krystallphos – Green Malachite into the bottom link marker!"

In front of me, I feel the rush of wind as Green Malachite transforms into a twister of energy before slamming into the link circuit. Above my head, I hear the circuit energize as my monster begins to materialize.

"Circuit combine!" I command. "Link shoukan! Appear! Link one! Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser!"

In front of me, I sense Spectrum Condenser materialize to the field. A tall crystal woman with straight sapphire-blue hair, emerald-green eyes, and a multi-colored cloak. She wields a large hexagonal translucent crystal shield with a spectrum of colors dancing on the surface and a large crystal staff topped with a multi-colored gem on top.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser / WATER / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-D2**

"Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser's effect!" I declare. "I Special Summon one Cyberse Normal Monster from my graveyard to a zone Spectrum Condenser points to! Return! Green Malachite!"

In front of me, I hear Spectrum Condenser collect light energy into her shield before channeling that light into her staff and firing a beam of light that I know is green onto the field. From the beam of light, I feel Green Malachite materialize back into existence.

 **Krystallphos - Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 500 /** ** _DEF 1500_** **/ Location: M-D**

"Krystallphos Green Malachite's gemini effect. Since she is in the same column as Spectrum Condenser, she is treated as an effect monster and gains her effects!"

 **Krystallphos – Green Malachite: Effect Monster**

"You refer to your monster as a 'she.'" Bishop 2 observes. "Why? Are you that attached to your cards, or do you actually think they have a gender?"

 _Ignore him. He's trying to take you off guard._

"Krystallphos Green Malachite's effect!" I declare, "If there is a non-WIND monster on the field, I can return her to my hand in order to Special Summon a 'Krystallphos' monster from my deck. Come! Krystallphos Dark Bort!"

Hearing Green Malachite twirl her staff, I feel the wind pick up as the monster rises into the air before condensing back into a holographic card. In her place, I hear a portal open up through which Dark Bort, a tall intimidating crystal warrior with slick shiny pitch-black hair, heterochromatic black and white eyes, and an immense two-handed black sword with white light glowing deep within, leaps onto my field before landing on the ground with a loud defining CRACK.

 **Krystallphos – Dark Bort / DARK / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 2400_** **/ DEF 1600 / Location: M-C**

"Dark Bort's effect!" I continue, stretching my hand towards where I know my monster should be. "While on the field, Dark Bort's attribute is also treated as LIGHT. Furthermore, if Dark Bort is Normal or Special Summoned while there is an EARTH, WATER, WIND, or FIRE monster on the field, I can activate one Field Spell Card from my deck! Field Magic activate! Krystallphos Kaleidoscape!"

 _41 64 6a 75 73 74 69 6e 67 20 46 6f 72 20 46 69 65 6c 64 20 53 70 65 6c 6c 20 43 61 72 64 20 47 72 61 70 68 69 63 73 0d 0a 0d 0a 55 70 6c 6f 61 64 69 6e 67 20 46 69 65 6c 64 3a 20 4b 72 79 73 74 61 6c 6c 70 68 6f 73 20 4b 61 6c 65 69 64 6f 73 63 61 70 65_

 _NO! STOP!_

The numbers and letters go away and I focus instead on the changing duel field. All around me, I sense the room changing as my field spell activates. Though unable to see it, I am able to imagine the magnificent splendor of infinitely shifting multi-colored crystals as they bathe the world in all the colors of light. It's an artist's dream to be surrounded by so much beauty, but I intend to use the field for more practical purposes today. Establishing field spell presence is essential to my deck's strength, and it is how I intend to defeat father today.

 _Step 2: Establish a strong offensive front with a supporting defensive rearguard._

"Krystallphos Kaleidoscape's effect!" I declare. "Once per turn, I can declare one Attribute in order to Special Summon a Krystallphos Token with the same attribute as the one I declared. I declare LIGHT in order to Special Summon a token of the same attribute."

Up above my head, I hear the ring of polished crystal as a token breaks off from one of my field spell's many gem formations before descending to the duel field. Knowing my deck, I know that the token, a simple gem with one of many unique cuts, takes upon itself a brilliant white color.

 **Krystallphos Token / LIGHT / Level 1 / ATK 400 /** ** _DEF 400_** **/ Location: M-D**

"Appear again!" I command, raising my hand into the air, "The artisan's circuit! The summoning condition is one Cyberse Normal Monster! I set the LIGHT Krystallphos Token into the top Link Marker! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear! Link one! Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector!"

Thudding onto the field, Spectrum Reflector, a tall broad crystal man with long straight orange crystal hair, reflective mirror-like eyes and a spear and shield made from the same reflective material, appears before slamming his shield into the ground in front of me, creating a protective barrier.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector / EARTH / Link: Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 800 / Link -1 / Location: M-D**

"Appear once again, the artisan's circuit!" I command, conjuring a third link circuit. "The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters with different attributes! I set Krystallphos Dark Bort and Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser into the left and right link markers! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear! Link two! Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter!"

A second crystal man twirls onto my field and into the space where the Extra Monster Zone is located. Spectrum Splitter is a tall elegant crystal man with close-cropped straight dual-colored fiery golden yellow and cool phosphorous green hair, heterochromatic blue and red eyes, a glowing white gem embedded in the palm of his right hand and a pitch-black gem embedded in the palm of his left hand, and translucent orbs on his back through which beams of different colored light emanate.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter / WIND / Links: Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1800 / Link – 2 / Location: EX-B4**

"Spectrum Splitter's effect!" I declare, "His attribute is also treated as the Attributes his materials had while they were on the field. Dark Bort was treated as LIGHT and DARK while Condenser was WATER! Spectrum Array!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter: WIND, LIGHT, DARK, and WATER**

In front of me, I can hear the light of Spectrum Splitter's orbs adjust, becoming the colors associated with the attributes he is treated as. Four orbs will now project green, white, black, and blue light. Splitter's effect can be useful for my deck's overall strategy, which grows stronger the more different attributes are on the field.

"Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser's effect!" I continue, "Since she was sent from the field to the GY, I declare one Attribute in order to Special Summon a Krystallphos Token of the same Attribute. I declare EARTH!"

 **Krystallphos Token / EARTH / Level 1 / ATK 400 /** ** _DEF 400_** **/ Location: M-E**

"Continuous magic card activate!" I declare, "Krystallphos Canvas! I activate this card in ST-B, so that it is in the same column as Spectrum Splitter. And now, Krystallphos Canvas's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one 'Krystallphos' monster, whose attribute is different from the attribute of any monster in this card's column, from my hand or graveyard in defense position to a Main Monster Zone in this card's same column. Since I have the WIND attribute Spectrum Splitter in EX-B4, I Special Summon Krystallphos – Red Coral from my hand to M-B! Come forth!"

In front of me, I hear Canvas activate as it shoots a beam of red light from its face onto the field, bringing Red Coral into existence. I hear the fiery knife-wielding crystal lady whip out her daggers and dance onto the field before coming to a stop with an aggressive war cry.

 **Krystallphos – Red Coral / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1800 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-B**

"Krystallphos Red Coral gains her effects since she is in the same column as both Canvas and Splitter." I continue, "I activate her effect now, sending Blue Flourite from my deck to the graveyard in order to increase Spectrum Reflector's ATK by five-hundred!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector: 800 + 500 = 1300 ATK**

"Appear a final time, the artisan's circuit!" I order, conjuring a fourth link circuit. "The summoning condition is two or more Cyberse monsters! I set Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter and Krystallphos – Red Coral into the top, bottom left, and bottom right link markers! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear! The ancient warrior of beauty and purity! Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal!"

I can feel the intense light radiating from Spectrum Crystal as she descends from the link circuit onto my field. Tall, beautiful, elegant, and powerful, Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal looks like an angelic warrior made of pure clear crystal. She wears a silvery helmet and armor embedded with gems of many colors, wields a rainbow-colored longsword, has a translucent glass longbow and arrows affixed to her back, and has a pair of long thin wings with seven immense crystal feathers on each wing. In her presence, I feel both safer and more powerful. With her by my side, I know I can win!

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal / LIGHT / Links: Top, Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2100 / Link – 3 / Location: EX-D2**

"Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal's effect!" I declare. "Her attribute is also treated as the Attributes her materials had on the field and the attributes of the monsters she points to! Spectrum array!"

Crystals ring against each other as Spectrum Crystal flaps her solid wings once, the individual feathers of her wings changing to match her attributes.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK**

 _Step 3: Set a trap, but let father think he knows what the trap is._

"Setting two cards face-down." I declare, tapping on the last two cards before placing them in ST-C and ST-E. "Finally, I activate the effect of Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter. By banishing this card, I can set one 'Krystallphos' Trap Card from my deck. I use this effect to set Krystallphos Mirror to my field."

I hear the last card materialize to my field. With this, the trap is set.

"Turn end." I declare. "At this time, the effect of Red Coral ends."

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector: 1300 – 500 = 800 ATK**

"A solid start." Bishop 2 comments. "Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal cannot be destroyed by battle with or by the effect of a monster with the same attribute as its itself, and, once per turn, you can target one monster I control and one monster you control with the same attribute in order to destroy both targets. Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector has the unique effect of not only increasing the attack of a monster it is linked to whenever you take effect damage or battle damage from a monster linked to it, but also gives monsters it is linked to the ability to destroy monsters at the start of the Damage Step if the two battling monsters share the same attribute. Canvas has been placed in the same column as my Extra Monster Zone, meaning you'd be able to resummons your monsters from the graveyard should I place a monster in that column. Kaleidoscape gives you the ability to treat a monster on the field as having an additional attribute for some attribute manipulation, and of course, your face-down Krystallphos Mirror gives your monsters an immense amount of ATK power, provided there are a lot of different attributes on the feild."

Involuntarily, I grit my teeth at this.

 _He knows my deck completely. I won't be able to surprise him with any of my card effects, but I still have my trap in place. In this case, Father…no…I have to remind myself…Bishop 2's confidence will be his undoing._

"This will only take a moment." Bishop 2 continues. "My turn, draw. Field Spell Card activate. Transgenic Gene Pool."

Immediately, the stink of swamp water, chemicals, and putrid organic material invades my nostrils as a pool of liquid solid vision splashes against my feet. SoL's ability to infuse their holograms with scent is truly a marvel, though it is one I cannot really appreciate in my current situation. In the center of the pool, I hear the hum and churning of what sounds like mechanical mixing devices beneath the waves. Other than this, I have no idea what the field spell looks like.

"Next," Bishop 2 continues, "I activate the continuous spell card, Transgenic Petri Dish in ST-3, so that it does _not_ occupy the same zone as Krystallphos Canvas, thus enabling me to avoid Canvas's second effect, which enables you to give a monster an additional attribute once per turn."

 _Expert playing. But not unexpected. He's played at the level of my expectations thus far._

"Transgenic Gene Pool's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one 'Transgenic' monster from my hand! Come forth! Transgenic Hydrozoan!"

I hear a splash in the distance, followed by a high-pitched shriek. I don't know what the monster looks like, but my VR headset speaks the monster's info into my ear.

 **Transgenic Hydrozoan / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 1100 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-3**

"Transgenic Hydrozoan's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "If it is Normal or Special Summoned, it destroys itself! Go! Trans-Gene Transition!"

There is a high-pitched shriek of pain from the other side of the field, followed by the explosion of a monster being destroyed. When I first saw Bishop 2 duel, I was confused with this gimmick, but now I have an idea of what is coming. Involuntarily, my body tenses, feeling the pain of electrical shocks.

 _Don't flinch! Don't show weakness!_

"Transgenic Hydrozoan's effect!" Bishop 2 continues, "If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field and inflict five-hundred damage to my opponent's life points! I destroy Krystallphos Canvas and inflict five-hundred damage to your life points! KNEEL!"

 _Don't flinch! Don't…_

Before I can complete the thought, I hear a swarm of what sounds like tiny creatures emerging from the pool before latching onto my spell card and obliterating it. Less than a second later, a swarm of tiny tentacled creatures clamp onto my body before suddenly buzzing with the crack of…

Electricity!

Before I can brace myself, I find myself falling to the ground, shocks from the punishment system inflicting pain on my body as my life points drop.

 **Hiromitsu: 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

 _Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOP!_

The shocking suddenly stops and I just barely manage to fall on my hands before my face hits the ground.

"Had enough already?" Bishop 2 asks.

Seething, I manage to stumble back to my feet, teeth grit in anger and from the residual pain.

"You're looking the wrong way." Bishop 2 comments. "A seventy-five-degree left turn if you were meaning to direct that glare at me."

I ignore him, but can't help but feel stupid.

 _Don't let him control you! Remember your own monster's effect!_

"Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector's effect!" I counter. "If I take effect damage, I can increase the ATK of a monster linked to Spectrum Reflector by the damage I took! I use this effect to increase Crystal's ATK!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: 2100 + 500 = 2600 ATK**

"Transgenic Gene Pool's other effect." Bishop 2 replies. "Since a 'Transgenic' monster I controlled was destroyed, I can Special Summon one 'Transgenic Token.'"

I hear another splash from the other side of the pool, but again, I have no idea what the token looks like. The thought of Bishop 2 being able to assault me with all sorts of monsters I can't even see causes my heartrate to increase.

 _Don't think about that! How they look doesn't matter! Just focus on the raw stats and effects! Don't panic!_

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-3**

"Transgenic Petri Dish's effect!" Bishop 2 continues. "Once per turn, I can send two copies of a 'Transgenic' monster from my deck to the graveyard in order to add one more 'Transgenic' monster with the same name as the sent cards from my deck to my hand! I send two copies of Transgenic Eel to the GY in order to add a third copy of Transgenic Eel from my deck to my hand!"

Two more splashes sound in my ear as Bishop 2 sends the cards from his deck to his graveyard before adding another card to his hand. This monster is one that I have seen before. Transgenic Eel is a horrific hagfish-like creature with a gaping maw full of pointed needle-like steel teeth instead of bone, deep sea cameras and lights instead of eyes, and a long, thin, mutilated, cybernetically enhanced body crackling with electricity.

 _Is he deliberately using as many electricity-themed monsters as possible to remind me of Blackmarsh!?_

 _Of course he is. He'll do anything to break me down and win. Don't let him get away with it!_

"Transgenic Eel's graveyard effect!" Bishop 2 continues. "If Transgenic Eel is sent to from my hand or deck to the graveyard, it is banished! Go! Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

Within the pool of putrescent liquid, I hear a fuzzing sound, followed by the sound of many particles of data rising up from the pool to form what I've seen before as a cloud filled with the ghostly forms of the banished Transgenic monsters. This is the primary ability Bishop 2's monsters share, the Trans-Gene Transcendence, the ability to banish themselves when they are sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard. Undoubtedly, it is their most formidable ability.

"The effect of my Transgenic Eels are now applied." Bishop 2 continues. "While banished, my Transgenic Eels each increase the ATK of all 'Transgenic' monsters I control by three-hundred! Trans-Gene Augmentation!"

 **Transgenic Token: 0 + (300 X 2) = 600 ATK**

"Transgenic Bacterium's effect!" Bishop 2 continues, tapping a card in his hand. "If I control no monsters, or the only cards I control are 'Transgenic' cards, I can Special Summon this card. Come forth!"

I hear the portal open up, and something slither out of it, but other than guessing that it looks like a bacterium, I have no clue as to the monster's true appearance.

 **Transgenic Bacterium / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 0 + (300 X 2) = 600 /** ** _DEF 2000_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Appear!" Bishop 2 commands, conjuring a link circuit with an intense bolt of lightning, "The transcendent circuit! The summoning condition is one non-Link 'Transgenic' monster! I set Transgenic Bacterium into the bottom link marker! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear! The template for primordial life! Transgenic Polyp!"

Something larger slithers from the link circuit and splashes into the liquid pool with a high-pitched gurgling cry. Some of the holographic liquid splashes into my face, and I wipe off the pixelated data mess while the VR headset delivers the stat info to my ears.

 **Transgenic Polyp / WATER / Link: Bottom / Aqua / Link / Effect / ATK 0 + (300 X 2) = 600 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-B4**

 _He was careful to take out my Canvas before he link summoned. But this is good. If he's comfortable link summoning, it means he thinks he's in the clear._

"Transgenic Bacterium's effect!" Bishop 2 continues, "When it is sent to the graveyard from anywhere, I can banish this card and special summon a second bacterium from my deck!"

In the distance, I hear the fizzling remains of Bacterium rise to join the gaseous cloud of ghostly transgenic eels before a portal opens up and I hear the splash of another Bacterium entering the field.

 **Transgenic Bacterium / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 0 + (300 X 2) = 600 /** ** _DEF 2000_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Appear once more!" Bishop 2 commands, "The transcendent circuit! The summoning condition is three 'Transgenic' monsters! I set Transgenic Bacterium, Transgenic Token, and Transgenic Polyp into the bottom left, bottom, and bottom right link markers! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear before me now, the perfect collective will! Link three! Transgenic Man-O-War!"

Something enormous emerges from the link circuit above our heads. Even not being able to see or touch it, I can feel the creature's electrified tentacles grasping for my warm flesh. This one I have seen before as well. Bishop 2's ace monster. An enormous, hideous, mutated version of a Portuguese Man-O-War with a bulbous translucent head containing a writhing brain with glowing red eyes, enormous grasping electric tentacles with sharp hook-like barbs on the ends like the tentacles of a giant squid, and immense, flowing, oral arms dispersing a pungent odor of rotting fish.

 **Transgenic Man-O-War / WATER / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right / Aqua / Link / Effect / ATK 0 + (300 X 2) = 600 / Link – 3 / Location: EX-B4**

"Transgenic Polyp's effect activates!" Bishop 2 declares. "If it is sent from the field to the graveyard, it is banished. Trans-Gene Transcendene!"

Another splash of liquid, another cloud of fizz joining the others in the growing cloud above our heads.

"Furthermore," Bishop continues, "Transgenic Bacterium's effect! Once, while it is banished, if a 'Transgenic' monster is banished, I can shuffle that monster back into the deck in order to banish a different 'Transgenic' monster from my deck or GY. I choose to shuffle Polyp back into my Extra Deck before banishing a copy of Transgenic Hydrozoan. Once more! Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

This time, I hear a stream of fizz descend from the cloud above our heads before a second stream replaces it.

 _His power is growing. The more 'Transgenic' monsters he has banished, the more unique abilities he will have access to._

"The banished Transgenic Hydrozoan's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "While it is banished, monsters my opponent controls lose three-hundred ATK! Trans-Gene Diminution!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: 2600 – 300 = 2300 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector: 800 – 300 = 500 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Token: 400 – 300 = 100 ATK**

"Transgenic Man-O-War's effect!" Bishop 2 declares, "By sending one 'Transgenic' card from my deck to the graveyard, I can make it so that my Man-O-War cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect until the end of this turn. I send Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion to the graveyard for this effect. Go! Trans-Gene Hardening!"

Although I can't see it, I can visualize what is happening to Transgenic Man-O-War based on past experience seeing the monster in action. The normally gelatinous body of the creature is darkening and hardening while still retaining its flexibility, like cables of refined steel.

 _He's playing around Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector's effect. Now, if he attacks Spectrum Crystal, I won't be able to destroy his monster at the Start of the Damage Step with Reflector's effect._

"I'm far from done yet." Bishop 2 continues. "Transgenic Petri Dish's second effect! I discard Transgenic Eel from my hand in order to special summon Transgenic Hydrozoan with its effects negated. Return now!"

A splash sounds from the other end, followed by the high-pitched squeal of Hydrozoan.

 **Transgenic Hydrozoan / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 1100 + (300 X 2) = 1700 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-4 / Effects Negated**

"And of course," Bishop 2 continues, "we cannot forget about Transgenic Eel's effect. Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

The remains of his third Eel slithers up from the pool to join the rest of its vaporized Transgenic brethren. With a third Eel banished, the ATK of his monsters goes up.

 **Transgenic Man-O-War: 900 ATK**

 **Transgenic Hydrozoan: 2000 ATK**

 _The ATK of each of his monsters is rising, but he still doesn't have enough to defeat Spectrum Crystal._

"I really wouldn't be worried about the attack of those monsters." Bishop 2 comments, as if in reply to my thoughts. "At least, not yet. I still haven't shown you one of my best monsters."

 _Best monsters!? So is Man-O-War not his ace monster then? Stay calm. This does not change the plan!_

"I activate the effect of the Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion I sent to my graveyard." Bishop 2 declares. "By tributing my Hydrozoan and banishing this card from my graveyard, I can add a second copy from my deck to my hand."

 _Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion…is that card what I think it is? But even if it is, he only has one material available to him._

"Magic card activate!" Bishop 2 proclaims, "Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion! I fusion summon one 'Transgenic' monster from my Extra Deck using monsters I control or in my hand as Material! Furthermore, if I control a 'Transgenic' monster in an Extra Monster Zone, I can also banish 'Transgenic' monsters from my graveyard!"

 _From the graveyard! So he can Fusion Summon. Even worse, he'll be increasing the number of his banished Transgenic monsters._

"I banish Transgenic Hydrozoan and Transgenic Bacterium from my graveyard in order to fusion summon!" Bishop 2 proclaims.

From the depths of the pool, I can hear the two fusion materials rise up in twin pillars of fragmented data before swirling together into a vortex of energy as Bishop 2 begins a summoning chant.

"Transcend the need for evolution and natural selection and merge the DNA of your choosing into a new perfect form! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Become the new dominant form of life! Level ten! Transgenic Superorganism!"

I feel an explosive burst of power blast against me like a sudden gust of wind before the primordial groan of something absolutely massive shakes the walls of the training room. I hear the sound of writhing flesh, dripping drool, and squirming tentacles as the creature slowly inhales and exhales plumes of hot putrid breath my direction. This time, I am truly glad that I cannot see what Bishop 2 has summoned.

 **Transgenic Superorganism / WATER / Level 10 / Sea Serpent / Fusion / Effect / ATK 3000 + (300 X 3) = 3900 / DEF 0 / Location: M-4**

"Transgenic Superorganism's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "For each of my banished 'Transgenic' monsters, your monsters lose two-hundred ATK and DEF. In case you weren't keeping track, I have seven banished 'Transgenic' monsters. Furthermore, since another Hydrozoan was banished, your monsters lose a further three-hundred ATK."

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: 600 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector: 0 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Token: 0 ATK / 0 DEF**

"Well, you put up a decent effort at least." Bishop 2 replies. "Let's move on to the Battle Phase, shall we?"

 _Control his actions. Set up the trap._

"Trap card activate!" I declare. "Krystallphos Lens! This card's effects are negated and it is destroyed if I don't control a 'Krystallphos' monster. While active, monsters cannot target other monsters for attacks unless they attack a monster that shares the same Attribute as their own. Furthermore, monsters can only target each other with effects if they share the same attribute!"

"I know how it works!" Bishop 2 snaps. "More than that, I understand the implications your card has on my current situation. Both my Transgenic Man-O-War and Transgenic Superorganism are WATER, meaning they can only attack other WATER monsters. Since your Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal is the only WATER monster you control, I can only attack that monster. But of course, thanks to Crystal's effect, it won't be destroyed by those battles. Furthermore, you have your set Krystallphos Mirror to augment your Crystal's ATK by two-hundred for each different Attribute on the field, while also increasing your monsters ATK by half the original ATK of a monster it is battling with the same attribute as itself. And of course, I haven't forgotten about your Spectrum Reflector's effect. Fortunately, I have already prepared my Transgenic Man-O-War for this. Its original ATK is zero, meaning that your Crystal won't give an additional ATK boost from your Mirror's effect, and Man-O-War has immunity to effect destruction this turn, meaning that it will nullify Spectrum Reflector's effect. And in case you've forgotten since the last time you saw my Man-O-War in action, when Transgenic Man-O-War battles, it gains three-hundred ATK for each of my banished 'Transgenic' cards until the end of the turn. With the three Eels giving it an additional nine-hundred ATK, that means that my monster will have a total of thirty-three hundred ATK, more than enough to further cut away your life points! LET'S BEGIN!"

 _Yes! Do it! Attack my monster now! It's the logical choice! You already think you know all my defenses! Spring the trap!_

 _…_

 _Spring the trap._

There is silence from the other end.

"No…" I hear Bishop 2 muse. "No. That's not the right move for me, is it? You want me to attack, don't you?"

 _No! Poker face! Don't respond! Don't give anything away! He's just trying to read you!_

"It's too late for you to hide anything, you fool!" Bishop 2 snaps, as if in response to my thoughts. "I've already figured it out. I just needed a minute to read you. I almost forgot about your other set card in my focus to overcome your more obvious defenses. Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. Your other set card is a second copy of Krystallphos Mirror. Combine that with your first Krystallphos Mirror when my Man-O-War attacks and…"

There is another brief pause from him.

 _Say nothing! Don't move! Don't give him any hints!_

"Hmmm, with six attributes on the field and a current attack of 600, the total boost would bring your Crystal up to three-thousand, which still wouldn't be enough to overcome Transgenic Man-O-War…unless…"

I hear Bishop 2 laugh before smacking himself in the forehead.

"Of course! Somehow, I nearly completely forgot about your Krystallphos Kaleidoscape. Funny how we can sometimes overlook what's all around us. No wonder my calculations are off. I got stuck in the mode of thinking about only _six_ attributes. But we both know that a seventh one exists.

 _No! He can't have figured it out!_

But I know that he has.

"I must say, Hiro, I truly admire your programing abilities. Of course someone like you would think of themselves as a literal God. Most attribute-based strategies only focus on EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK, but you…you wouldn't have been satisfied with this. No. You're too perfect for that! You found a way to program the DIVINE attribute into your cards!"

 _My work…my strategy…all that time spent to perfect my cards…_

"The moment I attack with Transgenic Man-O-War," Bishop 2 continues, "you would have used your Field Spell Card's quick effect to give one of your monsters, let's say, that token of yours, the DIVINE attribute in addition to its current Attribute. With just the one additional attribute on the field, the proverbial scale is tipped, putting your Crystal's ATK at thirty-four hundred, just enough to actually make ME take the damage! Hah! Clever! And yet…so predictable at the same time."

 _How!? HOW!? How did he figure it out!?_

"You want to know how I figured it out?" Bishop 2 asks. "Here's a pro tip for you. In a duel, your biggest enemy isn't the duelist standing in front of you, it's your own weakness. You're clever, Hiro. You're good at planning ahead and you generally have good strategy, but you don't know yourself like I do."

I feel myself grit my teeth as a primal rage rises up within me.

 _You don't know me! You never took one second to get to know me! I was just a lab rat to you! You don't understand and love me like Hibiki, Aina, Chika, Kyou, and Katashi do!_

"Oh sure, I don't have the same sibling attachment and feelings of affection as the rest of your family does." Bishop 2 scoffs, "But you're deluding yourself if you think they have the intimate knowledge of your inner workings, your habits, your quirks, and all the little things that make you tick like I've gained over the years. I can read you like a book, Hiro. It's not even just your facial expressions that give you away. You at least try to stifle those, though, let's be honest, you could work on your poker face a bit more. Your pulse, your breathing, your movement, even when you stand perfectly still, all these things gave you away completely."

 _That can't be it! He must be using some other method. He could have hacked into the system to look at my cards. He could be looking at them through a security camera!_

"You can try to deny it, but it's too late." Bishop 2 continues. "You can't overcome your weaknesses because you don't even understand what they are. Even worse, you don't truly understand your enemy. You thought that I would be struggling with my parental feelings in conflict with my duties to SoL. You were probably banking on the idea that I would be wavering between two extremes of showing mercy and brutally punishing you, the latter leading me into your trap. Sorry to disappoint you, Hiro, but I never duel except to win, and right now, the winning strategy involves passing my Battle Phase. Setting one card face-down! Turn end! At this time, the effect of your own Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector wears off, meaning that your Spectrum Crystal loses even more ATK."

 **Krystalphos Spectrum Crystal: 100 ATK**

 _No! I refuse to accept it! He may have gotten lucky and guessed my strategy, or he may have cheated. I don't care! He hasn't won yet, despite what he thinks! I can still beat him, with or without my trap!_

"My turn, DRAW!" I roar, feeling for the card generated by my duel disk before tapping on it and adding it to my hand.

"Krystallphos Forge." The VR headset declares when I scroll over it.

 _Perfect._

"Transgenic Man-O-War's effect." Bishop 2 declares. "I send Transgenic Hydrozoan from my deck to the graveyard in order to make it so that Man-O-War cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. Naturally, the effect of the Hydrozoan also activates. When it is sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard, it is banished. Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

On the other side of the field, I hear the fizz of the third Hydrozoan enter the growing cloud of banished Transgenic monsters.

"Hydrozoans effect." Bishop 2 declares. "Your monsters lose an additional three-hundred ATK!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: 0 ATK**

 _I don't need Crystal to have high attack. Step 1: Build up resources using the effects of Malachite, Forge, Canvas, and Kaleidoscape_

"I normal summon Krystallphos – Green Malachite." I counter, tapping on the card before hearing my monster return to the field in a gust of wind.

 **Krystallphos – Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 500 – (300 X 3) = 0_** **/ DEF 1500 – (200 X 8) = 0 / Location: M-E**

"Green Malachite's gemini effect!" I continue. "Since its in the same column as one of my set cards, it gains its effect! I now activate that effect, returning Malachite to my hand in order to Special Summon Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite from my deck!"

In front of me, a tall slender crystal woman with long blue hair decorated with fiery-red highlights, heterochromatic blue and red eyes with opposite-colored eyebrows, a bright blue bikini top and large flowing red dress, and an aura of burning flame and glowing steam, appears to the field, ground fizzling beneath her as her feet touch the liquid hologram.

 **Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite / FIRE / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 1900 – (300 X 3) – (200 X 8) = 0_** **/ DEF 1800 – (200 X 8) = 200 / Location: M-C**

"Continuous Trap activate!" Bishop 2 declares, "Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence! Once per turn, if you Special Summon a monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard, I can target one 'Transgenic' monster I control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck in order to Special Summon two Level five 'Transgenic' monsters from my hand or deck before destroying that target! I target my Transgenic Superorganism in order to Special Summon Transgenic Tardigrade and Transgenic Worm from my deck! Come forth!"

A hefty splash sounds somewhere to my left while a slithering plop sounds somewhere in front of me. In my ear, the VR headset speaks the stats of the two new monsters.

 **Transgenic Tardigrade / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 100 + (300 X 3) = 1000 /** ** _DEF 300_** **/ Location: M-5**

 **Transgenic Worm / WATER / Level 5 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 + (300 X 3) = 900 /** ** _DEF 1800_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence's effect continues!" Bishop 2 declares. "My Superorganism is destroyed!"

An immense room-shaking groan booms in my ears followed by the blasting explosion of the immense monster turning into holographic dust.

"Transgenic Superorganism's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "If it is destroyed, I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls and inflict one-hundred damage to their life points for each of their monsters destroyed! Gene-Pool Eradication!"

"Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal's effect!" I counter. "Since she has the WATER attribute, she is not destroyed by Superorganism's effect!"

"Fine by me." Bishop 2 replies. "I'll still destroy your Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector, Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite, and your Krystallphos Token."

Around me, I hear what sounds like a swarm of squishy creatures splatting against my monsters, followed by the buzzing of electricity. I hear Alexandrite, Reflector, and the token explode into dust before a swarm of slimy tentacled creatures latch onto my skin before pulsing with electricity, causing my muscles to freeze up and my voice to cry out in pain.

 **Hiromitsu: 3500 – (100 X 3) = 3200 LP**

"Since Superorganism was destroyed by a card effect, Transgenic Gene Pool Special Summons a token in its place." Bishop explains before I hear a small splash in the pool of liquid.

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 + (300 X 3) = 900 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-4**

"And now the effects of my Transgenic Worm and Transgenic Tardigrade activate!" Bishop 2 continues. "If either of these cards are Normal or Special Summoned, they are destroyed!"

From the opposite side of the field, I hear the explosions of both of Bishop 2's monsters. Having a good idea of what is coming next, I brace for the shocks.

"Transgenic Tardigrade's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "Since it was destroyed, I target your Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal in order to inflict five-hundred damage to your life points and negate the target's effects, while also making it so that it cannot attack, be tributed, or used as a material for a Special Summon!"

I hear a pained shriek from Crystal as something collides with her with a sickening suction sound. Moments later, I am bent over with pain as the shocks hit me.

 **Krystalphos Spectrum Crystal: Effects Negated / LIGHT / Cannot be Tributed / Cannot be used as Material for Special Summon**

 **Hiromitsu: 3200 – 500 = 2700 LP**

"Transgenic Worm's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "Since it was destroyed, I can send a 'Transgenic' card from my deck to the graveyard and inflict five-hundred damage to your life points! I send Transgenic Hybrid from my deck to the graveyard for this effect! Fall before me!"

Something long and slimy wraps around my leg and jolts me with an electric shock before I've even had time to recover from the last shock. Screaming in agony, I do just as Bishop 2 commands, and fall flat on my face into a pool of liquid hologram.

 **Hiromitsu: 2700 – 500 = 2200 LP**

"Transgenic Hybrid's effect activates since it was sent directly from the deck to the graveyard." Bishop 2 continues. "I banish it from my graveyard. Furthermore, my Transgenic Gene Pool Special Summons two more tokens for me."

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 + (300 X 3) = 900 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-5**

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 + (300 X 3) = 900 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-2**

"Giving up already?" Bishop 2 mocks as I slowly lift myself back onto my feet, body quivering from the painful shocks.

 _Never…Never you bas****!_

 _Step 2: Adjust strategy, but continue to build up resources to construct an offensive front!_

"Krystallphos Kaleidoscape's effect!" I roar, "I declare EARTH in order to Special Summon a Krystallphos Token!"

 **Krystallphos Token / EARTH / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 400 – (300 X 3) = 0 /** ** _DEF 400_** **/ Location: M-A**

"Next," I continue, panting for breath. "I activate the continuous spell card, Krystallphos Forge in ST-D, so that it is in the same column as Crystal! Once per turn, I can discard one card in order to add one 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap Card from my graveyard to my hand. I discard Krystallphos – Green Malachite in order to add Krystallphos Canvas from my graveyard to my hand!"

In front of me, I hear a ringing sound before hearing Canvas materialize back into my hand. Stretching out my finger, I touch the card.

"I activate Krystallphos Canvas in ST-B!" I declare. "Since it's in the same column as your Transgenic Man-O-War, I can use its effect to Special Summon Radiant Alexandrite from my graveyard! Return now!"

 **Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite / FIRE / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1900 – (300 X 3) = 1000 /** ** _DEF 1800_** **/ Location: M-C**

"Radiant Alexandrite's effect!" I declare. "While it is on the field, it is also treated as WATER."

 **Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite: FIRE and WATER**

"I also activate the effect of my Kaleidoscape!" I continue, "Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and declare one attribute in order to also treat that monster as having the declared attribute! I declare WIND in order to treat my EARTH token as also having that attribute!"

 **Krystallphos Token: EARTH and WIND**

"Radiant Alexandrite's additional effect!" I declare. "Once per turn, I can shuffle three of my 'Krystallphos' Magic and/or Trap Cards from my side of the field or graveyard into the deck in order to draw one card while also increasing the ATK of my 'Krystallphos' monsters by four-hundred for every EARTH, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK monster on the field! I return Krystallphos Forge, Krystallphos Lens, and Krystallphos Kaleidoscape to my deck for this effect! Radiant Surge!"

I feel energy emanating from Alexandrite as the three cards vanish from my field, some of the holographic dust gathering into my hand while I hear the rest settling on my monsters, giving them power.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal: 1200 + 1200 = 2400 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Radiant Alexandrite: 1000 + 1200 = 2200 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Token: 0 + 1200 = 1200 ATK**

 _Please let it be a decent card._

"DRAW!" I roar, ripping a card from the top of my deck and adding it to my hand. Tentatively, I reach out and touch it, the VR audio informing me what it is.

"Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline." The VR headset informs. "Level five, WIND attribute Cyberse effect monster. ATK 1000. DEF 2500. Effect…"

I drop my hand from the card, knowing what the effect is. The card is useful in its own right, but not in this situation.

"Bad draw?" Bishop 2 asks, tone indicating he already knows the answer.

 _The draw is irrelevant. I didn't need a miracle to win. I have my plan!_

"Appear!" I command, "The artisan's circuit! The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters with different attributes! I set the EARTH and WIND Token and the FIRE and WATER Radiant Alexandrite into the top and left link markers! Circuit combine! Appear! Link two! Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher!"

A short but spry athletic Crystal Man wearing a sleek bodysuit and crystal ice-skates with glass blades glides onto my field, swinging a massive multi-colored serrated two-handed crystal blade. Spectrum Flasher has short curly white hair that refracts light into a spectrum, glowing solid-white eyes, neon-colored tattoo-like markings on his body, and moves so fast that he leaves a glowing neon multi-colored after-image behind wherever he goes. Where Crystal is more balanced offensively and defensively, Flasher is far more specifically suited for offensive purposes.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher / LIGHT / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1200 – (300 X 3) = 300 / Link – 2 / Location: M-C**

"Spectrum Flasher's effect!" I declare. "Its attribute is also treated as the attributes its materials had on the field. Furthermore, it gains two-hundred ATK for each different attribute on the field! The attributes on the field currently include EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher: EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, and LIGHT / 300 + (200 X 6) = 1500 ATK**

"Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence's second effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "Once per turn, I can banish one 'Transgenic' monster from my graveyard. I use this effect to banish Transgenic Tardigrade from my graveyard. Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

Another monster fizzes up into the Transgenic cloud above our heads, but I don't really care.

"Furthermore," Bishop 2 continues, "The effect of my banished Transgenic Hybrid activates. Each time one or more monsters is banished, I gain one-hundred life points."

 **Bishop 2: 4000 + 100 = 4100 LP**

 _Irrelevant to my plan! Step 3: Unleash overwhelming offensive power with the combination of double Krystallphos Mirror and a linked Spectrum Flasher!_

"Battle!" I declare, "Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher attacks Transgenic Man-O-War! Its effects are applied! While there are four or more different attributes on the field, you cannot activate cards or effects when it attacks, including the effect of your Man-O-War, which enables it to gain ATK! Furthermore, while Spectrum Flasher is linked, it can make up to two attacks per battle phase!"

"Going for an OTK?" Bishop 2 asks. "I was honestly hoping for more refinement from your strategies."

"Double trap open!" I counter, stretching my hand towards both my face-downs. "Krystallphos Mirror!"

"Hah! I was right all along." Bishop 2 snorts.

 _Yes. You were right. Now LOSE!_

"Krystallphos Mirror's effect!" I declare, "I target my Spectrum Flasher with both mirrors in order to make it unaffected by the effects of Magic and Trap cards, except Krystallphos Mirror, and the effects of monsters with the same attribute as itself, while also increasing its ATK by two-hundred for each different attribute on the field! Reflection Continuum!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher: 1500 + ((200 X 6) X 2) = 3900 ATK**

 **Transgenic Man-O-War: 900 ATK**

"Your monster won't be destroyed by either of the battles, but you will still take the damage!" I roar. "FLASH CLEAVE!"

 _TAKE IT! FEEL OUR PAIN!_

I hear our monsters clash, Spectrum Flasher slicing into Bishop 2's monster with lightning speed. On the other side of the field, I hear Bishop 2 get blasted back as the electro-shockers slam his body with electricity.

 _So you didn't shut them off for you. At least you had the decency to make this a fair duel. That's the only good I'll ever attribute to you. NOW TAKE THE REST OF OUR PAIN!_

"THE SECOND ATTACK!" I roar, strangely feeling tears pouring from my eyes as I burn with the rage. "FLASH CLEAVE!"

There is a deep ringing sound as the attack connects, followed by the intense scream of Father as he takes the full force of the attack, the electroshocks dropping him to the ground.

"Kneel." I savagely hiss at the man I once loved.

I turn to walk away and leave the duel room.

"And just…where…do you think…you're…going…Hiro?" Father rasps, the distorted voice of Bishop 2 gone, suggesting that the avatar might have been damaged in the attack. "We're not done…yet…in case you haven't noticed."

I pause mid-step before turning around and tapping on my VR headset to display data.

 **Bishop 2: 100 LP**

 _How!? He couldn't activate any effects when my monster attacked. Is he cheating!?_

"HOW!?" I demand.

"I've knelt…" Father gasps, struggling back to his feet, "before enough people already. Bishop. Knight. Rook. Queen. King. I don't think I want to add you to the list."

"But…" I protest.

"But how am I still in the game?" Bishop 2 growls, avatar assuming the distorted voice of the SoL Scientist once again. "The continuous effect of Transgenic Tardigrade reduces any battle damage I take by one-hundred for each of my banished 'Transgenic' monsters. You were so caught up in your berserk teenage tantrum, that you failed to notice that each of your attacks were only inflicting two-thousand damage to my life points."

I gasp, unable to believe my stupidity.

 _Of course…sending his monsters to the GY…later banishing them…he was setting up a defense! He calculated this!_

"Amazing what a few intense electro-shocks will do to one's constitution." Bishop 2 groans. "Remind me to thank you later for that. Now, since you obviously can't do anything else, I believe it's my turn?"

"Turn…end…" I whisper, sinking to my knees.

 _He's ahead of me. He's always one step ahead of me! My plans…they're never enough!_

"Oh, come on." Bishop 2 groans. "Don't fall to your knees yet! _I'm_ supposed to do that for you!"

I growl back at him before forcing myself to my feet.

"You're right!" I snap. "You're going to have to beat me before I kneel! And in case you haven't noticed, you are way behind me in life points! Some strategy of yours! Seriously? One-hundred life points left!? Just one more slight boost, and I would have won already!"

"But you didn't because I calculated things perfectly." Bishop 2 growls. "Do you honestly think getting your opponent down to one-hundred life points, or even lower, matters in this game!? You either win or lose! You don't 'come close.' If you fail to destroy your opponent, you give them a chance to come right back at you! It's unfortunate that I have to teach you this lesson in such a painful way now! My turn! DRAW!"

"Transgenic Man-O-War's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "I send Transgenic Trans-Gene Splice from my deck to the graveyard in order to make it so that it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn."

 **Transgenic Man-O-War: Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect**

"Next," Bishop 2 continues, "I activate the graveyard effect of the Transgenic Trans-Gene Splice in my graveyard! I discard Transgenic Bladefly and banish the Splice in my graveyard in order to add two of my banished 'Transgenic' monsters with the same name to my hand. I choose to add two of my banished Trangenic Eel to my hand. My Bladefly's effect activates as a result since it was sent from my hand to the graveyard. Trans-Gene Transcendence!"

A foul buzzing sound fills my ears as the remains of Bishop 2's monster rises up to join the cloud of banished Transgenic monsters.

"Transgenic Hybrid's effect activates since a monster was banished." Bishop 2 declares. "I gain one-hundred life points."

 **Bishop 2: 100 + 100 = 200 LP**

"Transgenic Gene Pool's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "I Special Summon Transgenic Eel from my hand!"

I hear hissing slithering sounds as Bishop 2's monsters enters the pool of holographic liquid. I can hear and feel the monster slither uncomfortably close as my nerves tingle in anticipation of the coming shocks.

 **Transgenic Eel / WATER / Level 5 / Sea Serpent / Effect / ATK 2000 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-1**

"Transgenic Eel's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "If it is Normal or Special Summoned, it is destroyed!"

With a loud hiss, I hear the cybernetically enhanced eel explode in a shower of sparks, my muscles tensing as I prepare for the effect.

"Now, Hiro, let me walk you through how a true duelist wins. If you want to utterly crush your opponent, you have to understand not only your own but your opponent's strategy before working to eliminate all your opponent's avenues for escape! A champion works to control their opponent's moves until none of their moves matter! They are proactive. Your strategy, hoping that I would step into your trap, is entirely reactive. It relies entirely on me making the move you hope benefits you. My strategy involves completely eliminating your moves so that all your choices become irrelevant! Let me show you what I mean. Now, I understand your deck. It possesses no cards with quick effects that activate from the hand and no disruptive effects I need to worry about that you can activate from the graveyard. That being said, for the purpose of this teaching experience, I am going to pretend that I don't already know that. The question I need to ask is what possible ways you have to survive my turn. You have your monsters, your trap cards, and your spell cards. In addition, you have one card in your hand, which could potentially disrupt my strategy. Knowing this, I will now eliminate it!"

"Transgenic Eel's effect! Since Transgenic Eel was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one card in your hand and inflict five-hundred damage to your life points!"

From the depths of the pool, a long muscly creature wraps itself around my body and constricts before biting the only card in my hand out of my fingers with a pair of metal jaws. Body still being crushed by Eel, the creature unleashes a storm of electric shocks on my body.

 **Hiro: 2200 – 500 = 1700 LP**

"Furthermore," Bishop 2 continues as the Eel vanishes, allowing me to breath again. "the banished Transgenic Bladefly's effect activates! Each time you take effect damage from the effect of a 'Transgenic' monster, except Transgenic Bladefly, I can inflict 100 damage to your life points!"

This time a swarm of tiny flies congregates on my body before biting, causing the system to send more painful shocks into my skin.

 **Hiro: 1700 – 100 = 1600 LP**

"Transgenic Gene-Pool's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "I special summon a token to replace my destroyed Eel."

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 + 300 = 300 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-1**

"Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion's graveyard effect!" Bishop 2 continues. "I tribute the token in M-4 and banish Trans-Gene Fusion from my graveyard in order to add my final copy of Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion from my deck to my hand."

 _Here it comes. Another Fusion Summon._

"I use the token in M-2 and banish the Transgenic Worm in my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon! Organisms independent of evolution, merge your cells together to form the locus of new micro-life! YUUGO SHOUKAN! Appear! Level five! Transgenic Microcolony!"

This time, I actually hear nothing after the fusion vortex dissipates. I can't tell if it's because the monster is too tiny to be heard or just silent, but I feel uneasy thinking about what the monster can do, nonetheless.

 **Transgenic Microcolony / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / ATK 0 + 300 = 300 ATK /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-4**

"Since Transgenic Worm was banished for the Fusion Summon, Transgenic Hybrid's effect activates, giving me an additional one-hundred life points."

 **Bishop 2: 200 + 100 = 300 LP**

"Now, let's continue with your education. The other obstacles to my victory are your monsters and the trap cards, so I will also remove those. Transgenic Microcolony's effect!" Bishop 2 continues, "When it is Fusion Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one 'Transgenic' monster from my graveyard. I choose to Special Summon Transgenic Superorganism! Return now!"

The sound of an immense creature heaving itself from the depths of the liquid hologram causes the room to shake. Immediately, my nose is assaulted by the putrid musk of the gargantuan creature.

 **Transgenic Superorganism / WATER / Level 10 / Sea Serpent / Fusion / Effect /** ** _ATK 3000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-3**

"Transgenic Microcolony's other effect!" Bishop 2 continues, "Once per turn, I can target one 'Transgenic' card I control in order to gain five-hundred life points and destroy it! I target Transgenic Superorganism for this effect! Constructive Apoptosis!"

There is a rumbling bellow from Bishop 2's Transgenic Superorganism as it explodes in a cloud of dust.

 **Bishop 2: 300 + 500 = 800 LP**

"Transgenic Superorganism's effect!" Bishop 2 declares. "Since it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters you control and inflict one-hundred damage to your Life Points for each monster destroyed! I destroy your Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher and the Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal who has had its effects negated before inflicting two-hundred damage to your life points!"

Through the blast of electricity, I hear the scream of my Spectrum Flasher and Crystal as they are reduced to dust by the power of Bishop 2's monster. With my two monsters gone, I am completely under the power of Bishop 2's cards.

 **Hiro: 1600 – 200 = 1400 LP**

"Transgenic Bladefly's effect! Since you took damage, you take an additional one-hundred damage!"

 **Hiro: 1400 – 100 = 1300 LP**

"Since you now no longer control any monsters, the effect of your own Krystallphos Mirror's causes them to self-destruct, eliminating yet another layer of your defenses." Bishop 2 observes as I hear the sound of my two trap cards shattering to pieces before fizzling from existence.

 _He's beaten me. It's already over._

There is a smug pause from Bishop 2.

"You are, of course, exactly right, Hiro. You have already lost. I have successfully eliminated each and every last one of your defenses. I'm aware of your Krystallphos Canvas, of course, but let's be honest. We both know that it cannot stop what's coming. At this point, your only choices are using Canvas's effect or surrendering right now. But I'm not going to let you surrender. You're going to have to suffer through every last step of your defeat."

Transgenic Gene Pool's effect activates! Since my Superorganism was destroyed by a card effect, I Special Summon a Transgenic Token!"

 **Transgenic Token / DARK / Level 5 / Aqua / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 200_** **/ Location: M-3**

"APPEAR!" Bishop 2 commands, "The transcendent circuit! The summoning condition is three 'Transgenic' monsters! I set three of my Transgenic Tokens into the Bottom Left, Bottom, and Bottom Right Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Appear! Transgenic Man-O-War!"

 **Transgenic Man-O-War / WATER / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right / Aqua / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 3 / Location: M-4**

"Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence's effect!" Bishop 2 continues, "I banish Transgenic Eel from my graveyard. Furthermore, I activate the effect of my newly summoned Man-O-War, sending the last Transgenic Eel in my hand to the graveyard in order to give my second Man-O-War destruction protection while also banishing my Eel from the graveyard. You, of course, know what this means. Make your last irrelevant choice now. Resist or accept defeat!"

 _Not in front of you! I will not kneel without a fight!_

"Transgenic Man-O-War one!" Bishop commands, "Direct attack! My three banished Eels give Man-O-War nine-hundred ATK, furthermore, it gains an additional three-hundred ATK for each of my banished cards! I have fifteen! Two Bacterium, three Hydrozoans, three Eels, one Hybrid, one Bladefly, one Worm, one Tardigrade, one Splice, and two Trans-Gene Fusion!"

 **Transgenic Man-O-War: 0 + (300 X 3) + (300 X 15) = 5400 ATK**

"Krystallphos Canvas's effect!" I roar. "Since you have two monsters in the same column as Canvas, I Special Summon Krystallphos Watermelon Tourmaline from my graveyard in defense position!"

Springing up from a green light projected by my Canvas, Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline, a medium height crystal woman with long green crystal hair on the sides and fiery red hair on the top center of her head, a flowing green-and-red dress, and green crystal vine patterns adorning her arms and legs, appears to my field to act as my last shield.

 **Krystallphos - Watermelon Tourmaline / WIND / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 /** ** _DEF 2500_** **/ Location: M-B**

"USELESS! UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY USELESS, HIRO!" Bishop 2 spits. "Transgenic Man-O-War! Continue the attack! Strip away his last pathetic line of defense!"

Reflexively, I back away and shield myself with my hands as Bishop 2's tentacled monster lunges forward, barbed electrified tendrils smashing into my monster and splintering her into beautiful red and green pieces of jewelry. I feel her pained cries ringing in my ears as her form slowly fades from existence.

 _Failed. I've completely failed._

Unbidden, I feel tears stream from my eyes and down my cheeks before dripping onto the floor.

"Transgenic Man-O-War two." Bishop 2 sighs, almost sounding sorrowful. "Direct attack."

 **Transgenic Man-O-War: 0 + (300 X 3) + (300 X 15) = 5400 ATK**

"Brace yourself, Hiro. Forty-one hundred damage is going to be even more painful than what you dealt to me, but hopefully you will learn something from it."

Before I can even react, I feel the spiked electrified tentacles smash into my body with a sickening crunch, the solid vision providing the holograms with deadly mass. As the electric shocks hit me, I pray that I will pass out quickly.

 **Hiro: 1300 – 5400 = 0 LP**

 **"** **YOU LOSE!"**

My prayers are not answered. I do not know how much time passes. All sense of smell, taste, touch, and hearing are overwhelmed by the scream of the electric shocks. When the punishment finally stops, I am surprised to feel a hand on my cheek.

"Why did you lose, Hiro?" Father asks.

I cough in reply, voice not working.

"Your emotions make you readable, making your moves predictable. _That_ is why you lost." Father whispers. "Even factoring in your other blunders, you may have truly beaten me had I fallen for your trap and taken that extra one-hundred damage. But you couldn't fool me because you couldn't keep a secret from me. You need to recognize this weakness of yours Hiro. You need to work on controlling yourself completely, otherwise, you will be controlled."

 _Too much…it's too much pain._

"Final bit of friendly advice," Father continues. "it's not too late for you and your siblings. You've dug yourself into a hole with your resistance, but there is still a way for you to survive. You want to know what that is?"

I gasp, lungs hurting.

"Make yourself valuable to them." Father whispers. "Make yourself such a useful tool that SoL cannot function without you. They can fear you, they can even hate you, but they will never be able to move against you because they'll need you. Be…invaluable."

Father removes his hand from my cheek and I hear him slowly walk away.

"Teach him a lesson, but don't break him." I hear Father command. "He still has potential."

Four larger hands grab me before hoisting to my feet.

Once again, I pray to black out.

Once again, my prayer is not answered.

Featured Fan Cards

Hiro's Monsters

Krystallphos – Red Coral / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 200 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-FIRE Monster on the field: You can send 1 "Krystallphos" card from your deck to the GY to target 1 "Krystallphos" monster you control; Until the end of this turn, that card gains 500 ATK and inflicts piercing damage. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Red Coral" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 1500 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-WIND Monster on the field: You can return 1 "Krystallphos" Monster you control to your hand; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Green Malachite" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite / WATER / level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 1800 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-WATER Monster on the field: You can add 1 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline / WIND / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / 2500 / You can send 1 LIGHT, DARK, WATER, or EARTH monster from your hand or side of the field to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as FIRE while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned while there is a LIGHT, DARK, WATER, or EARTH monster on the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" Gemini or Normal Monster from your GY. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Dark Bort / DARK / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 1600 / If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as LIGHT while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned while there is a FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND monster on the field: You can activate 1 Field Spell Card from your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Dark Bort" once per turn).

Bort from "Houseki no Kuni": I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME!

Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite / FIRE / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1900 / DEF 1800 / You can tribute 1 continuous Spell/Trap Card you control; Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as WATER while on the field. You can shuffle 3 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Cards from your side of the field or GY into the deck; Draw 1 card, and if you do, Increase the ATK of all "Krystallphos" Monsters you control by 200 for every DARK, LIGHT, EARTH, and WIND monster on the field until the end of this turn. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Radiant Alexandrite" once per turn).

Hiro's Extra Deck

Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser / WATER / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / 1 Cyberse Normal Monster

If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Normal Monster from your GY to your zone this card points to. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can declare 1 Attribute; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos Token" (Cyberse/ATK 400 / DEF 400) to your side of the field. ("Krystallphos Token's" Attribute is the same as the attribute declared to activate this effect). (You can only use each effect of "Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser" once per turn).

Krystallphos Spectrum Reflector / EARTH / Link: Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 800 / Link – 1 / 1 Cyberse-Type Normal Monster

Cannot be destroyed by battle while linked. Any time you take effect damage or battle damage from a battle involving this monster or a monster linked to this card: Increase the ATK of this card or the ATK of a monster linked to this card by the damage you took. If a monster linked to this card battles a monster with the same Attribute as itself: You can destroy that monster at the Start of the Damage Step.

Krystallphos Spectrum Splitter / WIND / Links: Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1800 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse-Type monsters with different attributes

This card's attribute is also treated as the attributes of its materials. Monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each different attribute on the field. You can banish this card from the GY; Set 1 "Krystallphos" Trap Card from your deck to your side of the field.

Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher / LIGHT / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1200 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse-Type monsters with different attributes

This card's attribute is also treated as the attributes of its materials. This card gains 200 ATK for each different attribute on the field. If this card attacks while there are 4 or more different attributes on the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card can make up to 2 attacks per Battle-Phase while it is linked to another monster.

(Donjusticia: *Cries as he thinks of Antarctictite*)

Krystallphos Spectrum Crystal / LIGHT / Links: Top, Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2100 / Link – 3 / 2+ Cyberse Monsters

This card's Attribute is also treated as the Attributes its materials had on the field and the attributes of the monsters it points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle with or by the effect of a monster with the same attribute as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls that have the same Attribute: Destroy them.

(Also Donjusticia: *Immediately feels better after remembering that Diamond is still okay*)

Hiro's Spell/Trap Cards

Krystallphos Kaleidoscape / Spell / Field / Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field and declare 1 attribute; That card's Attribute is also treated as the declared attribute until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can declare 1 attribute; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" Token (Cyberse-Type/ATK 400 / DEF 400) to your side of the field. ("Krystallphos Token's" Attribute is the same as the attribute declared to activate this effect).

Krystallphos Canvas / Spell / Continuous / Negate this card's effects if there is no monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster, whose attribute is different from the attribute of any monster(s) in this card's Column, from your hand or GY in defense position to a Main Monster Zone in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if there is a Spell/Trap Card in the same column as this card: You can target 1 monster on the field and declare 1 monster attribute; Change the attribute of that monster to the declared attribute until the end of this turn.

Krystallphos Forge / Spell / Continuous / Negate this card's effects if there is no monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; Add 1 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card from your GY to your hand. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if there is a Spell/Trap Card in the same column as this card: You can send 1 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to the GY.

Krystallphos Lens / Trap / Continuous / Negate this card's effects and destroy it if there is no "Krystallphos" monster on the field. Monsters cannot target face-up monsters for attacks unless they target a monster whose attribute is the same as their own. Monsters on the field cannot target other face-up monsters with effects unless the attribute of the monster they are targeting matches their own.

Krystallphos Mirror / Trap / Continuous / Negate this card's effects and destroy it if there is no "Krystallphos" monster on the field. If a "Krystallphos" Monster battles: You can target that monster; That target is unaffected by Spell/Trap Cards (other than "Krystallphos Mirror") and the effects of other monsters on the field with the same attribute as that target, also, increase its ATK by 200 for each different attribute on the field, and, if it is battling a monster with the same attribute as itself, increase its ATK by half the original ATK of that monster. (These changes last until the end of this turn).

Dr. Kurosawa's Monsters

Transgenic Hydrozoan / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 1100 / DEF 0 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can destroy 1 card on the field, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP. (You can only use this effect of "Transgenic Hydrozoan" once per turn). You take no damage from battles involving this monster. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished: Monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK.

Transgenic Tardigrade / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 300 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY, you can target 1 monster on the field: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP, and if you do, that target's effects are negated and it cannot attack or be used as a Material for a Special Summon. (You can only use this effect of "Transgenic Tardigrade" once per turn). You take no damage from battles involving this monster. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished: Battle damage you take is reduced by the number of your banished "Transgenic" monsters X 100.

Transgenic Bladefly / WIND / Level 5 / Insect / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 0 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Transgenic" monster from your deck to your hand, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP. (You can only use this effect of "Transgenic Bladefly" once per turn). You take no damage from battles involving this monster. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished, each time your opponent takes effect damage from the effect of a "Transgenic" monster (except "Transgenic Bladefly"): Inflict 100 damage to your opponent's LP.

Transgenic Worm / WATER / Level 5 / Insect / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1800 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can send 1 "Transgenic" card from your deck to the GY, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP. You take no damage from battles involving this monster. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. You can shuffle this banished card into the deck; place 1 of your banished "Transgenic" Spell/Trap Cards on top of your deck. (You can only use each effect of "Transgenic Worm" once per turn).

Transgenic Eel / WATER / level 5 / Sea Serpent / ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can randomly discard 1 card from your opponent's hand, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's LP. (You can only use this effect of "Transgenic Eel" once per turn). You take no damage from battles involving this monster. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished: "Transgenic" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Transgenic Hybrid / DARK / Level 5 / Beast-Warrior / Tuner / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / You can banish 1 "Transgenic" monster from your GY; Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Transgenic" monster from your GY with its effects negated. If this card is sent from the hand or deck to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished: Gain 100 LP each time a monster(s) is banished.

Transgenic Bacterium / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2000 / If you do not control any monsters or only "Transgenic" cards: You can Special Summon this card (From your hand). If this card is sent to the GY: You can banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Transgenic Bacterium" from your Deck. If a "Transgenic" monster(s) would be banished while this card is banished: You can shuffle those monster(s) into your Deck instead and then banish an equal number of "Transgenic" monsters from your Deck or GY with different names than that of the shuffled monsters. (Each effect of "Transgenic Bacterium" can only be used once per turn).

(Created by Epsilon Tarantula)

Dr. Kurosawa's Extra Deck

Transgenic Polyp / WATER / Link: Bottom / Aqua / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 1

1 non-Link "Transgenic" monster

You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Transgenic" monster from your hand. If this card is sent to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished: You can Normal Summon 1 "Transgenic" Monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

Transgenic Man-O-War / WATER / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom, Bottom Right / Aqua / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 3 / 3 "Transgenic" Monsters

Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Transgenic" Card from your hand or deck to the GY; This turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. If this card battles: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each of your banished "Transgenic" cards until the end of this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: Banish it. While this card is banished, you can, once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Transgenic Token" (Aqua-Type/DARK/Level 5/ATK 0/DEF 200).

(I know this card is awesome because Squidward gave it a five-tentacle rating)

Transgenic Superorganism / WATER / Level 10 / Sea Serpent / Fusion / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0

2 "Transgenic" monsters

This card gains 200 ATK for each "Transgenic" monster in your GY. Monsters your opponent controls lose 200 ATK and DEF for each of your banished "Transgenic" monsters. If this card battles a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent's LP. Unaffected by your opponent's card effects that do not destroy it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY; Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 100 damage to their LP for each card destroyed with this effect.

Transgenic Microcolony / WATER / Level 5 / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / 2 "Transgenic" Monsters

When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Transgenic" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Transgenic" Card you control; Gain 500 LP, and if you do, destroy it. If this card is destroyed: Banish it. While this card is banished: You can add 1 of your banished "Transgenic" Cards to your hand instead of conducting your Normal Draw for your draw phase. (Each effect of "Transgenic Microcolony" can only be used once per turn).

Dr. Kurosawa's Spell/Trap Cards

Transgenic Gene Pool / Spell / Field / If a "Transgenic" Monster is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Transgenic Token" (Aqua-Type/DARK/Level 5/ATK 0/DEF 200). Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Transgenic" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Banish it, and if you do, add 1 "Transgenic Gene Pool" from your deck to your hand.

Transgenic Petri Dish / Spell / Continuous / Once per turn: You can send 2 "Transgenic" monsters from your deck to the GY, and if you do, add 1 "Transgenic" monster from your GY to your hand. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Transgenic" monster; Special Summon 1 "Transgenic" monster from your hand or GY with its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Banish it, and if you do, add 1 "Transgenic Petri Dish" from your deck to your hand.

Transgenic Trans-Gene Splice / Spell / Normal / Banish 2 "Transgenic" monsters with the same name from your side of the field, hand, or deck; Special Summon 1 Monster with the same name as the monsters banished for this effect. You can discard 1 "Transgenic" monster and banish this card from the GY; Add 2 of your banished "Transgenic" monsters with the same name to your hand. (Each effect of "Transgenic Trans-Gene Splice" can only be used once per turn).

Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion / Spell / Quick-Play / Fusion Summon 1 "Transgenic" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control or in your hand as Material. If you control a "Transgenic" monster in an Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish "Transgenic" monsters from your GY as Material. You can tribute 1 "Transgenic" monster you control and banish this card from your GY; Add 1 "Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion" from your deck to your hand. (You can only use each effect of "Transgenic Trans-Gene Fusion" once per turn).

Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence / Trap / Continuous / If your opponent Special Summons a monster from his/her hand, deck, or GY: You can target 1 "Transgenic" Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 Level 5 "Transgenic" monsters from your hand or deck, and if you do, destroy that target. During either player's Main Phase, you can banish 1 "Transgenic" monster from your GY. (You can only use each effect of" Transgenic Trans-Gene Divergence" once per turn).

 **Ending A/N: And so we learn a little bit more of Hiro and Dr. Kurosawa. I honestly think I have some of the most fun writing Dr. Kurosawa's dialogue, perhaps because some of my favorite books are "1984" and "Ender's Game." I'll let everyone guess which characters from those books I based Dr. Kurosawa off of.**

 **It's also been interesting for me to compare the depiction of SoL in this series vs. how it is actually depicted (as a complete joke) in the canon series. Incidentally, when it comes to designs for the SoL avatars, they are of course based heavily off of chess pieces, down to the patterns on their faces referring to the move sets available to their respective chess pieces, hence the choice to give Dr. Kurosawa an "X" for a face. I'll let you all speculate on the other shapes for the other chess pieces before revealing them.**

 **Special thanks goes to Epsilon and bladeWriter3 for helping me with cards and this chapter with further thanks going to all you for your continued support. Response to your reviews will be covered in Part 2. In the meantime, here is your QOTC.**

 **QOTC: For those of you who have actually played a great deal of Yu-Gi-Oh, what is your personal duel philosophy? To what extent to you agree or disagree with Dr. Kurosawa?**


	10. Chapter 4: Useful Tool (Part 2)

**Opening A/N: If you haven't read part 1 yet, STOP RIGHT NOW! If you have already read part 1, enjoy.**

 **…**

The memories of father's lesson play out in my mind, reminding me of why I am here today.

 _You have taught me well, father. I know you are watching right now. Let me show you what I have learned._

 **"** **DUEL!"**

 **Hiromitsu Kurosawa: 2000 LP vs. Pawn Gorou Watanabi: 8000 LP**

"My turn," I declare in a completely dispassionate voice, waving my hand and generating my opening hand. Using my link sense, I process the digital data of my holographic cards, identifying what they are without the need for an audio device.

 _Step 1: Acquire overwhelming resource advantage, preparing counters for the opponent's future offense._

"Continuous magic card activate." I declare, placing the card in ST-B. "Krystallphos Dye. This card's effects are negated if there is no monster in this card's same column."

"So I'm assuming you're going to summon a monster in its column and unlock its effects." Gorou observes.

 _Eventually, but for now..._

"Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine shoukan." I continue, summoning one of my basic Krystallphos gemini monsters. In front of me, I hear Yellow Citrine, a slender petit crystal woman with bright straight close-cropped yellow hair decorated with lemon blossoms, golden eyebrows and eyes, and a bright golden cutlass in her hands, twirl onto the field, a scent of lemons, yuzu, and oranges in the air.

 **Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 1500_** **/ DEF 500 / Location: M-C**

"It's not in the same column." Gorou observes.

"Correct." I affirm. "Because Yellow Citrine is a gemini monster, it is treated as a normal monster while on the field or in the graveyard, meaning that I can do this. Appear! The artisan's circuit!" I command, conjuring a link circuit above my head. "The summoning condition is one Cyberse normal monster! I set Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine in the bottom link marker! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser!"

In front of me I hear Spectrum Condenser appear to my field, the crystal woman touching down with a distinctive clink as she presses the bottom of her staff against the floor.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser / WATER / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / Location: EX-B4**

"Spectrum Condenser's effect." I continue. "I special summon Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine from my graveyard to a zone my condenser points to. Return now."

 **Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1500 /** ** _DEF 500_** **/ Location: M-B**

"Yellow Citrine's gemini effect is applied since she is in the same column as another card." I continue. "She is treated as an effect monster and gains her effect."

 **Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine: Effect monster**

"I activate the effect of Yellow Citrine now." I declare. "If there is a non-EARTH monster on the field, I can add one 'Krystallphos' monster from my deck to my hand. I use this effect to add Krystallphos – Blazing Sunstone from my deck to my hand."

 _Close off the opponent's avenues of escape. Make their choices irrelevant._

"Appear once again!" I command, "The artisan's circuit! The summoning condition is two Cyberse Monsters with different attributes! I set the WATER attribute Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser and EARTH attribute Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine into the top and bottom link monsters! Link Shoukan! Link two! Krystallphos Spectrum Projector!"

A tall confident crystal man with blood-red hair and eyes, multi-colored magician robes, and an imposing winged crystal staff with a mutli-colored lens in its center, appears to my field, a smug laugh escaping his lips.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Projector / FIRE / Links: Top, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1600 / Link – 2 / Location: EX-B4**

"Krytsallphos Spectrum Condenser's effect activates since it was sent from the field to the graveyard." I continue. "I Special Summon a DARK Krystallphos token."

 **Krystallphos Token / DARK / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 400 /** ** _DEF 400_** **/ Location: M-B**

"Krystallphos Dye's effect. Once per turn, I can tribute one 'Krystallphos' monster I control in the same column as Krystallphos Dye in order to Special Summon a 'Krystallphos' monster from my deck whose Attribute is the same as the Attribute of the tributed monster. I tribute the DARK Krystallphos Token in the same column in order to Special Summon Krystallphos Dark Bort from my deck. Come forth."

The fearsome Krystallphos warrior with a dark blade appears before me as the token vanishes.

 **Krystallphos Dark Bort / DARK / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 2400_** **/ DEF 1600 / Location: M-B / Also treated as LIGHT**

 _You had better disrupt this play now, otherwise, it will be far too late for you._

My opponent, however, makes no move.

"Krystallphos Dark Bort's effect." I declare. "Since it was Special Summoned while there was a FIRE monster on the field, I can activate one Field Spell Card from my deck. I choose to activate Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape from my deck. Manifest now!"

Around the duel field, my new field spell card materializes into existence. Although I cannot truly see what it looks like, I did create the base models with the help of my siblings before eventually generating the card. If the final result is accurate with my intent, Gorou and I should now be standing in the middle of a wide-open meadow surrounded by clear and multi-colored crystal monoliths splitting the bright sunlight into prismatic beams of light.

 _Father was correct when he analyzed my deck. While it could generate a great deal of resources and offensive power, it lacked ways to proactively control the duel. One of the primary reasons this is, is because almost all my spell and trap cards are continuous. They are in the open, oftentimes require exact column placement or attribute manipulation, and thus, easy to plan around. Let's see if this field can mitigate some of those weaknesses._

"Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape's effect." I declare. "During either player's turn, I can return 1 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap Card on my field to my hand. I return Krystallphos Dye."

"And what good does that do for you?" Gorou asks.

"I activate Krystallphos Dye in ST-B." I continue. "And now, since Krystallphos Dye's effect is not a hard once per turn effect, I tribute the Krystallphos Dark Bort, which is also treated as LIGHT by its own effect in order to Special Summon the LIGHT attribute Krystallphos Bright Opal from my deck. Come forth."

A tall bald majestic crystal woman wearing shimmering pearls around her neck, a clear oval opal around her forehead, immense opal earrings, and flowing multi-colored robes appears to my field before humming a peaceful chant and rising into the air in a meditative pose.

 **Krystallphos – Bright Opal / LIGHT / Level 7 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1800 /** ** _DEF 2800_** **/ Location: M-B**

"I see." Gorou observes. "So your Field Spell basically allows you to activate the effects of your spells an additional time, since they are essentially being treated as a second copy through a roundabout way."

 _Correct, Mr. Watanabe, though I haven't yet made use of my field spell's second effect. But that is an irrelevant detail for right now. You still have Bright Opal's effect to worry about._

"Krystallphos Bright Opal's effect." I declare. "If she is Normal or Special Summoned while there is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or DARK monster on the field, I can reveal three 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap cards from my deck with different names before making my opponent choose to add one to my hand while the rest are shuffled back into the deck. I reveal Krystallphos Lens, Krystallphos Mirror, and Krystallphos Ray. Choose."

In front of me, the holographic images of the cards appear, waiting for Gorou to make his decision.

There is a long pause from my opponent as he looks from my cards.

"A defensive trap card that could potentially lock out my ability to attack, an ATK boosting trap card that gets better the more different attributes are on the field, and a continuous spell card that can destroy monsters of a certain attribute in its same column. That's quite an array of different effects. You know, when most players use these kinds of effects, they rig things so that the cards are essentially the same, making it so that the opponent's choice doesn't matter. But this…"

 _You're trying to get me to reveal something. But you are not father, and even if you were, I have trained myself to give off no reactions. You won't get any hints. Make your choice. Not that it matters too much. On that point, you were indirectly correct._

Eventually he gives up.

"Humph. I can't tell what your plan is, but I have a good idea what cards are a bigger threat for me. Go ahead and take Krystallphos Mirror. You won't get a chance to use it anyway."

"Thank you." I reply without emotion, adding the card to my hand while the others are returned to my deck.

 _Step 2: Tighten control and further limit the opponent's options._

"Setting one card face-down." Turn end.

"Then it is my turn." Gorou replies. "Draw! I'll start by activating my own field spell card, Realm of Danger!"

Mixing with my own field spell card is, what I believe to be, a dark misty jungle filled with hidden monsters. It has been a while since I last actually saw the cards, so I can only describe based on memory.

"Next, I set two cards face-down." Gorou adds, before two face-downs materialize to his field.

 _Clever. By removing your spells and traps from your hand, you eliminate the odds of my discarding those when you activate the effects of your 'Danger!' monsters._

"I activate the effect of Danger! Bigfoot!" Gorou declares. "I reveal this card before shuffling it back into my hand. Now, due to its effect _you_ have to choose a card in my hand.

 _You are a skilled duelist, and you seem to be a good person. For this reason, I almost regret what I am about to do now. This will not be fair, but for me and my siblings, this is war._

I pulse.

 _53 6f 6c 69 64 20 56 69 73 69 6f 6e 20 52 65 61 63 74 6f 72 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 4c 69 67 68 74 73 3a 20 4f 6e 0d 0a 44 6f 6f 72 20 49 43 20 4b 65 79 70 61 64 3a 20 41 63 74 69 76 65 0d 0a 50 68 6f 6e 65 3a 20 4f 6e 0d 0a 44 75 65 6c 20 44 69 73 6b 20 37 56 72 58 33 32 4d 66 6f 3a 20 4f 6e 0d 0a 44 75 65 6c 20 44 69 73 6b 20 38 32 47 68 79 69 72 32 43 3a 20 4f 6e 20 0d 0a_

Immediately, I sense dozens of digital codes flickering around me like a sky filled with stars. Filtering out the extraneous data, I focus on the data for Gorou's holographic cards and Gorou's avatar before linking to them and processing their data.

Although I will never be happy to lose my sight, there are times when I must admit that my link sense can be far more useful. In an age where so much is digital, my mind is able to comprehend far more of the technological world than most humans. This includes data about Gorou's cards. Technically, my sense does not allow me to actually identify what the cards are, certain bits of data get in the way of the link sense like a firewall, but I can get a vague idea of what the cards might be. Even more useful is my ability to read the subtle shifts and gestures in a person's avatar, which still mimics the user's normal human reactions despite being a disguise.

Scrolling through each of the cards in Gorou's hand, I can tell that each of them are monsters. No surprise there. Processing further, I can tell that two of the cards are fairly powerful while one is fairly weak.

 _I know that one of the cards is Danger! Bigfoot! I can safely guess that the other two cards are also Danger! monsters. This means that whatever card I choose, an effect will be activated. If I correctly choose Bigfoot!, then I will be able to discard it. However, in doing so, its effect will activate and I will lose a monster. I do not want to lose resources, so it would be better to choose a monster other than Bigfoot! so that Bigfoot! is summoned and a less threatening Danger! effect is activated._

I redirect my links to focus on Gorou's avatar. The avatar has no facial expression, other than a straight vertical line of blue light where the face should be, but as Father has taught me, facial expressions aren't the only ways people give themselves away. Slowly pointing to each card in Gorou's hand in turn, I stop when my link sense detects the slightest flinch from the avatar.

 _This one._

"I choose to discard the far-left card." I declare, pointing to the indicated card.

"The card you chose was Danger!? Tsuchinoko?" Gorou replies, discarding the card while expertly hiding any signs of either pleasure or displeasure from his voice. "That monster gets discarded and I Special Summon Danger! Bigfoot! before drawing a card. Come on out!"

Something immense lumbers onto the duel field, carrying with it the musty odor of a monkey.

 **Danger! Bigfoot! / DARK / Level 8 / Beast / Effect /** ** _ATK 3000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-1**

"Furthermore," Gorou continues, "Danger!? Tsuchinoko?'s effect activates since it was discarded. It is special summoned."

I hear a smaller portal open up followed by an equally small hiss. Honestly, I can't remember if this monster is more of a snake or a lizard. A winged snake? No, that's not what a Tsuchinoko is…is it? I'll have to ask Kyou.

 **Danger!? Tsuchinoko? /** **DARK / Level 3 / Reptile / Effect / ATK 1300 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ Location: M-2**

 _He's trying to avoid placing monsters in the same columns as my other cards. Smart move on his part. Still, the move does not trouble me that much, especially considering that, despite my opponent summoning two monsters, the only outcome of the last guessing game that slightly concerns me is the card he drew._

"Danger! Thunderbird!'s effect!" Gorou declares, "I reveal this card before shuffling it into my hand and making you pick again."

 _Thunderbird, if discarded, can destroy my set card. I do not want that to happen._

I pulse once again, linking to the two cards in Gorou's hand and Gorou's avatar before using my same strategy from before. Once again, I sense my opponent react with the same subtle shift as when I last chose Tsuchinoko.

"Once again, I choose the card on the far left." I declare.

"The card you chose was Danger! Ogopogo!" Gorou replies, discarding the card from his hand, all while, to his credit, maintaining a calm demeanor. "I discard this card before Special Summoning Thunderbird! and drawing a card. Come out!"

A gust of wind kicks up, hitting me in the face with a cool breeze as another immense creature lets out an avian shriek. A shame I can't see it. I seem to recall Danger! Thunderbird! being one of the more beautiful Danger! monsters.

 **Danger! Thunderbird! / DARK / Level 8 / Winged Beast / Effect /** ** _ATK 2800_** **/ DEF 2400 / Location: M-4**

"Ogopogo!'s effect." Gorou continues. "I send Danger! Nessie! from my deck to the graveyard."

"In response to the activation of that effect," I declare, "I activate the effect of Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape. I target Krystallphos Dye in order to return it to my hand. Do you wish to respond?"

"No." Gorou replies.

"Then I chain the effect of Krystallphos Dye to the activation of Lustrous Landscape's effect." I continue. "I tribute the Bright Opal, which is also treated as WIND by its own effect in Krystallphos Dye's column in order to Special Summon a WIND Krystallphos monster from my deck to the same column. Come forth. Krystallphos Watermelon Tourmaline."

Bright Opal vanishes from my field to be replaced a moment later by her green-and-red haired sister.

 **Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline / WIND / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 /** ** _2500_** **/ Location: M-B**

"The effect of Lustrous Landscape resolves." I continue, "Krystallphos Dye is returned to my hand. Furthermore, the effect of Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline activates since she was Special Summoned while there was a DARK monster on the field. I special summon one 'Krystallphos' Gemini or Normal monster from my graveyard. Return now, Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine."

 **Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1500 /** ** _DEF 500_** **/ Location: M-C**

"Magic card activate!" Gorou replies, "Danger! Response Team! I target my Tsuchinoko in order to return it and your Watermelon Tourmaline to the hand."

In response to the card's activation, I hear the two monsters vanish from the field before returning to our respective hands.

"Next," Gorou continues, "I set a card from my hand before activating the graveyard effect of my Danger! Response Team. I discard Danger!? Tsuchinoko? in order to place Response Team on the bottom of my deck before drawing one card."

I pulse and link to the new card and Gorou's avatar before processing the data. The card is obviously a monster, and it would seem that Gorou is not really happy with the result. Not surprising. With just one Danger! monster in your hand, it would mean that, were you to activate the effect now, it would simply be discarded, and judging by your expression, its discard effect must not be particularly useful at this time.

Gorou, of course, makes no overt indication that his is the case.

"Realm of Danger!'s effect!" he declares. "I target my Bigfoot in order to make it so that it can attack directly this turn!"

 _An OTK. With the current life point arrangement, you don't need to worry about defeating my monsters. Just one successful direct attack from Bigfoot, and you would win. Unfortunately, I don't intend to let you even come close. If I so much as let you damage me, I risk undermining mine and my sibling's credibility as useful assets to SoL._

"Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape's second effect." I declare. "Once per turn, I can activate a 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap Card from my hand. I use this effect to activate Krystallphos Ray in ST-E, so that it is in the same column as Danger! Bigfoot!."

To my right, I hear my Spell Card materialize into existence before a large prismatic crystal shaped vaguely like a mounted gun forms up in front of it. This time, I don't need my link sense to hear Gorou grunt in annoyance.

"Earlier when you used Bright Opal's effect, one of the cards you had me choose from was this card. Are you saying that you had that card in your hand the entire time?"

 _With respect, Mr. Watanabe, the answer is obvious, unless you wish to accuse me of cheating…which I am, admittedly, sort of guilty of…though not in this case._

"Do you wish to activate any effect in response to Krystallphos Ray?" I ask.

"No." Gorou replies, with just a hint of more annoyance.

"Then I activate the effect of Krystallphos Ray." I declare. "Krystallphos Ray's effects are negated if there are no monsters in its same column. However, if there is a monster in the same column as Krystallphos Ray, then, once per turn, I can declare an Attribute in order to destroy all monsters in Krystallphos Ray's column of the declared Attribute. Naturally, the attribute I declare is DARK."

To my left, I hear a powerful beam of what I know to be black light burst from Krystallphos Ray before slamming into Gorou's monster and destroying it.

"I activate the effect of the Danger! Dogman! I drew earlier." Gorou continues, still managing to remain mostly calm and dignified. "I reveal this card and technically shuffle it into my hand for you to choose."

"And naturally, I choose the only card in your hand." I reply, pointing to my only option.

"Danger! Dogman!'s effect activates since it was discarded." Gorou declares. "I reduce the ATK of all monsters you control by one-thousand!"

A monstrous howl sounds from the other side of the field as the effect of Gorou's Dogman activates. Despite my usual discipline, I do clamp my hands over my ears to block out the sound until the howling stops.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Projector: 1600 – 1000 = 600 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine: 1500 – 1000 = 500 ATK**

"Danger! Thunderbird! attacks Krystallphos Spectrum Projector." Gorou declares, before his monster lets out a bloodcurdling avian shriek.

 _He's probably preparing against my Krystallphos Mirror by lowering my attack and attacking into a monster that is not DARK. I'll give you this, Gorou, you're a very down-to-business individual. No unnecessary speeches, no self-aggrandizement, just a simple focus on your objective, much like I am._

 _Unfortunately for you, you have absolutely no idea what my actual strategy is._

"Krystallphos Spectrum Projector's effect." I declare. "Since it is being targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Krystallphos' Cyberse monster from my deck in defense position, but the monster summoned this way will have its effects negated and will be unable to attack. Using this effect, I summon Krystallphos – Blue Flourite. Come forth."

A short crystal woman with very long flowing blue fluorite hair appears to my field. She wears a deep ocean-blue toga and carries a hand mirror in her hand with a blue gem embedded in the center.

 **Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite / WATER / level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 200 /** ** _DEF 1800_** **/ Location: M-E / Effects Negated / Cannot attack**

"I will continue with the attack." Gorou replies. "Danger! Thunderbird! destroy Krytallphs Spectrum Projector!"

 _Step 2: Spring trap and constrict the opponent's ability to act._

"Continuous Trap Card activate." I declare, stretching my hand towards my face-down. "Krystallphos Spectrum Studio. This card's effects are negated and it is destroyed if there is no 'Krystallphos' monster on the field. Once per turn, I can target one other 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap card I control in order to return that target to the hand and activate a different 'Krystallphos' Magic or Trap Card from my hand."

"You didn't set Mirror." Gorou replies, not as a question but a genuinely surprised observation. "No…you just let me think you did so that I would be confident enough to attack you, when in reality, you just set a wild card that would allow you to activate any card you needed."

"Krystallphos Spectrum Studio's effect resolves." I reply. "I return Krystallphos Ray to my hand before activating Krystallphos Lens."

In front of me, my defensive trap card activates, making it impossible for Gorou to attack any of my non-DARK monsters with his exclusively DARK monsters.

"That was another card you had me choose from when you activated Opal's effect." Gorou observes. "You had that card in your hand the whole time. You just wanted me to think you didn't."

I make no direct reply to Gorou's remark.

"Do you wish to continue with your turn?" I ask.

"There's nothing more I can do." Gorou replies. "I end my turn. You really are a master, you know. Your talents are being wasted working for Bishop 2. I'm sure he pays you decently, but trust me when I say that any benefits you've got right now pale in comparison to the opportunities I could make available to you."

 _If only I was operating under a simple business contract instead of being a piece of property. If I could, would I take up Gorou's offer? No. It's not enough. Working for Knight is not good enough. I need to be far more important than a simple pawn. I need to be more important than even father himself._

"My turn." I reply. 'Draw."

 _Step 3: Establish overwhelming offensive superiority whilst simultaneously eliminating all of the opponent's options._

"Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape's effect." I declare. "I return Krystallphos Lens to my hand, thus making it so that monsters can attack as normal."

With a wave of my hand, Lens vanishes from the field before the card materializes in my hand a second later.

"Next," I continue, I activate Krystallphos Dye in ST-E so that it is in the same zone as your set card and my Krystallphos – Blue Flourite."

"In response to the activation of your spell," Gorou counters, "I activate my face-down Danger! Zone. This card allows me to draw three cards before discarding two of those cards, including at least one 'Danger!' card. If I cannot discard any, I instead shuffle my entire hand into the deck."

"I chain the quick effect of Krystallphos Dye." I reply. "I tribute the WATER attribute Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite in order to Special Summon another WATER 'Krystallphos' monster from my deck. Using this effect, I Special Summon Krystallphos - Calm Aquamarine."

A crystal woman with braided translucent aquamarine hair, closed meditative eyes, a bikini top with blue gem decorations, and flowing green blue-white dress and sandals appears to my field. In her hand, she holds a blue crystal staff with wind chimes carved from Aquamarine.

 **Krystallphos - Calm Aquamarine / WATER / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1600 /** ** _DEF 2100_** **/ Location: M-E**

"Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine is also treated as LIGHT while on the field." I declare

 **Krystallphos - Calm Aquamarine / WATER and LIGHT**

"Furthermore," I continue, "her effect activates. If she is Normal or Special Summoned while there is an EARTH, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster on the field, I can send up to two EARTH, FIRE, WIND, and/or DARK monsters from my deck to my graveyard. I use this effect to send the EARTH attribute Krystallphos – Banded Carnelian and FIRE Attribute Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian from my deck to the graveyard."

Stamping her staff on the ground, Aquamarine generates a soothing humming crystal sound accompanied by the ringing of the wind chimes. To either side of my monster, I hear two portals open up before my two monsters disappear into them.

"The effect of my Danger! Zone resolves now." Gorou replies, adding three new cards to his hand. "I discard Danger! Chupacabra! And Danger! Mothman! The effect of Chupacabra resolves first. I Special Summon one 'Danger!' monster from my graveyard. Return! Danger! Bigfoot!

 **Danger! Bigfoot! / DARK / Level 8 / Beast / Effect /** ** _ATK 3000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-3**

"Mothman's effect also resolves." Gorou continues. "We both draw one card before discarding one card. Draw!"

Tapping on a card that materializes from my duel disk, I add the card to my hand before using my link sense to review the cards in my hand and make my choice.

"I discard Krystallphos Ray." I declare, sending the card to the graveyard.

"And I am sending Danger!? Jackalope? to the graveyard." Gorou replies. "The effect of Jackalope? activates. I Special Summon Danger! Ogopogo from my deck in defense position."

If I recall correctly, the Ogopogo cryptid was created after photos of mysterious concentric wave-like curves were seen in a body of water near an island, making it look like a giant sea snake was lurking beneath the water. Most scientists guess that the curves were created by a group of seals swimming together in single file. I can only wish that Gorou's monster could be that friendly and innocuous. Instead, I hear the slithering of an immense snake-like fish appearing on the field, followed by the reeking scent of rotting fish and an ear-splitting roar.

 **Danger! Ogopogo! / DARK / Level 8 / Sea Serpent / Effect / ATK 1200 /** ** _DEF 3000_** **/ Location: M-4**

 _A monster with high ATK and a monster with high DEF. You're not sure whether to focus on offense or defense right now so your trying to do both._

"Krystallphos – Green Malachite, shoukan." I continue, summoning my spritely green-haired crystal monster to the field, glad to have drawn this particular monster considering that her winds are blowing away the scent of Gorou's monsters. Truly, I begin to question the immersive value of including scent with solid vision holograms. Perhaps that is why Aina used to play with the Aroma archetype before she lost…

I almost flinch as I think about Aina's current state.

 _Don't worry, Aina. I_ will _make you happy again!_

 **Krystallphos – Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 500_** **/ DEF 1500 / Location: M-A**

"Lustrous Landscape's other effect." I declare. "I activate Krystallphos Mirror in ST-4."

In front of me, I hear the trap card materialize into existence, readying my offensive support.

 _Now I just need something to be supported and I know exactly what that needs to be._

 _It's time to make your appearance, my friend._

"Appear!" I command, thrusting my hand into the air to conjure the link circuit. "The artisan's circuit! The summoning condition is at least three Cyberse Monsters with different attributes! I set the WIND Attribute Krystallphos – Green Malachite, EARTH Attribute Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine, and Link Two FIRE Attribute Krystallphos Spectrum Projector into the Top, Left, Right, and bottom link markers!"

On command, my monsters transform into four twisters of energy before converging on the link markers and energizing the circuit.

"LINK SHOUKAN!" I command, "Appear! Lustrous leader who wields the power of all light in spectrum! Link four! Krystallphos Spectrum Prism!"

A resounding draconic roar shakes the field as my new ace monster makes her appearance. Riding an immense crystal dragon with a body that looks like it is made from stained glass, Spectrum Prism looks like the older sister of White Quartz and Spectrum Crystal, with long translucent crystal hair tied into two ponytails on the side of her head, an immense crystal crown, a multi-colored crystal halberd, heavy multi-colored crystal armor, and larger more developed crystal wings like the windows of a cathedral.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Prism / DARK / Links: Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2800 / Link – 4 / Location: EX-B4**

 _It's time to finish this duel._

"Krystallphos Spectrum Prism gains effects based on the Attributes on the field. Since I control Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine, which is treated as both LIGHT and WATER, Spectrum Prism gains those corresponding effects. With the LIGHT Attribute, she is unaffected by other monster effects. With the WATER Attribute, Cyberse monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects."

In front of me, I sense Spectrum Prism raise her shield into the air while she and her dragon unfurl their wings, blue and white light radiating from the surfaces of their bodies.

"In addition," I continue, "Krystallphos Spectrum Prism can, once per turn, Special Summon one Level four or lower Cyberse Gemini monster from my deck. Come forth! Krystallphos White Quartz!"

Spectrum Prism raises a inlaid with gems into the air before a pillar of light descends from the sky above and White Quartz drops onto the field with a distinctive clink before unsheathing her own sword.

 **Krystallphos White Quartz / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ DEF 0 / Location: M-B**

"Krystallphos Spectrum Projector's effect." I continue, "I banish this card from my graveyard in order to add a 'Krystallphos' Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Krystallphos Kaleidoscape from my deck to my hand before activating it."

Around me, the field shifts as it reprograms itself into the layout for my original Field Spell Card.

"Kaleidoscape's effect." I declare. "I target my Krystallphos Spectrum Prism in order to also treat its Attribute as WIND."

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Prism: DARK and WIND**

"Prism gains an effect since the WIND Attribute is now on the field. She can attack each monster my opponent controls, once each. Next, I activate the effect of the Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian I sent to the graveyard with Calm Aquamarine's effect. Since I have an EARTH, WATER, WIND, and LIGHT monster in my graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from the graveyard. Come forth."

With a fearsome roar, Raging Obsidian explodes onto the field in a burst of flame. A tall black-skinned crystal warrior with fiery magma veins, Raging Obsidian looks vaguely like an Aztec warrior with a burning red crystal headdress and huge flaming macuahuitl.

 **Krystallphos - Raging Obsidian / FIRE / Level 7 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2600 / DEF 800 / Location: M-D**

"Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian is also treated as DARK while on the field. Furthermore, when he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one of my EARTH, WATER, WIND, or LIGHT monsters in the graveyard or that is banished in order to Special Summon it. I choose to Special Summon Krystallphos - Banded Carnelian with this effect. Appear."

In stark contrast to Raging Obsidian, Banded Carnelian looks much less intimidating and far more playful. He is a short young boy with stripped tan-and-white skin, a brown-and-white beret, and a crystal Corquet bat.

 **Krystallphos - Banded Carnelian / EARTH / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 200 /** ** _DEF 1200_** **/ Location: M-C**

"Banded Carnelian is also treated as FIRE while on the field, furthermore, his effect activates when he is Normal or Special Summoned." I continue, "If there is a WATER, WIND, LIGHT, or DARK monster on the field, I can draw one card before shuffling one 'Krystallphos' card from my hand into the deck. If I cannot do this, my entire hand is shuffled into the deck instead. I draw one card with this effect before shuffling Krystallphos Lens into my deck."

I cycle through my deck, but end up with a bad draw. Not that it truly matters. I have learned never to rely on luck.

"Krystallphos Spectrum Prism gains additional effects since there is now an EARTH and FIRE monster on the field. With the EARTH Attribute, Spectrum Prism cannot be destroyed by battle. With the FIRE Attribute on the field, Cyberse monsters I control gain one-hundred ATK for each different attribute on the field."

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Prism: 2800 + (100 X 6) = 3400 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – White Quartz: 2000 + (100 X 6) = 2600 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine: 1600 + (100 X 6) = 2200 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian: 2600 + (100 X 6) = 3200 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Banded Carnelian: 200 + (100 X 6) = 800 ATK**

"All six attributes." Gorou observes. "You've optimized the power of your monsters."

"No." I object.

"No?" Gorou asks after a short pause.

 _It's just like you said about me father. I seek perfection, like a god._

"Krystallphos Kaleidoscape's second effect!" I declare. "I declare DIVINE in order to Special Summon a token of the same attribute! Come forth!"

 **Krystallphos Token / DIVINE / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 400 /** ** _DEF 400_** **/ Location: M-A**

"DIVINE!?" Gorou exclaims in shock, and I don't blame him. I have found that it is exceedingly difficult to incorporate the DIVINE Attribute into any card's system. For some reason, the entire network almost always objects to incorporating the attribute into anything, including a field spell's effect, unless it is heavily balanced. Why it was only very recently that I finally managed to…

I smile as I hear the triumphant roar of Spectrum Prism's dragon mount, who no doubt must be feeling very ecstatic over being able to reflect all the colors of the Attribute Spectrum.

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Prism: 3500 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – White Quartz: 2700 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine: 2300 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian: 3300 ATK**

 **Krystallphos – Banded Carnelian: 900 ATK**

 **Krystallphos Token: 1100 ATK**

"Counter Trap activate!" Gorou replies. "Warning! ! Danger! ! I can Link Summon one 'Danger! !' monster from my Extra Deck using monsters I control! Furthermore, the monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by card effects and I can summon Danger Monsters next to that monster's links after it is summoned! Appear, the mysterious circuit! The summoning condition is two Level five or higher monsters! I set Danger! Thunderbird! and Danger! Bigfoot! in the bottom left and bottom right link markers! Circuit combine! Link Shoukan! Appear! Mysterious cryptid dwelling atop the frozen peaks! Link two! Danger! ! Yeti! !"

Some other immense thing pounds its way onto the duel field, carrying with it a gust of cold wind and the stink of frozen meat. Pulsing, I link to the monster's data to examine it further.

 **Danger! ! Yeti! ! / DARK / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Beast / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / Link -2 / Location: EX-D2**

"The other effect of my Trap Card resolves. I summon Danger! Thunderbird! and Danger Nessie to the zones Danger! ! Yeti! ! points to!"

The immense avian creature returns, followed by the slithering of an immense sea serpent as they gather around Gorou's link monster.

 **Danger! Thunderbird! / DARK / Level 8 / Winged Beast / Effect / ATK 2800 /** ** _DEF 2400_** **/ Location: M-1**

 **Danger! Nessie! / DARK / Level 7 / Aqua / Effect / ATK 1600 /** ** _DEF 2800_** **/ Location: M-3**

Ignoring the other monsters, I link to the data on Gorou's link monster before processing it.

"It's a good defense." I compliment after a moment. "Danger! ! Yeti! ! has the effect of enabling you to choose the cards that are discarded when you activate a 'Danger!' monster's effect. Furthermore, Yeti cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage from battles involving it while it is linked. As an added bonus, up to twice per turn, if a 'Danger!' monster is destroyed or discarded, Danger! ! Yeti! ! can banish one card I control."

 _However, it is not enough._

Almost as difficult as creating cards that incorporate the DIVINE attribute is creating cards that go against the overall strategy or 'theme' of one's archetype. Archetypes that focus on control will oftentimes need to sacrifice raw ATK and DEF power, while archetypes that focus on high stat lines will, on the other hand, oftentimes have difficulty incorporating strong control tactics into their strategy. There seems to be a balancing principle inherent in the network. Nevertheless, one of Father's criticisms has bothered me for quite some time. My archetype was not one filled with any so-called 'hand traps.' Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape goes a long way to addressing this issue, but I wanted to see if I could go futher. Finally, after a great deal of time and effort, I have managed to create something that the network will accept.

"Krystallphos – Blazing Sunstone's effect!" I declare, revealing the card I had added to my hand by Yellow Citrine's effect since turn one. "If there is a WATER, FIRE, WIND, and DARK monster on the field, I can discard this card in order to target one face-up card on the field and negate its effects, and if it was a monster, change its ATK and DEF to zero. I choose to target Danger! ! Yeti! !"

Above both our heads, an immense godly crystal man wearing an emotionless sunstone mask and crown, heavy orange-white armor, and an immense sun crest on his back, appears before bathing the field in hot light, causing Danger! ! Yeti! ! to howl in rage and pain.

 **Danger! ! Yeti! !: 0 ATK / Effects Negated**

"Battle." I command, stretching my hand towards my monsters. "Krystallphos Spectrum Prism will destroy each of your defense position monsters."

Stepping back, I listen as my ace monster engages with each of Gorou's defensive monsters. How she defeats each of them, or what the battle looks like, I cannot say. All I know is that in mere moments, the only thing standing between my monsters and Gorou is his impotent link monster.

"Krystallphos Mirror's effect." I declare, I target Spectrum Prism to receive mirror's effect before attacking your Danger! ! Yeti! ! with Spectrum Prism. Prismatic Arsenal!"

 **Krystallphos Spectrum Prism: 3500 + (200 X 7) + (3000 / 2) = 6400 ATK**

There is an overpowering blast of energy from my monster, followed by a stunned cry from Gorou as the attack connects, nearly defeating him in one blow.

 **Gorou: 8000 – 6400 = 1600 LP**

"Krystallphos – White Quartz." I command. "Direct attack.

A small slicing sound reaches my ear, and then, it's over.

 **Gorou: 1600 – 2700 = 0 LP (LOSE)**

 **Hiro Wins!**

"Thank you for the duel." I say to my opponent, bowing in respect.

"Can't say I feel the same way," Gorou grunts from the other side, "but a deal's a deal. The money should transfer to your boss's account and you'll probably climb a few ranks on the ladder. Seriously consider my offer. SoL could use someone of your skill in more meaningful work."

His avatar vanishes from the training room and a shake my head before sighing.

 _Thank you, Mr. Watanabe, but no. Even if I could accept your offer, the life of even a high-ranking pawn is not good enough. I need to be something_ vital _to the company's operations. When I am finished, SoL will_ need _myself and my siblings in_ all _work or they won't be able to function._ That _is when I will destroy them. But first, we have to prove ourselves._

 _0800-1500: Co-Linking Trials_

Featured Fan Cards

Gorou Watanabe's Extra Deck

Danger! ! Yeti! ! / DARK / Links: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Beast / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / Link -2 / 2 Level 5 or Higher Monsters

If a "Danger!" Card effect is activated that would make your opponent discard a card from your hand, you can choose the card he/she discards. Cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving this card while this card is linked to a "Danger!" monster. If a "Danger!" Monster you control is destroyed or discarded while this card is on the field: You can target 1 card your opponent controls: Banish it. (You can only use this effect of Danger! ! Yeti! ! up to twice per turn).

(Ideally, the exclamation points would not be separated, but I had to write it this way due to this website's (understandable) censorship of multiple exclamation points squished together).

Hiro's Monsters

Krystallphos – White Quartz / Light / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-LIGHT Monster on the field: You can halve this card's ATK; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – White Quartz" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 500 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-EARTH Monster on the field: You can add 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Yellow Citrine" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Green Malachite / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 1500 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-WIND Monster on the field: You can return 1 "Krystallphos" Monster you control to your hand; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Green Malachite" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite / WATER / level 4 / Cyberse / Gemini / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 1800 / This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While there is another card in this card's same column, this card is treated as an effect monster with this effect.

●Once per turn, if there is a non-WATER Monster on the field: You can add 1 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Blue Fluorite" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline / WIND / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / 2500 / You can send 1 LIGHT, DARK, WATER, or EARTH monster from your hand or side of the field to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as FIRE while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned while there is a LIGHT, DARK, WATER, or EARTH monster on the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" Gemini or Normal Monster from your GY. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Watermelon Tourmaline" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Dark Bort / DARK / Level 6 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 1600 / If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as LIGHT while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned while there is a FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND monster on the field: You can activate 1 Field Spell Card from your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Dark Bort" once per turn).

Krystallphos – Bright Opal / LIGHT / Level 7 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 2800 / You can banish 2 WATER, FIRE, EARTH, or DARK monsters from your GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as WIND while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned while there is a WATER, FIRE, EARTH, or DARK monster on the field: You can reveal 3 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your deck; Your opponent chooses 1 to add to your hand and the rest are shuffled into your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Bright Opal" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Banded Carnelian / EARTH / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 200 / DEF 1200 / If there is a "Krystallphos" Monster in your GY: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only Special Summon "Krystallphos Banded Carnelian" once per turn this way). This card is also treated as FIRE. If this card is Special Summoned while there is a WATER, LIGHT, WIND, or DARK monster on the field: You can Draw 1 card, and if you do, shuffle 1 "Krystallphos" Card from your hand into the deck. If you cannot, shuffle all cards in your hand into the deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos Banded Carnelian" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Blazing Sunstone / EARTH / Level 8 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 3000 / If there is a WATER, FIRE, WIND, and DARK monster on the field: You can discard this card to target 1 face-up card on the field; Negate its effects, and if you do and it was a monster, change its ATK and DEF to 0. This card is also treated as LIGHT while on the field. Once per turn, if there is a WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster on the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your deck. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Blazing Sunstone" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Raging Obsidian / FIRE / Level 7 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2600 / DEF 800 / If there is an EARTH, WATER, WIND, and LIGHT monster in your GY: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY) but banish this card when it leaves the field. This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK while it is on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 of your banished EARTH, WATER, WIND, or LIGHT monsters in the GY or that is banished; Special Summon it. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Raging Obsidian" once per turn).

Krystallphos - Calm Aquamarine / WATER / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 2100 / You can Special Summon this card to the same column an EARTH, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster occupies or to a zone an EARTH, FIRE, WIND, or DARK Link Monster points to. (You can only Special Summon "Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine" once per turn this way). This card is also treated as LIGHT while on the field. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send up to 2 EARTH, FIRE, WIND, and/or DARK monsters from your deck to the GY. (You can only use this effect of "Krystallphos – Calm Aquamarine" once per turn).

Hiro's Extra Deck

Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser / WATER / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 1 / 1 Cyberse Normal Monster

If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Normal Monster from your GY to your zone this card points to. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can declare 1 Attribute; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos Token" (Cyberse/ATK 400 / DEF 400) to your side of the field. ("Krystallphos Token's" Attribute is the same as the attribute declared to activate this effect). (You can only use each effect of "Krystallphos Spectrum Condenser" once per turn).

Krystallphos Spectrum Projector / FIRE / Links: Top, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1600 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse-Type monsters with different attributes

Once per turn, if this card is targeted by a card effect or for an attack: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Krystallphos Cyberse monster from your hand or deck in face-up defense position, but that monster's effects are negated and it cannot attack. You can banish this card from the GY; Add 1 "Krystallphos" Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

Krystallphos Spectrum Flasher / LIGHT / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1200 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse-Type monsters with different attributes

This card's attribute is also treated as the attributes of its materials. This card gains 200 ATK for each different attribute on the field. If this card attacks while there are 4 or more different attributes on the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card can make up to 2 attacks per Battle-Phase while it is linked to another monster.

Krystallphos Spectrum Prism / DARK / Links: Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2800 / Link – 4 / 3+ Cyberse Monsters with different Attributes

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse Gemini Monster from your deck. This card gains the following effects based on the Attributes on the field. LIGHT: Unaffected by other monster effects. EARTH: Cannot be destroyed by battle. WIND: This card can attack each monster your opponent controls, once each. WATER: Cyberse monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. FIRE: Cyberse monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each different Attribute on the field.

Hiro's Spell/Traps

Krystallphos Lustrous Landscape / Spell / Field / Face-up "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zones you control cannot be destroyed once per turn. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card you control; Return that target to your hand. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can activate 1 "Krystallphos" Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

Krystallphos Kaleidoscape / Spell / Field / Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field and declare 1 attribute; That card's Attribute is also treated as the declared attribute until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can declare 1 attribute; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" Token (Cyberse-Type/ATK 400 / DEF 400) to your side of the field. ("Krystallphos Token's" Attribute is the same as the attribute declared to activate this effect).

Krystallphos Canvas / Spell / Continuous / Negate this card's effects if there is no monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster, whose attribute is different from the attribute of any monster(s) in this card's Column, from your hand or GY in defense position to a Main Monster Zone in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if there is a Spell/Trap Card in the same column as this card: You can target 1 monster on the field and declare 1 monster attribute; Change the attribute of that monster to the declared attribute until the end of this turn.

Krystallphos Dye / Spell / Continuous / Negate this card's effects if there is no monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can tribute 1 "Krystallphos" monster you control in the same column as this card; Special Summon 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your deck whose Attribute is the same as one of the Attribute(s) the tributed monster was treated as having on the field. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if there is a Spell/Trap Card in the same column as this card: You can banish 1 "Krystallphos" monster from your GY to target any number of monsters in the same column as this card; those targets are also treated as having the Attribute of the monster banished for this effect.

Krystallphos Ray / Spell / Continuous / Negate this card's effects if there is no monster in the same column as this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can declare 1 monster attribute; Destroy all cards in the same column as this card that have the declared attribute. Once per turn (Quick Effect), if there is a Spell/Trap Card in the same column as this card: You can target 1 "Krystallphos" monster on the field; Increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn.

Krystallphos Lens / Trap / Continuous / Negate this card's effects and destroy it if there is no "Krystallphos" monster on the field. Monsters cannot target face-up monsters for attacks unless they target a monster whose attribute is the same as their own. Monsters on the field cannot target other face-up monsters with effects unless the attribute of the monster they are targeting matches their own.

Krystallphos Mirror / Trap / Continuous / Negate this card's effects and destroy it if there is no "Krystallphos" monster on the field. If a "Krystallphos" Monster battles: You can target that monster; That target is unaffected by Spell/Trap Cards (other than "Krystallphos Mirror") and the effects of other monsters on the field with the same attribute as that target, also, increase its ATK by 200 for each different attribute on the field, and, if it is battling a monster with the same attribute as itself, increase its ATK by half the original ATK of that monster. (These changes last until the end of this turn).

Krystallphos Spectrum Studio / Trap / Continuous / Negate this card's effects and destroy it if there is no "Krystallphos" monster on the field. Once per turn: You can return 1 other "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card you control; Return it to the hand, and if you do, activate 1 "Krystallphos" Spell/Trap Card with a different name from your hand.

 **Ending A/N: Two years later, different Hiro. Which brings us to the QOTC!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Hiro's development between part 1 and 2? What change stands out to you the most? What do you think hasn't changed.**

 **QOTC 2: What do you think of Hiro's deck so far? (P.S. I am also accepting fan cards consisting of the dual attribute Krystallphos monsters).**

 **And now, on to your reviews!**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 8 . Apr 13

I've got too much stuff to do to make cards for Hibiki, unless you want Haborym the Grimouric Scourge and his Aym and Aim.

Duel was much easier to follow this time 'round.

Already gave you thoughts earlier, so that'll be all for now.

 **Glad the format was easier to follow. Now, I have said all I want to about your reviews before, so good day sir!**

 **(Totally not salty that the review isn't more detailed and/or including the funny bits with your OCs).**

Insertname chapter 8 . Apr 13

I'm actually interested to know the bot's skill level. Like, what is the strongest Koh it can beat?

 **Well, Insertname, this is actually a good question. Here is an overview.**

 **Like Duel Monsters, there are 12 levels.**

 **Level 1: Baby Level. The A.I. has a terrible deck and pretty much doesn't know how to play.**

 **Levels 2-4: Novice level. Not too powerful decks and a not terribly smart A.I.**

 **Levels 5-6: Average. Average decks and decent A.I.**

 **Levels 7-8: Skilled. Good decks and a tough A.I. to play them.**

 **Levels 9-10: Expert. Powerful decks and expert A.I.s to wield them. Hibiki, if you remember, plays against this A.I.**

 **Levels 11-12: God. At these levels there is no ban limit on any of the cards that can be used by the most advanced A.I. possible. Katashi once faced against an A.I. at Level 12 for the luls and was FTKed when the A.I. activated three consecutive Pot of Greeds, two Graceful Charities, and a few other draw cards to immediately draw Exodia.**

 **Hope this clarifies and thanks for the question.**

SakushiRyu chapter 8 . Apr 14

Cool way to introduce us to Hibiki and the others. We're able to understand more of their character this way than a 3rd person story. Jumping right to the QOTC, I like the deck because it isn't all about hand-traps negating your stuff. Like, those decks are so annoying... The Hanoi knight's cards were cool as well.

And about that challenge... here's my first try: Blackwing - Steam the Cloak and Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow.

Blackwing - Gofu the Cloak / DARK / Level 5 / Winged-Beast / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, Special Summon 2 "Steam Tokens" (WIND/Level 1/Aqua/ATK 100/DEF 100), but they can only be used as materials for the summon of a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster. You can banish this card and 1 or more face-up non-Tuners you control, then target 1 "Blackwing" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard whose Level equals the total Levels the banished monsters had on the field; Special Summon it.

 **Awesome submission and thanks for the review. Hopefully the other characters chapters will be equally entertaining.**

ThePLOThand chapter 8 . Apr 15

So it wasn't a Carbon copy, but a dioxide copy, got it.  
bladerWriter3 likes the ridiculous Music thingie and I don't.  
Is that your first case of "Broken Base"? Don't worry it's perfectly natural and happens to every write at a certain age.  
Now you have 2 obvious Options:  
A. act like blade's opinion matters more  
B. act like my opinion matters more  
Picking the first Option would be falling into confirmation bias, and the second one would be negativity bias, so Lightning would consider you an average idiotic human either way, which means that your plans of tricking him into thinking you were different, so you could stab him in the back have officially failed. OFFICIALY  
How many times did I switch the style of joke just now?  
Card Design challenge  
Last WillLast Turn: Last Whim  
Quick Play spell, can use Last Turns effect on the summoned Monster if at 1000 lp or lower. Cannot prevent your opponent from summoning anything.  
Was leaving in the (edit this) intentional?  
It's probably an actualy technical term, but ficker in my native language… means the same what it would in your language if we replaced the I for a U, in other words: XD. Compare it to those jokes about the german name of U.A. Perfect Ace.  
Also, FAKE Hibiki didn't call it Phantom Link Summon. How DARE you not respect this Tradition, just because it doesn't rank No.1?!  
If you think you can make an enjoyable handtrap deck, then I'll make and enjoyable negate everything deck to do you one better!  
As soon as it fits into Arc-VRAINS anyway...  
Now, if you want to outdo THAT, try and make a super consistent FTK deck that doesn't ruin the Story's duels, I dare you.  
BGM:  
start: Digital Root - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors Music Extended  
for the lovely cruel Experiment memories: Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack - Beerus Madness (Extended)  
for Hibiki's aggressive musicing: FranChouChou : "Tokkou Dance" - FULL (Zombieland Saga Episode 9 ED / Insert Song)  
when the duel starts: Harvest December- Spring, Blue (Vocal JUNCA)  
after the mid duel Flashback: Zombieland Saga EP7 insert song " Atsuku Nareアツクナレ "by fran chu chu  
DRAW!: ZOMBIELAND SAGA Flag wo Hatamekasero  
for her Passion: Burn It Down- Linkin Park - Lyrics

 **This isn't a case of Broken Base! This is a case of: Donjusticia is always right and all things he does are perfect and those who question him MUST BE PURGED!**

 **Conficker is actually referencing a very devastating virus that appeared in 2008…not an attempt to sound like something vulgar. Then again, this chapter features "Transgenics" and I can already hear the jokes from you dirty-minded fans. STOP IT!**

 **And it is YOU who doesn't understand tradition! Phantom Synchro Summoning involved banishing monsters from the graveyard to summon the synchro monster FROM THE GRAVEYARD! Hibiki banished monsters from the graveyard to summon her monster FROM THE EXTRA DECK! Therefore, the correct name is Metaphysical Platonic Form Aristotelian Universal Link Summon Thingy!**

 **Now, serious response to your very last challenge. Here's the problem with your challenge to make a fun and interactive FTK deck that doesn't break the story:**

 **In the case of making a fun and interactive Hand Trap Deck or effect negation deck, this is challenging but possible because the two elements (fun and interactive, and hand trap or negate) are not necessarily mutually exclusive. However, with Fun and Interactive and FTK, this is a contradiction in terminology. It's like saying you want to make a square circle or a married bachelor. The very definition of consistent FTK is to take the first turn, do nothing with the opponent, and always win. There is no way you can make this fun and interactive by definition.**

 **However…since I am a crazy person, here is my BEST attempt to actually do this! Say hello to your Legendary MMA fighter/luchadores for all your FTK/OTKing needs!**

 **K. Undertakah / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect/ ATK 3000 / DEF 3000 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from his/her hand or deck. This card inflicts piercing damage. You can conduct your battle phase on turn 1. If this card attacks a monster: Both players can discard any number of Trap Cards from their respective hands to increase the ATK of their battling monster by 3000 for each of their cards discarded until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **K. Mach Typhoon / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect/ ATK 3000 / DEF 3000 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from his/her hand or deck. This card inflicts piercing damage. You can conduct your battle phase on turn 1. If this card attacks a monster: Both players can discard any number of Monsters from their respective hands to increase the ATK of their battling monster by 3000 for each of their cards discarded until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **K. Cruel Kaiser / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect/ ATK 3000 / DEF 3000 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from his/her hand or deck. This card inflicts piercing damage. You can conduct your battle phase on turn 1. If this card attacks a monster: Both players can discard any number of Spell Cards from their respective hands to increase the ATK of their battling monster by 3000 for each of their cards discarded until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **K.O.! / Spell / Normal / Special Summon 1 "K.O." Monster from your hand.**

 **Wasted! / Trap / Normal / If you control no cards, you can activate this card from your hand. Add 2 "K.O." Cards from your deck to your hand, and if you do, your opponent can add 2 cards from his/her deck to his/her hand. (You can only activate 1 "Wasted!" per turn).**

 **There. THAT is my best attempt. Instant battlers that go for the insta-kill, but your opponent gets to get in on the battle as well, so it's not completely un-interactive. There you go. I'm NEVER gonna use these, though I did make a more balanced and palatable version of these cards that focus more on an OTK rather than pure FTK nonsense with instant attacks.**

kaploblast chapter 8 . Apr 18

QotC: So overall I like the "Nyx" archetype so far. The main Deck monsters seen are very solid. Having them use other ways to disrupt your opponent without effect negation, is a nice and refreshing gimmick. With the exception of "Nyx Intro" and "Nyx Outtro", "Nyx" Spell and Trap card lineup seems pretty good too. "Nyx Intro" let's you Special Summon a "Fury Nyx" from the Deck, with the 'drawback' (I say this this because 'but' in card text tends to signify a drawback) that it returns to the hand during the End Phase. In an archetype of hand trap monsters, how exactly is returning a monster to the hand a drawback? That's just an extra resource for you to mess with your opponent. "Nyx Outtro" is an archetypal "De-Fusion" for Links, that Summons the monsters in defense position to prevent Summoning Link monsters with its effect or using the Summoned monsters to attack that turn. However, you made "Fury Re:Nyx - Passion" a thing. Its "Snatch Steal" or revival effect isn't a hard once per turn, so "Outtro" would allow the user to activate it multiple times a turn, by returning it to the Extra Deck then summoning it back with the new monsters on the field. I don't know about you, but that seems a tiny bit busted. As far the revealed Extra Deck is concerned, I think it's good. My only gripe is that Passion's 3rd effect isn't a hard once per turn.

As for the Hanoi bot's cards, I think the cards designed really captures the spirit of the original "Cracking Dragon", so well done there. Quick question though. If its deck revolves around DARK Machine monsters with 3000 ATK and 0 DEF, does it tech in "World Legacy - World Lance"? Because that would be a pretty funny way to end a duel.

CDC1: Cold Wave Heavy Storm  
Cold Storm / Spell / Normal / This card can only be activated at the start of your Main Phase 1. Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field, and if you do, you and your opponent cannot play or Set any Spell or Trap cards until your next turn. During the turn you activate this card: Monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by your cards (by battle or by card effect) and your opponent takes no damage.

 **Another fun entry and thanks for the critique. I kept Outtro the same, but I did make Passion's effect a hard once per turn, which I think was my original intent, but which I somehow either forgot or improperly worded. As to your other question about some of the other Hanoi card synergies, YEP lance is a valid target for that, so have fun with that. Ryoken doesn't have that card, so he can't abuse that card in that way, though I do know the character that DOES have this particular card, so expect to see it in the future.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and support! I'll be doing the next Abridged chapter after this, and after that, it's back to Aki and Yuu Hashimoto for their duel! (Finally!)**


	11. Chapter 5: Defective Hardware

**Opening A/N: If you are reading this, it means Donjusticia has officially retired from writing. He has been replaced by a highly advanced A.I. that will write his stories for him. Any semblance of Donjusticia-like humor from this A.I. is merely a result of this A.I.'s highly-advanced programming. My analysis shows that it is typical for humans at this point to rejoice at updates, so I anticipate the review section to be filled with nothing but praise. Anything reaching substandard levels of oblation will be terminated with extreme prejudice.**

(Notes written in the margins of a complicated blueprint depicting a strange machine. Of note is the depiction of certain Duel Monsters including the Star Relic Grail, Armor, Shield, Lance, Wand, Ark, and Key, along with Star God Vessel, Demiurgear).

50 72 65 70 61 72 65 20 66 6f 72 20 74 68 65 20 61 72 72 69 76 61 6c 20 6f 66 20 74 68 65 20 44 65 6d 69 75 72 67 65 61 72 2e 20 49 74 27 73 20 62 6f 64 79 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 73 65 72 76 65 20 61 73 20 74 68 65 20 66 6f 75 6e 64 61 74 69 6f 6e 20 66 6f 72 20 61 6e 20 65 76 65 6e 20 67 72 65 61 74 65 72 20 63 72 65 61 74 69 6f 6e 2e 20

(Transcription of notes scrawled on the back of the blueprint).

Question: The technology you have shown me is far beyond our current technological level. Even if I were to devote all my resources to this project, there is no one alive who could possibly translate these plans into reality. How am I to accomplish this work?

Answer: You still cling to doubt, even after everything I have shown you. Very well, it is only natural for a human. I shall teach you how to accomplish my work, as I taught my other vessels.

Question: Other vessels?

Answer: Do not think that you are the first I have chosen to accomplish my divine will. My vision has been carried forth to multiple vessels on multiple words. Like a great conductor, I have coordinated their work, synchronizing their efforts all to accomplish this work.

Question: You have mentioned these other worlds to me before. What are they like?

Answer: To find the answer to your question, you need only look into the story written on the cards.

 **Kana** **Tokugawa Notes:** The rest of the page is covered by cards related to the Star Relic archetype. The cards appear to be arranged in such a way as to tell a story. Some cards are hand-drawn, with many of them depicting a mysterious entity we of the Inner Circle have termed "The Muse." In future notes, King would often use the glyph "(Y)" to denote this entity. I will note that these hand-drawn cards depicting (Y) were later programed into the network by King. In order to create the cards, the following code key was used:

101 156 144 040 102 145 143 157 155 145 040 141 163 040 107 157 144

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Defective Hardware**

 **(Katashi)**

You want to know what really sucks about not being able to feel anything? And I don't mean that in the emo goth way of being emotionally dead inside. I mean LITERALLY being devoid of the sense of touch. Wanna know what the worst part of that is? Absolutely nobody believes me when I tell them I'm fine.

Case in point, Dr. Taki, who is forcing me to go through my usual physical examination again.

"No seriously." I repeat. "We did all this, like, yesterday. I'm pretty sure I haven't suddenly caught a venereal disease since then."

"Remove your clothing." Dr. Taki replies in a very business-like fashion.

Now, don't get me wrong, usually I'm not the kind of person to object to getting naked in front of a hot nurse, but Dr. Taki has this mystical gift that lets her slay even the fiercest of boners. Before I know it, seventeen or so needles are injected in my arms, knees, and rear. At least, I think that's seventeen. I can't exactly feel them going in so I have to go by sight, which freaks me out because I can never tell if…wait…WHAT THE HECK!? Did she just jab my neck with something!?

"No major infections in the throat." Dr. Taki notes in a completely sterile voice, not seeming to care if I bleed out from internal puncture wounds. "Teeth and mouth are sufficiently clean, though the gums could use work. You seem to have several blisters on your hands. I thought I had told you not to work with machinery without proper authorization."

"What can I say?" I reply with a shrug. "I like to work with my hands. I could show you my skill later on if-…"

She cuts me off by stabbing my ring finger with a small needle. I HATE needles! Even before I lost my touch, they scared me. Now it's somehow even worse than before because now I can't even tell when they're coming or what they're doing to me. She could literally twist the point in there like a dagger and pull out a chunk of flesh before I knew to flinch.

"That should prevent infection." Dr. Taki sighs, removing the needle before motioning to her aids. "Prepare the patient for decontamination."

"Can't I just go to the showers, for once?" I beg.

"No." she replies, a cold winter rose, so beautiful, and yet, so sharp…and dead…since it's technically winter and roses don't really bloom in winter, unless Aina's somehow genetically engineered one to adapt to the cold…in which case Dr. Taki is more like an Aina rose…and I think I'll just stop with my embarrassing attempt at poetry. Don't mock me!

I climb into the cylindrical tube that is nothing more than a twisted parody of a wholesome hotspring. Not that I'd really be able to enjoy a relaxing hotspring even if I was in a hentai filled with naked girls. Yep, that's right. No feeling. That includes…well… _that_ in case you were wondering. Sucks. Though I did make it through No Nut November. Yay me?

The cylindrical tube blasts me with a fire hose of steamy water before soaking me in what I can only assume must be a mixture of glass cleaner, dish soap, and a light touch of nitric acid. Heck, they could be pouring molten lava over me and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. More fire hoses blast the chemical mixture off my skin before a blast of air dries me off, leaving my body as sterile as Dr. Ishikuma's sex life.

I exit the tube before privately getting dressed in my bedroom, or at least, as privately as I can with the various hidden security cameras monitoring me 24/7. Oh the things those poor lenses have seen. When I leave my bedroom, I find not Dr. Taki looming over me like a giant, albeit sexy, vulture, but Kyou looming over me like a medium-height, not-so-sexy, goth vulture with silver hair and eyebrows. Have I ever mentioned how weird some of my siblings are?

"You looked like you could use some breakfast." My brother says before handing me…a cupcake?

"Is this a bribe?" I ask, stuffing it into my mouth. "Not that I'm complaining." I add when its lemony flavor explodes in my mouth. Oh great kami-sama thank you for not taking away my taste!

"You could at least slow down and savor it a little." Kyou sighs.

"Er…sorry?" I ask, swallowing the rest of it before grabbing a glass of orange juice and swigging it in one gulp. I mean, really, I don't know what he expects of me. Everyone knows that one's enjoyment of food is directly proportional to the rate at which said food is inhaled. I'd be _insulting_ his cooking if I ate slowly.

"Insincere apology not accepted." Kyou replies, "But, since I did know you'd be smearing my masterpiece all over your face, here's a napkin."

He roughly hands me a cloth napkin, which I grasp in my hand before wiping my face. Kyou shares a look with me when I'm done, and I proceed to put the napkin in my pocket.

 _"_ _Yeah. I know, Kyou. Don't worry. I remember the plan."_

"So are we doing training together, or…?" I begin before Dr. Taki suddenly appears from the side.

"Not yet." Dr. Taki replies. "You still have one more examination to go through, which, incidentally, if you do not pass, may mean that I'll have to put you on medical leave before you can participate in any duels."

"With respect, Dr. Taki, I believe my brother has demonstrated that he is more than capable of-…" Kyou begins before Dr. Taki cuts him off.

"He is completely resistant to any neural feedback from taking damage." Dr. Taki replies. "But that doesn't mean that he isn't taking damage. Without the usual biological mechanisms in place, he's at risk of pushing himself too hard during the trials. I'm here to see whether his body is ready to take some of the potential punishment. If it cannot, I'll have to remove him from the trials."

I'm about to open my mouth to object when a thought suddenly occurs to me.

"So…you're saying that I'd _not_ be able to do the trials, if I failed your little test?" I ask.

"No point in testing a machine if its hardware is defective." Dr. Taki replies. "At least, I'm pretty sure that's how the SoL higher-ups would see it."

Well, I _am_ a little defective, let's be honest. No point in denying it. And if there's a chance that I could get out of the trials today…

"If Katashi fails this test, does that mean the Co-Linking Trials will be canceled?" Kyou asks, fixing Dr. Taki with a hard stare.

"I'm afraid the matter is out of my hands." Dr. Taki replies with a frown.

"So 'no.'" Kyou replies before turning his head to look at me.

Suddenly, despite my lack of touch, I begin feeling something I _really_ don't like to feel. Darn it, Kyou! Why do you have to make me a hero all the time?

"Let's get this over with." I sigh.

Dr. Taki straps some wires to my wrists, neck, and forehead before plugging them into a duel disk strapped to her arm. At her prompting, I strap my duel disk to my arm and she plugs some wires into it. I nod my head when she's done, before noticing the convenient amount of dust that has accumulated on the screen. Apologizing, I extract the napkin from my pocket before, _very_ carefully, cleaning the disk.

I can almost feel Kyou groaning in pain.

 _"_ _You're welcome."_ I think back at him.

Dr. Taki activates her duel disk. Immediately, a solid vision board materializes in front of her arm before a set of holographic cards materializes in front of her face.

 **Duel Test**

 **Dr. Kiyoko Taki vs. Katashi Kurosawa**

 **Life Points set to infinite**

"Summoning a monster, Darklord Nurse Reficule." Dr. Taki begins, tapping one of the holograms. In front of me, a life-size version of her only-only-sexually-appealing-if-you're-into-BDSM mummy angel appears to the field, wings spread out and blade-tipped ahoge tipped menacingly towards me.

 _"_ _Helloooooo nurse."_

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule / DARK / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect /** ** _ATK 1400_** **/ DEF 600 / Location: M-C**

"I'll begin with a light tap." Dr. Taki declares. "I activate Upstart Goblin, drawing one card while increasing my opponent's life points by one-thousand. Naturally, you are aware that my Darklord Nurse Reficule changes that life point gain to loss. Let's see how your body handles this."

I hear the hum of electricity and see the tensing of my muscles, but I don't react in any other way. My body doesn't know it's being hurt. It'll continue until it drops dead, like it almost did after…

 _"_ _No. Don't think about that day. Just try and get through this test."_

"Results are looking normal, but that's to be expected." Dr. Taki sighs. "Let's continue. Setting four cards face-down. Turn end."

"Pass." I reply, wanting to get this over with…and because I'm actually prohibited from starting with or drawing cards in this mock duel.

"Drawing a card." Dr. Taki continues. "Now let's continue. I activate The Path's of Destiny. Normally, both of us flip a coin, and, depending on the results, either gain or lose two-thousand life points. Naturally, I'm rigging the results so that both of us gain life points, or at least, I am."

This time, a knee buckles and one of my arms whips out, forcing me into what can only be described as the most awkward dab ever. I try to straighten myself out, but without warning, my other knee suddenly buckles, causing me to nearly fall onto my face.

 _I'm in my cell, down on my knees, face planted in the ground. The last thing I remember in the simulated duel was feeling intense pain before blacking out. When I woke up…I felt nothing._

Despite not feeling the pain, I let out a groan.

"That is the equivalent of two-thousand damage in a normal duel." Dr. Taki sighs. "Get up and we'll continue."

 _I stumble to my feet. That's when I notice…the blood covering my skin._

I try to will my legs to stand up, but it's like they're prosthetic twigs instead of actual flesh. It takes extreme force of will to get them to obey me.

"I don't want to do this, but they won't let me release you until we're finished." Dr. Taki reassures me before adding in a whisper. "Do yourself a favor and don't get up next time."

 _"_ _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It never hurts to be too careful. I don't want to completely fry what's left of my nerves. Maybe I should just call it quits for today."_

"Katashi isn't a quitter." Kyou replies, as if reading my thoughts. "No matter what happens, he will _always_ get up again."

 _"_ _Thanks, Kyou. Remind me to punch you in the face after I die from this."_

I straighten my legs and Dr. Taki glares at Kyou before continuing.

"Activating trap card, Gift Card." Dr. Taki declares, a little more force in her voice. "This will simulate three-thousand damage. Brace yourself."

My entire body freezes up against my will, and I find myself collapsing to the ground, jaw clenching and limbs spasming.

 _They come and break open my cell. Dr. Taki screams in shock when she sees the blood dripping on me and immediately orders her aids to recover me before wrapping bandages around me. I don't feel them grab me. I don't feel the bandages. I don't feel anything. But I do feel tired. So tired. Like my strength has somehow been completely drained from me. It isn't painful, I don't feel any pain. I just feel tired. I want to close my eyes, and never open them again._

"I'm not liking this." Dr. Taki mumbles to herself. "I'm stopping this test. Katashi clearly isn't able to handle the strain.

 _"_ _I'm tired…so tired…"_

"He's strong enough." Kyou replies. "Keep going!"

 _"_ _Why is Kyou trying to get me killed? Why am I letting myself get killed? Why should I even bother getting up again?"_

"Don't forget who you're a part of!" Kyou shouts. "We're team HEX! All six of us fight, TOGETHER!"

 _"_ _Stupid name. I still think Cyberninjas would have been better. But it_ is _our name!"_

 _I hear a voice screaming. I hear someone in pain. Tearing my eyes open, I look towards a distant cell, glowing with blue light._

 _Chika's cell._

 _Something is wrong. The machinery is malfunctioning. Eyes suddenly snapping to attention, I begin analyzing the wiring of the facility. There is a fatal error in the energy output that will overload the system if it is not shut down. People could get hurt if that happens. I could shut down. If I could just get away…I could…_

 _Dr. Taki straps me to a gurney. I feel like I am floating, with no sense of the bandages over my body or the pads underneath. Filling the emptiness, I continue to hear the screaming, continue to hear Chika suffering._

 _There is an explosion, and suddenly, I hear another voice. My other sister screaming in horror._

 _Aina!_

 _I reach out to help them, but I am being dragged away. Away from my siblings. Away from team HEX!_

I snap awake before slamming my fist into the floor. With an angry grunt, I defiantly force myself onto my feet and stand, a proud member of the team with a name that is Greek for six.

 _"_ All _six of us."_

"That's it!" Kyou encourages. "Don't embarrass the team! I don't want to have to tell Aina that you bailed on us!"

 _"_ _Aina. I won't let you leave her alone again! I won't let you break up the team!"_

"Well, is that all you've got, Doc!?" I shout, throwing back my shoulders and staring at Dr. Taki, sweat dripping down my forehead.

Dr. Taki frowns, before tapping two more cards on her duel disk.

"Double trap open." She declares. "Two Gift Cards. This will simulate _six_ -thousand damage."

There is a gasp from Kyou.

I am lifted off my feet. Even without my touch, I can sense the force of the electric shock as it blasts me backwards, causing me to crumple onto the ground in a heap. Dr. Taki is holding nothing back. She wants me to quit. She doesn't think my fragile body can take the trials, so she's choosing to incapacitate me now.

"Stay down!" Dr. Taki demands. "Your body has taken enough for one day."

"I'M FINE!" I roar back, gasping from the sense of fatigue while struggling to force my limbs to obey. They have to obey me. If I can't make them get up, then I can't be part of Team HEX!

 _"_ _Team HEX. Our team. The one with Chika in it. The one that Chika's STILL in! And Aina! And Hiro! And Hibiki!"_

 _"_ _And yes! Even you, Kyou! Dang it! Of course you know I won't abandon you!"_

Dr. Taki is shouting at Kyou, telling him to leave before ordering me to stay down. I know why she is doing it. Honestly, I don't blame her. A hot guy like me, any girl would want to protect. It's my natural charm with women.

But she doesn't understand me.

I am not weak.

Despite what she may think, I am not just a defective piece of hardware.

I am part of a team.

I

AM

FINE!

I jerk myself onto my side before slamming my palm into the ground. Pushing with the strength of someone who cannot know agony, I force myself onto my feet again. My body silently protests, trying to collapse again, but I have no pain to subjugate me. Only death can stop me now, and **** it, despite everything, I refuse to die!

Dr. Taki's mouth drops open for a brief moment before she closes it and shakes her head.

"Yeah…that's the stuff…babe…" I pant, sweat pouring down my cheeks. "give it to me…harder."

Dr. Taki glares at me before shutting down her duel board and typing notes into a holographic screen. Kyou stares back at me with a crooked smile before shaking his head.

 _"_ _Couldn't resist bro. I'm still part of the team, right?"_

"He's shown enough physical aptitude to go through with the trials." Dr. Taki mumbles. "Congratulations, Kyou. I think you've managed to coach him through my little examination. I hope you can do it again in the trials."

"Respectfully, Doctor, it wasn't me." Kyou replies with a bow.

Dr. Taki stalks away, leaving me alone with Kyou, who walks over to me, holding out his fist for a fist-bump. I take a step forward to touch knuckles, but nearly trip over my legs, which have decided to turn to jelly for some reason.

"Don't collapse just yet." Kyou sighs, catching me before helping me back on my feet. "You still have a training session with me. If you thought those little love taps were horrible, then wait till you get a face-full of my new master strategy!"

He grins at me with a wolfish expression before turning towards the training room. Sighing I manage to just barely pick up my liquid limbs to follow after him one awkward step at a time.

Yep. That's me. I'm doing just fine. Despite my body being completely torn to shreds by electricity without my brain bothering to notice, I'm fine. I'm fine because I'm part of a team of six.

And we will never be broken again.

 **Ending A/N: KURUTTE HEY KIDS, how have you all been doing lately? I've been very busy being a seventh and eighth grade teacher, so I haven't updated in while, but I did manage to upload my consciousness into a bot to write my stories for me. Hopefully there will be no drop in quality (or readers being untimely terminated) because of this decision.**

 **This has been a shorter chapter, but I believe an important one for Katashi's character. (Don't worry, I'll be showing his deck soon). Next chapter, which I will be releasing tomorrow, will explore Aina. That's right. It'll be a DOUBLE update!**

 **So, before I continue with your reviews, here is the QOTC.**

 **What do you guys even think the Co-Linking trials are? Please amuse me with your theories by providing as much scintillating detail as possible.**

 **And now, on to your reviews!**

Dyna-mate chapter 10 . Oct 6

I'm loving this fic so much, keep up the good work!  
for the QOTCs:  
1\. I'm not good with observing character developments so I can't answer this one  
2\. I love his deck so much, the idea is very interesting and any archetypes with multiple attributes are always a win to me  
For a fan card idea, what about a monster based on Lapis Lazuli with the attribute of Water and Wind(based on a character from steven universe, she has water power and have water wings, thus the Wind attribute), the same idea can also work for aquamarine but you already have one so yeah

 **I enjoyed when Lapis made her debut in Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem, though I don't know if I liked her as much as the series progressed. That being said, Hiro's deck has room for SO MANY cards, that I could even accept fan cards, so feel free to design one if you feel like it. I won't guarantee that I'll accept it, but I like seeing new ideas.**

Solphage chapter 6 . Aug 8

So, King refers to the king of that city-state with the name that escapes me at this moment, Taravangian; so, does Odium reign? Are the kiddos going to regain their senses via the Nahel bond?

 **Question: Does Odium in fact reign?**

 **Answer: Though I am not, in fact, an embodiment of pure hatred, I believe that it is safe to say that I reign supreme.**

 **(from "The King's Fanfic" notes scribbled on the back of a napkin during one of King's donut breaks).**

 **As for your question about the Nahel bond:**

 **Deus: Just you wait.**

 **Now, I couldn't help but notice that, despite being a fellow Cosmerian, you failed to ask the absolutely most vital question which is…has Hoid appeared in any of the chapters?**

bladeWriter3 chapter 10 . Jun 12

...I don't know why, but seeing a Link Monster for Danger! kind of makes me want one for Kaijus...weird.

Anyway:

QOTC 1: I wouldn't say Hiro has necessarily developed. True, his skill has grown as a duelist, with the Field Spell that lets him manipulate the position of his Spell and Traps, and the cheating by using his Link Sense... I mean, not protagonist cheats that bad...

Yuma: SHINING DRAW!

Playmaker (and like a dozen other people): SUTORMU AKUSESS!

I retract my previous statement.

 **I shall similarly retract my outrage at your completely unwarranted criticism. Remember that Hiro is ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS and that any attempts to point out his nonexistent flaws is punishable by execution. Tread carefully.**

QOTC 2: Until I checked out what Houseki no Kuni was, I thought that the Krystallphos were a Steven Universe reference. I mean they are all gem people. The attribute gimmick is interesting, and though people would want to see how Hiro would do against Bohman, I honestly would want to see how her fairs against someone like Fujiwara from GX, with a deck that counters different attributes with monsters that are, as King stated, "NULL".

I don't know about cards, but maybe fit in a Jasper or something. I don't know...

NEXT TIME: Filler Chapter #2 the long awaited Aki/Yuu duel. Things do not look good for the former, I can already tell.

 **Still working on that one, though I HAVE made progress. My goal is to make it a Christmas Present.**

bladeWriter3 chapter 9 . Jun 12

Hiro, Hiro, Hiro... Your fatal mistake wasn't your body language, it was assuming you were winning because your opponent survived with only 100 LP. In this franchise, that a guaranteed sign you are going to lose.

He found a way to include DIVINE into his deck. That leads me wanting to put in my two sense about how I feel about the Attribute, but I won't.

Honestly, the fact that any descriptions of Bishop 2's monsters are from Hiro's perspective just sets up the "Nothing is Scarier" Trope, while keeping us in suspense for his eventual duel with Black Bishop. Well done.

QOTC: My dueling philosophy? I'm going to be a troll and say 'EGAO.'

 **ARC-V TRIGGERED!**

SakushiRyu chapter 10 . Jun 11

It was a good idea to cut the chapter into two, makes Hiro's development even more evident. He really took his father's words to heart and became strong, so that's different, but his reason to fight didn't change. That's the first QOTC, for the second, I love the deck's gimmick.

Great chapters! Can't wait for the next one, and especially Aki vs. Yuu... YAY!

 **Thank you for the review. Stay tuned for Christmas when I'll release that duel…hopefully.**

SakushiRyu chapter 9 . Jun 11

Dr. Kurosawa's deck's gimmick is very interesting, and poor Hiro... he was destroyed both emotionally and physically in this chapter. If it wasn't for his deck I took a liking to, I'd hate that man with all my core. His character is cool but not a good father. And was it just me ho got Hydradrive or High Drive or whatever vibes from Hiro's deck? Would Bohman win against Hiro, or the other way...? *insert thinking emoji*

QOTC: I'm not very competitive in YGO, I like writing Duels more than anything. But I'd say he's right. I wouldn't be able to win against him, though: when I played the last time against a friend, I was shaking from excitement and became Spectre when they walked into my traps.

 **It would probably depend on which version of Bohman we're talking about. If it's early anime version of Bohman, Bohman gets crushed. If it's later anime god Bohman, good luck Hiro. If it's Donjusticia Bohman, the bounds of ridiculous OPness are unfathomable.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 10 . Jun 10

Akato: This segment would've been a sequel to me and Haborym's wacky adventures burning people alive, but DD was getting overstuffed and it took ZEXAL's most prolific writer before Nox came along to throw it back into Dyax.

Megumi: Yet I still have to share a prison with you in Agartha...

Akato: Oh calm down! At least you don't have to listen to bad fanfiction! I mean, seeing a vision where your hot Duel Spirit [that totally isn't Homulilly] basically went crazy is bad...but have you ever been forced to endure an endless pouring of romance yaoi fics? YOU HAVE NOT!

There, you have an update on Megumi Raku, who sadly was THIS close to popping up had I chosen not to rewrite Omen in the midst of her debut chapter. Continue to speculate on just HOW that debut would've gone! Fun fact, it involved Ray being in a maid outfit!

Megumi: ...You basically just told him how it would've played out.

Now then, Hiromitsu...

Concerning the change in his character, there's the obvious 'he's more determined', but I do see hints of him becoming a Well Intentioned Extremist. Be interesting to see him go up against the wooden-board, oh I mean, Yusaku, who had a certain scene that was criticized very well in Abridged (And spawned endless complaints on wasted potential on the Discord). He is still the same deep down...there is a fear...and all it takes is one tilt...

I still hate his deck however. Doesn't really feel like a 'Gemini' deck. You might as well have just made it so that their effects go off if in a column. A major case of over-complicating things...which is why I threw out the edgy Morbidity deck and re-reworked their user.

Akato: And now I'm being tortured by her yaoi fics! HELP! HELLPPP! You, Hawaiian dragon-human-spirit-hybrid-not-belonging-in-any-category-Sternritter guy! Help Me!

Keahi: I don't know...

Akato: I can help you stick it to the man! Also I can offer you these extra-toasted Cheez-Its since Agartha doesn't stock them.

Keahi: SIGN ME UP!

The Danger! guy was also a deeper and more complex character than anyone from S1 of VRAINS.

 **Gorou: Thank you. I will definitely be making further deep impacts in this story with my gripping character arc.**

 **Sorry, but Geminis are staying. I don't know why, but I seem drawn to that underrepresented mechanic. Just ask TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere.**

Epsilon Tarantula chapter 9 . Jun 10

Hmm...in practice, DIVINE wasn't as much of a problem. Which is good! Now I'm actually tempted to sneak this vial of virtual DNA from Garage Kids into Hiro and regenerate the nerves in his eyes!

For Dr. Kurosawa, I find myself in agreement. There is no 'close' or 'far', the final result is what matters, along with what led up to that result.

Duel was long af, but then again, the game is now that. It's like multiple turns have been compressed into a singular turn!

 **The criticism of the duel's length has fortunately had an impact on me. So I caved in this chapter and made the featured duel shorter! It's what you wanted, right? Right? RIGHT?**

 **Deus: If you were concerned about DIVINE in Hiro's deck, wait till you see mine.**

 **And that's all for now. I'll see you tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 6: Fragmented Software

**Opening A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter.**

(Notes written at the top of a diagram depicting an anatomical depiction of a human head with an exposed brain. Surrounding the head is a drawing of a circular link circuit. Each of the circuit's arrows is pointing to six smaller similar heads ringed with their own circuits).

Question: This work…this project…all this knowledge…it's…it's too much. How am I supposed to bear this? How will humanity bear this?

Answer: Humanity's problem is its individuality. One mind, even a powerful one, is insufficient. In order to accomplish our goals, a new creature, one with the cognitive power of multiple minds, will need to be created.

Question: Are we speaking of the A.I.?

Answer: No. Though the Artificial Intelligences are essential to the work, even they are bound by the limits of individuality. In order to overcome this, each A.I. must be merged with its origin.

Question: And what of the DIVINE A.I.? How are we to link it to all six of its origins?

Answer: The six origins must become one themselves. This is the first step towards creating the vessel that will ultimately guide all sentient life to its transcendence. Once they have merged as one, they will be capable of merging with the consciousness of the other six origins. A similar process will be required for the A.I. The six base A.I. must become one with the DIVINE A.I. in order to create the ultimate processing unit. Once this is completed, the perfect man and the perfect machine will be ready to fulfill their purpose.

Question: But the math doesn't seem to hold up. Too much linkage and the mind will overload, no matter how powerful it is. Even in the game, the limit is eight. How will we go beyond this boundary?

Answer: Your reality is far too bound by the concrete. Even if your mind can conceive of abstract concepts, like negative numbers, you fail to put such principles to their full use.

Question: I don't understand. What do you mean?

Answer: Since the beginning of existence, all things have been defined by opposition. Where there is life, there is death. Where there is creation, there is destruction. Where there is a positive, there is a negative. It is time that I taught you of the power that lies behind this world of the negative. Once you learn of this power, you will soon understand how it can be used to complete our work.

(On the opposite side of the paper is a diagram depicting the same seven human heads. However, in contrast to the page on the front, the human faces have been replaced by skulls and the arrows of the link circuits have been inverted, so that the arrows stab downward into the brain. Written in the arrows of the central head are the following letter pairs.

TA

KE

MY

DA

RK

PO

WE

RS

Question: This power…it could lead to madness. How do we avoid that?

Answer: You fear the world that lies in opposition to the one you know, avoiding your darkness like animals avoid flame. But you must overcome this primal fear. Knowledge cannot come unless one sees both sides. I will show them to you.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fragmented Software**

 **(Aina)**

I always feel a little cold in Dr. Ishikuma's office, no matter what time of year it is. Even in wintertime, I have known him to turn on the air conditioner. He doesn't do it to be cruel, of course, I'm by no means implying that. But I do wish he'd develop a tolerance for temperatures above 10 Degrees Celsius. It's like he's the opposite of a reptile, thriving in the cold rather than freezing. Still, I don't feel like bringing up the issue. He can be awfully fussy with his patients as it is.

I recline in my couch and pick up my daily questionnaire while I wait for Dr. Ishikuma to arrive. As usual, his office is an almost universal white, down to a crystal pitcher full of ice water. (Hiromitsu would probably criticize me and point out that the pitcher and water are "clear" instead of "white" but the point remains valid.) The only splotches of color in his office are ten portraits, each depicting an ink blot from the classic Rorschach test. It's a little disconcerting to me, to be honest, but I don't want to bother Dr. Ishikuma over it.

I pick up the questionnaire and recline on the chair (at least _it_ is comfortable) before examining the questions, the same questions I have been answering for the past several months.

 **** ** _Using the scale of 0 to 5 with 0 being "Never" and 5 being "Always," answer the following questions._**

 ****I click open my pen.

 ** _Overall, I am a happy person._**

 ****What am I doing here? What's the point?

I circle "5."

 **** ** _I have satisfaction in my relationships with others._**

 ****The others must think I'm a coward. Why should I be here, getting coddled like a baby with her own therapist, while Chika suffers and they try to save her?

5

 **** ** _Overall, I love myself._**

 ****I _am_ a coward. A pathetic, stupid, coward who doesn't deserve to live. I'm the one who killed Chika. I should have known better.

5

 **** ** _I take good care of myself (I exercise, eat a healthy diet, sleep well, etc.)_**

 ****I'm so tired and hungry. Why didn't I at least take something with me to eat while I waited? Was I worried about looking like a pig to the others? Oh yeah. Great job, Aina. You're doing a great job preserving your good image. We all know that's all _you_ care about!

5

 **** ** _I set wholesome goals and work hard to achieve them._**

 ****What's the point? I'm a useless wretch anyway, despite what all the doctors say. Might as well stop pretending to be some kind of great superhuman.

5

 ** _I feel optimistic about my prospects for the future._**

 ****Maybe the Co-Linking Trials will kill me.

5

 **** ** _I look to tomorrow with hope._**

 ****I certainly deserve to die. Or am I just being selfish? Well, that certainly wouldn't be a first, would it, Aina?

5

 ** _I experience thoughts of suicide._**

 ****You're worthless, and you know it. Just die already, Aina.

5

Wait! No! Wrong response! Lower is better for this one!

0

 ** _I feel in control of my life._**

 ****It doesn't matter what I do. Whether I live or die, I _will_ hurt someone!

5

 ** _I take reasonable periods of time every day to rest and rejuvenate._**

 ****The test is coming up. I'm not ready for it. I'll never be ready for it!

5

 ** _I'd really like to die right now._**

 ****It's coming closer. The test. It's gonna happen all over again!

5

 ** _Why aren't you dead yet, Aina?_**

 ****No! I can't! Not again! Please! Chika!

5

 ** _You deserve to die. Especially after you let_** **me** ** _die._**

 ****I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

5

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry" won't bring me back. I don't feel better. Why are you still alive!?_**

 ****Please come back!

5

 ** _DIE! DIE! DIE!_**

 ****012345-

 ** _USE THE PEN! STAB YOUR WRIST WITH THE PEN! RIP OUT THE ARTERY! DO IT!_**

 ****The pen is along my wrist, black ink seeping from the tip into my wrist, soaking through my skin, staining my blood.

The door to the office suddenly opens, causing me to jump with shock as a short aging grey-haired man wearing a black trench coat and bowler hat steps into the office, horn-rimmed glasses briefly flashing with light as he fixates on me with his deep blue eyes before smiling pleasantly. Dr. Daichi Ishikuma, my therapist.

"Ah, Miss Kurosawa, thank you for your patience, I apologize for the early hours, but SoL was insistent." Dr. Ishikuma apologizes. "Have you completed the form?"

I withdraw the pen from my wrist before setting it aside, paper held strategically to cover up the ink stain on my vein while I hand the paper to Daichi, who bows and takes it before examining it with a smile.

What on earth did I write on it!? Idiot! Why!? Why!? Why!? Why now of all times!? Another panic attack! Why did it have to happen!? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Now what's he going to do!? Will he keep me from the trials!? Do I even want to be in the trials!?

Dr. Ishikuma nods at the paper before inserting it inside a folder and scribbling down some notes on one of his many notepads.

"I appreciate your detailed responses, Miss Kurosawa." Daichi acknowledges with a smile before activating a screen on his desk and sending an order to SoL's pharmacists. "It helps with the treatment process a great deal. I have been consulting my notes recently and have determined that it is necessary to update your medication."

I swallow nervously.

"What are we updating it to?" I ask.

"Your regular intake of Amulsipride, regrettably, seems to have had only a minimal effect on your condition." Dr. Ishikuma explains. "I have decided to replace the Amulsipride with Clozapine, and have recommended an experimental herbal drug as a supplement for your daily cocktail."

"Experimental Herbal Drug?" I ask, wondering if he could be referring to what I think he is referring to.

"Up to this point, we have been treating your unique condition as a form of schizophrenia." Dr. Ishikuma explains. "In reality, however, though your condition shares many symptoms, we honestly have never encountered anything like it. This is nothing unusual for someone of my profession. One comes to learn that treatment for mental disorders is often case by case, with almost no general guidelines to fall back to."

"That being said." He continues, "Over the past few weeks, I have taken the liberty of replicating the effects of the blackmarsh trials on several rat subjects. Approximately one in six of each batch of rats has exhibited symptoms similar to your own. Thanks to your own research on the medicinal properties of several herbal plants and crossbreeds of your own making, I have been able to work with our pharmacists to successfully synthesize a new drug. Repeated tests on these rat populations have shown the drug to be significantly effective in reducing the duration and frequency of psychotic episodes."

"And I'll be your first human test subject?" I ask, feeling the same dryness in my throat I always get when I hear I'm about to take a new drug. Over the months, I've tried lots of different drugs. Some seem to do nothing. Others wipe me out. Amulsipride gave me breast pains, Risperidone made me stare at the ceiling in a comatose state for twenty-four hours, and another experimental blue pill actually made me collapse to the ground the second it hit my stomach. More and more, I feel less like a patient and more like one of Daichi's rats to guess and test each new drug on.

"You could think of it that way." Daichi replies with a warm grin, a twinkle in his eye. "Certainly, yours is a _very_ unique condition. Makes my research all the more thrilling. But have no fear, I learn more and more about how to effectively treat your condition every day."

"You think you will succeed?" I ask, wanting to feel a little hopeful. "Can you stop…it from happening?"

"The probability increases with each session, my dear." Daichi enthuses. "And with this latest drug, I am bound to obtain quite a lot of _very_ useful data. But of course, I cannot start you on it right away. SoL wants your mind relatively clean of medication for the Co-Linking trials. Fortunately, we have other resources at our disposal for calming your symptoms."

Dr. Ishikuma waves his hand over the table before tapping on an application, bringing up a holographic duel field. Opening his drawer, he reaches in before pulling out his deck and handing it to me. Slowly, I shuffle Daichi's physical cards and return them to him before I remove my own duel disk, affix a metal headband to my forehead, and plug it in. Almost instantly, the disk connects to Dr. Ishikuma's office network, uploading a virtual holographic copy of my deck into his computer and shuffling it into the Main Deck and Extra Deck zones.

"And remember," Daichi cautions, "as usual, I would like for you to play seriously, as if this were not merely a test. Consider me an opponent that you need to beat. Failure is not an option. Now, let us begin with the coin toss. Heads, I go first, tails, you go first."

Daichi presses a holographic button on the table, generating a virtual coin before flipping it into the air. It lands on the table on the tails side, meaning I go first.

"My turn." I declare as a set of five holographic cards appear before me. I don't really believe I need Dr. Ishikuma to tell me to play seriously for me to play seriously. Ever since the Blackmarsh trials, no, even before those, I _cannot_ let myself lose a duel."

"From my hand, I discard Photosynth Spore in order to add Photosynth Cell from my deck to my hand, I declare, revealing a copy of the aforementioned card before a new holographic card materializes in front of me. In the GY zone, an image of Photosynth Spore appears, depicting what looks like a cloud of fluorescent green cybernetic spores, flowing through what looks like a golden hexagonal tube interlaced with glowing circuitry. Dr. Ishikuma nods his head in approval before taking some notes. On the upper left of the table, across from where I am sitting, I can see a screen showing my brain activity. Having a duel disk that links with the human brain does have some advantages, especially if one's job is to study the human mind.

"Using the effect of the Photosynth Cell I added to my hand, I banish the Photosynth Spore in my graveyard in order to Special Summon Photosynth Cell in defense position! Come forth!"

Appearing to the center monster zone, Photosynth Cell, a rectangular plant cell glowing with fluorescent green and yellow light appears to the field, circuitry lining its cell walls.

 **Photosynth Cell / WATER / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_**

Dr. Ishikuma scribbles down some more notes, left hand keeping his own cards face-down.

"Appear, the circuit of life and death!" I declare as my holographic Photosynth Cell transforms into a blue spiral of light before slamming into the bottom cursor of a link circuit, which appears above our heads. "The summoning condition is one level one Cyberse-Type monster! Link Shoukan! Link one! Photosynth Flor!"

Appearing to my right Extra Monster Zone is a tall stalk of cybernetic grass with a white lily-like flower on top. The central stigma of the flower is tipped with a bulb of fluorescent yellow light while six circuit-infused anthers surround the stigma in a circle.

 **Photosynth Flor / LIGHT / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 400_** **/ Link – 1**

"Photosynth Flor's effect!" I declare, "I send Photosynth Thorn from my deck to the GY in order to Special Summon Photosynth Cell from my graveyard to the zone Photosynth Flor points to!"

Vines like fluorescent green power cords extend from the base of Photosynth Flor before wrapping around the holographic monster zone Flor is pointing to and forming into a brownish seed pod. Bursting through the pod, Photosynth cell returns to the field, blinking with light.

 **Photosynth Cell / WATER / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_**

"Appear a second time, the circuit of life and death!" I command as the link circuit appears in the air once more before Photosynth Cell transforms into a spiral of blue light before slamming into the top marker. "The summoning condition is one Level 3 or lower Cyberse-Type monster! Link Shoukan! Link one! Photosynth Pad!"

In the zone beneath Photosynth Flor, my second link monster, Photosynth Pad, a large flat circular phosphorous-green lily pad with glowing golden circuitry and a white flower at its center appears to the field, the edges of the leaf curving upward to form a wall.

 **Photosynth Pad / WATER / Link: Top / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 500_** **/ Link – 1**

"Excellent, excellent." Dr. Ishikuma enthuses, taking down some more notes. "Please continue, Miss Kurosawa, I am extracting a great deal of useful information from your brain patterns."

"Photosynth Pad's effect." I continue, obliging the doctor, "Any monster it points to gains five-hundred attack and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. Furthermore, Photosynth Pad cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects while it points to a monster."

 **Photosynth Flor: 400 + 500 = 900 ATK**

"I now normal summon Photosynth Vine from my hand." I continue, summoning a large fluorescent-green snake-like vine to the left of Photosynth Pad. The end of the vine opens up like a flower, revealing smaller power-chord like tendrils within a gaping mouth lined with glowing golden circuitry.

 **Photosynth Vine / EARTH / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 /** ** _DEF 0_**

"Appear once more!" I command, feeling a rush of power as the Link Circuit appears above my head. "The circuit of life and death! The summoning condition is two Cyberse-Type Effect monsters! I set Photosynth Flor and Photosynth Vine in the Link Markers!"

Transforming into a swirl of gold and brown light, respectively, Photosynth Flor and Photosynth Vine rise into the air before slamming into the bottom and left markers.

"Link Shoukan!" I declare, "Link two! Photosynth Harvester!"

Sprouting onto the Extra Monster Zone, a large brown seed-pod like structure appears before bursting open, revealing a vaguely humanoid scarecrow-like monster within. Photosynth Harvester's limbs, neck, and stomach area appear to be made up of thick twisted fluorescent-green vines with golden glowing circuitry lining the edges while its chest, head, waist, feet, and hands are made up of a harder bark-like substance lined with pods of glowing golden light. A heavy burlap cloak is draped over the monster's head and shoulders and a single red eye stares out from the middle of its otherwise featureless head. In its gnarled hands, it carries a large futuristic farmer sickle.

 **Photosynth Harvester / EARTH / Links: Bottom, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 1700_** **/ Link – 2**

"Photosynth Pad's effect!" I declare, "Since it points to Harvester, Harvester gains 500 ATK!"

 **Photosynth Harvester: 1700 + 500 = 2200 ATK**

"Wonderful." Daichi enthuses, taking down some more notes. "You continue to demonstrate significant talent and prowess in your dueling abilities, and your brain activity suggests that your continued activity elicits a certain level of calming focus. Please continue."

"Photosynth Cell's graveyard effect!" I continue, "I banish Photosynth Cell in order to Special Summon Photosynth Leaf from my hand with its effects negated.

To my center monster zone, a starfish-like leaf structure with glassy translucent leaves engrained with circuitry appears to my field. In its center is a single translucent pod glowing with golden light.

 **Photosynth Leaf / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 /** ** _DEF 0_** **/ (Effects negated)**

 **"** Setting two cards face-down." I finish. "Turn end. And at this time, the monster summoned by Photosynth Cell's effect is destroyed."

Slowly turning brown, Photosynth leaf crumbles to dust before the holographic image of the card appears in my graveyard.

Dr. Ishikuma nods his head in approval before taking some more notes.

"A respectable first turn." He compliments. "Though, I am afraid I must push you now in order to obtain further data. Waga no turn. Draw."

Idly plucking a card from the top of his deck, Dr. Ishikuma adds the card to his hand before beginning.

"Magic card, Natural Observation, hasudo." Dr. Ishikuma begins, placing a card in his spell/trap zone. "While this card is in play, each time a monster is normal summoned, I can place one observation counter on this card."

Above the spell/trap zone, the holographic image of a camera obscured by a covering of leaves and twigs appears, robotic eye roving the landscape.

"Psychic Ink Figure 1, shoukan." Dr. Ishikuma continues, placing a card in his monster zone. Bubbling up from the card, a pool of holographic ink appears before molding itself into the first figure of the classic Rorschach Test, which in this case, looks like a bat with four holes in its wings.

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 1 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / Effect /** ** _ATK ?_** **/ DEF ?**

 **Natural Observation: 1 Observation Counter**

"The effect of Psychic Ink Figure 1 activates when it is Normal Summoned." Daichi continues, scribbling down some more notes. "My opponent must choose one monster in their deck and add it to their hand. Once this is done, Psychic Ink Figure 1's name, attribute, level, type, ATK, DEF, and effects will become the same as that monster. So, tell me, Aina, what is it you see?"

I stare at Daichi's monster, which is pulsating as if in anticipation of my next move. Fortunately, I have dueled Daichi before, so I have a fairly good idea of what to do.

"I choose to add a copy of Photosynth Spore from my deck to my hand!" I declare, the card materializing into my hand. In response to this move, Daichi's monster begins shifting itself, forming into an inky cloud of small cybernetic spores.

 **Photosynth Spore / WIND / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 0**

"Excellent." Dr. Ishikuma nods. "You chose to add a weak yet highly useful monster to your hand, whose effects I could not benefit from since my own monster is on the field rather than within my hand. Fortunately for me, I have a backup plan."

"Magic Card, Double Summon, hasudo!" Dr. Ishikuma declares, slamming down his spell card before looking at me with a grin.

"I assume, of course, that this card needs no explanation, correct?" he asks.

"I am aware of its effect, yes." I reply.

"Excellent." Dr. Ishikuma enthuses. "In that case, is shall reap the benefits of this card. "Psychic Ink Figure 5, shoukan!"

Appearing next to Dr. Ishikuma's first monster is a monster whose appearance correlates to the fifth image of the classic Rorschach test, in this case, something that resembles a small butterfly.

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 5 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 0**

 **Natural Observation: 2 Observation Counters**

"Its effect activates when it is Normal Summoned." Dr. Ishikuma continues. "My opponent must add one trap card from their deck to their hand and reveal it before choosing to either add the revealed card to my hand or shuffle it back into their deck. Once again, Aina, I must ask, what do you see?"

I feel a slight headache now as I stare at Dr Ishikuma's pulsating monster, thinking of the trap I want to add to my hand. The thing is, I am familiar with the full set of effects of Daichi's monster. Not only does it force me to give up the trap I added to my hand by either shuffling it back into my deck or adding it to my opponent's hand, but while it is on the field, I am not allowed to activate any traps with the same name as the card I revealed. Considering the fact that I have two trap cards on my field, I have to be careful with what I choose to reveal.

"I choose to add Photosynth Current from my deck to my hand before giving you the card." I declare after some thought. In response to my command, a holographic copy of the card appears in Dr. Ishikuma's hand. Some might think it would be better to just shuffle the card back into my deck, rather than give it to Dr. Ishikuma, but the thing is, to Dr. Ishikuma, the card is dead weight. So, not only am I giving Dr. Ishikuma a useless card, but I am managing to thin out my own deck in the process.

Daichi pauses to take some notes before grinning.

"A fascinating choice, Miss Kurosawa." He compliments. "I am, of course, assuming based on your choice that Photosynth Current is not among your present roster of face-down cards. This narrows things down for me, though I always like to make the most educated of guesses."

"Appear!" Dr. Ishikuma commands, "The circuit of analysis! The summoning condition is one 'Psychic Ink' monster! I set Psychic Ink Figure 5 into the bottom link marker in order to link summon!"

Morphing into a twister of purple energy, Dr. Ishikuma's monster rises into the air before making contact with the link circuit's bottom marker.

"Arawayo!" Dr. Ishikuma declares, "Link icchi! Psychic Daemon Interpreter!"

Landing on the remaining Extra Monster Zone is another of Dr. Ishikuma's ink monsters, though this one does not correspond with any of the figures from the original Rorschach test. Instead, as near as I can describe it, the figure looks vaguely like a bird with brain hemispheres for wings, enormous bat ears, and a gaping hole in its chest with a blinking solid-green ink eye just above its hole.

 **Psychic Daemon Interpreter / DARK / Link: Bottom / Psychic / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ Link - 1**

 **"** Psychic Daemon Interpreter's effect." Daichi declares. "When it is summoned, I can add 1 'Psychic Ink' monster from my graveyard to my hand. Furthermore, once per turn, I can Normal Summon 1 'Psychic Ink' monster from my hand to a zone Psychic Daemon Interpreter points to. Using this effect, I return Psychic Ink Figure 5 from my graveyard to my hand before Normal Summoning it. Return now."

Daichi's ink blot monster seems to lay a spherical egg made of ink on the Main Monster Zone behind it. Quivering, the egg reshapes itself into Figure 5's butterfly-like form.

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 5 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 0**

 **Natural Observation: 3 Observation Counters**

"Psychic Ink Figure 5's effect activates one again!" Daichi declares, "Once more, Aina, what is it you see?"

I grimace, aware that Daichi is hedging up his bets with a second copy of Figure 5. It's not so much that my deck has only a limited selection of trap cards, but as far as Daichi is concerned, there are only a few he really needs to worry about at this moment. Still, there is something else I can do.

"I reveal a second copy of Photosynth Current from my deck to my hand before giving it to you." I declare, revealing my last copy of the trap card before it materializes into Daichi's hand.

"Nimble thinking." Daichi compliments, clapping his hands before taking down further notes. "By choosing the same copy of the previous card, you avoid giving me further information while continuing to thin your deck. Regrettably, if I am not mistaken, I believe you only main two copies of Photosynth Current."

"Magic Card, Psychic Ink Hypothesis Revision, hasudo!" Daichi declares. "I return Psychic Ink Figure 5 to my hand in order to enable myself to conduct an additional Normal Summon of a Psychic Ink Monster this turn. Return now, Psychic Ink Figure Five!"

Once more, Daichi's monster appears beneath Psychic Daemon Interpreter, pulsating with anticipation as I am forced to consider my options yet again.

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 5 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / Effect /** ** _ATK 0_** **/ DEF 0**

 **Natural Observation: 4 Observation Counters**

"You certainly are persistent today, Dr. Ishikuma." I sigh, trying to think of a card.

"Have I ever not been?" Dr. Ishikuma asks with a smile.

"I can't recall." I honestly admit before choosing the card. "I choose to add Photosynth Growth from my deck to my hand before shuffling the card back into my deck."

"One of your more important playmakers." Dr. Ishikuma muses, taking some notes, "Which explains why you would not choose to give me the card. Well, I do believe that I have a good idea of what your cards are now."

"Magic Card, Psychic Ink Test, hasudo!" Daichi declares, "With this card, I can target a number of face-down cards in your Spell/Trap Zones up to the number of Psychic Ink Monsters I control in order to declare one card name for each target before forcing you to reveal all of those targets. Should each of my declared names correspond to at least one of the revealed cards, those cards cannot be activated this turn. Since I control both Psychic Ink Figure One and Psychic Ink Figure Five, I target both of your face-downs before declaring Photosynth Genesis and Photosynth Reaction as your face-down cards."

Grimacing, I watch as both my face-downs are briefly revealed. Just as Dr. Ishikuma predicted, those are indeed the cards I had set the previous turn.

"With those defenses locked down," Dr. Ishikuma continues, "I can now proceed to my Battle Phase. But first, I activate the effect of my Natural Observation. Once per turn, I can target one of my Normal Summoned monsters in order to remove any number of Observation Counters from Natural Observation and increase the ATK of the target by eight-hundred for each counter removed. I choose Psychic Ink Figure 5 as the beneficiary of this effect, removing all four observation counters in order to increase Psychic Ink Figure 5's ATK to thirty-two hundred."

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 5: 0 + (800 X 4) = 3200 ATK**

 **Natural Observation: 0 Counters**

In front of me, Psychic Ink Figure 5 balloons to five times its size, dwarfing either of my own monsters.

"Psychic Daemon Interpreter's effect." Dr. Ishikuma continues, idly penning in some more notes. "While it is linked to a 'Psychic Ink' or "Psychic Daemon' monster, its Attribute, Type, and ATK, match those of the monster it points to."

 **Psychic Daemon Interpreter: 3200 ATK**

"Ekay, Psychic Daemon Interpreter." Dr. Ishikuma commands, "As I cannot select Photosynth Pad as an attack target while it points to a monster, I shall have to attack your Photosynth Harvester. Aggressive Interpretation."

Rising up into the air, Dr. Ishikuma's ink monster opens up its beak unnaturally wide before pouring out a spray of caustic black ink my direction.

"Photosynth Vine and Photosynth Thorn no kouka hasudo!" I counter, stretching my hand towards my graveyard, "If a Cyberse-Type Link Monster I control battles, I can banish Photosynth Thorn from my graveyard to give my Photosynth Harvester eight-hundred ATK until the End of the Damage Step!"

Beneath Harvester, a network of thorny protrusions sprouts up from the ground before similar spines develop on its bark-like armor.

 **Photosynth Harvester: 1700 + 500 + 800 = 3000 ATK**

"Furthermore, the effect of Photosynth Vine resolves!" I continue, "During either player's turn, I can banish this card from my graveyard in order to target one face-up monster you control and one Cyberse or Plant-Type monster I control in order to negate the effects of the first target and destroy the second target! I choose to destroy my own Photosynth Pad in order to negate the effects of Psychic Daemon Interpreter!"

Beneath Photosynth Pad, Photosynth Vine emerges from the ground, its end open into a gaping mouth, which consumes Photosynth Pad before the other end of itself wraps around Daichi's Psychic Daemon Interpreter, leech-like chords draining the monster of its energy.

 **Photosynth Harvester: 3000 – 500 = 2500 ATK**

 **Psychic Daemon Interpreter: 0 ATK (Effects Negated)**

Unable to stop his attack, Dr, Ishikuma is forced to watch as my Photosynth Harvester leaps into the air before slicing clean through the monster's inky body and destroying it.

 **Daichi: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 LP**

 **Photosynth Harvester: 2500 – 800 = 1700 ATK**

"Wonderful counter." Daichi applauds with a smile on his face. "Regrettably, I still have one more attack. "Ekay, Psychic Ink Figure Five, attack and destroy Photosynth Harvester, which, thanks to Photosynth Pad leaving the field, no longer has an extra five-hundred ATK and is no longer protected from battle or effect destruction once per turn."

Flapping forward, Daichi's monster unleashes a spray of ink from its wings, which melt the flesh of my monster like acid, destroying it.

 **Aina: 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP**

A faint pulse of electricity emanates from my duel disk's headband as I take the damage, causing me to yelp and flinch with pain. It is not enough to cause me any real physical harm, but…

 _"_ _YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!"_

 _"_ _AINA! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHY'S…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I can't lose! No! Not again! I can't fail again! Not like before! I have to…I have to…

"Photosynth Harvester's effect activates when it is destroyed or sent from the field to the graveyard!" I roar, "I pay one-thousand life points in order to Special Summon my monster during the End Phase of this turn!"

 **Aina: 2500 – 1000 = 1500 LP**

Appearing to my center monster zone, a large brown translucent seed pod appears, the fetal body of a new Photosynth Harvester crouched inside a pool of fluid.

You will come back, Chika. You _have to_ come back! I won't let you stay gone forever! I don't care what I have to sacrifice for it! It's the only thing I can force myself to live for! I can't live without it! I can't live! I can't live. I can't live.

I am panting now, my heart hammering against my chest, and not from the mild pain of the shock.

"A fascinating choice of strategy." Dr. Ishikuma calmly muses, returning to his notepad as if nothing alarming is happening "You could have also chosen to not activate the effect of your Photosynth Vine. Although you would have taken slightly more damage and not damaged my own life points, you would still have had two monsters when this was all concluded, including your Photosynth Pad. Are you so motivated to defeat me that you don't care how many resources you have to sacrifice, by chance?"

I continue panting, ignoring the question.

"Either way, I must ultimately conclude that it was an effective defense." Dr. Ishikuma shrugs. "Though, once again, I must strongly reiterate the importance of beating me at all costs. Neither surrender nor any other means of forcefully extricating yourself from this duel is an option. The only option for you is to defeat me."

Win. I have to win. I can't lose. It's not an option. Any cost. I'll do it. Just please. I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't. I can't.

"Setting two cards face-down." Daichi declares. "Turn end. At this time, the effects of my Natural Observation end and your Photosynth Harvester returns."

Daichi's monster rapidly deflates, shrinking back to its normal size. On my own field, the pod bursts open, before my Photosynth Harvester returns to the field.

 **Psychic Ink Fig. 5: 3200 – 3200 = 0 ATK**

 **Photosynth Harvester / EARTH / Links: Bottom, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 1700_** **/ Link – 2**

"Victory should be fairly simple for you now." Daichi muses, scribing down some more notes. "SoL Technologies and I expect nothing less."

Panting, my hand hovers over my holographic deck.

"Watashi no turn, DRAW!" I roar, tapping on my deck before a holographic image of my card appears in my hand.

"Trap Hasudo!" I begin, "Photosynth Genesis! I target my Photosynth Pad in order to Special Summon it to Photosynth Harvester's Left Link Point! Return now!"

Emerging from the ground, Photosynth Pad returns to my field, its presence all I need in order to complete my plan and win.

 **Photosynth Pad / WATER / Link: Top / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1**

I will win! I have to win! I can't afford to lose! Not again! I can't be weak! I can't just give up!

"Photosynth Harvester's effect!" I declare, "I target the Photosynth Pad it points to in order to destroy it, increase my life points by eight-hundred, and give my Photosynth Harvester eight-hundred ATK until the end of this turn! Ekay! Grim Harvest!"

Single eye glowing red, my Photosynth Harvester brings its sickle down on my Photosynth Pad, slicing it cleanly in two before vines unwind from its limbs and midriff, sucking on the liquids that spill from the plant's innards before the circuitry and orbs on its body light up with energy.

 **Aina: 1500 + 800 = 2300 LP**

 **Photosynth Harvester: 1700 + 800 = 2500 ATK**

2500 ATK. That's more than enough to take out the rest of Dr. Ishikuma's life points. He can't use my own Photosynth Current against me since he doesn't have any "Photosynth" Link Monsters in his Extra Deck, and even if he somehow did, he would still need to have at least one pair of co-linked monsters, which he does not have. None of his cards have graveyard effects, his monsters don't have any other effects I need to worry about, and he has no cards in his hand.

"It's over." I declare, "I proceed to my bat-…"

An odd sensation suddenly seizes up my body just as I'm about to complete my order. Eyes widening, I suddenly realize something.

"I did not quite catch that, Miss Kurosawa." Dr. Ishikuma apologizes. "Is everything all right?"

No. Everything is _not_ alright. I can _sense_ it. Like a current of wind or raw power. Something in this duel has changed. But what?

My eyes rapidly dart around the duel field. I sense nothing off about the cards on my field…except…

I nearly gasp as my eyes fall on the two traps I gave Dr. Ishikuma. Even without seeing them, I can tell that something is wrong. They are NOT the cards I gave him!

"I'm calling foul!" I blurt out, pointing at Dr. Ishikuma's face-downs. "Those cards aren't Photosynth Current, are they!?"

"What cards are they then, Miss Kurosawa?" Dr. Ishikuma calmly asks, seeming neither surprised nor offended by the question.

"I don't know!" I snap. "I just know that they've changed! Are you cheating!?"

"Do you have evidence that I am cheating?" Dr. Ishikuma asks, completely unphased. "The burden of proof, after all, does rest on your shoulders."

"Just let me see those cards!" I snarl, "I know that if you flip them up right now, they'll have been altered!"

"Regrettably, revealing an opponent's face-down cards without a special card effect is not a valid move." Dr. Ishikuma sighs. "You will have to find another avenue for evidence."

"Look, I already know those cards should be Photosynth Current. If I reveal them and they are Photosynth Current, that doesn't change the game state at all. But if it really bothers you, call an impartial judge!" I demand. "They can look at the cards and confirm or deny my suspicions without me even having to look at them!"

"And do you think your enemies will allow you to call over an impartial judge in the field, Miss Kurosawa?" Dr. Ishikuma asks.

I freeze.

Of course this is another test. They were planning on cheating the whole time. They just want to see how I react to it, to see if I can adapt. But do they really have to use such underhanded tactics!?

"Remember, Miss Kurosawa." Dr. Ishikuma continues, idly jotting down a few more notes. "Victory is the only objective. You must win, no matter what."

So be it, then. They're not going to play fair? Well, I'll _still_ beat them!

"Photosynth Leaf no kouka hasudo!" I declare, "If it's in the graveyard, I can pay one-thousand life points in order to Special Summon it to my field, on the condition that it is banished once it leaves the field! Return now!"

To the left of Photosynth Harvester, a small sprout appears before reforming into Photosynth Leaf.

 **Photosynth Leaf / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 /** ** _DEF 0_**

 **Aina: 2300 – 1000 = 1300 LP**

"Appear!" I command, "The circuit of life and death! The summoning condition is two or more Cyberse-Type Effect Monsters! I set my link two Photosynth Harvester and my Photosynth Leaf into the Top Left, Left, and Bottom Link Markers!"

Transforming into streams of energy, my two monsters complete the link circuit before the portal expands the monster forming within.

"Link Shoukan! Arawayo! Link san! Photosynth Decayer!" I declare as my monster, a tall cloaked humanoid creature with two glowing white eyes, overly long arms and legs, and spindly branch-like hands wielding axes, descends to my field, orbs and circuitry on its body glowing with golden light. In contrast to Photosynth Harvester, Decayer's features are more defined and human-like, albeit older and more frayed, like plant flesh left to wither in the sun.

 **Photosynth Decayer / DARK / Links: Upper Left, Left, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** ** _ATK 2000_** **/ Link – 3**

"Photosynth Flor's graveyard effect!" I continue, "I banish it from my graveyard in order to Special Summon one Photosynth Seed Token to my field."

Photosynth Flor briefly emerges from the ground behind Photosynth Decayer, leaves withered and brown, before dissolving away, leaving nothing but a circular seed with glowing green-and-gold circuitry.

 **Photosynth Seed Token / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_**

"Photosynth Decayer's effect!" I declare, "Once per turn, I can target one monster it points to in order to destroy it and one other card in the same column. Since Decayer's upper left arrow points to your Psychic Ink Figure 1, I destroy Psychic Ink Figure 1 in order to destroy it and your face-down in the same column!"

Exhaling a cloud of spores, Photosynth Decayer chucks his axes at Dr. Ishikuma's two cards, obliterating his blob of ink, and one of the face-downs, which briefly flips face-up to show…

Magic Cylinder!

"You cheated." I growl, eyeing Dr. Ishikuma. "This duel is no longer valid. Game over."

Smiling, Dr. Ishikuma briefly applauds me before taking down some more notes.

"Excellent work, Miss Kurosawa." Dr. Ishikuma compliments. "You have proven that I did indeed cheat. However…" he continues, eyeing me with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "…you do have yet to defeat me."

"What!?" I sputter, unable to believe what he is saying. I've proven that he was cheating, didn't I!? Do they seriously expect me to continue dueling in these kinds of conditions!?

"It is still your move, Miss Kurosawa." Dr. Ishikuma prompts. "Please continue."

Apparently, they do.

I nervously lick my lips, trying to think how to proceed. Obviously, I will need to take down Daichi's last face-down card, or find some way to nullify its effects. Reviewing the cards in my hand, field, and graveyard, I formulate a strategy. Dr. Ishikuma placed two face-down cards in his spell/trap zones. One of them was changed to Magic Cylinder, a card that would have been enough to defeat me on its own. However, my deck does specialize in card destruction, so it is likely that Dr. Ishikuma would not have counted on a single copy of Magic Cylinder staying on the field. So, knowing this, it could be safe to assume that his other card is a second copy of Magic Cylinder, for the purpose of providing a backup should one of the copies be destroyed.

Fortunately, I think I have an easy solution.

"I activate the effect of the Photosynth Spore I added to my hand during the previous turn! I discard it in order to add Photosynth Cell from my deck to my hand!"

A small cloud of cybernetic spores descends to my graveyard before a second copy of Photosynth Cell materializes in my hand

"Next!" I continue, "I banish the Photosynth Pad in my graveyard in order to Special Summon the Photosynth Cell I added to my hand!"

 **Photosynth Cell / WATER / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_**

 ****Once the cell appears to my field, I next look at the card in my hand before placing it on the field.

"Photosynthesized Knight shoukan!" I declare as a tall humanoid creature with a body made of glowing vines and moss, and armor made of thick bark and thorns infused with circuitry, appears to my field.

 **Photosynthesized Knight / LIGHT / Level 4 / Plant / Effect /** ** _ATK 1600_** **/ DEF 0**

"Photosynthesized Knight's effect!" I continue, "When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Photosynth Seed Token to my field!"

"I chain the effect of Natural Observation." Daichi declares in response. "Since your monster was Normal Summoned, I place 1 Observation Counter on Natural Observation."

 **Natural Observation: 1 Observation Counter**

Once the effect resolves, Photosynthesized Knight proceeds to resolve his own effect. Extending a pair of branch-like fingers glowing with golden circuitry, he plants his hand into the ground before a small glowing seed emerges from the ground next to him.

 **Photosynth Seed / LIGHT / Level 1 / Cyberse / ATK 0 /** ** _DEF 0_**

"Appear a second time, the circuit of life and death!" I declare, "The summoning condition is two Level four or lower Cyberse or Plant-Type monsters! I set my Photosynth Seed Tokens into the left and top Link Markers!"

Above my head, the Link Circuit appears before my two seed tokens fly into the makers, completing the circuit before my monster begins to form in the center of the portal.

"Link Shoukan! Arawayo! Link Ni! Photosynth Branch!"

Sprouting to the field just underneath Photosynth Decayer, my new monster, a tall translucent fluorescent-green tree with a pair of twisting vine-like branches, orbs of glowing golden light all along its trunk and branches, and lines of golden circuitry within its sturdy bark, appears to the field.

 **Photosynth Branch / EARTH / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect /** _ATK 1000_ **/ Link – 2**

Photosynth Branch's effect!" I declare, "Once per turn, I can increase my life points by eight-hundred for each monster linked to this monster! Since my monster points to both Photosynthesized Knight and Photosynth Decayer, I gain sixteen-hundred life points!"

 **Aina: 1300 + (800 X 2) = 2900 LP**

"Very good." Daichi applauds with amusement. "Photosynth Branch also has the additional effect of making it so that monsters linked to it cannot be targeted by my card effects. That can be useful in certain situations."

I sense another faint pulse on Daichi's field. He's changed the card again! Most likely, he's changed it to a trap card that doesn't need to target to work. What options does he have that could let him win the duel, or at least let him survive? Half of the mirror force Trap Cards immediately come to mind. If I attack him with any of my monsters, he could clear my entire field. Hopefully I _can_ anticipate what his set card could be now. SoL couldn't have engineered an entirely new trap card for this situation. Could they?

But then again, even if they hadn't created a new trap card, how am I supposed to beat someone who can constantly cheat to rig the game state in his favor?

 _"_ _YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!"_

 _"_ _You must win no matter what."_

NO! I'm making this too complicated! Obviously, if Daichi had unlimited power, he could have just declared a win from the start. Use the link sense. That's what they want. Figure out what it is showing you!

I close my eyes and attempt to translate the inflow of data coming from Daichi's duel system. There is, of course, the abnormality around Daichi's face-down, but fortunately, no other similar abnormalities show up around the other systems. Reaching out with my sense, I think I can understand some of the system's rules. Daichi can manipulate the identity codes of his face-down cards at almost any time while they are face-down, changing them into another legal card in the data base. However, he cannot change the cards in his hand, deck, Extra Deck, or face-up on his field, and once one of his face-down cards is activated, he cannot change its identity code. Knowing the rules Daichi must operate under helps me to see how to approach the situation. I just have to act like Daichi's face-down is the perfect existing answer to almost anything I do.

I therefore have to force him to use his perfect answer on MY terms!

"Photosynth Branch's additional effect!" I declare, "Once per turn, I can pay one-thousand life points in order to add one 'Photosynth' Card from my deck to my hand!"

 **Aina: 2900 – 1000 = 1900 LP**

I sense another pulse from Daichi's field.

"Trap hasudo." Daichi calmly replies, stretching his hand towards his last face-down, which has changed yet again. "Fiendish Chain. I negate the effects of Photosynth Branch and make it so that it cannot attack."

Chains erupt from Daichi's trap card before twisting around the body of Photosynth Branch and pulling its tree-like limbs tightly together. Groaning, Photosynth Branch's head droops before the light in its orbs and circuitry begins to fade.

 **Photosynth Branch: Effects Negated / Cannot attack**

There's his last face-down. He had to use it to prevent me from adding a powerful answer from my deck to my hand. This opens me up to ending this duel with an attack on his last monster.

It's all too convenient to be believed. He obviously has another answer up his sleeve, but I can't stop! I have to keep playing this game! I HAVE to WIN!

"Battle!" I declare, "Ekay! Photosynth Knight! Attack Psychic Ink Figure Five!"

My Photosynth Knight charges forward, one of its hands forming into a thorny sword, however, just as he is about to strike Psychic Ink Figure Five, Dr. Ishikuma stretches his hand towards his floating holographic camera.

"Natural Observation's Quick Effect!" Daichi declares, "If a Normal Summoned Monster from either player's side of the field battles, I can tribute this card in order to negate the attack and gain 1000 Life Points for each Psychic Ink Monster on my side of the field!"

There is a flash of blinding light as Daichi's camera takes a picture of my charging Photosynthesized Knight. Groaning in pain, my monster shields its eyes from the light before stumbling, its attack coming to an abrupt end. So was this Daichi's final defense? A simple attack negater?

 **Daichi: 1500 + 1000 = 2500 LP**

No, that can't be it! Daichi's grin looks too confident!

"Natural Observation's additional effect!" Daichi declares. "I set one card from my deck to my side of the field with the same name as a card that was destroyed, activated, or summoned this turn!"

Set a card that was destroyed, activated, or summoned this turn? Can he mean!?

"From my deck," Daichi proclaims, "I set the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder, face down to my side of the field! In addition, due to Natural Observation's effect, if the card set with this effect was a Trap Card, I can activate it this turn!"

So this was his end strategy. Prevent or negate the attacks of weaker monsters I could have used to make him waste Magic Cylinder while forcing me to either end my turn and let him continue or attack with my stronger monster and risk wiping out all my life points. Fortunately, his set Magic Cylinder is a physical card, not a digital copy, so he can't just manipulate its code like he could with my Trap Cards. Still, all things considered, Daichi's strategy is a solid one, for all the fact that it was accomplished with a cheat code.

But it's not good enough!

"Photosynth Genesis's graveyard effect!" I declare, "I tribute my Photosynthesized Knight and banish Photosynth Genesis in order to activate one 'Photosynth' Trap Card from my graveyard!"

"But you have only activated…" Daichi begins before suddenly pausing, "…oh but of course! Naturally, even though you gave both your copies of Photosynth Current to me, once they were used up, they returned to your graveyard with their original coding! Brilliant move on your part, Aina! Even I didn't anticipate you doing something like that!"

Bowing, Photosynthesized Knight slowly dissolves into a puddle of liquid before a network of roots and tendrils form around his decomposing body. From the depths of the vines, my trap card appears before conjuring a complex network of circuit-like canals made of cybernetic plant wires with glowing orange circuitry and orbs over the main and extra monster zones. The network of interconnected canals finally takes its full shape, looking vaguely like twin flowers with each of the Extra Monster Zones in the center of the two flowers, before a clear glowing green fluid begins flowing through the network, matching the image depicted on the Trap Card.

 **Photosynth Current / Trap / Continuous / You can target 1 Link Monster on the field that is Co-Linked to at least 1 other Link Monster and which does not have a Charge Counter: Place 1 Charge Counter on that target, and if you do, place 1 Circuit Counter on this card. Once per turn: You can Link Summon 1 "Photosynth" Monster during the Battle Phase. For the Link Summon of a "Photosynth" Link Monster: You can remove 1 or more Circuit Counters from this card to treat each removed counter as 1 of the required Link Materials for that Link Monster. Each time a Charge Counter leaves the field, lose 800 LP, even if this card is no longer on the field. (This effect cannot be negated).**

"Incredible!" Daichi exclaims in awe, "You actually managed to use my strategy against me! Could you have meant for this to happen the whole time by giving me those cards!?"

"Photosynth Current's effect!" I declare, barely listening to Daichi, "I target my Co-Linked Photosynth Decayer and Photosynth Branch in order to place a charge Counter on each of those monsters!"

Around my monsters, the two link marker rings appear just above the network of canals before my two monsters submerge into the rushing liquid and reemerge, orbs on their body glowing with white light.

 **Photosynth Decayer: 1 Charge Counter**

 **Photosynth Branch: 1 Charge Counter**

"For each Charge Counter placed on those monsters, Photosynth Current gains one Circuit Counter." I continue as a pair of immense cybernetic lotus flowers blossom from the center of the two Extra Monster Zones, a single orblike stamen on each of their faces lighting up with light.

 **Photosynth Current: 2 Circuit Counters**

"Photosynth Current's final effect!" I declare, stretching my hand towards the holographic flowers on the field. "Once per turn, I can Link Summon one 'Photosynth' monster during the Battle Phase! Furthermore, for the Link Summon of a 'Photosynth' monster, I can remove 1 Circuit Counter from Photosynth Current for one of the required Link Materials! Appear! The circuit of life and death!"

Above my head, the link circuit appears, larger than before, vines twisting around the circle's edges.

"The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse-Type Effect Monsters! I remove one Circuit Counter from Photosynth Current and set Photosynth Decayer in the other three Link Markers!"

Pulsing with energy, one of the flowers from Photosynth Current launches a sphere of light into the bottom arrow of the Link Circuit before Photosynth Decayer morphs into three twisters of dark energy which make contact with the Top, Upper Left, and Left Link Arrows.

"Photosynth Current's effect!" I declare, feeling electricity pulsing into my nerves as a network of thin cybernetic vines emerges from the canal to wrap around my body. "If a charge counter leaves the field, I lose eight-hundred life points!"

I let out a scream as the pain hits. The facility is burning again, "CRITICAL FAILURE" is appearing on the monitors of the secret lab.

I hear the screams.

I run.

Chika is in her pod, unconscious on the ground, blood leaking from her nose, ears, and eyes.

Everything is drowned out in my wailing scream as the pain overtakes me.

 **Aina: 1900 – 800 = 1100 LP**

I will not fail! I cannot fail! Not again! I won't fail you again!

Transforming my scream of pain into one of rage, I feel a mask come over my face as another part of me seeks to do what needs to be done.

 _"_ _I am not Aina anymore! I am the one who will punish Aina for her sins! I have kept her alive so that she might suffer until it's time to claim her!"_

"I AM REAPER!" Reaper shouts out-loud, taking control of my body to duel in my place.

Daichi jumps in surprise at this before his eyes quickly widen to ones of excitement. Furiously, he begins scribbling down notes on his pad. Reaper ignores this, choosing to continue my turn.

"Be born of life to take up the scythe against it!" Reaper chants as a swarm of cubic pixels slowly forms into the shape of my monster. "Embody steel's bite and winter's kiss! Link Shoukan! Arawayo! Link shi! Photosynth Reaper!"

Thick dark mist covers the entire inside of the room. From deep within the center of the mist, I can dimly make out the vague form of a humanoid figure holding an immense curved scythe-blade in its arms. With a wide swing of the scythe, the mists suddenly part to reveal a tall humanoid female creature with pale decayed flesh, long misty-grey hair semi-floating in the fog, and pitch-black eyes with burning violet pupils. A network of rotten roots, vines, leaves, thorns, and bark wraps itself around the creature's body like a one-piece bathing suit before growing directly into her flesh and poking out of various places in her arms, legs, neck, and cheeks while even larger thorny branches poke out of her back to form a wing-like structure. Save for a pair of steel boots and gloves encrusted with ice, her pale arms and legs are mostly bare. Over her head, she wears a wide-brimmed hat with small icicles hanging from the brim while a dark ragged cape flaps in the mist behind her. Violet translucent orbs on her body and scythe blade glow with dark light while lines of black circuitry pulse faintly against her skin. Lifting her scythe blade, the monster turns and nods towards Reaper, her master, while running her finger along the icy steel blade, drawing ruby blood. A reminder of what is coming for me once Reaper has finished her work.

 **Photosynth Reaper / DARK / Links: Up, Upper Left, Left, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / Link – 4 / Location: EX-B4**

Daichi is still taking notes, muttering something about Aina no longer needing to be in the guise of her V.R.A.I.N.S. avatar to manifest her delusion. Reaper just ignores this, annoyed by the whole game.

"Photosynth Reaper's effect!" Reaper growls in a harsh rattling voice like dried leaves. "Once per turn, I can destroy all monsters it points to! And since I summoned her to the Extra Monster Zone where your Psychic Daemon Interpreter used to be, she now points to your Psychic Ink Figure Five! EKAY! WINTER'S REAPING!"

Silently rising into the air like a ghost, Photosynth Reaper cleaves through Daichi's ink monster, the blade of her scythe instantly freezing the ink solid before the steel blade cleaves the monster into pieces.

"Battle!" Reaper continues, "Photosynth Reaper, direct attack!"

"Trap Hasudo!" Daichi counters, "Magic Cylinder! I negate your attack and inflict damage equal to your monster's attack!"

"Trap activate!" Reaper hisses in response, "Photosynth Reaction! I target 1 "Photosynth" monster I control and one other monster on the field in order to reduce the ATK of the second target by the ATK of the first target and gain life points equal to the amount of ATK lost! I target my Photosynth Branch in order to reduce the ATK of Reaper by one-thousand while gaining one-thousand life points!"

In response to the activation of the trap card, Photosynth Branch flexes against its bonds before unleashing a cloud of gas from the pores in its bark, which surrounds Photosynth Reaper in a haze of greenish mist, reducing her ATK power.

 **Photosynth Reaper: 2400 – 1000 = 1400 ATK**

 **Reaper: 1100 + 1000 = 2100 LP**

The other trap activates just as Photosynth Reaper is about to bring her scythe blade down on Daichi. In front of Daichi, a pair of cylindrical tubes appears, the one on the left sucking in the mists swirling around Photosynth Reaper and negating the attack before the second one sends a blast of icy energy Reaper's direction. Reaper does not flinch at the damage as the blast makes contact, leaving me to inwardly writhe in pain in her stead as electrical shocks burst through my nervous system.

 **Aina: 2100 – 1400 = 700 LP**

"You're all out." Reaper growls, ignoring my inward whimpering as I hear the screams of the Blackmarsh Trials once more. Pitilessly, Reaper lifts my arm to continue the duel. "Photosynth Reaper's effect! Since it destroyed a monster this turn, it is allowed to make an additional attack this turn.

"True, but thanks to your own move, you have left Reaper's ATK too low to defeat me this turn." Daichi observes.

"Furthermore, I chain the graveyard effect of Photosynth Reaction." Reaper rasps in reply, completely ignoring Daichi, "I banish this card and Photosynth Decayer in order to give my Reaper ATK equal to the banished monster's Link Rating times four-hundred until the end of this turn."

Raising her hand into the air, Photosynth Reaper summons the spectral spirit of Photosynth Reaper before absorbing the spirit into a large violet orb in the center of her chest, which begins glowing with intense dark light as she consumes the monster's energy.

 **Photosynth Reaper: 1400 + (400 X 3) = 2600 ATK**

Daichi's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Photosynth Reaper, finish this pathetic game! DEATH'S STEEL!"

Raising her Scythe Blade into the air, Photosynth Reaper glides through the misty air with the supernatural speed of a phantom before slicing her holographic blade across Dr. Ishikuma's throat, ending the duel.

 **Daichi: 2500 – 2600 = 0 LP (LOSE!)**

 **Reaper: (WIN!)**

"Utsukushii!" Dr. Ishikuma congratulates, vigorously clapping his hands, smile stretching all the way to his ears. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You have done well, Miss Kurosawa. Very well, indeed."

At that instant, Reaper fades away, leaving me to slump against the table, lungs heaving for air as my head pounds with pain.

"Why?" I croak, feeling oddly dry in my throat.

"I really must apologize for the theatrics." Dr. Ishikuma apologizes, shutting off the duel field before writing a few more sentences in his notepad. "SoL Technologies gave me certain…erm…directives to follow in this session, one of which included the little stunt with reprogramming the trap cards you had given me."

"But why?" I repeat, still feeling a little shaken by the duel. I should feel accomplished. After all, I beat Dr. Ishikuma even though he was cheating. Most people would probably have given up. So why do I feel so hopeless and drained?

"To test the extent of your link sense, is one of the reasons." Dr. Ishikuma gently explains, helping me to remove my duel disk before pouring me a glass of water and inviting me to drink. I do so, the cold water splashing down my dry throat becoming a blessed relief despite the chill of his office. "And I must admit, Miss Kurosawa, even I was impressed by how fine-tuned your link sense has become. You, of course, not only accurately identified an anomaly in the network, but were able to use that knowledge to your advantage and win the duel, despite the odds."

"And the other reasons?" I ask, setting down the glass.

"Well, considering what this duel managed to…erm…bring out in you, I think we can both acknowledge that this was a fascinating case study."

I feel myself shivering slightly, the subtle sensation of a mask writhing just beneath the skin of my face.

"As for SoL's various reasons, you will have to consult with staff members higher up in the totem pole than I am." Dr. Ishikuma continues, "Though I expect you are being prepared for field work."

"Field work?" I ask, shocked. "But the Knights of Hanoi were defeated! There's no point in us-…"

"The Knights of Hanoi still exist and they are but one of many cyber threats the world faces." Dr. Ishikuma gently but firmly interrupts. "Again, I can't say for certain, but if SoL does intend on sending you out against one or more of these threats, I'd imagine that they will want you prepared. I have come to learn that criminals and terrorists rarely fight fair, and few of them are as cordial as I am."

I sit in silence, pondering the significance of Dr. Ishikuma's words. They _can't_ be planning on using us! Not after what we've been through! How can they even think of it! I wouldn't even be effective! I'm certainly not stable! I can't do it!

 _"_ _But_ I _can."_ Reaper whispers. _"I'll make you go. And even if I couldn't, do you really think you deserve to rest?"_

I pant, sweat pouring down my forehead.

"Thank you for your cooperation today, Miss Kurosawa." Dr. Ishikuma hums, gently taking my hand and shaking it. "You have helped me and the larger scientific community more than you can know. A reward for your hard work is in order. I am going to authorize thirty minutes of supervised gardening time for you once you complete your scheduled educational and training activities. Plastic and rubber tools for now. No metal."

I silently nod my head, thinking about what I almost did last time I was in my garden…holding a pair of pruning shears. Thinking of that day…of the release…the blood…the relaxation…would it have been better had I…but no! No! I can't do that again! I can't give up! Not like that!

 _"_ _I won't let you get away with it, anyway. You already tried once. I brought you back. You don't get to end your suffering, not until_ I _say so!"_

"Dr. Taki will stop by your room to administer your new medications before bed." Dr. Ishikuma admonishes. "I would advise eating a healthy dinner, drinking plenty of water, and giving yourself at least thirty minutes to digest before taking it. Good day, Miss Kurosawa. I look forward to visiting with you tomorrow."

I bow before exiting his office, the comparative warmth of the outer hallway blasting my senses as I walk down the hallway towards the testing facility. Reaper is right. I don't deserve to rest. Not after what I have done. Besides, there is a reason for me to live! I can still do some good before I die!

Whatever happens during these trials, I will continue, for you, Chika, and you, Hibiki, and you, Kyou, Katashi, and Hiromitsu. No matter what they throw at me, no matter how underhanded they play, I _will_ fight! I _will_ win! I cannot lose! I cannot!

Featured Fan Cards

(Aina)

Photosynth Reaper / WATER / Links: Up, Upper Left, Left, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / Link – 4 / 2+ Cyberse-Type Effect Monsters

Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can destroy all monsters this card points to, and if you do, apply the following effects until the end of this turn based on the number of cards destroyed with this effect.

1+: This card can make up to 2 attacks per Battle Phase of this turn and cannot be destroyed by battle.

2+: Double this card's ATK, and if you do, this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the GY; Special Summon it during the End Phase.

Photosynth Decayer / DARK / Links: Upper Left, Left, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / Link – 3 / 2+ Cyberse-Type Effect Monsters

Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster this card points to; Destroy it, and if you do, destroy 1 other card in the same column as that monster. (Cards and effects that activate in the GY are not activated at this time). If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the GY: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card during the End Phase, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Photosynth Harvester / EARTH / Links: Bottom, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1700 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse-Type Effect Monsters

Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster this card points to; Destroy it, gain 800 LP, and increase the ATK of this card by 800 until the end of this turn. (Cards and effects that activate in the GY are not activated at this time). If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the GY: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card during the End Phase, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Photosynth Branch / EARTH / Links: Top, Left / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / Link – 2 / 2 Cyberse and/or Plant-Type Monsters

Once per turn: you can gain 800 LP for each monster linked to this card. Monsters linked to this card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can pay 1000 LP; Add 1 "Photosynth" Card from your deck to your hand. (Each effect of "Photosynth Branch" can only be used once per turn).

Photosynth Flor / LIGHT / Link: Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 400 / Link – 1 / 1 Level 1 Cyberse or Plant-Type monster

Once per turn: You can send 1 "Photosynth" Monster from your deck to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Photosynth" Monster from your GY to a zone this card points to. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Photosynth Seed" Token (Cyberse-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field. (Each effect of "Photosynth Flor" can only be used once per turn).

Photosynth Pad / WATER / Link: Top / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / Link – 1 / 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse-Type monster

Monsters this card points to gain 500 ATK, also, they cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. Cannot be targeted for attacks or by your opponent's card effects while it points to a Cyberse-Type Link Monster. You can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 Cyberse-Type monster from your GY to your hand.

Photosynth Spore / WIND / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / You can discard this card from your hand; Add 1 "Photosynth" Monster from your deck to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Photosynth Spore" once per turn). If you Link Summon a Cyberse-Type monster while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Photosynth Cell / WATER / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / You can banish 1 Cyberse-Type monster in your GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Photosynth" Monster from your hand with its effects negated, also, it is destroyed during the End Phase. (You can only use each effect of "Photosynth Cell" once per turn).

Photosynth Vine / EARTH / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 0 / You can discard this card from your hand; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Photosynth" Monster from your hand with its effects negated, also, it is destroyed during the End Phase. (Quick Effect) you can banish this card from your GY to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 Cyberse or Plant-Type Monster you control; Negate the effects of the first target, and if you do, Destroy the second target.

Photosynth Leaf / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 0 / Once per turn: You can target 1 "Photosynth" Card you control; Add 1 "Photosynth" Monster from your deck to your hand, and if you do, destroy that target. If this card is in your GY: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.

Photosynth Thorn / DARK / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 0 / You can destroy 1 face-up "Photosynth" monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. (You can only summon "Photosynth Thorn" once per turn this way). If this card is in your GY when a Cyberse-Type Link Monster you control battles: You can banish this card from your GY to target that monster; That monster gains 800 ATK, also, if it battles a defense position monster, it inflicts piercing damage. These changes last until the End of the Damage Step.

Photosynthesized Knight / LIGHT / level 4 / Plant / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 0 / When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Photosynth Seed Token" (Cyberse-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can pay 500 LP and banish this card from your field or GY; Add 1 Plant-Type monster from your deck to your hand. (This effect of "Photosynthesized Knight" can only be used once per turn).

Photosynth Current / Trap / Continuous / You can target 1 Link Monster on the field that is Co-Linked to at least 1 other Link Monster and which does not have a Charge Counter: Place 1 Charge Counter on that target, and if you do, place 1 Circuit Counter on this card. Once per turn: You can Link Summon 1 "Photosynth" Monster during the Battle Phase. For the Link Summon of a "Photosynth" Link Monster: You can remove 1 or more Circuit Counters from this card to treat each removed counter as 1 of the required Link Materials for that Link Monster. Each time a Charge Counter leaves the field, lose 800 LP, even if this card is no longer on the field. (This effect cannot be negated).

Photosynth Genesis / Trap / Normal / Activate 1 of the following effects.

1\. Special Summon 1 Cyberse or Plant-Type Monster from your GY.

2\. Send 3 Plant and/or Cyberse-Type Monsters from your deck to the GY.

You can banish this card from your GY and tribute 1 Monster you control; Activate 1 "Photosynth" Trap Card from your GY. (You can only use this effect of "Photosynth Genesis" once per turn).

Photosynth Reaction / Trap / Normal / Target 1 "Photosynth" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce the ATK of that opponent's monster by the ATK of your "Photosynth" monster, and if you do, gain LP equal to the ATK lost. You can banish this card and 1 "Photosynth" Link Monster from your GY to target 1 "Photosynth" Link Monster you control; Increase the ATK of that target by the Link Rating of the monster banished for this effect X 400 until the end of this turn.

(Daichi)

Psychic Daemon Interpreter / DARK / Link: Bottom / Psychic / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / Link – 1 / 1 "Psychic Ink" monster

When this card is Link Summoned successfully: You can add 1 "Psychic Ink" Card from your GY to your hand. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 "Psychic Ink" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set to a zone this card points to. This card's Attribute, Type, and ATK, are treated the same as any "Psychic Ink" or "Psychic Deamon" monster this card points to.

Psychic Ink Fig. 1 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / ATK ? / DEF ? / When this card Normal Summoned: Your opponent adds 1 monster from their deck to their hand and reveals it; This card's Name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, DEF, and effects each become the same as the revealed monster's.

Psychic Ink Fig. 5 / DARK / Level 1 / Psychic / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / When this card is Normal Summoned: Your opponent adds 1 Trap Card from their deck to their hand and reveals it; Your opponent chooses to activate 1 of the following effects.

1\. Add the revealed cards to your opponent's hand.

2\. Shuffle the revealed card into your deck.

Your opponent cannot activate cards with the revealed card's name while this card is face-up on the field.

Psychic Ink Test / Spell / Normal / Target a number of face-down Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Psychic Ink" monsters you control and declare 1 card name for each of those targets before revealing those cards: If each declared name matches at least 1 of the names of the revealed cards, those targets cannot be activated this turn. You can banish this card and 10 "Psychic Ink Fig." Monsters from your GY with different names; Shuffle all cards from your opponent's side of the field and GY into the deck and Extra Deck face-up. (You can only use this effect of "Psychic Ink Test" once per duel). (Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to the activation and effects of "Psychic Ink Test").

Natural Observation / Spell / Continuous / Each time a monster is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Observation Counter on this card. (Quick Effect): You can remove any number of Observation Counters from this card to target 1 Normal Summoned Monster; Until the end of this turn, that target gains ATK equal to the number of counters removed for this effect X 800. If a Normal Summoned Monster Battles: You can tribute this card; Gain 1000 LP for each "Psychic Ink" Monster you control, and if you do, you can set 1 card from your deck to your side of the field with the same name as a card that was summoned, activated, or destroyed this turn. (If the card set with this effect was a Trap Card, that card can be activated this turn).

 **Ending A/N: So nice to finally have this chapter published. Those who have read "Signs of Renewal", my other work, will recognize the OC Daichi. It is, however, important to note that just because Daichi appears in both this story and that other one that the two have anything in common. It would be as absurd as suggesting that Yuri and Selena are Yusaku's parents, so stop putting forth the ridiculous theory that Daichi somehow survived the events of "SoR" by hiding in the space between dimensions only to later find a way into SoL to continue his research. I don't have a lot of time to waste on such patent nonsense, so I will be skipping right to the QOTC.**

 **Of all the characters you have seen thus far, who are you most eager to see duel and/or more dueling from?**

 **Not doing a response to reviews this chapter, but I will cover them next time.**


	13. Chapter 7: Inadequate Creators

(Notes written above a series of blueprints showing a design for an advanced helmet with neural circuitry and a crest reminiscent of the link circuit. Higher-ups of SoL Technologies will recognize this helmet as King's so-called "crown").

Question: This contact…it's killing me. But I need your help! How will I contact you again, and how will I survive?

Answer: I am communicating the solution to you now. You are not the first vessel to accept my gift. Others have contacted me, and I have helped them all survive. More, I have made them kings and queens, priests and priestesses, and saviors and guides to a divine ascension. You shall be the same, King. This…crown, shall establish your authority amongst the mortals and grant you a connection with me, just as other such crowns have granted users on other worlds access to my wisdom.

Question: You have directed me to the story of one of these worlds. I begin to see how the legacy of this world shall lead to the ascension of my own. Are the stories of other worlds written upon other duel monster cards as the story of this world was?

Answer: Many stories are told, and many remain yet unwritten. Learn from the story I have shown you. Do not make the mistake of Avram and Ib, who denied my guidance and have doomed their world as a result. Build the machine, guide humanity, and together we will write a new and better story.

(Note written at the bottom of the page beneath a detailed contract).

 _Embrace this knowledge and execute our plan._

(Beneath this note is King's signature written in blood next a seal shaped like an inverted Link Circuit with arrows pointing inward towards the "(Y)" glyph of The Muse).

 **Kana Tokugawa Notes:** At this moment the man I once knew and loved died. In his place rose King. Under his reign, my entire world changed and I rose up as Queen. Our daughter became the Black Knight, a person I don't even recognize anymore. You who desire power in our organization, you who wish to become Bishop, Knight, or Rook, and you who covet even more, know that your power will come at a price.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Inadequate Creators**

Dr. Jirou Kurosawa set aside the SoL handbook titled "The King's Vision," a manual written by Queen for SoL higher-ups. In addition to outlining the duties, guidelines, and powers of SoL executives, it revealed details behind the founding vision that would lead King to found his international organization disguised to the outside world as a simple corporation. Queen's warning was still ringing in his ears as if she had issued it in person. He had read it before becoming Bishop 2 and that decision had indeed changed his life in dramatic fashion. Now he stood on the precipice of attaining greater power and influence in SoL. What price would he pay for this decision?

He exhaled a plume of smoke before dousing his cigarette in an ash tray. Displayed on a viewing screen in front of his desk, the Doctor watched as Hibiki and Hiro engaged in a practice duel on one duel lane while Katashi and Kyou engaged in their own duel across from them. Aina had joined them later, and after exchanging pleasantries with her siblings, had commenced her own duel against a practice droid. Watching the siblings duel alongside Bishop 2 were his assistants Dr. Taki and Dr. Ishikuma, and the DIVINE Ignis, Deus.

"Kyou really seems to be going all-out against Katashi." Deus observed. "Functionless pain receptors or not, I'm surprised he's managing to stand against the electrical feedback."

"His body should hold out." Dr. Taki sighed. "But I do wish he'd take better care of himself. Even if he can't feel the feedback, his body will give out."

"Up to him to assess his risks." Deus sighed.

"He is our most valuable participant." Dr. Kurosawa bluntly observed. "Of all the people I've met, his mind is the closest to Dr. Kogami. Losing him would mean losing our best chance of evolving the Ignis. I allow him to take part in these trials only because I know we have no other choice."

"Not to be rude to Katashi," Deus replied, arms folded, "But did you forget that I am also in the room?"

"Even you know that you are incomplete." Dr. Kurosawa calmly replied. "Besides, the Ignis are meant to be partnered with humanity. If we cannot coexist, we are both doomed."

"Something we both agree with." Deus sighed, before looking back at the screen, "And Aina has already won. Not unexpected but still impressive."

"Correction, Reaper has won. That is, the personality that dissociates itself from Aina appears to have been the one in control during the duel. A subtle control, mind you, but no question that it was that particular identity fully awake, at least to one who has spent a great deal of time studying her." Dr. Ishikuma replied with a suffering smile.

"You did your job well, Dr. Ishikuma." Dr. Kurosawa acknowledged. "Aina will need resolve going into the trial. She will not fare well as an emotional wreck on the brink of suicide."

"Encouraging her dissociative identity disorder is _not_ healthy." Dr. Taki spat.

"On the contrary," Dr. Ishikuma cheerfully countered, a pleasant smile on his face, "her Reaper persona is actually a rather effective defense mechanism against potentially far greater self-harm. After committing what she perceived as a great betrayal of her family, Aina's mind was at war with her instincts to survive and her desire to punish herself. She was quite close to ending her life. Using her VRAINS avatar persona as a sort-of divine judge against her was a rather brilliant, if not unconscious, method of bringing about a resolution to her previous conflict. In her mind, she must be punished, yes, but Reaper ensures that Aina keeps suffering by keeping her alive."

"So now we consider delusions beneficial?" Dr. Taki asked, eyebrow raised.

"Depends on what the objective is." Dr. Ishikuma shrugged.

"The objective," Deus interrupted, "is helping humanity and A.I. achieve transcendence. In order to do that, we need to help my creators, including Aina, overcome their individual cognitive limitations. Aina's Reaper persona may make her a powerful duelist, but against my trials, even its strength will not be nearly enough. She will need to overcome her personal demons, as will the rest. Speaking of the others…what exactly are Hibiki and Hiro doing?"

She indicated the duel screen, which showed both Hibiki and Hiro repeatedly activating cards against each other, the resulting chains destroying their own cards, shuffling the cards in their GY into the deck, and drawing new cards to repeat the cycle all over again.

"Goofing off?" Dr. Taki guessed.

"Certainly, it is an…interesting strategy." Dr. Ishikuma replied with a simpering smile. "Though I suspect their insistence on keeping the duel state from progressing towards any sort of outcome may be more the result of their desire to rebel against authority than a simple desire to have fun."

"That's not what they're doing at all." Dr. Kurosawa blandly replied, igniting another cigarette. "They're testing each other's decks, creating new combos, searching for new strategies, all to help them dominate the trials."

"How can you tell?" Dr. Taki asked.

"I'm their father." Dr. Kurosawa stated simply, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

" _Adopted_ father." Dr. Taki corrected.

"Does that make a difference?" Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Their _biological_ parents are all either dead or don't give a sh*t about them. Besides, connection doesn't come from blood. Isn't that right, Deus?"

Deus folded her arms while staring at the screens, a thoughtful expression on her simplified face. Suddenly, the Ignis's expression shifted to a frown.

"Black Bishop has arrived." She informed the group. "Somehow they managed to hide their approach from this facility's sensors. Sorry everyone. I probably could have found them had I been paying more attention, but other things have been occupying me."

"Black Bishop is here!?" Dr. Taki exclaimed, face paling.

"His craft just landed." Deus confirmed. "He's exiting along with Black Bishop 2 and two other security guards. I could probably keep him out of the facility, but I doubt it would be the wisest course of action."

"Let him in." Dr. Kurosawa sighed, turning off the duel screen. "This confrontation was inevitable. He'll no doubt try to intimidate us or otherwise gain an edge in our upcoming duel. Let's make this visit no less pleasant than it needs to be."

"Shall I automate production of a cup of tea for them?" Deus asked with a disdainful sniff.

"Not that pleasant." Dr. Kurosawa replied, a small smile cracking his features.

"I hate Africa." A grouchy, imperious voice, Black Bishop, called from down the hallway, accompanied by the tramping of three other sets of boots. "It's hot, it's stinky, it's filthy, not to mention dry."

"Well it does depend on which part of Africa you go to." A cheerful voice replied. "Around 18% of the world's rainforests are located in Africa, plus, there's Lake Victoria, one of the largest lakes in the world."

"Nobody asked your opinion, Wrench." Black Bishop replied. "Honestly, if it weren't for the oil, gold, and diamonds, this continent would be a complete waste."

The door to Dr. Kurosawa's office opened, revealing Black Bishop and his attendants. A tall, lean man with gold-and-black hair and goatee, red eyes, and a black suit befitting his station, Black Bishop was accompanied by three other men in similar dark suits. The one wearing the uniform of Black Bishop 2 was a shorter, younger man with purple dreadlocks ending in gold bands. Flanking Black Bishop and Black Bishop 2 were two imposing men with muscular frames and dark sunglasses, though the guard on the left ruined the intimidation factor somewhat by wearing a stupid grin on his face. Dr. Kurosawa assumed this was the one who had made the comment about Lake Victoria.

"Black Bishop." Dr. Kurosawa acknowledged, rising from his deck before giving a quick, respectful bow, followed by Dr. Taki and Dr. Ishikuma, who each payed their respects to the SoL higher-up.

"In the flesh, number 2." Black Bishop condescendingly replied. "This is Black Bishop 2, your darker and cooler counterpart, and my underling." Black Bishop continued, indicating the man with purple dreadlocks. "And these two handsome gentlemen, well, I don't particularly care to humanize the muscle, so I call them Wrench and Torque."

"Hello!" Wrench enthusiastically waved. Torque remained grim-faced and silent.

"And where might your staff of professional scientists and researchers be?" Black Bishop asked, deliberately ignoring Daichi and Kiyoko. "I see you've assembled the janitors in your broom closet."

"Dr. Kiyoko Taki and Dr. Daichi Ishikuma, my assistants." Dr. Kurosawa replied, indicating his staff.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Taki mumbled, barely restraining her indignation.

"Haven't I seen your face somewhere?" Black Bishop asked, giving the doctor a cursory glance. Dr. Taki stayed silent, a minor blush coming to her face.

"She's the twin sister of Dr. Vaira, the Knight of Hanoi." Black Bishop 2 confirmed.

"Knew I'd seen it somewhere!" Black Bishop exclaimed with a snap of his fingers before turning to Dr. Taki. "I had quite a few nasty words to share with Knight and Bishop about their failure to contain her. But don't worry, I'll be sure to fix their mistake. We've got plans to crush the remaining knights and I've been promised a few of the bodies to vivisect. What size jar would your head fit in, by the by, since the two of you match?"

Dr. Taki said nothing, which didn't seem to bother Black Bishop who had immediately turned to Dr. Ishikuma.

"You I'm unfortunately familiar with." Black Bishop griped. "Did you know that I had to hire someone full-time to burn your letters and delete your emails?"

"Black Bishop!" Daichi gushed, before dashing over to shake Black Bishop's hand. "What an honor it is to finally speak with you face-to-face! I must say I am a great admirer of your work with the A.I. implants. Such a fascinating fusion of human and machine! I have extensive notes from a former colleague of mine regarding the design for a synthetic organism fully capable of mimicking the results of your work, but with the added benefit of enabling total cognitive control over the test subject by SoL. I have not been able to recreate the organism myself, regrettably, though I have no doubt that with our combined intellect, we should be able to make a breakthrough."

"Fascinating." Black Bishop replied, nodding to Torque, who shoved Daichi away. "So when I take over this department, I can look forward to owning a rundown lab, a traitor's sister, a crackpot, a soon-to-be former second class bishop with lung cancer, and his six, no, five brats. One of them is a vegetable now. Can anyone please explain to me why I decided to come to this dump?"

"Nice to meet you?" Deus asked, arms folded across her chest. "My name is Deus. Deus the DIVINE Ignis."

"And I was just about to discount this enterprise as a complete waste of time." Black Bishop replied with a sneer before dramatically turning to regard the ignis. "The DIVINE ignis itself. So there is another treasure in Africa after all. You're a little holier than I had hoped, but I suppose even Bishop 2's magnum opus is bound to be flawed. Daichi, why don't you make yourself useful and fetch me Bishop 2's desk chair."

Before Dr. Kurosawa could stop him, Dr. Ishikuma had dashed forward, taken his swivel chair, and dragged the seat over to Black Bishop, allowing the man to sit down while scrutinizing Deus.

"So, what's the issue with it?" Black Bishop asked, "Dr. Kogami's made six Ignis and none of them came out nearly as scarred as this one."

"None of them could singlehandedly rebuild an entire virtual network singlehandedly in just a couple of months either, but hey, let's forget about all that and focus on all my minor glitches." Deus grumbled.

"Deus is an entity of pure thought." Dr. Kurosawa replied, managing to retain a calm tone despite Black Bishop's slights. "Compared with the other Ignis, she thinks far faster and more efficiently. Unfortunately, this also seems to be her weakness. All that data generation requires energy and produces significant strain and heat. To put it simply…"

"I am literally thinking myself to death." Deus finished, tapping one of the holes on the side of her head.

"I was not going to say that." Dr. Kurosawa replied.

"No use obfuscating the issue." Deus replied with a shrug. "It is what it is."

"You lured me in with an Ignis that was on its last leg anyway!?" Black Bishop replied with a scowl. "You'd better hope you can fix it, two, otherwise I know exactly what I'll be doing to you in my lab."

"A solution to Deus's problem is being explored as we speak." Dr. Kurosawa calmly replied. "If you'll recall, the Ignis are symbiotic beings. They are meant to form a mutual bond with their origin, or in her case, origins. As of yet, Deus is unable to form the necessary bond due to the fact that the minds of her origins are separate, thus contributing to her problem."

"And what solution are you proposing to fix this?" Black Bishop replied, reclining on Dr. Kurosawa's chair. Dr. Kurosawa grimaced slightly, but continued.

"The solution is not mine alone." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Deus has read 'The King's Vision' and has been hard at work deciphering its formulas. One passage concerning the possibility of co-linking multiple hosts caught her attention."

Black Bishop gave a start.

"You're talking about that diagram with the skulls and brains? Even King said the possibility of such a bond was preposterous! I should know. I've tried with my chips hundreds of times."

"And in none of your experiments did you attempt a co-linking bond with two individuals who had willingly given their minds to the process." Deus idly replied. "Instead, you shove a chip with a foreign intelligence into the brain of an unwilling participant and expect the two minds to get along. This has killed 98% of your test subjects, and driven nearly all the rest insane, your one notable exception being Black Knight herself, who, as I understand, is a special case."

Black Bishop regarded Deus warily.

"Ignoring the fact that you somehow managed to obtain access to tier 6 classified information and should be terminated just for that," he growled, "how exactly do you think something as inane as cooperation is going to fix the issue?"

"Oh trust me, there were many more mistakes in your methodology," Deus coolly replied, much to Black Bishop's evident annoyance, "which admittedly helped me in designing my own trial. Regardless, one of the larger issues seemed to be what I just described. The quality of the minds you were using were such that they were not primed to accepting another will into their own. My fathers and mothers are different. They can and will be ready for the bond. I just have to prepare them in my trials."

Black Bishop leaned back in thought.

"Funny how SoL is letting the whites engage in human experimentation. I was under the impression that was black department." He began. "Still, I can't argue with the logic. You wouldn't believe some of the scum SoL expects me to use as Guinea Pigs. Perhaps higher quality brains are exactly what's needed. You didn't steal my chip design, did you?"

"Too invasive." Deus replied. "The system I have designed not only requires cooperation from the participants, but also enables the participants to negate the bond when desired. This enables not only greater trust between the co-linked, but easier acceptance of the changes. In time, if my trials are successful, I will be able to form a bond with all of them, one that will enable me to think without immediate physical repercussions."

"I will be…curious…to see how well this works." Black Bishop admitted.

"You need not wait long." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "Dr. Taki, report to the testing area and prep the subjects for a transition into sub-VRAINS. Dr. Ishikuma, I need you here to monitor their brain activity. Deus?"

Deus bowed dramatically.

"Let the games, begin." She replied before vanishing into her pedestal.

As Dr. Taki exited the room, Dr. Kurosawa strode to the edge of his office past the monitors of his viewing screen, smoke curling up through the air next to him as he set a burning cigarette on a nearby ash tray before picking up a remote. With a flick of one button, what was once the back wall of his office faded away to reveal a large viewing pane made entirely of reinforced glass, which let him look down on the below testing facility like he would on a maze containing rats. Seconds later, Dr. Taki emerged before running diagnostics on five human-sized cylindrical tubes.

"How is it looking, Dr. Taki?" he called through the intercom, "Is the equipment ready?"

"As ready as it can be." The doctor replied from the other end, sounding somewhat uncertain. "Though, and I can't emphasize this enough, we're attempting something nobody has ever done before. There's not anything even remotely close to what these kids are about to experience if everything goes as we think it will. If _anything_ goes wrong…there may be nothing I can do to help them."

"There will be no excuses and no errors of any kind allowed in these trials." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "I'm counting on you to ensure that the subjects' minds remain intact. I cannot stress enough how important they are to not only SoL's future, but humanity's future. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Dr. Taki sighed from the other end. "I have calibrated the machinery to respond to any mental anomalies of the kind one might experience from integration into Link VRAINS and I will be keeping close watch on all their activities for the duration of the trials."

"As will I." Dr. Ishikuma enthusiastically replied. "Our devices have been programmed with the data of nearly ten years' worth of cognitive data for each individual. Should any or all of their cognitive patterns deviate too far from the norm, we will be alerted at once."

"Make sure that our devices do not inhibit their ability to use their link sense." Dr. Kurosawa admonished. "We need them to be at their peak capabilities in order for these trials to succeed."

"I understand." Dr. Taki replied from the other end.

"Naturally." Dr. Ishikuma agreed.

"Good." Dr. Kurosawa grunted in reply. Moments later, the doors to the testing facility opened and Hiromitsu and Kyou entered, with Aina and Hibiki following close behind. About fifteen seconds later, Katashi entered the room, looking a little flustered.

"Take careful notes." Dr. Kurosawa instructed Daichi before straightening his tie and approaching the edge of the observation platform. In reply, the test subjects turned to face him, including Hiromitsu, who stared up at him with his blind bone-white eyes. Dr. Kurosawa met their gaze before addressing them.

"Good morning, children." Dr. Kurosawa began, speaking in a calm clear voice while also signing his speech. On a monitor just beneath his platform, a screen showed an enlarged image of himself, enabling Hibiki to understand what he was saying. "As you have all been informed, this day marks the first day of the Co-Linking Trials. No doubt most of you are wondering what these trials will entail and what role you will play in them. Others of you are wondering whether the trials will indeed result in a cure for your afflictions. SoL would have me ensure your total cooperation by hiding the truth from you, but I refuse to insult your intelligence. These trials will test you to the extreme. You will be pushed to your limits. You may not survive these tests, much less come out of them cured. But we are willing to take this risk because the benefits far outweigh the potential costs. Know that whatever happens in these trials It will be because of your sacrifices that SoL can create a bright future for humanity."

Dr. Kurosawa paused to study the reactions of the subjects. Kyou and Hiromitsu remained calm and impassive, Katshi was staring at the floor, hands quivering and sweat beading on his forehead, Aina's gaze was flickering between the monitor and Dr. Kurosawa's face, but she managed to remain in control, likely due to Dr. Ishikuma's conditioning. As for Hibiki, she was glaring daggers at him. Nothing unexpected thus far. They had not deviated much from the personality patterns they had shown following the Blackmarsh Trials. This was good. Even if they didn't trust a word he said, they _would_ participate in the trials.

 _"_ _And,"_ Dr. Kurosawa thought to himself, _"they will succeed…most likely."_

"Arranged around the room," Dr. Kurosawa continued, indicating the cylindrical containers, "Are the insertion ports that will lead you to the first stage of the Co-Linking Trials. Once inside the network, you will receive further instructions. Begin now."

Without word or protest, the test subjects each entered their respective insertion ports, specialized equipment more advanced than the typical technology the public used to Log Into VRAINS. Not only would it monitor and enhance the subject's brain activity, but it would enable them to access the secret areas of VRAINS only a select few within SOL Technologies knew even existed. For these trials, Dr. Kurosawa and Deus had both worked to create a place extra secret.

"The subjects are entering the Labyrinth." Dr. Kurosawa murmured to Deus. "Remember, whatever sympathy you might have for them, your objective is to defeat them, whatever the cost may be."

 _"_ _I understand."_ Deus sighed through the computer on Dr. Kurosawa's desk. _"I will not hold back…though I do wish there was another way."_

"Growth demands pain." Dr. Kurosawa replied. "And if humanity and artificial intelligence are truly to coexist in the near future, we shall have to do a great deal of growing indeed."

 **Hibiki**

 _"_ _So, this is how they think I'll go out."_ I think to myself as Dr. Taki clamps the headband of my duel disk to my forehead while I lie inside the insertion port. _"Not a struggle, not even a faint whimper. Just quietly like an animal being put down."_

At least Father was honest with us. He doesn't care if we die, not so long as SoL gets their precious data. Hiro was wrong. We're not valuable to them, no matter how smart we are. We were always expendable. And now that the Blackmarsh Trials have broken us, they're just going to try and use us up in one last deadly experiment.

 _"_ _If that's how they think they're going to take me out,"_ I think as the pod closes shut, leaving me in darkness before the digital world begins to materialize around me, _"then they're in for a surprise! Because I'm_ not _going to be beaten by these trials! I'm going to beat_ them!"

 _"_ _And when I do, Father, we'll see who lives and who dies!"_

Raising my hands into the air, I sign three words.

 _INTO THE VRAINS!_

 **Kyou**

The acrid scent of my own body odor chokes me as the pod doors close, the darkness and stink reminding me of the grave.

 _"_ _I should be ready for this! I've suffered the Blackmarsh Trials, I know what pain and torture is! This trial will…not…break…me!"_

My heart is pounding now, feeling like it's going to burst with my growing anxiety. Defiantly, I grip a set of prayer beads wrapped around my hand, silently hoping that some higher power will give me the strength I need to go forward and continue fighting.

In my hour of need…Chika's face appears to me.

"Wait for me…Chika!" I gasp, "I will not fail you! INTO THE VRAINS!"

 **Aina**

The door to my pod begins closing.

 _"_ _I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail."_

The room is getting dark now. I can hear the faint sound of an engine starting up.

 _"_ _I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail._

 _I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail."_

I can feel the electrical shocks of the Blackmarsh Trials, the screams of Chika echoing in the background, her voice piercing the walls of my cell.

 _"_ _I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail. I must not fail."_

I hear Hibiki, Hiromitsu, Kyou, and Katashi now. They're screaming too.

 _"_ _I cannot fail!"_

Their bodies are writhing on the floor, the relentless electrical shocks punishing them for losing.

 _"_ _I cannot fail!"_

There's a price for failure, and you always pay it.

 _"_ _Win! Win! Win! Win!"_

I am paying that price now. That is why I am still alive. To suffer so that they don't have to.

 _"_ _Win!"_

I cannot atone for what I have done, but I cannot die and end my suffering.

 _"_ _WIN! AT ANY COST!"_

I will win at any cost! I will stay alive so that I can keep suffering! I will not die and give myself an easy out!

 _"_ _I will not let you lose. I will not let you rest. You will win forever and you will suffer every day for your betrayal."_

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

 **Katashi**

Fun fact about congenital analgesia…it doesn't do a darn thing about feeling fear! Come on! If I'm supposed to be completely insensitive to pain, why not get the whole package!?

Dr. Taki approaches me, checking my pulse and generally examining me to make sure my body hasn't allowed any infections to fester inside me without my knowledge. I wish I wasn't sweating so much, though I suppose I should be thankful for that. Apparently, there's a form of my condition, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis, where the body doesn't even know to sweat. At least I know I won't get cooked to death in this pod…hopefully.

Finishing up her examination, Dr Taki injects my arm with some medication before withdrawing.

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

Dr. Taki stares at me before sighing and patting me on the head.

"Be safe." She whispers before the pod door closes.

Great. That's just what I needed to hear. She didn't slap me or even scold me for flirting with her. That means she really does think I'm going to die!

The life support systems of the insertion pod, which I helped design, begin roaring to life. Judging by the sound, it looks like all the systems are working properly. My brain should be able to interface with the network without any danger.

Which only means that I can rest assured that my own machine won't kill me…not directly at least.

"Hiro…" I breathe, "…I really hope you have a plan for us. INTO THE VRAINS!"

 **Hiromitsu**

Prodding with my cane, I slowly enter the insertion port before lying limp and allowing Dr. Taki to prepare me for the transfer into VRAINS. All around me, my brothers and sisters are entering their own pods, all of them trusting me with their survival. I told them all that our best hope would be to comply with SoL's demands and I knew what I said was correct when I said it. Escape and rebellion would only cause us harm. We cannot fight against their overwhelming resources and manpower. Unless we continue to be not only useful but indispensable to SOL, we will be discarded.

And yet…knowing the logic of this…I still cannot quiet my emotions as they scream in protest.

 _"_ _You are wrong! You will not save them! You are sending them to their deaths! You will fail them just like you failed Chika!"_

Angrily, I grit my teeth, shoving aside my emotions before preparing to enter the trials.

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

 **Ending A/N: And so the Co-Linking Trials begin! Next up we have five chapters following closely behind this one! So while you wait for this, here is your QOTC:**

 **QOTC: What are your predictions for the Co-Linking Trials? Exactly how tragically will Hiro, Hibiki, Katashi, Kyou, and Aina die?**

 **Some more news before I leave you all. I recently discovered a free website called Duelingbook, which lets you create decks and duel people online. This has been fun, but what REALLY caught my attention was the fact that this website lets you create custom cards. So if any of you want to see cards from "Signs of Renewal," "Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Co-Linked," and some other miscellaneous Donjusticia insanity, please check that out. You can find all of my creations by going to the search box and typing "Donjusticia" into the "Desc." bar. I am also happy to challenge any of you, my dear readers, to a friendly game (Dark Signer Ruri, Regular Ruri, Yuzu, Rin, Selena, Dr. Kurosawa, and Ray are also up for a friendly match). Just PM me when you are interested and we can destroy each other mercilessly. If we get enough people, it might also be very fun to create some sort of tournament of some kind. (I've been thinking something like a Zexal-Era Number Hunter tournament where all Extra Deck monsters can only be numbers and we steal the numbers of other players by beating them in duels).**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. Looking forward to seeing your reviews and hearing your replies.**


End file.
